Naruto: Shinobi Hunters
by Kurama no Kyubi
Summary: Naruto - banished from Konoha after having succesfully retrieved Sasuke - finds an egg which changes his life forever. Now Naruto is the leader of the new generation of Digi-Destined, and they're all ready to take on the world. But what happens when evil forces starts stirring, and an evil being, not seen in a century is returning.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Hello guys, this is my newest story, Naruto: Shinobi Hunters. This will mainly be a Naruto/Digimon crossover story, but I'm planning on adding a few characters from other stories too. For example, I'm planning to add a character from One Piece, but I won't tell you who it is, you'll just have to guess it for yourselves.

**Naruto:** And if you're wondering on something – no matter what it may be – we'll answer any questions that you may have.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Sasuke:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anyone or anything.

Prologue

"Naruto, let's end this, and all the battles we've had up till now!" Sasuke said before he and Naruto jumped at each other, each with their most powerful attacks in their hands.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"CHIDORI/RASENGAN!" They both yelled respectively and the two attacks collided as a massive ball of chakra formed around them from the intensity of the clash.

Sasuke then attempted to punch Naruto with his other hand, but the blond got him first and he was only able to scratch the blond's Hitai-ate instead.

Shortly after were Naruto standing above Sasuke's unconscious body, happy that he had won, and that he was able to keep his promise to Sakura-chan.

"I did it… I managed to keep my promise to Sakura-chan. Now, let's get you back to the village…" Naruto said before he collapsed from exhaustion just before Kakashi arrived.

Konohagakure, northern gate

At Konohagakure no sato's northern gate had a crowd assembled, having heard that the last of the Uchiha had attempted to defect, among the crowd was Haruno Sakura, and she looked on relieved when she saw someone approaching. It was only a short while ago that the members of the retrieval squad started coming back, Choji and Neji were in serious condition while Kiba had only received minor injuries and Shikamaru didn't seem to have been very hurt at all.

Sakura ran towards the one that was approaching when she saw that it was Kakashi-sensei, her, Naruto's and Sasuke-kun's teacher. He was also holding an unconscious Sasuke-kun over his right shoulder and a barely conscious Naruto under his left arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, are they all…" She was cut off by her sensei.

"Don't worry, they're gonna be just fine after a little rest, and it'll all be just like before again!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile and Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto managed to say, catching her attention "See, I got Sasuke back like I promised…" He then fainted from exhaustion again and Sakura smiled.

Hokage tower, council chamber

About an hour after Kakashi had returned with the two Genin, several of the members of the council had called for a meeting regarding the blond Jinchuriki. The village's Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade didn't like it one bit, but she couldn't do anything about it now as she was sitting in the council chambers with all of the clan heads and civilian council members as well as the three elders of the village.

"… and so, I believe that it would be in the village's best interest if the Kyubi would be executed." One of the civilian council members said.

"That's absurd! That kid saved the village from the Ichibi!" Inuzuka Tsume yelled.

"That may be, but he's still a great threat to the village!" Another one of the civilian council members said.

"And besides, how do we know that he didn't defeat the Ichibi just because he wanted to destroy the village himself." A third one said.

"Naruto changed my nephew for the better, I don't think that's the work of an evil man." Hiashi said.

"It could just be a trick to deceive us!" One of the civilians yelled as he slammed his arms down on the table and stood up.

"Sit down, will you?" Shikaku said "If it wasn't for Naruto, Tsunade-sama wouldn't have even considered returning to the village to become Godaime."

"That's just more of his tricks to deceive us. The Kyubi is too dangerous and should be taken care of!" The civilian yelled.

"And what would we do when the Kyubi comes back?" Tsunade asked and the civilian looked at her as he sat down.

"The princess is right. A Biju is made completely up of chakra, so when one dies, the chakra will slowly come back together again and the Biju will be reformed. So what would we do if we executed the Kyubi and he would reform inside the village?" Danzo said.

'_I never expected him to be on my side in this!'_ Tsunade thought as similar thoughts went through the heads of all of the other people present.

"What about this then, we exile him out of the village." One of the civilians said.

"Now hold on a minute…" Jiraiya – who was standing behind Tsunade – said, but he was cut off by Koharu.

"Everyone in fave of exiling him, raise your hands." She said and almost all of the civilians as well as some of the shinobi plus Koharu and Homura raised their hands.

"The majority of the votes goes to exiling the Kyubi. From tomorrow at exactly 12 o'clock, Uzumaki Naruto is banished from Konohagakure no sato!" Homura said.

"It's Namikaze!" Jiraiya growled.

"What?" Several of the council members asked.

"He's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and you just banished his legacy!" Jiraiya growled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Tsunade-sama, is this true?" One of the civilians asked.

"Hai!" Tsunade simply said before standing up and walking out through the door, slamming it behind her.

Konoha hospital, Naruto's room

Naruto was lying on a bed by the window as he woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?" He asked himself as he sat up and he looked down to see that his Hitai-ate was on his lap, and when he saw the scratch mark across it, he thought '_That's right, Sasuke tried to defect to Orochimaru and I fought him, but where is he?'_

Naruto then looked around and was relieved to see the Uchiha lying on his side on the next bed facing the door. Just then however, Tsunade came in, tears in her eyes.

"Ba-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as Tsunade walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"I tried to stop them, but they had the majority of the votes on their side." She said.

"Ba-chan, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"The council… has decided to… banish you." Tsunade said and both Naruto's and Sasuke's – who was already awake – eyes widened.

"B-banish me?" The Uzumaki asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Hai. For harming Sasuke, they thought you were to much of a threat, so they decided to banish you." Tsunade said.

'_What? Is this all… my fault? I never meant for…'_ Sasuke thought as he continued to listen to Tsunade and Naruto's conversation.

"I see. How long do I have to leave?" Naruto asked.

"12 o'clock tomorrow." Tsunade said before looking at the blond "But before you go, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Tell me? What?" Naruto asked.

"Who your parents were!" Tsunade said and Naruto's eyes widened, even Sasuke got even more interested now, he had to admit that he was quite curious to find out who Naruto's parents were.

"You knew them?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Hai. Your mother was the strongest Kunoichi in this village, Uzumaki Kushina of the once great Uzumaki clan." Tsunade said.

"Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked.

"The Uzumaki clan was a clan that even rivaled the Uchiha and Senju in strength and they were especially skilled with Fuinjutsu. Also they had extremely long life-spans and enormous amounts of chakra. But their most powerful trait was probably the many different abilities that the different Uzumaki had. For example, Kushina had a Kekkei Genkai called Chakra Chains, she could fire chains made out of chakra from any point of her body at will. I've heard from Sarutobi-sensei that she even held down the Kyubi with her final breath." Tsunade said.

"Whoa. Ka-chan was amazing." Naruto said.

"Yes, she was and so was the rest of your clan." Tsunade said.

"But… what happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"The Uzumaki clan was greatly feared throughout the elemental countries due to their excessive knowledge of Fuinjutsus. So during the middle of the third great ninja war, Iwa, Suna, Kumo and Kiri banded together and descended upon Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan's home village. Konoha was too busy on the frontlines to come to Uzushio's aid and the village was destroyed." Tsunade said.

"But what about my father? Who was he?" Naruto asked and Tsunade let out a heavy sigh.

"Your father was… Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash and the Yondaime Hokage!" The Senju said and both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"T-the Yondaime Hokage? But why did he put the Kyubi inside of me?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke's eyes widened again.

"I don't know the answer to that question. But I'm absolutely sure that he loved you with all his heart." Tsunade said as she gave a wide grin.

'_What am I hearing…? Naruto – the dobe – is the son of the Yondaime? As well as one of the last members of a clan that even rivals the Uchiha? And he's even the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi? He really is more special than me.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto… I'm sorry about the banishment." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry about it, Tsunade-ba-chan! I'm sure that you did your best!" Naruto said as he gave her his foxy grin.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to go." Tsunade said before standing up and walking out the door as Naruto laid down in thought.

"I'm sorry." Naruto turned towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" He asked, it wasn't like the Uchiha to apologize for anything.

"It's all my fault. The reason you were banished was because you stopped me from going to Orochimaru! It's the excuse that the council had probably been waiting for, all this time." Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke! It's those bakas at the council's fault! Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"But if I hadn't attempted to defect to Orochimaru, this would have never happened!" Sasuke cried out as he turned around to face the blond Jinchuriki.

"Well, in that case it's Orochimaru's fault, not yours! You didn't make the decision to go to Orochimaru for power, the curse mark did!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke looked down on the floor.

"Sorry. Things must have been pretty rough on you, being the Kyubi Jinchuriki and all. I guess the way I've treated you only made it worse." Sasuke said.

"Nah. You were one of the first to see me for who I really am. Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered, but Naruto still heard him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For stopping me. It was stupid of me, trying to defect to an S-ranked criminal for power." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well. That's what friends are for!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto. What do you say to that we meet up again one day, to settle things?" Sasuke asked as he held out his hand and Naruto took it.

"Gladly!" He said.

Konoha, east gate the following day

Naruto was standing at the gate of the village in front of all of his friends who had come to say their goodbyes… well all except for an Uchiha who was noticeably absent.

"I would hope that it never had to come to this, Naruto." Tsunade said before reaching into her coat as she walked up to the blond and she took out a small picture before handing it to Naruto "It's a picture of your parents."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the picture, Minato was giving a grin identical to Naruto's while holding his arm around Kushina who was also smiling while holding her left arm over her stomach where Naruto guessed that he was.

Kakashi then came over to him, holding out a scroll "You wanted to learn the Chidori, right? This scroll contains information about it. though I'll doubt you'll be able to learn it!"

"Arigato." Naruto said as he took the scroll before Sakura came over and held out a scroll.

"Naruto, this is a storing scroll for storing objects, and right now it's filled with books, so that you might be a little smarter next time we meet." She said.

"Uh… Thanks… I guess." Naruto said as he took the scroll.

"Naruto, you will need some food, so I decided to make several bowls of the best ramen I can make." Teuchi said as he and Ayame walked over to the blond and handed him a scroll containing the ramen, Naruto guessed that they had had a shinobi seal the ramen into the scroll since none of them can use chakra themselves.

"Naruto-onii-san, this is from me, Moegi-chan and Udon!" Konohamaru said as he gave Naruto a small package, and he opened it to see a pair of goggles.

"Goggles?" He then looked at Konohamaru and said "Arigato."

"Naruto, this is a scroll containing Futon jutsu, just in case if you happen to have the Futon affinity." Asuma said as he handed Naruto a scroll before Shikamaru came over.

"Naruto, it's been a pleasure to work with you, here." He then handed Naruto a small blade.

"What is it?" The blond asked.

"It's a chakra blade. You can channel your chakra through it to make it sharper, and it can even cut through chakra threads, so it would be pretty handy against a Puppet-Master." Shikamaru said.

"Arigato, Shikamaru." Naruto said as he took the blade.

"Naruto, have this med-kit. Knowing you, it'll definitely come in handy." Ino said as she gave him a med-kit.

"Uh… Thanks." Naruto said as he took it.

"Naruto, here's some food-pills. They'll probably come in handy." Choji said as he gave a pouch of food-pills to the blond.

"Arigato." Naruto said before Kurenai walked over to him.

"Here." She said as she handed him a small rod.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a collapsible bo-staff." Kurenai said before pressing a button on it and it suddenly extended.

"Whoa, arigato." Naruto said before pressing the button, making it retract.

"Hey, Naruto! Catch!" Kiba said as he threw a box of dog-food towards Naruto who caught it.

"I'm not a dog, Kiba!" He yelled back as Shino walked over to him.

"Here." He said as he held out a pouch and Naruto took it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Money you'll need to make a living." Shino said before Hinata and Neji came over.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said while twiddling her thumbs.

"Hai?" Naruto asked.

"M-me and Neji-onii-san b-brought you these." She said before holding out several slips of paper and Naruto took them.

"Slips of paper? What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked.

"They're chakra paper, with them you can find out what affinity you have." Neji said.

"Oh! Okay then, thanks?" Naruto said before giving off his foxy grin, making Hinata blush.

"Here!" Tenten said as she came over to the blond, holding a sword.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a sword that has been in my family for generations. It's called Kyukiri no Kiba, and for some reason, you came to mind whenever I looked at it." Tenten said.

"Well, thanks." Naruto said as he took the sword before Guy and Lee came over to him, carrying some weights.

"Naruto-kun, we've brought you these weights, so that you can get a lot stronger, much faster!" Lee said.

"Umm… Thanks." Naruto said as he took the weights and put them in his back-pack where he had put all the other things they had given him, except for the goggles.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything to bring you." Iruka said.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. The Hitai-ate you gave me a year ago is enough." Naruto said whit a smile, making Iruka smile as well.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said as he walked over to the boy.

"Hai?" The blond asked as Jiraiya handed him a scroll.

"Take this. It contains details about the Hirashin, your father's most famous jutsu." Jiraiya said as Naruto took it.

"Hirashin no jutsu?" He said quietly to himself before Jiraiya gave him another scroll.

"And this storage scroll contains specially made kunais that's used for the jutsu." He said.

"Arigato!" Naruto said as he took the scroll.

"Now you should get out of here, it's just one minute till 12 o'clock." Tsunade said.

"Okay, Arigato everyone." Naruto said as he waved goodbye and turned around to leave.

"NARUTO! WAIT!" Everyone turned towards the voice to see Uchiha Sasuke running towards them with a scroll in-hand.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino yelled before Sasuke threw the scroll over to Naruto who caught it.

"It's a scroll containing all the Katon jutsus of the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke said.

"Are you sure it's all right for me to take it? This belongs to your clan!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. My clan is gone and it'll take many generations for it to return to it's former glory." Sasuke said.

"Okay, thanks!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Now go!" Sasuke said and Naruto turned around and ran.

Tsunade then looked towards the an ANBU operative who was hiding in the shadows and said ANBU shunshined away.

Land of Fire, forest road

Naruto walked down a road in the forest which was actually the same road he and his team went on their first A-rank mission which was really supposed to have been their first C-rank.

What he didn't realize however was that there were ANBU from ROOT, spying on him from the tree-tops, but just before they could jump down and ambush Naruto, they were attacked by ANBU serving directly under the Hokage.

A battle ensued in the tree-tops and Naruto never even noticed it, and when the last member of ROOT was dead, an ANBU with a neko mask and purple hair looked down towards the blond 13 year old Jinchuriki.

"Good luck. Naruto. This is the last time we can save you from those who tries to attack you." She said before she and her fellow ANBU shunshined away.

As Naruto continued to walk, he came to the place where his first battle against ninja from a foreign land had taken place and he stopped when he heard a loud thud.

He walked into the trees and saw a large egg that had purple spots all over it.

Chapter preview

Naruto "This is Uzushio? Ka-chan's home village?"

Naruto "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Dodomon."

Dodomon "DODO!"

Character status

Naruto: Level: 26

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Sasuke: Level: 26

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka, Chidori.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** If you're wondering why I had Kurenai give Naruto a bo-staff, I couldn't think of anything. I wanted all of them to give him a going-away present and I just couldn't come up with anything that Kurenai could give him, so I just went with it. Also I will make sure that Naruto gets some good use out of the different things that he was given… even the dog food, lol. Oh, and by the way, at the beginning of this chapter I said that I was going to add some characters from other stories than Naruto and Digimon, but they won't have the same background as they have in their own stories, some of them might have a similar background, but it won't be the exact same, this also counts for Digimon characters by the way. And also, I hope i did the council meeting all right, I suck at politics!


	2. Dodomon

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**A New Life arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** After some careful consideration (not) I've decided to give Naruto a harem, and if you'd like you could come up with suggestions yourselves, but no one from Konoha.

**Naruto: **On to the reviews, then.

**ddcj1990:** Very good first chapter

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Arigato.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Naruto:** I'm owned by Kishimoto Masashi-sama and Digimon's owned by Bandai I believe.

Chapter 1: Dodomon

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen an egg anywhere like this before." Hana said as she examined the large egg.

"Oh. I see." Naruto said disappointedly.

You might be wondering what's going on, well, yesterday had started out like any other, Naruto got up from bed and ate breakfast, but just then Shikamaru came at his door and said that Sasuke had left the village. So together with Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba, Naruto set out to bring Sasuke back, and after a long and hard battle, he succeeded, but then the council decided to banish the boy. After he left the village however, he found a weird egg in the woods and wondering what it was, he decided to take it with him. Shortly afterwards though, he ran into Kiba's older sister and heiress of the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Hana who was on her way back from a mission. Kiba had once told Naruto that Hana was a veterinarian, so he hoped that she might know what animal the egg belonged to.

"Well, I gotta get back to the village." Hana said as she gave the egg back to Naruto and stood up on her feet "But you must remember that when the egg hatches, whatever creature's inside, you must give it your full attention."

She then shunshined away, leaving Naruto alone with the egg, and said goggle-wearing ex-Genin decided to continue walking.

"So, egg, where should we go?" Naruto asked as he walked "Oh. I know, what about Tazuna-san's place?" He then thought for a minute and rather decided against it "No, but what about ka-chan's old village!"

"Wherever that is." He muttered before letting out a heavy sigh.

As he walked, he didn't realize that he was being followed by two missing-nins. They were the two Chunin-level Oni-brothers. Two ninja formerly of Kiri who were also the first ninja that team 7 ever faced.

They quickly and stealthily jumped down from the trees and rushed at the blond, and he wouldn't have much time to escape, cause he'd only get a single warning.

"One little piggy." Naruto's eyes widened as he not only recognized the phrase, but also the voice.

The oni-brothers quickly ran around him as the chain that connected their gauntlets came around Naruto as well as the egg he was holding. As the two missing-nins pulled on the chain to cut up the kid however, Naruto turned into a log which was cut up in his place.

'_NANI?'_ One of the two thought before they sensed a presence above them and they looked up to see Naruto standing on a branch.

"How are you guys here? I thought you were supposed to have been picked up by some ANBU and sent to prison." Naruto said.

"We were, but no prison can hold us in for very long." One of the two said.

"Hmmm… I see. So you escaped." Naruto said.

"Yes. And now we're gonna take revenge for the death of our master Momochi Zabuza-sama." One of the two said.

"Well, you're attacking the wrong guy. I'm not the one who killed him. The ones you should really go after would have to be the remnants of Gato's thugs." Naruto said.

"Gato's thugs? Hah, don't make me laugh, those fools wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Zabuza-sama." One of the two said.

"Well, he was badly injured after his fight with Kakashi-sensei, that might have something to do with how he lost." Naruto said.

"Enough with your lies. You're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?" One of the two asked.

"Yes I am, why?" Naruto asked.

"You're the one they named that bridge after, you've got to be the one who defeated Zabuza-sama!" One of the two said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: At least that makes more sense than Mei, Ao and Chojuro believing it was Sasuke.)**

"They named the bridge after me? Guess I must have made a bigger impact there than I thought." Naruto said mostly to himself.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this over with already!" One of the two said.

"Hmmm… Okay." Naruto said before jumping down and putting the egg down by the side of the tree.

As Naruto was putting down the egg however, the oni-brothers used this opportunity to charge at him. But as they passed Naruto, said blond drew the sword that Tenten had given him and he attempted to block the chain, but he was surprised when the chain, not only were blocked, but the sword cut right through it.

"Whoa. This sword's sharp." Naruto muttered to himself before the oni-brothers went for plan-B and attempted to strike the blond with their poison-covered gauntlets, but Naruto made a quick shunshin and they hit eachother instead.

"NO. We've been poisoned instead!" One of them said before they turned to Naruto "You…"

They then fell down from the poison, apparently they had gotten a new poison for their gauntlets, one that would take effect much quicker, not even giving them enough time to reach for the antidote.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be. Oh, well. At least they won't bother me anymore." Naruto said before picking up the egg and continuing on his way.

3 days later

It had been three days since Naruto's banishment and he had gotten out of the Land of Fire and was now currently in the Land of Hot-Springs also known as the Land of Steam due to its local ninja village.

Naruto was walking through a village at the country's eastern shore, he had long since decided to put the egg inside a sealing scroll instead of carrying it around all the time. He then came down to the shore and noticed an island that was a ways out in the ocean and he turned to an old man who was standing near him.

"Hey, mister. What's that island out there?" He asked.

"Oh, that's the Land of Whirlpools, there used to be a village there, but now no one lives there." The man said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: I actually find it weird that the canon name of the island is "Land of Eddies" yet in every fanfic I've read it's been "Land of Whirlpools".)**

'_The Land of Whirlpools? That's where ka-chan's village is!'_ Naruto thought before asking "Is there any way over there?"

"No. Boats stopped going to the island a long time ago." The man said.

"Excuse me, did you say you wanted to go to Whirlpools?" Naruto turned to the voice to see a man with shoulder-length red hair and he had three scars over his left eye.

"Ummm… Yes, mister. But there's no boats going there." Naruto said.

"Then why don't I take you to the island?" The man asked.

"Arigato! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way. What about you?" Naruto said.

"People call me "Red-Haired" Shanks." The man, now identified as Shanks said.

Later, Shank's pirate ship

"So you guys are pirates?" Naruto asked as he and Shanks stood on the deck, looking out over the sea.

"That's right. And you're a ninja, right?" Shanks said.

"Not anymore." Naruto said in a sad tone as he looked at the Hitai-ate which he had wrapped around his right bicep.

"Banished, huh?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah… Wait how did you know?" Naruto asked as he looked at Shanks.

"It's written all over your face." He said.

"Say, have you ever been banished from your home village?" Naruto asked, but Shanks shook his head.

"No, my village was destroyed a long time ago." He said.

"Oh. Sorry…" Naruto said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that it was destroyed." Shanks said.

"We're approaching the island, cap'n!" The ship's helmsman called out.

Land of Whirlpools, shore

"Bye, Naruto. This is where we part ways." Shanks said as he looked down at Naruto who was standing on the shore.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows? Maybe." Shanks said before the ship set sail as he turned around before taking one last glance at Naruto and thinking '_He really is a lot like you, Minato-san, Kushina-nee-chan. You should be proud.'_

Naruto turned around and walked into the forest of the island. As he walked, he noted that it was very quiet, there weren't only humans that didn't live there anymore, but animals and even insects were gone too. After a while the blond finally came out of the forest and saw a sign where it said "Uzushiogakure no sato", and behind the sign were the ruins of a large village.

"This is Uzushio? Ka-chan's home village?" Naruto said as he walked through the destroyed gate and into the village.

Suddenly, he felt his back-pack jump slightly and he opened it before taking out the scroll that contained the weird egg he had found and he quickly bit his thumb, went through several hand signs and slammed his palm down on the open scroll and in a puff of smoke, the egg appeared.

Naruto then noticed that there was a crack on the top of the egg and soon after, it was accommodated by more cracks until the top of the egg eventually shattered and a small purple-furred… head came out.

"DODO!" The head said as it jumped into Naruto's hands.

"Ummm… Hi there… head." Naruto said nervously before he suddenly felt something hard in his hand, and he noted that his hand was where he guessed the creature's rear end to be. He moved his hand away from the creature's butt, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was, he then breathed a sigh of relief however when he saw that what he had in his hand wasn't what he had feared it was.

It was a small, weird device with a screen in the middle with purple lines around it. **(Kurama no Kyubi: It's a D-ark/Tamer-style Digivice.)**

'_Did I just pull this out of the creature's butt?'_ Naruto thought with a disgusted expression on his face.

"DODO! DODO! DODO!" The creature kept on saying as it jumped up and down in Naruto's hands.

"Hmmm… Are you hungry?" Naruto asked and the creature nodded.

Suddenly there was a peep from the device and Naruto looked down on it to see that there was an image of the creature on the screen and below the image was the word "Dodomon" and there was also some more information.

"Dodomon? Is that your name?" Naruto asked as he looked at the creature while pocketing the device and the creature nodded.

Shortly after were Naruto and Dodomon sitting in front of their respective meals, Naruto in front of a bowl of ramen, and Dodomon in front of the dog food that Kiba had given Naruto.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Naruto said before he started to eat and he saw that Dodomon was eating the dog food '_Hmmm… seems like I got some good use out of that dog food after all.'_

"Excuse me, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto and Dodomon turned to the voice to see a young blond boy wearing a white t-shirt with the word digital written in kanji on the front and grey pants. He also had the image of eight wings on the back of his t-shirt.**  
**

"Yes I am, but who are you? I didn't think there'd be anyone living here." Naruto said.

"Oh, I don't live here, Naruto-san. I came here looking for you." The boy said to Naruto's shock.

Chapter preview

Weird boy "This is called a Xross-Loader. You can store a Digimon's data inside of it, like this." (Brings Dodomon into the Xross-Loader)

Naruto "So this is the Digi-Quartz? Dorimon, you ready to hunt some Digimon?" (Dorimon nods)

Dorulumon "I'll take care of him, Cutemon, get away!"

Greymon "Inferior Digimon, bow before my power!"

Cutemon "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Digi-Quartz."

Dorimon "NARUTO!"

Character status

Naruto: Level: 26

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dodomon.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yes, in this story Shanks is an Uzumaki which would explain his red hair. He's also Kushina's younger brother and Naruto's uncle. By the way, you know how all the different Uzumakis have special powers like Kushina's Chakra Chains or Karin's sensory skills, well I were wondering if you guys could come up with some suggestions for what kind of ability Shanks could have. It could either be an already existing Uzumaki ability or you could come up with one yourself. Also in the next chapter will Dorulumon and Cutemon come in, and I was wondering if you think I should make Cutemon a boy or a girl.

**Naruto:** Other than One Piece, there will be characters here from several shows that is in no way linked to either Naruto or Digimon, so if you want, you can review and make your own suggestions on who we should add.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And in case I don't know about the character you're suggesting, remember to mention where the character's from and I'll do a little research.


	3. Digi-Quatz

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**A New Life arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Since no one's come with suggestions for what Cutemon's gender can be, I'll have it be male like in canon… if you can call the anime canon that is.

**zero:** so any one from Digimon going to be in the harem like sora or Kari or both

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I have planned on one Digimon character that'll be in the harem, but I like your idea there. Though just to let you know, if I bring in the characters from Digimon Adventure 01, they'll be the same age as in the first Digimon series.

**yukicrewgear2:** was that Lucemon (rookie) in human form?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Maybe, maybe not.

**clashofthelegends:** Shanks has Conqurer's Haki, is a Yonko, did not get any weaker when he lost his left arm. he does not need any more abilities thats what makes him amazing.I loom forward to what happens next. PS does Shanks still have his arm here?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Oh, well I just recently started reading One Piece, and I've just gotten to the "Water-Seven saga", so I didn't know that. And yes, in this story he was never at Luffy's island so he still has his arm.

**shadowbrocker13:** This is a very good story and I hope you update soon you know the reason they call it the land of eddies is because whirlpools are also called swirling eddies and that's where the name came from however, a lot of people don't know that and just call it the land of whirlpools.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, I suppose then that I'm one of those people 'cause I had no idea of that.

**Sgt. M00re:** Great story so far, make his partner femal and part of the harem. You should also add Lilymon, Angewomon, LadyDevimon, and/or Ranamon.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Sorry, but I've already decided that his partner's gonna be male. Also I won't pair Naruto up with someone who's evil, that includes LadyDevimon. As for Angewomon and Lilymon… maybe. I were already planning on adding Ranamon. Now let's get on with the story.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Dorimon:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own any of us.

Chapter 2: Digi-Quartz

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked and the boy nodded.

"You are one of seven children known as the Digi-Destined." He said.

"Digi-Destined?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. The Digi-Destined are humans who are each partnered up with a Digimon partner." The boy said.

"Digimon partner? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"A Digimon – or Digital Monster – is a creature that's made out of a substance called data. They come in many different shapes and sizes and also have the unique ability to transform into larger monsters." The boy explained and Naruto looked down on Dodomon before looking back at the boy.

"Is Dodomon one of these Digimon?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"Hai. Dodomon is a Fresh-Level Digimon, still in the early stages in his development." The boy said.

"Fresh-Level?" Naruto asked.

"A Digimon typically has six different levels: Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Though some can have a seventh level called Armor which can hold the same amount of power to a Champion and all the way to a Mega, depending on the Digimon." The boy explained.

"Sugoi. And can Dodomon become that powerful?" Naruto asked and the boy nodded.

"Hai. If you can find out how to make Dodomon Digivolve, he might even reach a level called Super-Ultimate which is even higher than Mega." The boy said.

"Really?" Naruto asked and the boy nodded.

"Of course – if you want – Dodomon won't be your only Digimon." The boy said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to, you can enter another dimension that lies parallel to this one, called Digi-Quartz." The boy said.

"Digi-Quartz?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes, a Digimon gets pulled out of the Digital World by some unknown force and they end up in Digi-Quartz. If you want to, you could open a portal to the Digi-Quartz and hunt the Digimon there to build up your forces." The boy said.

"Hunt?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's more like capturing a Digimon and afterwards they're on your side." The boy said.

"But how do I capture them?" Naruto asked.

"With this." The boy said before pulling out a weird, color-less device from his pocket "This is called a Xross-Loader. You can store a Digimon's data inside of it, like this." He then pointed it at Dodomon and said purple-furred head disappeared as red flakes of data into the Xross-Loader.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed and the boy then handed Naruto the Xross-Loader, and said blond took it before the device suddenly turned yellow "What the?"

"The Xross-Loader's color reflects a person's heart. Now, say "Reload, Dodomon"." The boy said and Naruto held out the Xross-Loader in front of him.

"Reload, Dodomon!" Naruto said and the small head appeared in front of the Xross-Loader's screen before falling down on the ground "Say, do you have a Digimon partner too?"

"Heh." The boy smirked before pulling out a black Xross-Loader "Reload, Salamon!"

Suddenly, a small white dog that had a golden ring with some weird writings on it around her neck.

"Huh? Are you supposed to be a Digi-Destined? What a joke." Salamon said.

"Whoa, it talked" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course I talked. What else would I do? Bark?" Salamon yelled before looking at her master "Luu-sama, did you really choose someone like him?"

"Hey, he's got a lot of hidden potential." The boy, now identified as Luu said before returning Salamon to his Xross-Loader.

"Are you a Digi-Destined too?" Naruto asked, but Luu shook his head.

"Nah, I only go around searching for the Digi-Destined." Luu said.

"How many Digi-Destined are there?" Naruto asked.

"Well, as I said earlier, there's supposed to be a total number of 7, though – including yourself – only 2 have been found." Luu said.

"Who's the other one?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough." Luu said.

"DODO!" Naruto looked down on Dodomon before a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, right. How come Salamon could talk and Dodomon can't?" He asked.

"Dodomon's still an infant, he won't learn how to speak before he Digivolves." Luu said.

"Ah, I see." Naruto said before he noticed that the small head had started eating the ramen "Hey, Dodomon. Stop that! That's my food!"

Suddenly Dodomon started glowing in a bright light and his voice sounded throughout the village.

"**Dodomon Digivolve to…"**

He became slightly bigger and four legs sprouted from his underside as he also got a small tail.

"… **DORIMON!"**

"Dodomon, you changed. Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Impressive, he's got legs, only a handful of In-Training-Level Digimon has legs." Luu said before Naruto heard a peeping sound from his pocket and he pulled out the D-Ark.

"Dorimon, an In-Training-Level. Dorimon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for drifting, and as such it is often running. It can run very quickly if it is going straight. It is often running wild because it hates to be domesticated, and it is dangerous because it will recklessly charge at and ram anyone who approaches it. Its ears have grown sharp and hard, and because they also act as horns there is some small damage from its ramming attacks. However, it can't turn when going at speed. Its attacks are: Metal Drop." Naruto read before he turned to Luu "How can I get to Digi-Quartz?"

Luu then held out his Xross-Loader and said "Time-Shift." And a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Normally you'll only be able to open a portal to the Digi-Quartz version of where you stand, but I can open a portal that can send you to any part of Digi-Quartz. So let's test your skills and see if you can get back here. Of course, you can leave Digi-Quartz at any time." Luu said, and Naruto looked at Dorimon who nodded before the two of them entered the portal.

"And now to find the next one. I think a strategic brain of the group would be in order." Luu said before putting away the Xross-Loader and shunshining away.

Digi-Quartz

Naruto and Dorimon walked out of the portal before it vanished and they looked around. Digi-Quartz was similar to their own dimension, but at the same time it was very different. The sky and ground was red, it also looked like it was a barren wasteland, and there were also a green, moss-like substance lying everywhere.

"So this is Digi-Quartz? Dorimon, you ready to hunt some Digimon?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his new partner and the small fur-ball nodded "Alright, then. Ikuzo!"

The two of them then started walking and it didn't take very long before they spotted a village. As they entered said village, they noticed that all the houses were quite damaged and the glass in the windows were shattered.

"Well, this place looks like it's seen better days." Naruto said before he heard a nearby explosion "Nani?"

"I smell Digimon." Dorimon said.

"How do you know what Digimon smell like? You were born just over two hours ago." Naruto said and Dorimon sweat dropped.

Outside the village

A wolf-like Digimon was running around, trying to dodge fire balls that were shot at him. And on his back, he had a small pink rabbit-looking Digimon.

The wolf-like Digimon had orange fur on his head, and down to around the mid-point of his body, he also had orange fur on the lower half of his legs and just before the tip of his tail while the rest of his fur was white. He had a drill coming out from his forehead as well as two drills that came out from each of the knees of his rear legs. And the tip of his tail was also a drill. To complete his look, he had four weird protrusions coming out of his back, two big ones on his upper back, and two small ones on his lower back, as well as a weird protrusion that came out of his chest.

The rabbit-looking Digimon had pink fur, what looked like two large rabbit ears, a white helmet that covered the back of his head, and a long pink scarf around his neck.

The one who was firing the fire balls at them was a large dinosaur-like Digimon with yellow scales, red eyes, sharp teeth and what looks like a brown shell on his head with three horns, one behind each eye and one over his nose.

"Mega Flame!" The dinosaur-like Digimon said as he fired another ball of heated oxygen at the wolf.

The wolf-like Digimon dodged it before his eyes widened as a second fire ball came and crashed into his side. He then fell and the small rabbit-looking Digimon on his back fell off him before noticing the wolf's wound.

"Dorulumon, you're hurt. Kyu." The rabbit-looking Digimon said.

"Don't worry about me." The wolf-like Digimon, now identified as Dorulumon said as he got back up on his feet "I'll take care of him. Cutemon, get away."

The rabbit-looking Digimon, now identified as Cutemon looked into Dorulumon's eyes before sighing "Alright. But I'll go find someone who can help you, kyu!"

"Very well. now go!" Dorulumon said and Cutemon ran off as Dorulumon looked athis opponent.

"You think you can defeat me? I am of the Greymon family, no one can beat me!" The dinosaur-like Digimon said before firing more of his Mega Flames.

"Heh. Now that Cutemon isn't here, I can finally stop holding back." Dorulumon said before dodging the fire balls "Drill Buster!" He then shot out the drill that was on his forehead and it struck home as it hit the dinosaur in the chest.

With Naruto and Dorimon

"I think those explosions came from over here!" Naruto said as he and Dorimon reached the end of the village just as Cutemon came running towards them.

"You there! You've gotta help him, kyu!" He yelled as he came closer and Naruto checked his D-Ark for any information on this cute-looking Digimon.

"Cutemon, a Rookie-Level Digimon. Cutemon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Cute". It is a mischievous and peppy but timid Digimon that lives in cold areas. Although they may look like big rabbit-ears, it has not ears, but a kind of sense organ with which it can sense the approach of other Digimon in no time. Thanks to this, it is extremely rare to catch sight of Cutemon, because it will immediately hide itself. If you do happen to catch sight of one, it is either a rare fortune, or Cutemon is mischievously luring you into a trap. Its trademark muffler is beyond imagination with its insulating properties, as it is very warm. If you are able to obtain one, you can call yourself lucky. It has the ability to heal wounds, and if it's in the vicinity of an injured Digimon, it will come closer, taking care not to be noticed, and heal that Digimon. Its scratches and cuts are already healed before it realizes what's going on, due to Cutemon's cute and mischievous nature. Its attacks are: Kizunaol, Sugunaol, Yokunaol, Super-sonic Wave and Ultra-sonic Wave." Naruto read before he noticed that the small Digimon had gotten over to him and Dorimon.

"You've got to help my friend. Kyu!" Cutemon said.

"Your friend's in danger?" Naruto asked and Cutemon nodded.

"What should we do, Naruto?" Dorimon asked and Naruto looked down at him.

"I guess we should help out, and besides, this way we might get some more Digimon." Naruto said before he, Dorimon and Cutemon ran in the direction that Dorulumon was in.

With Dorulumon

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon called out as he fired the drill on his head towards the dinosaur-like Digimon. The dinosaur-like Digimon dodged the drill however and fired another mega flame.

"Inferior Digimon, bow before my power!" The dinosaur-like Digimon said before firing yet another mega flame which hit Dorulumon.

"Hey, you! Why don't you rather pick on someone your own size?" The dinosaur-like Digimon and Dorulumon looked towards the voice to see Naruto, Dorimon and Cutemon standing there.

"You're in no position to talk like that, human." The dinosaur-like Digimon said as Naruto received the Digimon's info on his D-Ark.

"Greymon, a Champion-Level Digimon. Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name is derived from "grey". Its cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a rough disposition and a body like a lethal weapon, covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns which tear through everything. It is highly intelligent for its appearance, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. The Greymon that inhabit the Folder Continent don't have frenzied personalities, and because of their great intellect they are able to use fighting styles that rely on cooperation and coordinated attacks with their comrades. Its attacks are: Mega Flame, Great Antler, Grey Tooth, Great Tooth, Horn Impulse, Tail Crash and Fire Wall." Naruto read before he looked over at Dorulumon to get his info.

"Dorulumon, a Champion-Level Digimon. Dorulumon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the Drill and the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. It is a faithful Digimon with a chivalrous spirit. As it usually sticks to the rock-covered mountains, it often acts alone without flocking with others. The drill on its head is a hardened portion of its hair. It runs over the ground at high speeds and uses "Hit and Away" tactics as its favorite strategy, confounding the opponent by inflicting a single blow, and since Dorulumon can cope against both ground-based and aerial enemies, it can certainly be said to be an all-rounder warrior. Also, Dorulumon is able to fire its "Dorulu Cannon" in collaboration with another Digimon by changing into its "Bombardment Mode". Its attacks are: Drill Buster, Dorulu Tornado and Drill Blader." He read Dorulumon's info before turning to Cutemon "Hurry to your friend, he looks like he's in pretty bad shape."

"Okay, kyu." Cutemon said before running down to Dorulumon as Naruto and Dorimon looked at Greymon.

"You ready for this, Dorimon?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Dorimon replied confidently.

"Ha ha ha ha. You guys are stupid if you think you can beat me. What can a human and an In-Training-Level Digimon do?" Greymon said.

"We can beat you!" Naruto stated.

"Ha ha ha ha. How? Are you gonna make me laugh to death?" Greymon asked as he laughed.

"We'll show you! Dorimon, IKUZO!" Naruto said before he and Dorimon charged at Greymon.

"Cutemon. What are you doing back here?" Dorulumon asked as Cutemon came over to him.

"I returned with someone that could help. Kyu!" Cutemon said before holding his hands over Dorulumon's wounds and a green glow came out of the cute Digimon.

"Metal Drop!" Dorimon called out as he spit out an iron bead from his mouth and hit Greymon's chest.

"That tickled." Greymon said before firing a mega flame at the small In-Training-Level Digimon. Naruto then came up in front of Greymon and jumped into the air before forming a cross-shaped hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He said and a perfect copy of him appeared before the clone started making a sphere of chakra in the original's right hand before puffing out of existence.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried out before he hit Greymon with the Rasengan in the chest and the large dinosaur-like Digimon skidded a few meters backwards before coming to a stop.

"Fire Wall!" Greymon said before he spit out a huge amount of flames at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Dorimon cried out as he ran towards his partner who was about to be burnt to a crisp.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Suddenly a wave of winds came and blew out the flames. Naruto and Dorimon then looked towards where the winds came from to see Dorulumon.

"You again? haven't you realized that you can't beat me?" Greymon said before he sent another mega flame towards Dorulumon, but the wolf-like Digimon simply dodged it and charged forward.

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon said and the drill on his head once again shot towards the dinosaur-like Digimon.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon said and the fire ball went straight through the drill and hit Dorulumon so hard that he was sent flying backwards.

"DORULUMON!" Cutemon yelled as he ran towards where Dorulumon landed.

"Let that be a lesson to anyone who believes that he can beat a Greymon." Greymon said before looking at Naruto and Dorimon "And now there's only two rats left. Mega Fla…"

"Corona Flame!" Suddenly a ball of fire hit Greymon and he was surrounded by a blue ring of data before he vanished as red flakes of data and then the ring vanished as well.

"Seems like I caught a Greymon, and a pretty strong one at that." Naruto, Dorimon, Dorulumon and Cutemon turned towards the voice and saw the silhouettes of a human with a Digimon that was standing on two legs and reached up to the human's shoulders. **(Kurama no Kyubi: The reason they can only see their silhouettes is because it's late and the sun's going down behind the pair, making it hard to see them.)**

Chapter preview

Naruto "So everyone in your village knows about your Digimons?"

Female Digi-Destined "Naruto-kun, let's see how well your Dorumon'll hold up against my Coronamon."

Dorimon "So you guys live in a castle?"

Cutemon "That's right. We're old friends of the Digimon King. Kyu!"

Mizuki "I've finally found you, Kyubi brat!"

Dorulumon "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: The second Digi-Destined."

Dorumon "Dash Metal!"

Coronamon "Petit Prominence!"

Character status

Naruto: Level: 26

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dorimon.

Dorimon: Level: In-Training: 2

Techniques: Metal Drop.

Weapons: none

Type: Lesser.

Dorulumon: Level: Champion: 30

Techniques: Drill Buster, Dorulu Tornado, Drill Blader.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Greymon: Level: Champion: 31

Techniques: Mega Flame, Great Antler, Grey Tooth, Great Tooth, Horn Impulse, Tail Crash, Fire Wall.

Weapons: none

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And we're done with chapter 2. Now you're all free to guess who the next Digi-Destined is gonna be, and you can also try and find out who the person who defeated Greymon is.


	4. The second Digi-Destined

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**A New Life arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Hello guys, now you'll soon find out who the other Digi-Destined is, but first let's go over to the reviews.

**Sgt. M00re:** I recommend that you read "The Virus Tamer" by DemonHg. It is the only digimon harem story i have found that is not naruto.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Maybe I'll check it out if I get time.

**dbzsotrum9:** also, the senju's who were related to the Uzumaki's also seemed to have powers (Harishima had wood release and Biju control; the 2nd had a high water affinity; Tsunade has super strength, even without chakra control technique -the control just makes it even more super) for the harem... maybe Tayuya and Kushina and Tsunami and Mei...

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yeah, I know that the Senju had special powers. And sorry, but I've decided that only girls that only have a 5 year difference in age at the most will be part of the harem, so before the time-skip that'll be girls in-between 8 and 18 years old. And besides Kushina is dead, so she wouldn't be part of the harem either way.

**dbzsotrum9:** could the other Digimon Tamer be Tayuya?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Could be, but no.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Cutemon:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything, kyu.

Chapter 3: The second Digi-Destined

"Are you really supposed to be a Digi-Destined, Goggle-head?" The girl which seemed to be the same age as Naruto asked as she walked towards them.

She had short black hair, black eyes with a hint of pink in them, a red sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. Next to her was a two-legged Digimon with orange fur, yellow chest-fur and the tip of his tail looked like it was burning.

"Are you that other Digi-Destined that Luu-san told me about?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. I'm Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the Tsuchikage." The girl, now identified as Kurotsuchi said.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he held out his hand, but Kurotsuchi didn't take it.

"Namikaze you say? So what are you doing here then?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"This is the Land of Earth." Kurotsuchi's partner said before Naruto's D-Ark beeped as it got his info.

"Coronamon, a Rookie-Level Digimon. Coronamon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the corona. It was born from the fusion of sun-watching data. It has an innocent personality due to its sense of justice being powerfully sincere. Its attacks are: Corona Knuckle, Corona Flame and Petit Prominence." He read before pocketing the device.

"You didn't answer my question, Goggle-head. What is a Konoha tree-hugger like yourself doing here?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well, I just went through the portal that Luu-san opened for me." Naruto said.

"Should've known. He seems to enjoy dropping people of in enemy territory." Kurotsuchi said.

"Into enemy territory? So he sent you to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite, but I was sent to the Land of Fire. Now leave, and go back to Konoha!" Kurotsuchi said.

"That… might be a problem." Naruto said.

"Oh? How's that?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well, you see… I was banished from the village." Naruto said.

"Why would they banish you? Aren't you the son of the Yellow Flash?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"Your last name is Namikaze, just like the Flash's." Coronamon answered for his partner.

"Ah, I suppose so. Well, almost no one in the village knew. Even I only learned of it a few days ago." Naruto said.

'_Hmm… what luck. The son of Konoha's Yellow Flash dropping down at my doorstep. Wonder what jiji would say?'_ Kurotsuchi thought before saying "Say, why don't you and your Digimon come with us back to Iwa?"

"Sure, what do you think, Dorimon?" Naruto asked as he looked down at Dorimon.

"I have no complaints." The small Digimon said.

"Alright then, let's go to Iwa." Naruto said before he and Dorimon started walking with Kurotsuchi and Coronamon.

"Wait!" The group stopped and looked back towards the voice to see Dorulumon and Cutemon.

"We want to come with you. Kyu." Cutemon said.

"You do?" Naruto asked and Dorulumon nodded.

"Cutemon wants to show you his appreciation for coming to our aid. Though I could have handled it without you." He said and Naruto and Dorimon sweatdropped.

"Yeah. Sure you could." The blond Goggle-head said sarcastically with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's go to my village." Kurotsuchi said.

Real World, Land of Fire, cave

In a cave in the Land of Fire was a man with silver shoulder-length hair. Just a short while ago he had successfully escaped from a high security prison and he even managed to out-run all of the Konoha-nins that were chasing him. He was glad when he heard that the Kyubi had been punished, but he got furious when he heard that the punishment was only banishment.

Right now he was waiting for some kind of potion that would make him stronger to mix itself, and when it was finally done, he took it into a vial and looked at the red liquid inside.

"So this will make me stronger, huh? Soon I will find that demon and use this potion to finally kill him!" The man said before exiting the cave.

Digi-Quartz, Land of Earth, Iwagakure

The group of two humans and four Digimon came up to the gate that led into the village of Iwagakure. Though they were still in Digi-Quartz, so the village seemed to be in bad shape just like any other town in this dimension. Kurotsuchi then pulled out her red Xross-Loader and held it out in front of herself.

"Time-Shift!" The portal to the Real World then opened and they walked through.

Land of Earth, Iwa

They came out the portal in front of the village and – to Naruto's surprise – Kurotsuchi brought out Greymon.

"Hey. Should you really bring him out now? People will see him." Naruto said.

"Don't worry. I'm just showing them my latest catch. Everyone here already knows of Digimon." Kurotsuchi said.

"So everyone in your village knows about your Digimon?" Naruto asked and Kurotsuchi nodded.

"She wasn't able to hide me from her grandfather. And after that, it didn't take long until the entire village knew." Coronamon said.

"So, how long have you been a Digi-Destined, Kuro-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that!" Kurotsuchi yelled before thinking '_Though I did like it.'_ And then she said "For about five years."

"Wow. Five years? And how old are you now?" Naruto asked.

"13." Kurotsuchi replied.

"So you became a Digi-Destined when you were 8?" Naruto said, shocked and Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Whoa. This place sure is different from Castle Xross-Heart. Kyu." Cutemon said.

"You're right." Dorulumon said.

"So you guys live in a castle?" Dorimon – who had heard what they said – asked and Cutemon nodded.

"That's right. We're old friends of the Digimon King. Kyu." Cutemon said.

"Sugoi. You're friends of the Digimon King?" Dorimon asked, amazed.

"Sounds like you've gotten yourself some interesting teammates. Goggle-head." Kurotsuchi said.

"Yeah, seems like. So how many Digimon do you have anyway, Kuro-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… well, if you count Greymon it'll be 23." Kurotsuchi said.

"Wow. 23?" Naruto said, shocked.

"What about you?" Kurotsuchi asked and Naruto looked back at his three Digimon before turning to his fellow human.

"3." He simply said.

"3? Then I suppose you just recently became a Digi-Destined?" Kurotsuchi asked and Naruto nodded.

"HEY! Kurotsuchi-san!" Naruto, Kurotsuchi and the Digimon turned towards where the voice came from to see a big-boned boy run towards them.

"Akatsuchi!" Kurotsuchi said as the boy, now identified as Akatsuchi stopped in front of them.

"Whoa! Did you catch that dinosaur?" Akatsuchi asked as he looked up at Greymon.

'_That guy hasn't even noticed us yet.'_ Naruto thought as he sweatdropped just before Akatsuchi noticed him.

"Huh? And who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. And these are my Digimon: Dorimon, Dorulumon and Cutemon." Naruto said as he gestured to each of the three Digimon respectively.

"And here I thought that Kurotsuchi-san was the only Digi-Destined." Akatsuchi said.

"I was until a short while ago." Kurotsuchi said.

"Well, I'm Akatsuchi by the way." Akatsuchi said as he held out his hand and Naruto took it.

"Nice to meet you." The blond said.

"Kurotsuchi, shouldn't you take Naruto to see jiji?" Coronamon asked.

"Oh, right. Goggle-head, c'mon." Kurotsuchi said before grabbing Naruto's hand and running towards the Tsuchikage tower while Akatsuchi and the Digimon looked after them.

"Think we should follow them?" Greymon asked and the others thought for a little while.

"Nah." All of them – including Greymon – said at the same time.

Tsuchikage tower

When they had gotten inside the Tsuchikage tower, it didn't take long until they were at the Tsuchikage's office, and Naruto had been told by Kurotsuchi to wait outside.

Shortly after the door opened and Kurotsuchi poked her head out.

"You can come in now, Goggle-head." She said and Naruto walked in and his eyes widened when he saw the old Kage.

The Tsuchikage seemed to be pretty small, Naruto couldn't quite tell 'cause he was sitting behind his desk. He was also pretty old, even more so than the Sandaime Hokage was.

"So you're Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Hai." Naruto said as he nodded.

"Say, Naruto. What would you say to joining my village now that Konoha has kicked you out?" The Tsuchikage said.

"Sorry, but there's already a village that I'd rather stay in." Naruto said.

"Oh? And what village is that?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"The village my mother was born in. Uzushiogakure." Naruto said.

"Uzushio is destroyed. It was destroyed decades ago." The Tsuchikage said.

"I know. But I want to restore it to its previous state." Naruto said.

"Well then, Naruto. For that you're going to need a lot of money." The Tsuchikage said before thinking a little and then he said "How about this then? You can become a bounty hunter. We'll help you by supplying you with the tools you'll need and whenever we get a mission concerning someone with a bounty on their head, we'll send you. Once you've raised enough money from the bounties, you can rebuild the village."

"Whoa. You really mean that?" Naruto asked and the Tsuchikage nodded "Arigato, jiji!"

"You may go now if you want." The Tsuchikage said and Naruto left to tell his partner.

"I'm surprised jiji. I didn't think you would help him out like that." Kurotsuchi said.

"The kid's the son of the Yellow Flash. If all goes well, we'll obtain a powerful ally if another war were to break out. And Uzushio's position could help a great deal in fighting Konoha." The Tsuchikage said.

'_Of course. Same old jiji.'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

With the others

"He really said that?" Dorimon asked as Naruto had already gotten over to them and told them what the Tsuchikage had said.

"I'm surprised. The jiji I know would never do that without a good reason. But then again, you _are_ the son of the Yellow Flash, so I suppose he sees you as a powerful ally." Coronamon said.

"Hey, Goggle-head." Everyone looked towards the voice to see Kurotsuchi coming towards them.

"Hey, Kuro-chan. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Jiji would like to know what you've got, so he asked me to spar with you." Kurotsuchi said.

"Oh. Okay then." Naruto said before looking around "So, which way to the training field?"

"Sigh… Come with me." Kurotsuchi said.

Land of Fire, forest

The silver-haired man walked through the forest, trying to find out where the Kyubi brat could have gone when he suddenly heard some voices.

"Have you found him yet?" One of the voices asked.

"No, not yet. We're still looking." Another voice said.

'_Dang it. They've followed me all this way?'_ The man thought as he hid behind a tree, hoping that the Konoha-nins didn't have any form sensory shinobi among them.

"Well, hello, Mizuki-san. It's been a while." A voice said and the man, now identified as Mizuki jumped to his feet and turned towards the voice to see Luu.

"You! You're that kid who told me how to get back at the Kyubi." Mizuki said.

"You remember me. I'm flattered." Luu said.

"Hey, guys! I think I heard something over there!" One of the Konoha-nins yelled.

"Sounds like they've gotten wind of you." Luu said.

"What is it that you want? Why did you come here?" Mizuki asked.

"Why? To help you of course. I can tell you exactly where to find the Kyubi." Luu said.

"You know where he is?" Mizuki asked and Luu nodded before Mizuki said "Then please tell me!"

"Not so fast. If you want me to tell you. Then swear your allegiance to me." Luu said before Mizuki went down on his knees.

"Yes. I'll do whatever you want, Luu-sama. Just tell me where I can find the Kyubi brat." He said.

"First things first." Luu said before a contract suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of Mizuki "Now, sign it… in your blood."

Mizuki then bit his finger and wrote his name down without even bothering to read the contents of the contract, and after he had finished signing it, the paper suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Now that's a good boy." Luu said before glancing towards the approaching Konoha-nins "I think we should do something about them first." He then snapped his fingers, and the ground under the Konoha-nins suddenly blew up, taking them with it.

"Now, please tell me where I can find the Kyubi." Mizuki said.

"He's currently in training field 1 in Iwagakure no sato." Luu said before pulling out his Xross-Loader and holding it in front of himself "Time-Shift."

Land of Earth, Iwa, training field 1

"Suiton: Mizurappa." Kurotsuchi said as she spat a huge amount of water at Naruto, but said Genin dodged it before making the Kage Bunshin hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He said and four perfect copies of himself appeared.

"Impressive. The Real World sure has changed since the last time I was here." Dorulumon said as he and the others watched the battle from a distance.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Some humans could even go toe-to-toe against a Mega-Level Digimon." Coronamon said as one of the Narutos kicked Kurotsuchi into the air.

"U…" Another clone then kicked her further up as he said "… zu…" A third clone then kicked her, and she went further up as the clone said "… ma…" The original Naruto then jumped up on the back of the fourth clone, using it as a stepping-stone and jumped up to get above the girl as the clone said "… ki…" As Naruto came above Kurotsuchi, he landed a powerful kick to her stomach while calling out "… Naruto Rendan!" Kurotsuchi then fell down and impacted with the ground… hard, as Naruto landed and his clones puffed away.

"Not bad, Goggle-head." Kurotsuchi said as she climbed up on her feet.

"You're not too bad yourself there, Kuro-chan." Naruto said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she charged at Naruto and attempted to punch him, but he easily dodged it while grabbing the girl's wrist. Kurotsuchi then attempted to punch him again, but he dodged it this time too while grabbing her other wrist. Just then, they realized how close their faces were and they both blushed.

"Well, well. Looks like the Kyubi has gotten himself a girlfriend." They're blushing intensified slightly before they looked towards where the voice had come from as Naruto let go of Kurotsuchi's wrists.

"M-Mizuki?" Naruto said when he saw who it was.

"I've finally found you, Kyubi brat!" Mizuki said and Kurotsuchi's eyes widened.

'_Kyubi? As in the Kyubi no Kitsune? Goggle-head's a Jinchuriki just like Roshi-jiji and Han-san?'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

"Mizuki, how did you get out of prison? And how did you know where I was?" Naruto asked.

"That's not important right now. What's important now is that I've finally found you, so now I'm gonna kill you." Mizuki said before a black version of Greymon as well as a black version of Dorulumon came up behind him.

"W-what the…?" Naruto said before pulling out his purple D-Ark while Kurotsuchi pulled out her red one.

"I'm not getting any data on them." Kurotsuchi said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: In this story, the D-Arks don't have any information on black Digimon.)**

"Stand back, you two!" Dorulumon said as he, Greymon, Dorimon and Coronamon came up in front of the two Digi-Destined.

"You've gotten yourselves some pets too, huh?" Mizuki said before turning to the black Digimon "You two. Take care of their little pets, while I kill the Kyubi and his girl."

"Mega Flame!" Both Greymons said and the two attacks hit each other before BlackGreymon slammed his tail into Greymon, sending him to the ground.

"Dorulu Tornado!" BlackDorulumon said, but Dorulumon easily dodged it before firing the drill that was on his head at his evil counterpart. The drill hit home, but BlackDorulumon barely flinched.

Seeing as the two strongest of the Digimon were out of the picture, Mizuki charged at Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Dorimon and Coronamon.

"Here he comes!" Coronamon said before charging at the Chunin as his fists were engulfed in fire "Corona-Knuckle!" And Coronamon then delivered continuous punches to Mizuki's stomach.

Mizuki skidded a little backwards by the power of the punches before pulling out a vial filled with red liquid before drinking it. Suddenly his body became 10 feet tall as his hair turned orange and became longer and he got sharp claws, and two dragon-like wings came out of his back as his skin turned into red scales. **(Kurama no Kyubi: I know it's different from the anime, but in this story that potion was a result of Digimon experiments… yes Orochimaru has known about Digimon for a long time. I'll give you one guess as to who told him.)**

"What the…?" Naruto asked.

"You like it? This is the power given to me by my master." Mizuki said.

"Your master?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Who's your master?" Naruto asked, but Mizuki didn't reply.

He then charged at Naruto, but Kurotsuchi went through several hand signs.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" She said and fired a dragon head towards the missing-nin, but said ninja dodged it by jumping up into the air before firing a stream of fire from his mouth, and the fire went straight for Naruto.

"Oh, no." Coronamon said before jumping up into the air and got hit by the fire instead.

"Ah. Coronamon!" Naruto yelled, but he was surprised when the burning form of Coronamon landed in front of him, acting as though being on fire was completely normal.** (Kurama no Kyubi: I don't know whether Coronamon's impervious to fire or not, but in this story he is. So no fire based techniques has any effect on the young sun Digimon, but that also means that water based techniques are VERY effective against him.)**

"Well, thank you. I was just going to coat my body in flames anyway. Petit Prominence!" He said before jumping up and ramming Mizuki in the stomach, sending him falling down to the ground as Coronamon landed in front of him.

"Why, you little…" Mizuki said as he got back up on his feet.

"Metal Drop!" Dorimon said, but the small iron beads merely just bounced off Mizuki's body "No, it doesn't have any effect."

Mizuki then looked down at the small In-Training Digimon before kicking him away. He then walked towards Naruto as Coronamon attempted to punch him, but he sent the sun Digimon flying with a punch of his own.

"No. Naruto." Dorimon said as he attempted to stand up, but he fell back down "No, if only I was stronger. If I was only stronger, then I could help." He then attempted to stand up again as he yelled "NARUTO!" And everyone looked towards him as his body began glowing.

"**Dorimon Digivolve to…"**

His body suddenly became larger as he stood up on his rear legs which grew in size, and his front legs turned into arms. On his back appeared two black dragon-like wings and his tail turned into a fox-like tail. His fur was mostly purple, but his chest, hands, feet, snout and the tip of his tail was white. He also grew sharp claws on his hands and feet, and on his forehead appeared what looked like a red triangular gem.

"… **DORUMON!"**

Dorumon stood on his feet as he glared at Mizuki as Naruto and Kurotsuchi received the information on him on their D-Arks.

"Dorumon, a Rookie-Level Digimon. Dorumon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from "DIGITAL OR UNKNOWN MONSTER". Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything. Its attacks are: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal and Dino Tooth." Naruto read.

'_What the…? It took a whole year for Coronamon to Digivolve from Sunmon, yet he did it in less than a day.'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

"So what, you got a little bigger. You're still no match for me. Maybe I'll let you take me on if you manage to beat BlackDorulumon though." Mizuki said before BlackDorulumon brushed his counterpart aside before charging at Dorumon.

"Dorumon, watch out!" Dorulumon yelled, but just as BlackDorulumon got closer to the small Beast-type Digimon, Dorumon suddenly vanished.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out as he rammed his metal-hard body into BlackDorulumon's side, knocking the wolf out.

"BlackGreymon!" Mizuki yelled and BlackGreymon fired a mega flame at Dorumon, but said Digimon used his speed to avoid it.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called out as he spat small orbs of metal towards BlackGreymon, and knocked the Champion down as they hit.

"What?" Mizuki said before charging at Dorumon himself and attempting a punch as his fist was engulfed in flames, but Dorumon easily managed to dodge it.

With Luu and Salamon

Luu and Salamon were sitting on a cliff, over-looking the training field as they watched the battle.

"Luu-sama, mind if I ask you a question?" Salamon asked and Luu looked down at her.

"What is it, my lovely little pet?" Luu said as he looked down at Salamon.

"Why did you go to the trouble of finding two of the Digi-Destined when you were just going to send Mizuki at them?" Salamon asked.

"Don't worry, he won't kill them. This is all just a test, to see if the Digi-Destined has what it takes to save this world." Luu said.

"And if they do?" Salamon asked.

"Then it'll fit perfectly into my plan. The plan I've been working on for the past 100 years." Luu said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Luu looks like a 12 year old by the way.)**

""For the past 100 years", huh? And knowing you I suppose that everything that has happened during this past century was your doing?" Salamon said and Luu nodded.

"That's right. Everything from the founding of the ninja villages to the three – soon four – great shinobi wars to the sealing of the Biju into humans to the Kyubi attack on Konoha to the founding of the Akatsuki to the Uchiha massacre to Sasuke-san's attempted defection and Naruto-san's exile. It was all my doing. The only thing that caught me off-guard however, was the appearance of Uzumaki "Red-Haired" Shanks. But still, it fitted nicely into my plans considering that it allowed Naruto to reach Uzushio two months earlier than I had foreseen." Luu said.

"Well, if everything's going according to plan even after a hundred years, there's no way anyone can stop us." Salamon said.

"Right you are, my cute little Salamon." Luu said before holding up his Xross-Loader "Now then. Mizuki, BlackGreymon, BlackDorulumon, Darkness-Loader, Digi-Xross."

Training field 1

Suddenly were Mizuki, BlackGreymon and BlackDorulumon enshrouded in a black light as they suddenly fused together to form a new being.

Mizuki suddenly got BlackDorulumon's tail, and the shell that BlackGreymon's got on his head, appeared on him, but the horn that was supposed to have been over his nose had been swapped out with BlackDorulumon's drill. Mizuki's skin also turned black, and his teeth became sharper.

"**Mizuki, Darkness-Mode!"**

"What the…? What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Digi-Xross! It's possible for 2 or more Digimon to combine to form a stronger being that way. But I've never heard of it being done with a human before." Kurotsuchi said.

"Well, he wasn't much of a human any longer anyway." Naruto said.

"True. But there's one more thing." Kurotsuchi said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"In order to Digi-Xross, you need a Xross-Loader, and I don't see one on him!" Kurotsuchi said.

"So you're saying that there's more of them?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. And the one who activated the Digi-Xross is likely to be the master that that guy spoke of." Kurotsuchi said.

"You think it could be a human?" Naruto asked and Kurotsuchi nodded.

"I've never seen nor heard of any Digimon capable of using a Xross-Loader." Kurotsuchi said.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon said as he spat several metal balls at Mizuki Darkness-Mode, but they didn't even leave a mark.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon then vanished from sight before impacting with his opponent. However, the attack didn't seem to have any effect.

"Ha ha ha! That tickled!" Mizuki Darkness-Mode said before kicking the Rookie away and throwing a pitch black fire ball at him.

"Petit Prominence!" Coronamon yelled before ramming into and through the fire ball and heading straight for Mizuki Darkness-Mode, but said missing-nin only slapped the Rookie aside.

"Ah. Coronamon!" Kurotsuchi yelled before holding up her Xross-Loader to see if she had any Digimon that could help, and after searching a little, she smiled.

"Reload, Ankylomon!" Suddenly a large dinosaur-like Digimon appeared. He had gold-coloured scales, Purple under-belly, walked on four legs, and on his back was a thick shell. At the tip of his tail was a ball with spikes on it and he also had similar spikes covering his shell "Ankylomon, Greymon, Digi-Xross!"

Suddenly, Greymon got Ankylomon's shell on his back and a ball with spikes appeared on the tip of his tail.

"**AnkyloGreymon!"**

AnkyloGreymon then roared before slamming his tail into Mizuki Darkness-Mode's stomach, sending him skidding backwards.

"Why you…!" Mizuki Darkness-Mode said before AnkyloGreymon fired a barrage of fire balls at him, though he managed to dodge just in time, but then AnkyloGreymon rolled himself into a ball and he started rolling.

"Ankylo Barrage!" He said as he rolled towards Mizuki Darkness-Mode, and he hit home, sending the missing-nin flying into the side of a mountain as AnkyloGreymon appeared in front of him, preparing to hit him with his tail.

"Ankylo Hammer!" And the tail impacted with Mizuki Darkness-Mode's side, sending him into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Hey, you did it, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed before AnkyloGreymon reverted back to Ankylomon and Greymon before they both returned to Kurotsuchi's Xross-Loader as Cutemon healed Dorumon and Coronamon.

With Luu and Salamon

Luu stood up on his feet before returning his pet to the Xross-Loader.

"Heh heh heh. Congratulations Naruto-san and Kurotsuchi-san. The two of you passed my first test. But let's how long you can last." Luu said before turning around and walking away.

Training field 1

"So what are we gonna do about this guy?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mizuki Darkness-Mode before said missing-nin turned back to normal as the two Digimon that were fused with disappeared as black data flakes.

"He's still alive, kyu." Cutemon said as he examined the unconscious man.

"I'll tell jiji to send someone to pick him up." Kurotsuchi said before looking at Dorumon "Naruto-kun, let's see how well your Dorumon'll hold up against my Coronamon."

"Hmm? Okay." Naruto said and shortly after, he and Kurotsuchi were standing on opposite ends of the training field with their respective partner in front of them.

"Dash Metal/Petit Prominence!" Were the cries of the two Digimon as they charged at each other.

Land of Waterfall, Takigakure, training field 7 (Jinchuriki private training field)

In a training field in Taki that most people of the village called the "Demon's field" was a girl that looked to be around 17 years old.

She had tan skin, orange eyes, green hair, and wore white clothing that didn't cover much of her body. She also had a Taki Hitai-ate wrapped around her right bicep.

She stood in the middle of the clearing and was about to throw the shuriken she was holding at a training dummy, but just before she threw them, she noticed something and threw the eight deadly projectiles into the forest.

"You have good senses. I'll give you that." A tall man said as he walked out from the tree-line.

He had green eyes, and wore a mask which covered his mouth and nose. He also had a slashed Taki Hitai-ate, proving that he's a missing-nin. He also wore a black robe with a red cloud pattern. He was a member of the Biju targeting organization known as Akatsuki.

"The insects warned me of your approach." The girl said before a small bug landed on her shoulder.

"Of course they did. Now come with us, Nanabi." The man said.

Land of Fire

On a hill somewhere in the Land of Fire was a man sitting, looking at the most recent Bingo-Book from Konoha. For anyone walking by it would be hard to see what he looked like due to how late it was, but one thing was clear. At the man's right hip were three swords.

"A bounty of 50.000, hmm? He must have done something really terrible for Konoha to put such a high bounty on his head." The man said as he looked at one of the many wanted posters that were listed in the book… the wanted poster of Uzumaki Naruto.

Chapter preview

Hitomi "What luck, eh Kakuzu-san? First we capture the Nanabi, then the Kyubi just comes and falls into our hands as well."

Fu "Uzumaki… Naruto? But you're the hero of our village, why would you save someone like me?"

Naruto "I saved you because… we're the same!" (Fu's eyes widens)

Swordsman "Uzumaki Naruto, we meet at last."

Naruto "Fu-chan, stay behind me. Reload, Dorumon!"

Fu "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: The Nanabi Jinchuriki."

Naruto "Dorumon, Dorulumon, Digi-Xross!"

Character status

Naruto: Level: 26

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dorumon, Dorulumon, Cutemon.

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 6

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Dorulumon: Level: Champion: 31

Techniques: Drill Buster, Dorulu Tornado, Drill Blader.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Kurotsuchi: Level: 20

Techniques: Katon: Ryuka, Suiton: Mizurappa.

Weapons: sword.

Digimon: Coronamon, Gotsumon X3, Tyrannomon, Monochromon, DemiMeramon X5, Ankylomon, Candlemon, Flamedramon, Drimogemon, Flarerizamon, Birdramon X2, Golemon, Jagamon X3, Greymon.

Coronamon: Level: Rookie: 19

Techniques: Corona-Knuckle, Corona Flame, Petit Prominence.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Greymon: Level: Champion: 32

Techniques: Mega Flame, Great Antler, Grey Tooth, Great Tooth, Horn Impulse, Tail Crash, Fire Wall.

Weapons: none

Type: Dinosaur.

AnkyloGreymon: Level: Champion: 46

Techniques: Ankylo Barrage, Ankylo Hammer, Giant Flame, Flame Wheel.

Weapons: none

Type: Dinosaur.

Mizuki: Level: 25 (after drinking from the vial) Champion: 31

Techniques: Doton: Dochu Eigyo, Sairento Kiringu. (after drinking from the vial) Flare Punch, Fire Breath.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Digimon: BlackGreymon, BlackDorulumon.

Mizuki Darkness-Mode: Level: Champion: 44

Techniques: Black Fire Breath, Great Antler, Drill Buster.

Weapons: none

Type: Evil.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **And that's it for this chapter. But before you leave, at the end of the last chapter I said that Coronamon went up to Kurotsuchi's thighs before changing it later, but now after some thinking I've decided to change his height again, Coronamon almost reaches up to Kurotsuchi's shoulders, since this is before the time-skip. Also in case you're wondering, Dorumon reaches up to Naruto's knees.


	5. The Nanabi Jinchuriki

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**A New Life arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Hello people. In this here chapter, I'll introduce the Akatsuki into the story, as well as two new important characters.

**fearofvengeance:** Nice chapter interested in your story since I think i never read a narutodigimon crossover where it happens in the Naruto world will Akatsuki have digimon partners though will Naruto will have chakra chains like Kushina for the harem though I hope you DONT add Ino Sakura and Hinata please they are way overused and I really never like them that much though I hope you consider Mei Karin Tayuya Yugito Samui Shion Shizuka and Koyuki overall good story hope you update soon

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yeah, I've never read a Naruto/Digimon crossover where it happens in the Naruto world either. I hadn't really thought of giving Naruto the Chakra Chains, but good idea, I'll think about it. As for your suggestions for the harem, I think I've said this already, but before the time-skip, only those girls between 8 and 18 will be in the harem. Also I hadn't planned on adding Sakura, Ino and Hinata at all, so don't worry about that. As for whether the Akatsuki will have Digimon partners or not, no, only the Digi-Destined will… and Luu too of course.

**J.A.F.F:** for shanks' kekki genki, how about more power & chakra with pain.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Good idea, but what do you mean by "chakra with pain"?

**cydain:** can't what tell the next chapter

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Wait's over.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Dorumon:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything.

Chapter 4: The Nanabi Jinchuriki

Naruto walked across the Land of Grass as he was heading back towards Uzushio. He had parted ways with Kurotsuchi and Iwa a few days ago, and he thought it best to walk around the Land of Fire. Of course he could have gone through it via Digi-Quartz, but he didn't wanna fight Digimon every step of the way.

'_I can't believe that Mizuki-teme actually thought that Kuro-chan was my girlfriend. Well, now that I think about it, she was kinda pretty. Hmmm, wonder what she thinks of me…'_ He thought as a blush crept its on his cheeks.

"Hey, Naruto. What's wrong? You're face's all red. Thinking about "Kuro-chan" again?" Dorumon asked from the X-Loader.

"What? My face isn't red!" Naruto yelled as the blush spread to his entire face.

"And look, it's getting even redder." Dorumon said before bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Naruto quickly said before putting the X-Loader in his weapons pouch.

As he continued walking however, he started feeling an ominous presence in the air, and he quickly hid behind a tree. As he looked out from his hiding place, he saw two people.

One of them had green eyes, a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and he had a scratched Taki Hitai-ate. The other one was a girl that couldn't be more than two years older than Naruto with long silver hair, silver eyes and she had a scratched Hoshi Hitai-ate on her forehead. But what caught the blond's eyes the most were the black robes with red cloud patterns that both of them wore.

'_Akatsuki!'_ Naruto thought, remembering his last encounter with two Akatsuki members, and fearing that these two were just as powerful or even more powerful, he started to sneak away, but then he noticed something. The man was carrying an unconscious girl over his shoulder.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto whispered as a clone appeared next to him, and they started making a Rasengan.

With the two Akatsuki members

"So, Kakuzu-san. What are we going to do with the girl anyway?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, Hitomi." The man known as Kakuzu said. And suddenly he stopped walking.

"Huh? Kakuzu-san, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked before someone suddenly charged at them and Kakuzu jumped out of the way, Hitomi on the other hand was hit in the stomach and was sent spiraling into a tree "Itai." Hitomi said before she opened her eyes and blushed when she saw the blonde who was – in her mind – quite handsome, before noticing the whisker marks.

"What luck, eh Kakuzu-san? First we capture the Nanabi, then the Kyubi just comes and falls into our hands as well." She said as she looked up at Kakuzu who was currently standing on a branch.

"Careful Hitomi, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent." The masked Akatsuki member said.

'_The Nanabi?'_ Naruto thought before looking at the girl that Kakuzu was holding '_So she's a Jinchuriki just like me?'_

"I know." Hitomi said as she stood up and Naruto looked towards her as she went through a series of hand signs, and the blond's eyes widened when she suddenly vanished.

"What the…?" He said, but suddenly he felt as though something punched him in the face, and he flew back into a tree "What just happened?" He asked as he stood up.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai. I can make myself completely invisible." Hitomi said, and Naruto pulled the X-Loader from his pouch.

'_I might not be able to see her, but Dorumon should still be able to smell her.'_ He thought before holding out the X-Loader "Reload, Dorumon!"

In a stream of yellow data, Dorumon appeared and immediately looked up towards Kakuzu,

"Dorumon, one of them have turned invisible. Can see if you can find her scent?" Naruto said and the small dragon sniffed the air before looking towards Naruto.

"Metal Cannon!" He then fired a multitude of small iron balls towards his partner who quickly dodged them.

"Hey, what was that for, you stupid dragon?" Naruto yelled as he looked at his partner.

"She was standing right in front of you!" Dorumon said before looking to his left and charging towards something.

"Dash Metal!" He then slammed into something and that something flew straight into a tree as she let out a grunt of pain.

"Dino Tooth!" Dorumon called out as he jumped into the air and seemingly bit down on thin air.

In her panic, Hitomi turned herself visible, but only her body became visible however as she attempted to shake of the small dragon. She then slammed him into the tree so hard that he was forced to open his mouth – releasing Hitomi's arm – to let out a grunt of pain. Hitomi then punched Dorumon so hard that he flew straight through the tree and landed on the ground in a pile of wood, and the silver-haired girl turned towards Naruto before noticing a trail of blood coming from his nose.

"What?" She asked before looking down on her body to see that her clothes were still invisible, and she quickly made the clothes become visible again by snapping her fingers.

"Enough playing around. If we capture you as well, I'm sure that leader-sama will be pleased." She said.

"Heh, you've gotta catch me first." Naruto said as he made the Kage Bunshin hand sign and created four clones.

Three of the clones suddenly appeared under Hitomi and they kicked her up into the air "U… zu… ma… ki…" The original Naruto then used the fourth clone as a stepping stone to get above the silver-haired girl before delivering a powerful kick to her back "… Naruto Rendan!"

Hitomi then shot down and impacted with the ground as Naruto landed above her. Kakuzu then jumped down and decided to use the opportunity to knock out the blond while he wasn't looking, but just as he was about to make his move, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hyper Dash Metal!" Kakuzu wasn't able to dodge in time and was sent flying as he lost his grip on the girl and impacted with a tree.

"Oh, yeah. I'd almost forgotten about you." Naruto said before he took a few steps towards the other Akatsuki member while Dorumon kept an eye on Hitomi who was trying to get back up on her feet.

"You shouldn't let down your guard like that, it could cost you your life." Kakuzu said as he stood up, it was unclear whether he was talking to Hitomi or Naruto.

"Reload, Dorulumon!" Naruto simply said and the large wolf appeared in a stream of yellow data. Kakuzu then did something that caught everyone by surprise, he jumped up onto a branch and turned around to leave.

"I'll let you and the Nanabi go for now. Oh, and Hitomi. For being caught that easily, you are no longer a member of Akatsuki!" He said before jumping away as Naruto turned around and looked down at the girl.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he crouched down.

"Shut up, you demon!" Hitomi said in an attempt to act tough as she managed to sit up, but Naruto saw right through her act.

"Why did you join Akatsuki? I can tell that you're not like the rest of them." Naruto asked and Hitomi suddenly got a sad look on her face as she looked down at the ground.

"A few years ago, the Hoshikage – leader of my hometown, Hoshigakure – was murdered. I was in the same room when it happened, but I was invisible. Either way, the culprit knew I was there and used that fact to blame it on me, and I was forced to leave the village. I trained for a few years before coming back and tried to kill the culprit, but I failed and even gave him an excuse to make me an S-ranked missing-nin." She said.

"An S-ranked missing-nin? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Probably so he'd have an excuse to put a high bounty on my head so that countless bounty hunters would come after me. But bounty hunters weren't the only ones who came." Hitomi said.

"Akatsuki." Naruto said and the girl nodded.

"They had heard about me, and since it was uncommon for someone as young as me to have such an high bounty, they came after me and wanted me to join them. I joined them because, in them I saw a means of getting stronger, and I didn't really have any special feelings for Jinchuriki either." She said and Naruto frowned at the last part "But you're not how I expected a Jinchuriki to be like. By the way I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hitomi."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Hitomi said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I can't return to Akatsuki, if I'd tried they would probably just kill me, so I'm gonna go and find somewhere where I can train." Hitomi said.

"Say, could you tell me the identities of the different Akatsuki members?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, but I only know of a few myself, the man I was partnered with Kakuzu-san, Uchiha Itachi-san and a weird plant-looking thing named Zetsu." Hitomi said.

"I see. But if you don't have any place to go, you could always come with me to Uzushio." Naruto suggested, but Hitomi shook her head.

"No, maybe some other time. Right now I've got something else I must do." She said before standing up and started walking away.

"Until we meet again, Naruto-kun." She said before vanishing as Naruto stood up, himself before bringing Dorumon and Dorulumon back into the X-Loader.

Land of Earth, Iwa, training field 1

Kurotsuchi was in the training field, training her Digimon, and right now Coronamon was sparring with a dinosaur-looking Digimon named Monochromon.

"Horn Strike!" Monochromon called out as he charged at Coronamon, attempting to stab him with his horn. Coronamon dodged however, and coated his right fist in flames before charging at the dinosaur.

"Corona-Knuckle!" He called out as he hit Monochromon's side, sending the Champion-Level into a nearby mountain wall. The dinosaur then returned to Kurotsuchi's X-Loader.

"I swear. Despite being clearly more powerful than Coronamon, none of these guys can still beat him." Kurotsuchi said as she looked at her different Digimon.

"That's because I've been training in other ways than just through battle. Plus, you've taught me some of those ninja techniques that you humans use nowadays." Coronamon said.

"I suppose you're right." Kurotsuchi said.

"Who's ever heard of a Digimon that can wield Ninjutsu?" Kurotsuchi and Coronamon turned towards the voice to see Luu and the one the voice belonged to, Salamon.

"And what are you doing here, Luu-san?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"My, my. Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Luu asked.

"Who said we were friends? What do you want?" Kurotsuchi demanded.

"Well, Kurotsuchi-san. There's a very powerful Digimon currently roaming the Land of Earth, and he's on his way here. Of course he's in Digi-Quartz, but he's so powerful that even though he's in another dimension, he can still cause massive devastation to the Real World. I wouldn't dare to think what would happen if he got here." Luu said and Kurotsuchi's eyes widened before Luu continued "I was going to have Naruto-san help you, but he's still just a rookie with only three Digimon."

"So, I'm going in alone, huh?" Kurotsuchi asked and Luu nodded before turning around and walking away.

"Be careful. He's far stronger than any other opponent you've ever faced." He said and Kurotsuchi looked down on her partner.

"You ready for this, Coronamon?" She asked and Coronamon nodded "Then return." And Coronamon went into the X-Loader before Kurotsuchi held it in front of herself "Time-Shift!"

"Why did you unleash such a powerful Digimon, Luu-sama?" Salamon asked as Kurotsuchi jumped into the portal.

"I didn't." Luu said.

"Nani? But if you didn't, then who did?" Salamon asked.

"I don't know, but I suspect it was one of _those_ Digimon." Luu said.

"What do you mean by "_Those_ Digimon"?" Salamon asked.

"Don't worry about it for now." Luu said.

Land of Waterfalls, cave

The girl slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a cave, she also noted that it was currently raining outside, but she couldn't see any trace of the man who had attacked her. However, she did see someone sitting at the cave's entrance, staring out into the forest.

The girl then attempted to stand up without making a sound, but she suddenly felt an intense pain in her right ankle, and she fell back down.

"I see that you're finally awake." The one sitting at the entrance said without turning to her.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked before looking around "Where's the guy that attacked me?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Well, I suppose it would be more appropriate to say Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, and don't worry about the guy that attacked you, I managed to save you from him." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki… Naruto? But you're the hero of our village, why would you save someone like me?" The girl asked.

"I saved you because… we're the same!" Naruto said and the girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I'm a Jinchuriki just like you, my tenant is the Kyubi. What about you?" Naruto said.

"My name's Fu, and my tenant is the Nanabi." The girl, now identified as Fu said.

"The Seven-Tails, huh?" Naruto said before holding up a weird device and said "Reload, Cutemon!"

To Fu's surprise, a yellow stream of some kind of energy came out of the device and materialized into a cute little pink rabbit-looking creature.

"Cutemon, that girl's wounded. Can you heal her?" Naruto asked and the creature, Cutemon stared towards Fu.

"I've never healed a human before, kyu. But I'll try, kyu." Cutemon said before walking over to Fu who backed away a little as the small Digimon put his hands on her injured leg and a green glow surrounded the creature's small hands.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." Naruto said before a thought occurred to him "Say, Fu-chan. why don't you come with me to Uzushiogakure?"

"Uzushio? I've never heard of that place before." Fu said.

"It was the home village of the Uzumaki clan, though it was destroyed during the last great ninja war." Naruto said.

"But aren't you of Konoha?" Fu asked.

"Not anymore. That idiot council decided to banish me from the village." Naruto said.

"Huh? Why?" Fu asked.

"My best friend, Uchiha Sasuke attempted to defect to Orochimaru. I stopped him, and after a long battle, both of us were half-dead. Afterwards the council decided to banish me because I hurt their "precious little Uchiha"." Naruto said.

"Typical village council." Fu said, earning a chuckle from the blond.

"There, I'm done, kyu." Cutemon said when he was done healing Fu's leg just as the rain stopped.

"Naruto-san, how is it that you can seem so… normal? Despite being a Jinchuriki." Fu asked.

"Well, I probably had just as hard a life as you did, but I suppose it was mostly thanks to jiji, Teuchi-san, Ayame-nee-chan and Iruka-sensei that I didn't lose my mind. They saw me for who I really am, and they saved me." Naruto said.

"You're lucky. I only ever had two friends, including the current leader of the village, Shibuki-kun." Fu said as the clouds started to part and sunlight came down as Naruto stood up.

"Well, Fu-chan. What do you say? Wanna come with me?" The boy asked as he turned around, holding out his hand while smiling brightly as rays of sunlight shone down on him. To Fu, it was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen, and as she started blushing, she took the boy's hand.

Digi-Quartz, Land of Earth

Kurotsuchi held up her D-Ark as there was some kind of holographic radar above the screen, and the radar showed that there was a large red mark in front of her.

"So that's my target. He's much bigger than I thought he'd be." She said as she looked towards the large Digimon in front of her.

He was the size of a mountain, with six volcanos on his back. He was walking on four long legs and had a long neck with a dragon-like head at the end.

"Volcdramon, Ultimate-Level Digimon. Volcdramon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Volcano Dramon." It is a Volcano Dragon Digimon that inhabits the magma beds of the active volcanoes that dot the Digital World. It is said that volcanic eruptions occur due to the activity of Volcdramon, so the Digital World's volcanologists study not volcanic activity, but the activity of Volcdramon and the stirring of volcanoes. Although its appearance is that of a terrifying figure, its personality is gentle, and it is not the type to like conflict. However, if it's offended just once, you will surely suffer its scorching attacks like a "raging fire". Its attacks are: Volcanic Fount and Circle of Death." Kurotsuchi red the information on the D-Ark before putting the small device away and pulling out the X-Loader.

"Reload, Coronamon, Birdramon, Gotsumon, Ankylomon!" She said and a stream of yellow data came out to reveal the Coronamon, two Birdramon and three Gotsumon.

The Birdramon were fire birds that were covered in red feathers, and had sharp teeth in their beaks. And the Gotsumon looked humanoid except that they were made of stone.

"Birdramons, Digi-Xros!" Kurotsuchi said.

Both Birdramon then fused together to form a much bigger Digimon, She was about 100 meters tall, had large humanoid arms and legs, and a pair of wings coming out of her back. She also had a mask covering her head, a beak for a mouth and long blond hair.

"**Garudamon!"**

"Gotsumons, Digi-Xros!" Kurotsuchi said.

The three Gotsumon then fused into one as they became taller and silver-colored.

"**Meteormon!"**

"Coronamon, Ankylomon, Digi-Xros!" Kurotsuchi said.

Coronamon and Ankylomon then fused together and Coronamon got Ankylomon's tail.

"**Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode!"**

"Shadow Wing!" Garudamon called out, sending a vacuum blade shaped like a bird flying towards Volcdramon at super-speed before said attack impacted with the large Digimon, but it didn't seem to cause any damage.

"Cosmo Flash!" Meteormon called out and several beams suddenly came down from space and impacted with Volcdramon, but there were still no damage done.

"Coronamon. Have Garudamon carry you up to above Volcdramon's head, and hit him on his head with your tail-hammer!" Kurotsuchi ordered.

"Right." Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode said before jumping up and landing on Garudamon's hand before the large Ultimate took off. When they were close enough to Volcdramon's head, Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode jumped towards the gigantic Digimon's head.

"Tail Hammer!" He called out before hitting Volcdramon's head with his hard tail, but there weren't even a reaction from the behemoth, like if he didn't even acknowledge their presence at all.

"Nani? Why aren't anything working? Garudamon!" Kurotsuchi said.

"As you wish. Crimson Claw!" Garudamon said as her fist was covered in flames and she punched Volcdramon's head, but he didn't even flinch.

Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode landed on Garudamon's shoulder and suddenly, the volcanoes on Volcdramon's back erupted, and the smoke covered a wide area, and Garudamon, Meteormon and Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode transformed back into the two Birdramon, the three Gotsumon, Coronamon and Ankylomon before they as well as Kurotsuchi fainted from inhaling too much of the dangerous gasses.

With Luu and Salamon

On a nearby hill were Luu and Salamon watching the battle.

"I had hoped she'd at least last a little longer than that, but I suppose that she's not yet ready to fight an Ultimate with power close to that of a Mega." Luu said before sighing.

"Then what should we do, Luu-sama?" Salamon asked.

"Well, we can't afford to let Iwa be destroyed now. So the best thing to do would be to seal that Volcdramon into another dimension that's even further away from the Real World. Though that'll only be a temporary solution. After all, it was one of _them_ that let him loose in this world." Luu said before he shunshined away.

Real World, Land of Fire, two days later

After Fu had decided to join Naruto, they had headed to Taki to talk to the village's leader – Shibuki – to get his approval for Fu moving to Uzushio, and he was more than happy to comply.

Currently the duo were walking through an open plain in the Land of Fire before they would go to the Land of Steam and from there to the Land of Whirlpools. Of course, Naruto still had no idea of how to get to the island since he still didn't have any flying Digimon.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we meet at last." Naruto and Fu then looked towards where the voice came from to see a man with green hair, a white shirt, black pants, a green waistband, a black bandana wrapped around his left bicep and three swords that went down from his right hip.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter. Name's Roronoa Zolo." The man, now identified as Zolo said.

"A bounty hunter? Then why're you here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play stupid. I'm here to collect the bounty of 50.000 ryo on your head." Zolo said.

"Wait, there's a bounty on my head?" Naruto asked.

"Take a look yourself if you don't believe me." Zolo said before he threw a Bingo-Book towards Naruto and the blond picked it up and his eyes widened when he saw the want4ed poster of himself.

"I don't know what you did, but it was terrible enough for Konoha to place such high bounty on you." Zolo said as he pulled the bandana of his bicep before wrapping it around his forehead and grabbing his swords, one in each hand and one in his mouth.

'_So the council decided to place a high bounty on my head because I'm a Jinchuriki, huh? Are they afraid that I'd join another village or something?'_ Naruto thought before looking at Zolo while grabbing his X-Loader "Fu-chan, stay behind me. Reload, Dorumon!"

In a stream of yellow data, the small purple-furred dragon appeared.

"What's with the weird pet?" Zolo asked.

"He's not a pet, he's my partner." Naruto said.

"Your partner, eh? You really think that a tiny dinosaur can beat me?" Zolo asked.

"I'm not a dinosaur, I'm a dragon! And the name's Dorumon!" Dorumon said.

"Whoa, it talked." Zolo said, trying to act impressed.

All right, Dorumon. Let's see what this guy's got." Naruto said.

"Very well. Metal Cannon!" Dorumon said as he spat a multitude of metallic projectiles towards Zolo, but he just dodged them before charging at the dragon.

"Heh. This is too easy." He said as he approached Dorumon, and he swung his right sword downwards, but as it made contact with Dorumon's fur, it bounced right off with a loud klang as though it had hit iron "What the…?"

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon then slammed into Zolo and sent the swordsman skidding backwards.

Dorumon then jumped up into the air and shot down towards Zolo who looked up before rolling out of the way. Dorumon impacted with the ground, sending dust clouds into the air before he charged at Zolo again.

Zolo then crossed the swords in his hands across his chest and placed the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them.

"Oni…" He then suddenly vanished from view before appearing behind Dorumon "… Giri!" Then three cuts suddenly appeared on Dorumon's stomach before said dragon fell down on his knees.

"DORUMON!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his partner, but then Zolo walked up in front of him, forcing the blond to come to a halt.

"You shouldn't have your pet fight me in your place." The swordsman said before raising an eyebrow as Naruto held up the weird device again.

"Reload, Cutemon!" Suddenly Cutemon appeared in a stream of data.

"What's with the rabbit?" Zolo asked.

"Cutemon, go heal Dorumon's injuries." Naruto said, ignoring Zolo's question.

"All right." Cutemon then started running around Zolo, and to Naruto's surprise, Zolo didn't attack the small pink Digimon.

"So, you're hoping that that small one will be able to heal the dinosaur before I've beaten you?" Zolo asked.

"Well, that's part of it." Naruto said before drawing his sword.

It was unlike anything that either Fu or Zolo had ever seen, the handle was pure gold and the blade was diamond, but it didn't seem to be capable of cutting anything 'cause from where the hilt meets the blade and all the way up to just above the tip of the blade were nine tail-like appendages spiraling around before meeting above the tip.

"Heh. What are you hoping to cut with that?" Zolo asked.

"This sword's stronger than you think! Dattebayo!" Naruto said before charging at his opponent.

Naruto swung the sword, but Zolo easily blocked it before attempting to stab the blond. Naruto then jumped back and swung his sword again, despite the handle being gold, it was surprisingly light. Zolo blocked the sword again before pushing Naruto back.

"A sword's strength doesn't matter unless the wielder possesses the proper skills to use it." Zolo said before charging at Naruto, but as Naruto attempted to block Zolo's swords, a red aura suddenly appeared around his own.

"What the…?" Naruto muttered to himself before swinging the sword, sending out a red crescent-shaped wave of energy that went straight through Zolo, pushing him back a little.

"Naruto, I'm done healing Dorumon!" Cutemon said and Naruto quickly sheathed his sword before pulling out the X-Loader.

"Perfect! Reload, Dorulumon!" He said before the wolf-looking Digimon appeared.

"Now it's a wolf." Zolo said with a sweatdrop before thinking '_What's with this guy?'_

"Dorumon, Dorulumon, Digi-Xros!" Naruto said.

It wasn't really much of a Digi-Xros. Dorulumon just transformed into two large cannons with Dorumon standing in-between them, ready to fire.

"**Dorumon, Dorulu Cannon!"**

"Okay, I admit. I seriously didn't expect that to happen." Zolo said.

"Dorulu Cannon!" Dorumon called out as he fired at Zolo, but said swordsman jumped out of the way.

"Listen, Zolo. I didn't do anything to deserve a bounty on my head!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that." Zolo said before charging at the blond.

"I'm a Jinchuriki!" Naruto yelled and Zolo stopped in his tracks as the blond continued "I stopped the last of the Uchiha from defecting to Orochimaru and that stupid council decided to banish me for hurting him. They probably placed a bounty on my head so that a bounty hunter would kill me before I could join another village."

"I see. In that case…" Zolo said before sheathing his swords and turning to walk away as the Dorulu Cannon transformed back into Dorulumon.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Zolo said as he pulled his bandana off his head and wrapped it around his bicep.

"Then, why don't you come with us?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Zolo turned to him with a look of confusion "I just tried to kill you and you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Naruto said before continuing "It's a lot better then just walking around aimlessly, isn't it? Besides, I would need someone to teach me how to wield a sword."

"Heh, alright. I'll come with you, and I'll teach you how to wield a sword." Zolo said.

"GREAT! Welcome to the team, Zolo-sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Don't call me sensei. Call me "Zolo-san" or something instead, or don't add an honorific at all." Zolo said as he began walking.

"All right, Zolo-san." Naruto said before noticing in which direction the swordsman was walking in "Um, you're going in the wrong direction."

"I knew that!" Zolo yelled back before turning around and Naruto returned his Digimon to the X-Loader and the trio walked towards Uzushio.

Land of Rice-Paddies, Otogakure

A man with white skin, yellow snake eyes and long black hair was inside of a dimly lit room which seemed to be some kind of laboratory. There was also a table with the unconscious form of what looked like a Digimon on it. There were also several tanks in the room, holding what appeared to be Digi-Eggs.

"That Kyubi brat might have stopped my plans of obtaining Sasuke-kun's body. But thanks to you, I won't need his body – or the Sharingan – any longer." The man said.

"Of course you won't. Merging the data of a Digimon with your own cells will grant you powers even far beyond your wildest imagination." A voice came from a dark corner of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" The man asked.

"1. I didn't know if I could trust you with this information, and 2. You weren't ready to learn how to merge Digimon data with human cells. In fact you might not survive the process at all." The voice said.

"Then teach me how, Luu-kun. Kukukuku." The man said as Luu walked out of the dark corner and into the light.

"Gladly." He said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Chapter preview

Zolo "Alright Naruto. Now come at me with everything you've got."

Tayuya "Are you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" … "That bastard Orochimaru is conducting vile experiments with weird creatures called Digimon."

Zoe "Orochimaru-sama has implanted Digimon data into many people other than myself, including himself. Though only a total of 11 survived."

Naruto "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Orochimaru's Digimon experiments."

Character status

Naruto: Level: 26

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dorumon, Dorulumon, Cutemon.

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 6

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Kurotsuchi: Level: 20

Techniques: Katon: Ryuka, Suiton: Mizurappa.

Weapons: sword.

Digimon: Coronamon, Gotsumon X3, Tyrannomon, Monochromon, DemiMeramon X5, Ankylomon, Candlemon, Flamedramon, Drimogemon, Flarerizamon, Birdramon X2, Golemon, Jagamon X3, Greymon.

Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode: Level: Rookie: 28

Techniques: Petit Prominence, Tail Hammer, Corona Hammer.

Weapons: none

Type: beast.

Garudamon: Ultimate: 49

Techniques: Shadow Wing, Eagle Claw, Crimson Claw, Fire Hurricane.

Weapons: none

Type: Bird Man

Meteormon: Level: Ultimate: 47

Techniques: Cosmo Flash, Falling Star, Big Bang Blow.

Weapons: none

Type: Ore.

Hitomi: Level: 21

Techniques: Mieton: Tomei Ningen.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, tanto.

Kekkei Genkai: Mieton.

Zolo: Level: 29

Techniques: Oni Giri.

Weapons: katana, Wado Ichimonji.

Volcdramon: Level: Ultimate: 87

Techniques: Volcanic Fount, Circle of Death.

Weapons: none

Type: Dragon.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Now that that chap's done, I'll take a brake from writing this story for a couple of months… Nah, I've got so much fun writing this that I don't want to put it on hold, so I'll keep on writing it.


	6. Orochimaru's Digimon experiments

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Digimon Experiments arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** There'll be a few more characters introduced in this chapter, though most of them are bad-guys. Also most of them will also be Digimon human characters, but they will have way different backgrounds so that they can better fit into the Naruto world.

**fearofvengeance:** Hmm good chapter again though Hitomi seems to be an Interesting character hope she is in the harem lol and nice of Naruto to be an Akatsuki member without being godlike and all.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Well, I was planning on adding her to the harem, though they won't meet her again for a while. And I suppose you meant "beat an Akatsuki member" not "be an Akatsuki member".

**fearofvengeance:** What is Luu's agenda he keeps aiding Naruto's enemies and really giving them interesting test. Through it all he is a very interesting character and I think the age bracket could be increased from 8-18 to 12-22 i guess because 8 is just plain creepy and this age could give some variety though ypu could reduce the age of some characters a little so they could be in the harem.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, for Luu's agenda, only he'd know that. And those tests are meant to be life-threatening, or else they wouldn't be much of tests, now would they? And about the harem, the reason it's 8-18 is because I decided to have it that everyone in the harem had to have a 5-year difference from Naruto at the most, so after the eventual time-skip, it will be raised to 10-20.

**fearofvengeance:** When will Naruto and Hitomi meet again and since Hitomi got kicked out assuming Hidan is next and can't wait for the update final note if the pairing will happen during thr timeskip it's not really odd if you increase the age.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** They'll meet again shortly before saving Hoshi… where they might also run into some of Naruto's old friends from Konoha. And no, Hidan's not the next, it's still a few years till he'll join the Akatsuki, though I don't think we'll see who Kakuzu's other partners are.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Zolo: **Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anyone.

Chapter 5: Orochimaru's Digimon experiments

Somewhere in the Land of Steam was a girl that appeared to be 17 years old. She had long pink hair and wore the same kind of clothes that most of a certain snake's subordinates usually wears.

The girl's name was Tayuya, and she was a former member of Otogakure's top team, the Sound-Five. As for why she was in the Land of Steam, well for that we'll need to go back one month, to shortly after her battle with Konoha-nin Nara Shikamaru and Suna-nin Sabaku no Temari.

Flashback

Tayuya was lying barely conscious under a fallen tree, surrounded by a whole field of fallen trees and she looked up towards the sky when she briefly caught sight of what looked like a human with six white, feathery wings that came hovering down towards her before she lost consciousness.

A while later, Tayuya woke up to find that she was on a bed inside of a house. She then got up in a sitting position so fast that the small white puppy that was also on the bed was forced to jump down.

"Ah! I see you're finally awake." Tayuya looked towards the open door to see a boy with blond hair, a white t-shirt and grey shorts standing there.

"Who the fuck are you? And where the hell am I?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm Luu, and I see you've already met Salamon." The boy, now identified as Luu said, and Tayuya looked down at Salamon before the small puppy barked while wiggling her tail "As for where you are, this is my house. I found you unconscious under a tree. So I brought you here."

"How long was I out?" Tayuya asked.

"About a week." Luu simply stated with a shrug.

"A WEEK?" Tayuya yelled in disbelief and Luu nodded.

"That's right. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't recover." Luu said.

Tayuya then quickly checked if she still had her clothes on before getting out of bed and walking past Luu through the door.

"And where are you going, Tayuya-san?" Luu asked and Tayuya froze in her tracks. How the hell did this kid know her name?

"That's none of your damn business!" She said before continuing walking.

"Back to Orochimaru, then?" Luu asked, and Tayuya once again froze in her tracks "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He'd just throw you in the garbage can if you'd return."

"Orochimaru-sama would never do that!" Tayuya all but yelled as she turned around and glared at the blond.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Luu said and Tayuya's look of anger changed into a look of confusion "You've already been defeated in battle. Orochimaru doesn't see any more use in you, and you should know what happens to those that are of no use to him."

"He either uses them for his experiments… or he kills them." Tayuya muttered, mostly to herself.

"Exactly! But I know of someone who'd need you far more than Orochimaru ever did." Luu said.

"Oh? Who?" Tayuya asked.

"His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and you should be able to find him in the ruins of Uzushiogakure." Luu said.

"… Uzumaki… Naruto…? Where have I heard that name before?" Tayuya asked herself, having heard that name somewhere before.

"Oh! But before you go, there's something we should tell you." Luu said.

""We"?" Tayuya asked.

"Luu-sama and myself." Tayuya looked down on the floor to see the small puppy, standing next to Luu's foot.

Flashback, end

Tayuya was now standing on a beach in the Land of Steam, seeing the Land of Whirlpools in the distance, but getting there wouldn't be easy. She had heard that the island was surrounded by large whirlpools on all sides and only the most skilled sailors would be able to navigate their way through to the island, and considering the distance, going there by foot wouldn't be possible unless you've got unnatural high chakra reserves.

"So… What to do?" She asked herself.

"Who are you?" Tayuya turned towards the voice to see a green-haired girl, holding a bag of groceries.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, training field 1

When Naruto, Fu and Zolo had reached the beach about a week ago, Fu – whose seal was weaker than Naruto's – summoned a small amount of Nanabi's chakra to grow a pair of wings, and she flew the others over, one at a time. She was – of course – easily able to get both of them across thanks to the unnatural high chakra reserves and the monster stamina that comes from being a Jinchuriki.

Right now, Naruto and Zolo were training as the Digimon watched and Fu had gone to the main land to buy some food.

"Alright, Naruto. Now come at me with everything you've got." Zolo said as he held his Wado Ichimonji at the ready.

"Well, you asked for it." Naruto said as he held one of Zolo's other swords, having borrowed it from the swordsman for their training sessions. Of course, he could have used the Kyukiri no Kiba instead, but Zolo thought that it'd be better to master the use of a normal sword before starting with such a dangerous weapon.

Naruto then charged towards Zolo, sword at the ready and poised to strike. Of course, the blond had found that it wasn't easy to move, since after Zolo had found the blond's weights, he never let him take them off.

Naruto swung his sword at the swordsman, but Zolo just blocked it before sending the blond flying backwards with a kick to the stomach.

"You keep attacking in a way that leaves you wide open to counter-attacks! You have to cover all of your blind-spots so that your enemy won't be able to hit you. Remember, your stance plays a major part in that." Zolo said as Naruto assumed a stance, but Zolo could already see several unguarded spots on the blond.

"Here I come!" Naruto called out before he charged at Zolo.

"Don't warn your opponent!" Zolo yelled.

As the two were training, Dorumon, Cutemon and Dorulumon were sitting on a hill, watching them.

"Wow! Zolo's strong!" Cutemon said.

"I'll say. Naruto doesn't even stand a chance down there." Dorumon said.

"Naruto's still not very experienced with a sword. You could give the world's mightiest warrior a weapon he's unfamiliar with and anyone could beat him." Dorulumon said.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could be so wise, old guy." Dorumon said.

"Shut up." Dorulumon said as he blushed while Dorumon and Cutemon laughed.

"Hey, who's that?" Cutemon asked when he noticed something, and he pointed towards where Fu was now walking towards Naruto and Zolo together with a pink-haired girl.

"Don't know. I've never seen her before." Dorumon said as he stood up on his feet.

Zolo sent Naruto flying backwards with a slash from his sword, and the blond landed with his back on the ground as Zolo noticed Fu and a girl he hadn't seen before.

"Looks like we've got company." He said as he sheathed the Wado and the pinkette walked towards them.

"Are you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked as she looked at Zolo.

"No. That'd be him." Zolo said as he pointed at Naruto, who climbed up on his feet.

'_You've got to be kidding me… Wait a minute, I think I've seen that guy somewhere before.'_ The girl thought as she looked at Naruto.

"Ah! It's you!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"You know her?" Zolo asked.

"Damn straight, I do! She's part of that Oto team that attempted to take Sasuke away from the village!" Naruto yelled, and now the girl remembered where she'd seen him before, he was part of the group that stopped them from delivering Sasuke to Orochimaru. **(Kurama no Kyubi: She knows that they failed in their mission to escort the Uchiha because Luu told her.)**

"Nani?" Fu said, surprised, not having expected the girl to be an enemy.

"So, she's an enemy." Zolo said before drawing his sword.

"Wait, you've got it wrong! I might have been an underling of Orochimaru before, but that was a long time ago! After I failed that mission, I ran into some kid named Luu, and he told me to come here to help you!" The girl said.

"Oh? Really?" Naruto said before turning to Zolo and saying "Stand down, Zolo-san. I don't think she's our enemy."

"You sure?" Zolo asked.

"Positive." Naruto said as he nodded.

"Well, if you say so." Zolo said before sheathing his sword.

"Say, I didn't quite catch your name." Naruto said.

"It's Tayuya. But we don't have time for that right now! There's something Luu told me to tell you!" Tayuya said.

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"That bastard Orochimaru is conducting vile experiments with weird creatures called Digimon." Tayuya said.

"Digimon? Oh, you mean like those three?" Zolo asked as he pointed at Dorumon, Cutemon and Dorulumon, who were walking towards them.

"Yeah, like those… Wait a minute. You guys have Digimon?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, it's actually only Naruto-kun who's got Digimon." Fu said.

"Wait a minute. Tayuya, did you say that the snake bastard is experimenting on Digimon?" Naruto asked and Tayuya nodded.

"Strange. How does he know of Digimon? I didn't even hear of them till I met Naruto." Zolo said.

"Same here." Fu said.

"And I didn't know of them till I found Dorumon's egg." Naruto said.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't know where that bastard found out about them." Tayuya said.

"That's all right. What matters now is that we stop him and save those poor Digimon." Naruto said.

"I think his closest hideout should be on an island near here, and I think – though I'm not certain – that he's using it for his Digimon experiments." Tayuya said.

"Well, that'll be our first target then. Fu, Zolo, Dorumon, you coming?" Naruto asked.

"You know it!" Fu said with a confident smile.

"Heh, do you even have to ask?" Zolo asked.

"You're my partner, of course I'll come." Dorumon said.

"And what about you, Tayuya?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pinkette.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here." Tayuya said.

"Well, then. In that case, Dorulumon and Cutemon can stay here with you to keep you company." Naruto said before turning to the two Digimon "That all right with you?" And they nodded.

"Tayuya-san, you could at least tell us where the island is." Fu said.

"It's to the south of here. Close to the north of the Land of Tea. Also, it won't appear on any map." Tayuya said.

"Well, in that case, we should first go down to the Land of Tea." Naruto said.

Land of Tea, Orochimaru's hideout

Throughout the hideout, the screams of a Digimon could be heard as said Digimon probably went through experimentation.

In a dark room where three people looking through a one-way glass, and on the other side where some scientists working on a Digimon as said Digimon continued screaming as though his life depended on it.

The Digimon was a small Fresh-Level Digimon with tan skin and a red spike come out of his forehead.

"It's no use. We've tried everything to try and extract the virus, but nothing's working." One of the scientists said as he looked towards the room where his three superiors were standing.

"I don't want to hear any excuses! That Digimon carries the power-enhancing virus known as the X-Antibody, and Orochimaru-sama personally entrusted us with the task of extracting it! I will not tolerate any failures! Is that clear?" One of the people in the dark room said.

"C-crystal, sir." The scientist said before turning to the others "You heard him, we have to extract that virus!"

The one who had spoken to the scientist then turned around before walking towards the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?" One of the other two asked.

"I'm going to find that girl. She's not on patrol as she should be." He said before closing the door behind him.

Orochimaru's hideout, Tommy's cell

Elsewhere in the base was there a young boy sitting in a cell. He had a white t-shirt, grey shorts and a large orange hat.

"Hey, Tommy-kun." The boy, now identified as Tommy looked towards the voice to see a girl with a tray with food on it.

She had long, blond hair, wore a blue and white striped t-shirt, a pink shirt, and she had a pink cap on her head.

"Ah! Zoe-san!" Tommy exclaimed with a smile in contrast to the sad look he had on his face a minute ago as the girl, now identified as Zoe put down the tray of food just inside the boy's cell.

When Tommy reached for the food however, he suddenly felt an intense pain in his right arm as he started to scream and the arm turned into what looked like the arm of a small bear, except that the hand looked human. It was also covered in white fur, making it look like it was covered in snow.

"Ah! Tommy-kun!" Zoe yelled as Tommy was clutching left hand over his right arm as if it would stop the pain.

"I don't see why you care so much for that child. It's obvious that he's not going to survive." Zoe turned to the voice to see a boy that was hidden by the shadows, though she could tell who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to tell you to get back to patrolling the island before we get some uninvited visitors." The boy said.

"Hm… Fine." Zoe said before walking off as Tommy's arm turned back to normal and the pain stopped before he started to eat the food that Zoe had brought him.

Land of tea, cliff

On a cliff at the edge of the Land of Tea were, Naruto, Dorumon, Zolo, Fu and Tayuya standing as they stared at an island in the distance which was probably where Orochimaru's base was.

"So that's the island?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Tayuya said.

"Well then. I suppose we'll have Fu fly us over there." Zolo said.

"Wait a minute here. There's no way I can carry more than one person at a time, plus the longer we take, the likelier it'll be for them to spot us." Fu argued.

"Hmm… She's got a point there." Naruto said as he looked at Zolo.

"Then what should we do? Walk across?" Zolo asked.

"Do you even know the water walking technique?" Tayuya asked.

"The what?" Zolo asked.

"The water walking technique is a technique that gives you the ability to walk on water." Fu explained before continuing "Any ninja worth their Hitai-ate should know it."

"Well, I'm not a ninja." Zolo said.

"Obviously…" Tayuya deadpanned with an eye-roll.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Zolo yelled.

"Exactly what it sounds like, moss-head." Tayuya said.

"What did you call me?" Zolo yelled.

"Hey. Pipe down, Zolo! We don't want the enemy to hear us!" Fu said

"Hey, Fu-chan." Naruto said, catching Fu's attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you fly over to the island to see if there's any other way of getting there? And see if there's any way to sneak in without getting spotted while you're at it." Naruto said.

"Alright." Fu said before a pair of insect wings grew from her back and her eyes turned crimson. She then took to the air and flew towards the island at a speed that would make a certain blue hedgehog proud.

Orochimaru's hideout, shore

Zoe was standing at the shore of the island as she looked up towards the sky before holding up her right hand and it was suddenly encircled by a ring of data.

"**Orimoto Izumi Digivolve to…"**

She was suddenly encased in a powerful wind as she grew taller, got long purple hair, fairly revealing bikini-like purple clothes, purple boots that went up past her knee-caps and white gauntlets. She also had small fairy wings coming out of the heels of her boots and the wrists of her gauntlets as well as larger wings coming out of her back. And finally, she had a weird, white device covering her eyes with small wings coming out of it.

"… **Kazemon!"**

She then flew up into the air to make sure that there wouldn't be any uninvited guests. When she got about 50 meters up into the air, she looked around until she spotted a figure approaching the island at high speeds. But what surprised her was that the figure was flying.

'_What is that? A Digimon?'_ She thought before she decided to get a closer look and she flew towards the approaching figure.

With Fu

Fu flew through the air as she looked towards the island, trying to see if there were any unguarded spots. However, she didn't notice that someone was flying towards her before it was too late.

Kazemon flew straight into her, sending her flying back several meters, however she managed to quickly regain her balance as she came to a halt.

"Well, this is an unusual sight. You've got wings, but you're not a Digimon. Who are you? What are you? And why are you here?" Kazemon asked.

"I don't see why I should tell you anything! And now that you know I'm here, I should get rid of you." Fu said before holding out her right arm and suddenly, a sword of water appeared "Takigakure-Ryu: Mizu no Yaiba!"

"Brezza Petalo!" Kazemon called out as she sent long, thin tornadoes from her fingertips which headed straight for the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi.

Fu dodged the tornadoes before charging at Kazemon and swinging her sword. Kazemon leaned back however and the sword went over her. **(Kurama no Kyubi: You know, like how they do it in Matrix.)**

Kazemon then gave Fu a round-house kick to the waist, which sent her flying a few feet away before punching Kazemon in the stomach as the water sword dispersed. Kazemon hovered back a few inches before preparing her next attack.

"Rosy Thunderstorm!" She called out before beginning to rapidly kick Fu, using both of her legs. Fu was sent skidding backwards before going through a series of hand signs.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" She then spat a large volume of water towards her opponent. The water hit, but Kazemon quickly dried herself, using a small gust of wind.

"Are you trying to get me wet?" Kazemon asked and Fu cursed as she had planned to hit her with the one Raiton jutsu she knew after getting her wet.

"Brezza Petalo!" Kazemon called out and once more she sent long, thin tornadoes out of her fingertips, but this time, they hit their mark however and sent Fu flying backwards and Kazemon flew after her.

'_She's strong… and better than me at flying… and faster than me… but I will not lose this… I cannot lose this!'_ Fu thought as she came to a halt and blue-green chakra started flowing out of her. Kazemon then came and stopped in front of her.

"Do you still believe you can win? I suggest you run away so you can live another day." Kazemon said, but then her eyes widened as she saw the image of a large horned beetle which had a single tail and six wings coming out of its tailbone.

Fu was then covered by a blue-green cloak of chakra with a single tail. The cloak also covered her wings and what appeared to be a beetle horn came out in front of her nose. The cloak also appeared to have three sets of insect-like arms, two arms covered her… arms and another two covered her legs while the last two came out from just above her waist. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that in this story, since Fu grows wings when she uses Nanabi's chakra, the first three forms of her cloak-form isn't any different from one-another since the cloak always covers every part of her body.)**

'_She's a Jinchuriki! Well, in that case, maybe she could help me.'_ Kazemon thought before saying "Wait. Jinchuriki of the Nanabi."

"Why?" Fu asked.

"I don't like Orochimaru, and have been planning on escaping for a while now. However, there's someone else here that I have to bring with me… and there's one of Orochimaru-sama's experiments that has to be stopped." Kazemon said.

"And why should I believe you?" Fu asked.

"Because I can get you onto the island without being spotted." Kazemon said.

"Alright. Fair enough." Fu said before deactivating her cloak and turning around.

"The base is in the other direction." Kazemon said.

"Yes, I know. But I have some friends that are waiting for me to report back." Fu said before flying towards the others as Kazemon followed behind her.

With the others

"She's late." Zolo said as he looked towards the island before looking towards Naruto "Maybe someone should go to check up on her?"

"How? None of us can fly." Naruto said.

"But the dinosaur's got wings, so why not send him?" Zolo asked.

"Look, I've told you before! I'm a dragon, not a dinosaur! Get it? Plus my wings aren't fully evolved yet." Dorumon said before he suddenly noticed something as he started to sniff the air.

"Notice something, Dorumon?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. There are two people coming towards us." Dorumon said.

"Nani? Then we need to find somewhere to hide." Naruto said.

"Wait. One of them is Fu. And the other one smells like a Digimon… though something about it is different." Dorumon said.

"What? What does that girl think she's doing?" Zolo asked and shortly after came Fu and Kazemon.

"Hi, guys. This here is Kazemon. She said that she can get us onto the island without anyone noticing us." Fu said.

"Either that, or she's planning on trapping us in there." Zolo said as he quickly drew the Wado Ichimonji and pointed it at the human, turned Digimon.

"Wait, Zolo-san. If she was our enemy, she would have warned the others about us, and we'd have a whole bunch of them to deal with." Naruto said and Zolo lowered his sword as the blond turned to Kazemon "What would be in it for you if you help us?"

"There's a young boy held prisoner in there that I want to rescue… And Orochimaru-sama has a few experiments going on there that _must_ be stopped!" Kazemon said as she landed on the cliff.

"What experiments?" Naruto asked and Kazemon sighed.

"Let me show you." Suddenly she transformed back into her human form and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Orochimaru-sama has implanted Digimon data into many people other than myself, including himself. Though only a total of 11 survived." Zoe said.

"So, basically there are 11 people out there who can transform into Digimon?" Zolo asked and Zoe nodded.

"Hai, though one of them still hasn't gotten to the point where he can transform. He's the one I want to save, by the way." Zoe said.

"Hmmm… I see. So what's your name anyway? Or should we still call you Kazemon?" Naruto asked.

"The name's Orimoto Izumi, but you can call me Zoe." Zoe said.

"Well, I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. This is my partner Dorumon. The swordsman is Roronoa Zolo. The pinkette is Tayuya and you've already met Fu." Naruto said, gesturing to each one respectively.

"Wait. Did you say Tayuya? As in Tayuya of the Sound-Four?" Zoe asked.

"What of it?" Tayuya asked.

"Oh. Well, I had heard that all of the Sound-Four had been killed in action." Zoe said.

"Apparently, one of them survived." Naruto said.

"There's also one more experiment that should be stopped." Zoe said as she turned to Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Have you heard something called the X-Antibody?" Zoe asked.

Orochimaru's hideout, office of Fire

In a dark room inside the hideout was a boy about the same age as Zoe, sitting on a chair behind a desk with his feet on said desk. Despite the room being so dark, the walls were lined with flames. Suddenly a screen on the opposite side of the room from the desk flashed to life to reveal Orochimaru's face.

"Orochimaru-sama. It's been a while." The boy said.

"Indeed it has." Orochimaru said.

"May I ask "what is the purpose of this call"?" The boy asked.

"Well, since your efforts to extract the X-Antibody from the Digimon have been in vain. I've decided to take on the project myself." Orochimaru said and the boy immediately got up from his chair before kneeling down in front of the screen.

"Orochimaru-sama, give me a little more time. I assure you, ii will not fail you." The boy said.

"Unfortunately, I can't give you any more time. Since Uchiha Sasuke-kun was somehow able to resist the power of my curse mark, I need the X-Antibody as quickly as possible." Orochimaru said.

"Very well, Orochimaru-sama. I will have the Digimon transported over to you A.S.A.P." The boy said and the screen went black.

Chapter preview

Agunimon "Zoe, I always had a feeling that you'd betray us, but do you really think that these sorry excuses for Jinchuriki and a sorry excuse for a swordsman can stop us?"

Lobomon "I don't know why you insist on calling yourself a swordsman. You're pathetic!"

Zolo "No... You can't be Minamoto Koji… one of the Nanaidainakenshi!"

Fu "I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi! No insect can beat me, and that includes you!"

Naruto "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Oto's strongest."

Leomon "I'm Leomon. A prideful warrior of the Royal Army." **(Kurama no Kyubi: The army serving directly under the Digimon King.)**

Character status

Naruto: Level: 27

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dorumon, Dorulumon, Cutemon.

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 6

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Zolo: Level: 30

Techniques: Oni Giri.

Weapons: katana, Wado Ichimonji.

Fu: Level: 25 (when using one tail of the Nanabi's cloak) 35

Techniques: Mizu Bunshin, Mushi Bunshin, Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba, Mushikui, Suiton: Mizurappa, Hijutsu: Rinpungakure.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kazemon: Level: Champion: 25

Techniques: Brezza Petalo, Tornado Gamba, Carino Anca, Rosy Thunderstorm.

Weapons: none

Type: Fairy.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** That's it for this chapter. In case you're wondering, Nanaidainakenshi is a group that I came up with myself. They're – as the name suggests – the seven most powerful swordsmen in the world, composed of characters from Naruto, Digimon and One Piece. If you guys want to, you can try and guess who the seven of them are.


	7. Oto's strongest

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Digimon Experiments arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You guys will never guess what I got for Christmas, a Wii U, along with three games, New Super Mario Bros. U, Nintendo Land and Black Ops 2. Now let's get on to the reviews so we can get to the chapter.

**bankai777:** will naruto meet shion,amaru and shizuka in this story.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Most likely.

**whitedorumon:** You didn't do the council meeting all right at all... you know why? because there is no such thing as a civilian council it's just an overused cliché that authors like to use to justify having naruto leave the leaf village, that and the 'mob chase' cliché.

-_- why cant you authors ever find a better excuse for getting naruto out of the village.

Althrough it is slightly unfair for me to be ranting at you for this, it's just that im so sick of this goddamn cliché.

i feel like I've said this a hundred times to different authors but ill say it again anyway. it's a MILLITARY village, the kage position is practically a dictatorship in itself even if such a thing as a civilian council did exist they would have literarly no power over any military matter.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, you might be right, but I don't think that when the village was founded, Hashirama went around to clans he wanted to join and said "Wanna join the village I'm building? Oh, but you will get no power whatsoever over village matters and would have to answer directly to the village leader which will most likely be either me or Uchiha Madara-san." And then the clan's head said "Sure.". Most likely, there would be a council, composed of the shinobi clan heads, the elders, a few civilian representatives and the Hokage. And by the way, banishing someone isn't a military matter.

**tedlay:** cool story please update asap thank you for the story

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Update complete!

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Zoe:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anyone or anything.

Chapter 6: Oto's strongest

Naruto and Zolo set their feet down on the rocky beach of the island quickly followed by Fu and Kazemon who had carried them there.

The beach they were standing on seemed to be completely isolated from the rest of the island as it was surrounded by walls of stone, said walls also curved to form a ceiling over the bridge, making it completely hidden from anyone who doesn't know where to look.

"Didn't you say there was a secret passageway here?" Zolo asked as he looked at Zoe, who had returned to her human form.

"There is, but the entrance is sealed." Zoe said before looking at Naruto "You said you were of the Uzumaki clan, right?"

"Hai." Naruto said as he nodded.

"What does it matter that he's of the Uzumaki clan?" Fu asked.

"This island used to belong to the Uzumaki clan, and they used a blood seal to seal off the only way in. Meaning that only a blood-relative can open the entrance." Zoe explained.

"Then how did you find it?" Zolo asked.

"Just by mere chance, really." Zoe said as she walked towards the wall, followed by the others. As they walked Naruto thought back to what Zoe told them earlier.

Flashback

"Have you heard of something called the X-Antibody?" Zoe asked.

"No. what is it?" Naruto asked.

"The X-Antibody is a virus – though unlike most viruses – this one makes the one who has it stronger." Zoe said.

"A virus that makes you stronger?" Zolo said in disbelief.

"That's right. It was discovered about a year ago in a Tyrannomon. Orochimaru-sama became obsessed with obtaining it…" Zoe then got a sad look on her face as she continued "However, the Tyrannomon died shortly after due to the attempts of extracting the virus. Then about a month ago, a young Fresh-Level Digimon was discovered to carry the virus. Unlike the Tyrannomon however, this one seemed to have been born with it. And since he was discovered, he's been held in a lab over on that island."

"How much progress have they made?" Naruto asked.

"None at all." Zoe said.

"Well, at least that's good." Fu said.

"Yeah, but I keep fearing that the scientists might accidently kill him." Zoe said.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure to save him! Dattebayo!" Naruto said with his foxy-grin.

Flashback end

"Naruto-san, bite your thumb and smirk the blood over here." Zoe said as she put her hand on the wall, breaking the blond out of his line of thoughts.

He then bit his thumb and smirked the blood over the wall before a seal suddenly appeared before vanishing as a part of the wall opened up like a door. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Like Moria's door from Lord of the Rings. Lol.)**

The group of four then walked into the underground tunnel as the door closed behind them, and everything turned black before the light seals in the ceiling activated to light up the tunnel. **(Kurama no Kyubi: This place used to belong to the Uzumaki clan, remember? Their entire culture basically revolved around seals. You could think of them as Naruto's version of the Ancients from Stargate.)**

Office of Light

Deep within the hideout was a bright room with white, glowing linings along the walls. There were also quite a few swords hanging on the walls in X-shaped patterns. At the end of the room was a desk and behind said desk was a boy who couldn't be more than 12 years old, sitting.

The boy had raven-black hair, a black bandana, a blue jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath and black pants.

An Oto-nin then came into the room before kneeling in front of the desk.

"You summoned me, sir?" The Oto-nin said.

"I did. Zoe seems to have run off again. I want you to go and find her." The boy said.

"Yes, sir!" The Oto-nin said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

'_I wonder what you're up to, Izumi.'_ The boy thought.

Uzumaki seal lab

Naruto, Zolo, Fu and Zoe walked into a room which looked like some kind of laboratory. They also noted that there was a bunch of scrolls lying around.

"The Uzumaki clan used this place to study seals and develop new and more powerful Fuinjutsu." Zoe said as Naruto looked at one of the scrolls.

"Whoa. They were working on seals that could help humans to breathe under water?" Naruto said in amazement as he read what it said in the scroll.

"That could be useful." Fu said.

"Yeah, but the effects of the seal would only last as long as you'd stay under the water." Naruto said before he pulled out a storage scroll he had brought with him "Alright, bring all the sealing scrolls here, so we can seal them into this storage scroll."

The four of them then started finding many different sealing scrolls and they sealed all the scrolls they found useful into the storage scroll.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Take a look at this." Fu said as she lay down a scroll on the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Hmm. What's that?" Zolo asked as he snuck a peak on the scroll.

"Th-this is…" Naruto started as he looked at the scroll. On the scroll was a very complex sealing formula, and Naruto's sure he wouldn't have understood any of it if it weren't for the fact that he had actually read those books that Sakura had given him.

"I've never seen a sealing formula quite like this before. It looks like you need seven people to activate the seal." Zoe said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: In case any of you are wondering, the sealing formula looks like an Adventure 01 Digivice with seven lines coming out of it in different directions.)**

"Not just seven people. They'd have to be Digi-Destined. This Fuinjutsu is specifically designed to be used by the Digi-Destined." Naruto said.

"But that would mean… that the Uzumaki clan knew about Digimon." Fu said.

"It seems so." Zoe said.

Shortly afterwards where they done with sealing the sealing scrolls into the storage scroll, which was now completely full. They then exited the room before continuing through the tunnels until they reached what appeared to be a dead-end.

"Great. A dead-end." Zolo said.

"No. This wall is also a door that has been sealed. Beyond it is Orochimaru-sama's hideout." Zoe said.

"Why do you still add a "sama" to his name?" Fu asked.

"Gomen. Old habit." Zoe said.

Naruto then bit his thumb before smirking the blood over the wall, and said wall opened like a door.

With Tayuya

Tayuya was still at the cliff where they had been earlier and she was currently waiting for the others to return. Due to the fact that neither Fu nor Kazemon where strong enough to carry her over and Naruto didn't have any Digimon capable of flight, she had to remain behind.

Suddenly she noticed a ship that was sailing on the waters below, and her eyes widened when she noticed the flag. It was black with a skull on it, as well as cross-bones in the shape of swords that were behind said skull. There was also a red line going across the left eye of the ship. She recognized that mark, the Red-Haired Pirates!

"Well, what have we here?" Tayuya then froze in place as she recognized the voice. She slowly stood up on her feet, pulled out her flute, and turned around. And sure enough, there was Yakushi Kabuto standing.

"Kabuto!" Tayuya hissed.

"I thought it was strange when I didn't find your body. Oh, well, at least this means that Konoha didn't get their hands on you." Kabuto said.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Tayuya asked.

"Oh, we are just here to pick up something." Kabuto said.

""We"?" Tayuya asked before her eyes widened as Orochimaru suddenly rose up from the ground.

"It's been a while, Tayuya-chan." He said as Tayuya dropped her flute. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Yeah, she's dead.)**

Orochimaru's hideout, team Naruto

Naruto, Zolo, Fu and Zoe ran through the hideout, making sure that no one would spot them. After a short while they finally reached the prison cells where many different Digmon where being kept.

"Look at all of these Digimon." Fu said as she looked around.

"Their test subjects. Orochimaru-sama uses them for his vile experiments." Zoe said.

"Well, not anymore." Naruto said before holding up his X-Loader "Reload, Dorulumon!"

In a flash of light, Dorulumon appeared before – on Naruto's command – drilled the cells open, letting the Digimon out.

"Dorulumon-senpai, is that you?" A bipedal lion-looking Digimon with black pants and a sword behind his waist asked as he walked towards the wolf.

"Leomon?" Dorulumon asked, shocked to find an old friend of his in a place like this.

"Who's that Dorulumon?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Leomon. A prideful warrior of the Royal Army." Leomon said.

"And he's my right-hand man." Dorulumon said before looking at the bipedal "But what are you doing here?"

"After you disappeared, the Digimon King asked me to look for you. I couldn't find you anywhere, and then one day this strange portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked me into it. The next thing I remember is being attacked by this weird man that reminded me of a snake." Leomon said.

"That'd be Orochimaru." Naruto stated.

"Definitely." Zoe said.

"But how could he have gotten into Digi-Quartz?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, good point. He would need a X-Loader for that." Naruto said.

"Heh. Didn't you know?" Everyone turned to the voice to see a human-looking Digimon with red armor and long blond hair that looked like yellow flames "Orochimaru-sama used to be a Digi-Destined!" At that everyone's eyes widened.

With Tayuya, Orochimaru and Kabuto

Tayuya took a few steps back towards the cliff, as if she could get away from Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku. Where are you trying to go, Tayuya-chan? If you fall from this height – even if you land in the water – you will die." Orochimaru cackled.

"I'd rather die then come back to you!" Tayuya said.

"Too bad we can't have that. You could still be of some use to us." Kabuto said.

"In one of your sick experiments?" It wasn't really a question, Tayuya knew what they'd do to here.

"Now don't be like that, Tayuya-chan. Why don't you return to us? I've got a new mission for you." Orochimaru said as he held out his hand, but Tayuya knew better.

Tayuya was then about to jump over the cliff when suddenly a large sea-serpent came out of the water below. Tayuya also noted that it seemed to be covered in some kind of metal and it had a horn atop its cannon-like head. Tayuya also noted that it had two tails.

"Orochimaru-sama. That's…" Kabuto started as he looked at his master.

"Yes, I know." Orochimaru said before he and Kabuto turned around to see none other than…

"Shanks-kun." The snake Sannin said as he looked at the red-haired pirate.

"MetalSeadramon! Get the girl out of here!" Shanks said as he drew his sword and pointed it at Orochimaru. Metal Seadramon then came down and seemed to eat Tayuya as he also ate through the cliff wall before going into the sea.

Shanks then pulled out a X-Loader that was as red as his hair and said "Reload, Agumon!" And in a flash of light a small dinosaur-like Digimon with yellow scales and three claws on each hand and foot appeared.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? Three of your generation, Minato-kun, Kushina-chan and Nagato-kun have already perished. It would be such a shame if another one would die." Orochimaru said.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be." Shanks said.

"That may be true. But do you still think you can beat someone like me? Someone who's transcended beyond the reaches of humanity?" Orochimaru asked as three circles of data suddenly appeared around his right hand and Shanks' and Agumon's eyes widened when he suddenly grew and transformed into a large behemoth.

Orochimaru's hideout, team Naruto

Naruto was sent skidding back by a wave of flames once again, courtesy of Agunimon. Shortly after the Digimon had appeared, Naruto had told Dorulumon and Leomon to lead the other Digimon out of the base, while he, Zolo, Fu and Zoe – now Kazemon – fought off the fire-man. He had also reloaded Cutemon and had him go with the others so that he could heal any injured.

"You've got to try harder than that if you want to beat me." Agunimon said before Kazemon came up in front of him, about to deliver a series of kicks, but Agunimon simply slapped her out of the way before saying "Zoe, I always had a feeling that you'd betray us, but do you really think that these sorry excuses for Jinchuriki and a sorry excuse for a swordsman can stop us?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a sorry excuse for a swordsman?" Zolo yelled as he was about to charge at Agunimon, but just then, he suddenly found a glowing sword at his neck.

"That'd be you!" A new voice said and Zolo looked towards where it came from to find the holder of the glowing blade. It was a human-looking Digimon with silver armor, a helmet that looked like the top half of a wolf's head, a long, purple scarf and – of course – a pair of glowing swords which would make anyone think of lightsabers.

"About time you showed up, Lobomon." Agunimon said.

"Well, I was a little delayed. It seems that the Red-Haired Pirates are here." Lobomon said.

"And you're still alive?" Agunimon asked.

""Red-Hair" wasn't there for some reason." Lobomon said.

'_The Red-Haired Pirates?'_ Naruto thought.

"What would the Red-Haired Pirates be doing here?" Fu asked.

""Red-Haired" Shanks – their captain – doesn't particularly like Orochimaru-sama. So he and his crew have been raiding several of Orochimaru-sama's hideouts." Kazemon said.

"He's raiding Orochimaru's hideouts? Isn't he worried that Orochimaru himself will come after him?" Fu asked.

"Not in particular. There are those who believe that "Red-Hair" is around the same level of strength as Orochimaru-sama. But I suppose that's how strong you need to be in order to be one of the Yonko." Kazemon said.

"He's one of the Yonko?" Fu said in surprise, she had heard of Shanks and knew that he was strong… but not _that_ strong.

"What's the Yonko?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm. Only the four strongest pirate captains in the world." Agunimon said.

"Wow! I didn't know Shanks-san was that strong!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a large crash sound and a large, blue beetle suddenly came down through the ceiling.

"Great. Now Beetlemon's here as well." Kazemon said.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Very. The three you see before you now are, Agunimon the Fire-Spirit, Lobomon the Light-Spirit and Beetlemon the Thunder-Spirit. They're three of Oto's strongest." Kazemon said.

"Three of Oto's strongest?" Fu asked and Kazemon nodded.

"Well, in that case." Naruto said as he pulled out his X-Loader "Reload, Dorumon!" And in a flash of light, the small furred dragon appeared. Suddenly however, a beeping sound was heard coming from Agunimon and he pulled out a small device and his eyes widened.

"I-impossible…" He said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Beetlemon asked.

"The X-Antibody readings from that Digimon are completely off the scale!" Agunimon said and as if to emphasize his point, smoke suddenly came from the device before it blew up.

"We need that Digimon alive. Kill the others!" Agunimon said before he charged towards Dorumon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out as he rammed straight into Agunimon's stomach.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and a clone of him appeared before said clone helped him make a Rasengan and they both ran at Agunimon and slammed it into where Dorumon had hit earlier.

"RASENGAN!" Agunimon was then sent spiraling backwards, but suddenly came Beetlemon up over the blond with his hands clasped together as lightning was gathered in them.

"Thor Hammer!" He cried as he slammed his hands down towards Naruto, but Kazemon came up and took the hit instead.

"Ah! Kazemon/Kazemon-chan!" Naruto and Beetlemon cried out at the same time.

"Don't worry. It'll take more than that to beat me." Kazemon said as she climbed up on her feet.

"Kazemon. Go and look for your friend. We'll take care of these guys." Naruto said.

"Right." Kazemon said before running off.

Zolo jumped back from Lobomon before charging at him with two of his swords. He swung his right sword, but Lobomon easily blocked it before thrusting his right sword at Zolo's heart, but the moss-head managed to block it with his other sword before jumping back.

"I don't know why you insist on calling yourself a swordsman. You're pathetic!" Lobomon said as he raised one of his swords.

"Oh? Well, I don't see you do any better." Zolo said.

"Fool. If you can't even see that I'm holding back. You'll never come up to my level." Lobomon said and Zolo's eyes widened.

"Nani? You're holding back?" Zolo asked.

"That's right. Now prepare yourself." Lobomon said as he charged at Zolo and swung his right sword which Zolo managed to duck under before sweep-kicking Lobomon's legs and thrusting one of his swords upwards. But Lobomon blocked the sword before regaining his balance.

Zolo then got up on his feet as well and swung both of his swords, but Lobomon blocked them before pushing off, sending Zolo back.

"What do you say about stop holding back? And I'll do the same?" Zolo asked.

"I doubt you'll be able to handle it. But sure, I hardly ever face someone that actually wants me to go all-out." Lobomon said.

Zolo then pulled his bandana off of his arm before tying it around his head and drawing the Wado Ichimonji and putting it in his mouth.

"Three-sword style, huh? There aren't many swordsmen out there who'd even attempt that style. So I guess you must be Roronoa Zolo." Lobomon said.

"And what if I am?" Zolo asked.

"I had hoped that I would face you one day. But I must say, I'm vastly disappointed." Lobomon said before Zolo got into the Oni-Giri stance.

"Oni-Giri!" He called out and shot straight at Lobomon, but to his surprise, Lobomon had blocked his attack with his sword. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Pretty much the same way as Mihawk had done it in One Piece canon.)**

'_Nani? He stopped the Oni-Giri?'_ Zolo thought, never having run into anyone who's ever been capable of something like that.

"Your weakness is a disgrace to all who call themselves a swordsman." Lobomon said before pushing off, separating all three of Zolo's swords and giving himself a huge opening. Lobomon then crossed his swords before swinging both of them, giving Zolo an X-shaped wound.

"Ah! Zolo-san!" Naruto called out as he saw that Zolo was sent flying straight into the wall.

"You should be more worried about yourself!" Agunimon said as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto, ready to deliver a flaming punch as his right arm was set ablaze.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out as he crashed against Agunimon's side, sending the fire-man skidding a few feet, before he punched the small dragon instead.

"Burning Salamander!" Dorumon was then engulfed in an explosion of fire before he was sent flying straight into the wall as he was knocked unconscious.

"DORUMON!" Naruto called out.

"I told you that you should be more worried about yourself!" Agunimon said as he was about to punch Naruto again, but the blond managed to dodge it using a Kawarimi to swap places with some rubble.

Fu dodged a punch from Beetlemon before going in for a kick, sending the lightning insect into the wall.

"I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi! No insect can beat me, and that includes you!" Fu said.

"You may be a Jinchuriki, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat you!" Beetlemon said before his entire body was suddenly encased by lightning as he sped towards Fu, preparing to punch her.

"Mjolnir Thunder!" He called out as he delivered a powerful punch to Fu, sending her into the wall as the electricity from Beetlemon's attack coursed through her body.

With Zoe

Zoe ran through the corridors of the hideout, trying to ignore the pain she still felt from Beetlemon's Thor Hammer. A short while ago, she had transformed back to her human form seeing as though there wouldn't be any Oto-nins trying to stop her since the Red-Haired Pirates were here. What she didn't realize however was that there was an Oto-nin following her from the shadows.

"Hey! Tommy-kun!" Zoe called out as she approached Tommy's cell, but just then came three shuriken down and imbedded themselves in the floor just in front of the girl.

"ZEO-SAN!" Tommy yelled before Zoe turned around and weaved a series of hand signs.

"Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" She then blew out a strong wind that sent the Oto-nin flying back, but just then, loud footsteps could be heard and she turned to her left to see a large mammoth-like Digimon.

"Zoe-san… That's…" Tommy started before Zoe fell back, down on her butt, not even in her Kazemon form would she be able to beat a Mammothmon. Mammothmon roared before he was about to stomp on Zoe, but then…

BOOM!

The behemoth of a Digimon fell down to the floor before he disintegrated into yellow flakes of data. Zoe then looked over her shoulder to see a man with grey hair, holding a rifle with smoke coming from it.

"Y-you're… the First-Mate of the Red-Haired Pirates, Benn Beckman!" Zoe said.

The man, now identified as Benn then blew up the lock to Tommy's cell with his rifle before saying "Follow me." He then turned around and started walking as Zoe and Tommy looked at each other before following the man.

Team Naruto

Zolo was once again sent skidding backwards by another slash from Lobomon. Suddenly a wolf-like Digimon with white and blue fur came and ran up to Lobomon.

"Koji-sama. We can't hold out against the Red-Haired Pirates much longer." The wolf said.

"I see. Then I'll come and help." Lobomon said before he started following the wolf back to where the pirates are.

'_Koji?'_ Zolo thought as his eyes widened before he said "No... You can't be Minamoto Koji… one of the Nanaidainakenshi!"

"And what if I am?" Lobomon asked as he stopped walking and looked over at Zolo.

"Do you know him, Zolo-san?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite, but I have heard of him." Zolo said before looking at Lobomon "Minamoto Koji, wielder of the Hikarikiri (Light Blades) and the weakest of the Nanaidainakenshi!"

"Who's the Nanaidainakenshi?" Fu asked.

"The world's seven strongest swordsmen." A new voice said and Naruto, Fu and Zolo looked over their shoulders to see none other than Shanks.

"Shanks-san!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I suggest that you and your friends gets out of here." Shanks said.

"But what about Zoe?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. She and her friend are both safe. And the Digimon have all been taken aboard our ship. Now get going!" Shanks said as he drew his sword.

"Wait, there's something else we have to do first." Naruto said before turning to Agunimon "Where's the Fresh-Level Digimon that you're trying to extract the X-Antibody from?"

"Sorry, but you're already too late. Orochimaru-sama came here a little while ago to pick him up." Agunimon said.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, get out of here!" Shanks said.

"All right." Naruto said as he ran over to Dorumon and picked him up before running back through the hideout as Fu and Zolo followed him.

""Red-Haired" Shanks. I've wanted to fight someone of your caliber." Agunimon said.

"You should be careful of what you wish for. You might just get it." Shanks said as he pulled out his X-Loader "Reload, Grademon! MegaKabuterimon!"

In a flash of light, a large blue beetle-like Digimon and a tall Digimon with golden armor, a long blue cape and two long and thin swords appeared.

"Grademon, you take care of Lobomon and MegaKabuterimon, you take care of Beetlemon!" Shanks said.

With Orochimaru and Kabuto

Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing in front of a seemingly dead Shanks before the red-head suddenly turned completely black and vanished.

"A Bunshin? I've never seen one like that before." Kabuto commented.

"It's a Fuin Bunshin. A clone developed by the Uzumaki clan. It possesses the same strength and same level of chakra as the original, and it hardly takes any chakra to make one. However, the jutsu is so complex that only members of the Uzumaki clan have ever been able to master it." Orochimaru said.

"Well, at least this explains why the Agumon never Digivolved." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses.

Team Naruto

Naruto, Fu and Zolo ran through the corridors of the hideout back the way they came, and on the way they ran into Benn Beckmann, Zoe and Tommy before reaching the entrance to the secret passage which – to everyone's but Benn's surprise – was open. When they had gotten through the secret passage, they were even more surprised to find Shanks' ship anchored there.

"What the…? Did Shanks-san know of the secret passageway?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like it." Fu said before they continued towards the ship and went aboard.

"They're here!" Dorulumon said as he spotted the group heading towards them.

"Cutemon, you've got to heal Dorumon and Zolo-san!" Naruto said as he and the others had gotten up on the ship's deck.

"Hai!" Cutemon said before running over to Zolo first, who had already fallen asleep by the railings.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" Naruto then turned towards the voice to see Tayuya.

"Tayuya-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Some stupid sea-serpent brought me here." Tayuya said.

"Okay… That doesn't make any sense." Naruto said.

Cliff

On a cliff on the mainland there was a cloaked figure standing, looking towards the island.

"Things seem to be heating up. I believe that this new generation of Digi-Destined might be special. Yet there are still only two, but I think the third one will join them soon." He said.

Chapter preview

Dorumon "I can't believe I'm alone on a mission together with _you_!"

Zolo "Yeah, well. Just live with it, dinosaur."

Shikamaru "The village that hired us… it's just beyond that field."… "I don't know, something feels kinda strange here."… "It's the middle of the day, and there's not a single person in sight."

Temujin (Draws his swords and slashes it at Sasuke) "Stand and fight!"

Haido "No, Temujin-kun! Stop this unnecessary fighting!"… "Resorting to violence is never the answer, my son."

Dorumon "For your information, I'm a dragon!"

Sasuke "Since when does a dragon spit metal balls out his mouth?"

Dorumon "Wanna fight?"

Haido "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Legend of the stone of Gelel part 1: The third Digi-Destined."

Shikamaru "I hope this doesn't turn out to be a drag."

Character status

Naruto: Level: 27

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dorumon, Dorulumon, Cutemon.

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 6

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Zolo: Level: 30

Techniques: Oni Giri.

Weapons: katana, Wado Ichimonji.

Fu: Level: 25 (when using one tail of the Nanabi's cloak) 35

Techniques: Mizu Bunshin, Mushi Bunshin, Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba, Mushikui, Suiton: Mizurappa, Hijutsu: Rinpungakure.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kazemon: Level: Champion: 25

Techniques: Brezza Petalo, Tornado Gamba, Carino Anca, Rosy Thunderstorm, Futon: Kamikaze (as Zoe).

Weapons: none

Type: Fairy.

Shanks: Level: 438

Techniques: Fuin Bunshin.

Weapons: sword. **(Kurama no Kyubi: I don't know its name or even if it has one, but if it does I'd appreciate it if someone could tell me.)**

Kekkei Genkai: unknown

Digimon: Agumon, MetalSeadramon, Grademon, MegaKabuterimon.

Agunimon: Level: Champion: 79

Techniques: Burning Salamander, Fire Darts, Salamander Break.

Weapons: none

Type: Demon Man Digimon.

Lobomon: Level: Champion: 75

Techniques: Light Winner, Light Ball, Ray.

Weapons: Light Sword, Hikarikiri (as Koji).

Type: Warrior.

Beetlemon: Level: Champion: 64

Techniques: Thor Hammer, Mjolnir Thunder, Lightning Bomber, Lightning Blitz.

Weapons: none

Type: Cyborg.

Orochimaru: Level: 426

Techniques: Kage Bunshin, Doton: Kage Bunshin, Jagei Jubaku, Gogyo Fuin, Mandara no Jin, Sen'eijashu, Kuchiyose, Kuchiyose: Rashomon, Shoshagan, Futon: Daitoppa, Kanashibari, Sojasosai, Shoshagan, Juinjutsu.

Weapons: Kusanagi.

Digimon: unknown

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And there's another chapter foe you. By the way, since it's now revealed that Shanks, Minato, Kushina, Nagato and Orochimaru are all Digi-Destined, I would like to ask you guys if you've got any suggestions on what Digimon they could have as a partner (though I've already decided Shanks' partner). Your suggestion will have to be a Rooky-Level though, or at least one that has a Rooky form since not all Digimon do. Oh and one more thing, do you guys think I should add Tales of characters to the story too? Like I did with the One Piece characters? If you do then I would like suggestions on what Tales of characters I should add, though I will unfortunately only add characters from a game that I've played myself which would be: Tales of Phantasia, Tales of Eternia (Though I never got very far in that game… it was before I really got into the series), Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Vesperia and Tales of Graces F. Also if I'm gonna add Tales of characters, I was thinking of giving the none Tales of characters Mystic Artes and I would like some suggestions.


	8. The third Digi-Destined

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** In case some of you haven't noticed yet, this chapter will take place during the events of the second Naruto movie.

**bankai777:** i wonder if naruto will be reunited with tsunade senju,shizune,anko and yugao.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't quite understand your question since Naruto never really met Yugao, so he can't reunite with her and he's only had one encounter with Anko. He might be them though, and he'll definitely meet Tsunade again. If you're wondering if they'll be in the harem though, then no. Tsunade's like, 51 years old and Shizune, Anko and Yugao are all around 30.

**Imaginebreaker7:** This is a good story I look forward to reading more and it looks like now it will be the legend of the stone of gelel movie I wonder how Naruto's old friends will react to seeing him again

**Kurama no Kyubi:** They won't, plain and simple. Not until after all of the Digi-Destined have been discovered in fact.

**Element-OverLord:** Good One! And Yes, Add The Tales Of Characters Too! For The Characters, What About: Lloyd, Thantos, Mythos, & Sheena.

GOOD LUCK!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Don't worry, Lloyd, Mithos and Sheena are a given, though I don't know who Thantos is, it might be that you spelled it wrong though – like with Mithos – cause I checked the wiki and there I found out that it's Thanatos, but he's from a Tales of the World series, and I haven't played any of those games, sorry.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Shikamaru:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything, it'd be a major drag if he did.

Chapter 7: Legend of the stone of Gelel part 1: The third Digi-Destined

On a beach in the Land of Wind were a bunch of soldiers in bulky suits of armor attacking shinobi of Sunagakure. The battle seemed to be going in the armored soldiers' favor until Gaara and Kankuro showed up and managed to easily take down the armored soldiers, using their respective techniques.

The rest of the armored soldiers then retreated back into the water and a large warship suddenly appeared before firing at the beach, but then Gaara used the sand on the beach to create a shield to block the attack.

Land of Fire, team Shikamaru

A team of three Konoha shinobi had been assigned a mission to find a lost pet ferret and bring it back to its owner. The team consisted of none other than Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Finally. Now let's get him to his owner and finish this mission." Sasuke said as they had managed to trap the ferret. As Sakura raised up the box, the ferret ran out and straight up to her shoulders.

"Well, now. You're friendly, aren't you boy?" Sakura said as she petted the ferret.

"His hind legs have got black fur on them. Yep, looks like we bagged our animal." Shikamaru said as Sasuke caged the ferret.

Shortly afterwards had the trio of ninja reached a bridge that stretched across a deep chasm, and when they were about halfway across the bridge, Sakura noticed that Shikamaru was staring off towards a field in the distance.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Something wrong?" The pinkette asked.

"Maybe, the village that hired us… it's just beyond that field." Shikamaru said before continuing after a brief pause "I don't know, something feels kinda strange here."

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's the middle of the day, and there's not a single person in sight." Shikamaru said.

"Now that you mention it…" Sakura said.

They then split into two teams, Sakura was with Sasuke while Shikamaru jumped off by himself.

"Okay, let's start running reckon tactics! I'll take the woods to the west, you two head over to the opposite end! All right?" The lazy Chunin said as he spoke into the ear-piece.

'Got it!' Came Sasuke and Sakura's voices from the other end.

"I hope this doesn't turn out to be a drag." Shikamaru said.

Nearby hill

Zolo and Dorumon were walking over a hill as they had been assigned a mission together. It had been about a week since the incident at Orochimaru's hideout, and after said incident, Shanks had brought them all back to Uzushio.

As for the Digimon who had been imprisoned by Orochimaru, Naruto offered them all a home in the village. They all happily accepted the offer, and some even requested to become part of the blond's team. Said Digimon were: Leomon, a Spadamon, a ChibiKamemon and a Drimogemon.

They also started reconstructing the village, and the fact that several of the Digimon were quite large, being Champion-Level helped a great deal with constructing the larger buildings. Naruto also decided to let the Digimon become ninja if they wanted to.

Of course, all of the Digimon who wanted to become ninja would have to go through ninja training first. But there were a few exceptions of course, Dorumon and Dorulumon had both been with Naruto for a while now and they had a pretty good understanding of how ninjas work.

Naruto had also gotten Hitai-ates made with the Uzumaki clan symbol shown on the forehead protector. Zolo, already having his bandanna just attached the metal plate to it, Dorumon got it wrapped around the base of his tail, Fu wore hers where she had previously had her Taki Hitai-ate, Dorulumon had his wrapped around his neck, Zoe did like Zolo and had the metal plate attached to her cap, and Tayuya – just like when she was with Oto – decided not to wear one.

"I can't believe I'm alone on a mission together with _you_!" Dorumon said as he pointed at the swordsman.

"Yeah, well. Just live with it, dinosaur." Zolo said.

"I'm not a dinosaur, I'm a dragon, moss-head!" Dorumon roared.

"What did you call me, dinosaur?" Zolo yelled.

"I told you, I'm a dragon!" Dorumon yelled.

"Tch. Whatever." Zolo said as he continued walking.

"Pfft. I don't understand why Naruto chose the two of us for this mission." Dorumon said before he thought back to just before Shanks had left.

Flashback

Naruto was sitting on a chair behind a desk inside of a makeshift Uzukage office. It wasn't really a big surprise that the all of the Digimon as well as the humans had wanted him to be the village leader. Shanks had also informed them that Uzushio – before it was destroyed – was actually one of the – back then – six major villages. Also the previous Uzukage was the Sandaime Uzukage, and though Naruto wasn't really a Kage yet, if everything went well, he would be the Yondaime Uzukage.

Next to Naruto's desk was Dorumon currently asleep, lying there, curled up with his tail wrapped around his body. However he woke up as a certain red-haired pirate entered the room.

Shanks had decided to stay in the village for a while, helping with the repairs. He hadn't told Naruto or any of the others for that matter about the fact that he was an Uzumaki, nor had he told them that he was a Digi-Destined.

"Shanks-san! What can I do for you?" Naruto asked as Shanks sat down.

"I'm afraid that I've got to leave today." Shanks said.

"Huh? But why?" Naruto asked.

"Something's come up. I can't explain what it is, but don't worry, we will meet again sometime." Shanks said before continuing "But before I leave, there's something I've got to tell you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard some rumors running around about a giant moving structure. I believe whoever's inside the structure might be up to no good. I suggest that you send someone to check it out." Shanks said.

"All right. I'll send a couple of guys to check it out right away." Naruto said.

"Good." Shanks said before standing back up "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." He then turned around and left.

Flashback end

'_Now that I think about it, I wonder what Shanks-san had to do.'_ Dorumon thought.

"Hey, dinosaur. You comin'?" Zolo called out.

"Oi, I'm not a dinosaur!" Dorumon said as he ran over to the swordsman.

With Shikamaru

Shikamaru landed on a tree branch before looking around the tree and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"What the…?" The place in front of him had been completely leveled with the ground and there were even several craters.

"Guys." Shikamaru spoke into the ear-piece, but instead of a reply, he heard Sakura scream on the other end "Hey! What's going on?"

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura were in the bushes as they saw three armored soldiers coming down on them, with their metal clubs raised high.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away before jumping in the opposite direction as one of the metal clubs came down were they stood just a moment ago.

One of the armored soldiers chased Sakura one way while another one chased Sasuke in the opposite direction.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Sasuke asked as punched the soldier in the head, but as he then passed over said soldier, the soldier grabbed his leg and threw him down on the ground, causing him, to lose the ear-piece.

"We've got company over here!" Sakura said into her ear-piece as she ran next to one of the armored soldiers.

'On my way!' Shikamaru said just before the armored soldier swung his club at Sakura, but she dodged it by jumping into the air before throwing kunai at the soldier. None of the kunai seemed to even be slowing him down.

"What are they?" Sakura asked no one in particular as she landed on a tree branch.

The armored soldier then jumped up and swung his club down, but Sakura jumped away just before the branch was destroyed.

"You wanna play?" Sakura asked before she threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, but the soldier tried to hit Sakura again with his club and hit the kunai instead, sending it away before it blew up.

With Zolo and Dorumon

BOOM!

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Zolo asked.

"I smelled it." Dorumon said as he narrowed his eyes before running towards where the explosion was "It came from over here!"

With Sakura

Shortly after Sakura had landed on the ground a second armored soldier showed up behind her and immediately attacked. She had barely managed herself against one of them and now she was suddenly up against two.

One of the armored soldiers swung his club at the pinkette who dodged said club before reaching for a kunai only to find that she's already used all of them.

'_Great. I'm out of kunai.'_ She thought before a metal club came down on her and it was already too late to dodge it, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Dash Metal!" Sakura heard what sounded like metal against metal and she opened her eyes to see a small furry creature that head-butted the armored soldier.

The creature had two arms, two legs, a fox-like tail and wrapped around the base of said tail was a Hitai-ate with a symbol that Sakura didn't recognize.

"Nani?" Sakura said, however she hadn't noticed that the other armored soldier had gone behind her and was now about to hit her with his club.

"Tora Gari!" Sakura turned around just as the soldier behind her was cut up into pieces, and just behind were the soldier had just been standing was a man with one sword in each hand and one in his mouth.

The other soldier then swung his club at Dorumon, but said dragon dodged it before opening his mouth and spit several metal spheres at the soldier, but they didn't seem to do anything.

The soldier then attempted to swing his club at Dorumon again, but Zolo blocked it with his sword before cutting of the guy's head. The soldier fell down and Zolo picked up the helmet, but was surprised when there weren't anyone inside.

"What the hell? It's empty!" He said.

With Sasuke

Sasuke jumped back to avoid the club that the armored soldier swung at him before he weaved a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" He said as he blew a large fire ball at the soldier. The soldier didn't move out of the way and instead took the attack head on. Sasuke smirked, but that smirk turned to a snarl as the smoke cleared to reveal that the soldier hadn't even been faced by the attack.

'_What the? He took the full force of my Goukakyo, and is still standing? Well, in that case…'_ Sasuke thought before he charged towards the soldier and kicked said soldier into the air before vanishing. The Uchiha then appeared underneath the soldier in mid-air before flipping around and kicking the soldier in the stomach before delivering a punch to the soldier before finally smashing him into the ground with one final kick.

"Shishirendan!" Sasuke called out as he finished the attack.

The raven-haired boy then looked up to see a man wearing a knight's armor. The knight then held out his right arm and gave a thumbs down, indicating that he said that Sasuke would go down.

Sasuke quickly jumped back and after he landed, he said "So, I suppose you're the leader then, huh?"

Sasuke then charged at the man with the full intent to kill before punching with his right arm, but the knight moved to his left to avoid it, however, Sasuke then smirked as he went in for a roundhouse kick, using the back of his left leg.

The knight blocked the kick however, before delivering a punch to Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying backwards, towards a tree. However, the Uchiha landed with his feet on said tree before looking towards the knight.

"As I thought. You're a lot tougher than that other guy." Sasuke said before his eyes suddenly turned red with three black tomoe's in each.

Four shuriken suddenly appeared in each of Sasuke's hands, one in-between each finger. The Uchiha then threw the shuriken at the knight, but said knight simply raised his left arm up in front of his head and a shield suddenly appeared which deflected all of the star-shaped projectiles.

The Uchiha then jumped off the tree, kunai in hand and swung said kunai at the knight, said knight blocked it however with his sword. Sasuke jumped back and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he leaped towards the knight and swung the kunai at him, but the knight blocked it with his sword again.

The knight then swung his sword so that Sasuke's arm was thrown up and he thrusted his sword forward. Sasuke managed to dodge it however by jumping up into the trees and as he jumped further, he saw Sakura along with a man and a creature he didn't recognize.

'_Who's that? Enemies?'_ Sasuke thought before the creature suddenly looked up towards him, and he acted quickly and weaved a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He then fired several small fire balls towards the creature, but said creature opened his mouth and suddenly came several metal spheres out of it and stopped the fire balls before both the spheres as well as the shuriken that were in the fire balls fell down to the ground.

Just then, the knight came up behind Sasuke however before swinging his sword, but the Uchiha countered with his kunai before both of them landed on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

Zolo then drew two of his swords, seeing as though he had sheathed them and charged at the knight, who had landed in-between them and Sasuke. The knight quickly turned around and blocked both of Zolo's swords with his own before kicking the swordsman back.

"Ah! Zolo!" Dorumon said before looking at the knight and charging forward.

"Dash Metal!" The knight then jumped to the side to avoid the attack, not realizing that he had jumped towards a cliff.

Shikamaru then jumped down from a tree and he raised an eyebrow as he saw Dorumon and Zolo.

"Shikamaru." Sakura said as she noticed him.

Suddenly the gem on Dorumon's forehead started glowing and he was surrounded by a blood-red aura before charging at the knight with even greater speed than before. However, the knight's sword suddenly became longer before being surrounded by a green flame-like aura.

The knight then swung his sword and hit Dorumon so hard that the small furred dragon was sent flying straight into the ground just next to the cliff.

The knight then turned towards the others just in time to see Sasuke coming towards him with his left hand enshrouded in lightning.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke called out.

"RISING THUNDER!" The knight called out as he swung his sword and his and Sasuke's attacks collided. During the collision however, the bag on Sasuke's back – which held the ferret – was sent flying away before an explosion engulfed the area, causing the piece of the cliff they were on to fall into the chasm.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

"Ugh. That stupid dinosaur got himself thrown off the cliff." Zolo said as Sakura and Shikamaru ran over to the cliff and looked down into the deep chasm.

"This is bad." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before a tremor was suddenly felt.

"Sakura! This way!" Shikamaru said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran away from the cliff as Zolo followed them.

The three of them then came to some bushes as they spotted what looked like a mast coming up from behind a mountain before a piece of the mountain was suddenly dislodged and fell down to the ground to reveal a gigantic moving structure.

"What the hell is that thing?" Shikamaru asked.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_ Zolo thought.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was lying on a bed in a tent as he woke up. He then looked to his right from the corner of his eyes to see a group of people and he also spotted his bag which was lying right next to his bed, and the small creature was lying just beyond said bag, still unconscious. He then looked to his left to see a boy with long blond hair lying on a bed next to him.

Sasuke then sat up before noticed that his body was covered in bandages.

"Now that you're finally up, try not to move around too much." A man said from behind a cloth before standing up "I didn't think you'd wake up for another two or three days at least."

The man then walked out from behind the cloth to reveal that he was quite old and he was holding a cup with some kind of salve in it in his right hand as he walked towards the Uchiha.

"I'm of the Uchiha clan. You shouldn't be surprised. Who are you anyway?" Sasuke said.

"I'm the elder of this caravan. The name's Kahiko." The old man, now identified as Kahiko said.

"Caravan?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, young one. The villages refer to us as the nomadic tribe" Kahiko said as he made a motion with his hand, indicating that he wants for Sasuke to turn around, and Sasuke did so "We travel near and far as the seasons dictate and have for centuries." Kahiko then started smirking the salve over Sasuke's back before continuing "Fortune was smiling on you, my boy. If we hadn't been passing by the moment we did, the river would have washed the three of you away."

Sasuke then spotted the armor lying near the blond boy and noted that it was the same armor as the knight from earlier had worn, though he wasn't surprised, he had – in fact – already guessed that the blond boy was the knight from before, after all, who else could he have been.

Just then, the blond boy woke up to reveal that he had red eyes and Sasuke immediately raised an eyebrow. Red was quite an unusual eye-color after all.

"Oh. He's regained consciousness as well." Kahiko said just before the ferret came out from under the blond boy's blanket.

Then a low groaning noise was heard and Sasuke and Kahiko looked towards the weird creature just in time to see his eyes snapping open and immediately scanning the place before settling on the raven-head and the old man.

"And your pet's up as well." Kahiko said.

"I'm not anyone's pet!" Dorumon growled, though low enough so that no one would hear him. Though, Sasuke – being the excellent ninja that he is – had better hearing than most people, so he still heard it, though just barely.

Later that night were Sasuke sitting by the wall of the tent as the blond boy's bandages were being removed and Dorumon was curled up in the middle of the room, seemingly asleep.

Just then the ferret came and jumped up to Kahiko's shoulder.

"That ferret…" Sasuke said.

"It's the first time Nerugui here has been separated from the caravan. We all cherish him, he's our little treasure. The truth is, I'm actually the one who hired Konoha to find him." Kahiko said as he looked over his shoulder towards Sasuke, but as he did that, he also noticed that the blond boy had a weird mark on his chest.

"So that was you, eh?" Sasuke said.

"We move around all year. We're never in one place. So we asked that he'd be delivered to one of the villages on the border. How'd you all wind up here?" Kahiko said.

"Our team was ambushed by that guy." Sasuke said as he pointed at the blond boy.

Suddenly Nerugui jumped down from Kahiko and ran over to sleep on the blond boy's lap.

"Hey. Nerugui!" Kahiko said before frowning.

With Shikamaru, Sakura and Zolo

"This area is crawling with these guys." Sakura said as she, Shikamaru and Zolo were hiding behind a stone as several of the armored soldiers from before had come out of the moving structure.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"Who are they? Got any ideas?" Sakura asked.

"Beats me." Shikamaru said.

"And here I thought Shanks was kidding when he said that he'd heard rumors about a moving building." Zolo said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Our mission was to check out if the rumors were true." Zolo said.

"Well, they were. What are you gonna do now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, first I'm gonna find that dinosaur, then I'll go and find out what this guys are up to." Zolo said.

"I see. Well then, Sakura, you keep looking around, see if you can find Sasuke. Zolo, you should go with her. The "dinosaur" is probably where Sasuke is. If they turn up, radio in." Shikamaru said.

"We're on it. But what about you?" Sakura asked.

"I need to check something out." Shikamaru said.

Flashback

In a destroyed village somewhere where there two men in robes looking through the ruins of a house. What they didn't notice however, was that there was a young boy hiding behind some rubble.

One of the men then handed something over to the other one who then smiled before turning around as he noticed something. He saw the boy and walked towards him, but just before he reached the boy, he turned to his right and walked away.

Flashback end

The blond boy then woke up in one of the caravan's tents and he quietly said "Haido-sama."

Near where the boy was lying where Dorumon still fast asleep until he yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He then stood tiredly up on his feet as his eyes were half-closed and his tail was trailing lazily on the ground behind him.

He then yawned again before quietly saying "I'm thirsty." He then walked out of the tent before passing by Sasuke who was leaning against the tent's wall.

"And where are you off to in the middle of the night?" The Uchiha asked, and Dorumon's eyes immediately opened fully before he looked up at Sasuke and let out a small growl. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that his growl sounds like what you'd expect from a baby dragon.)**

"You know. Now that I think about it, I've never seen or heard of a village with that symbol before. Tell me, where are you from?" Sasuke asked and Dorumon let out another growl "Don't try to play me for a fool. I know you can talk!"

"No, you don't!" Dorumon quickly blurted out without thinking "Oops."

"See? I knew you could talk. Now answer my questions." Sasuke said.

"And if I refuse?" Dorumon asked.

"Then I'll just have to force it out of you." Sasuke said as he activated his eyes.

"Heh. Are you trying to scare me with those eyes of yours? Don't make me laugh. It'll take a lot more than red eyes to scare me." Dorumon said. Obviously he's never heard of the Sharingan before.

"Never heard of the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Can't say I have." Dorumon said before holding one claw to his chin as he seemed to think "Though I only hatched just a couple of weeks ago."

"You still haven't answered my question." Sasuke said as he was starting to get annoyed.

"What question was that again?" Dorumon asked.

"Arg! I asked you where you're from!" Sasuke yelled as he rose a fist and his eyes turned pure white. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Whoa. It's rare to see someone like Sasuke get like that.)**

"Well, if you absolutely want to know… It's a secret!" Dorumon said before he started walking towards a nearby river "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get something to drink before I dry up."

Next morning

Everyone in the caravan had woken up early before packing up and continuing on their travels.

"So this caravan has always been traveling like this?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the back of an ostrich.

"That's right. The land we all hail from was destroyed, and we've been traveling ever since." A woman that was sitting on and ostrich next to him said.

"Your whole country?" Sasuke asked, wondering how a whole country could be destroyed just like that.

"It's an ancient story passed down through our clan. According to the legend, we had a beautiful homeland, but it was completely wiped out." The woman said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Supposedly, there was a great catastrophe of some sort. Our home was lost, and the people of our clan were scattered to the wind. The Nunami became a tribe of wandering nomads." The woman said.

"Though there were even some of us who crossed the ocean." Kahiko – who was riding some kind of deer – said.

"The ocean?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, Nerugui is evidence of all this. He lived among our ancestors in the days of old. This little ferret is living proof that we had a country long ago." Kahiko said as he looked down at the ferret who was lying on his lap.

"I didn't realize a ferret could become so old." Sasuke said.

"Nerugui's even older than oji-san, if you can believe it." The woman said.

"I don't believe it." Dorumon deadpanned as he had heard them from the carriage he was in, though he made sure no one would hear him.

"It's hard to wrap your brain around it, isn't it? Our people have been looking after him for generations now. That's why Nerugui doesn't take to anyone outside the caravan. He stays amongst his own." Kahiko said before Nerugui suddenly jumped down to the ground and ran over to a carriage in front of them where the blond boy was sitting, and the ferret jumped up to sit next to him.

"At least I thought he did." Kahiko said.

"That's the second time he's done that." The woman said.

"Nerugui. Oh, are you okay? What's the matter?" Kahiko said.

Shortly after had they stopped for lunch break and Dorumon walked over to the carriage where the blond boy was still sitting, now with Nerugui, sleeping on his lap. The purple-furred dragon then jumped up, into the carriage, and he laid down next to the blond boy as Sasuke came.

"Why did you guys attack us just like that earlier? What's your objective?" The Uchiha asked and the boy thought back to the attack Sasuke had used at the end of their battle.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Sasuke said, snapping the boy back to reality.

"That power you were using… What is it?" The boy asked.

"What? You mean my chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Chakra?" The boy asked confused before he held his hand over his heart '_It's true. I don't sense any Gelel from him.'_

"You've never heard of chakra before?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I haven't. I come from a continent across the ocean, so I don't know much about this part of the world." The boy said.

"Across the ocean? Then what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Creating a utopia." The boy answered.

"A utopia?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. You should come with us, that power of yours could be really helpful." The boy said, but Sasuke just turned around and started walking away.

"Not interested." He said as Dorumon opened his eyes, having been awake the entire time, and jumped out of the carriage before running away.

"Creating a utopia, huh? What is a utopia, anyway?" Dorumon asked himself.

"A utopia is basically a world without wars." Dorumon looked towards where the voice came from to see Sasuke coming out from behind a tree.

"You." Dorumon said.

"Yes, me. I take it that you also wanted to collect information from him, and decided to use me so that you wouldn't have to ask him yourself, whatever you are." Sasuke said.

"For your information, I'm a dragon!" Dorumon said.

"Since when does a dragon spit metal balls out his mouth?" Sasuke asked.

"Wanna fight?" Dorumon asked as he prepared to attack the Uchiha, but then said Uchiha just chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone, that's all." Sasuke said.

"I do?" Dorumon asked.

"Yeah. He was quite a fool, and always tried to be better than me at everything. He also had a pretty crazy dream." Sasuke said.

"What was it?" Dorumon asked.

"He wanted to become Hokage, the leader of our village. It was a crazy dream, and no one thought he could achieve it. But if anyone could achieve it, it'd be him. However…" Sasuke said as he got a sad look in his eyes at the last word.

"What?" Dorumon asked.

"His dream was taken from him. And now he's got no chance of ever achieving it. Which is why I decided that if he couldn't achieve it, then I would do it for him. I would become Hokage in his place." Sasuke said.

"What happened to him?" Dorumon asked.

"He was banished. Forced to leave the village and never return… all because of my mistake." Sasuke said.

"Well, I wonder where he is now. He sounds like a pretty interesting guy." Dorumon said.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, training field 1

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed before rubbing under his nose "Sakura-chan must be talking about me. Heh, didn't know she'd miss me this much." He then held up a chakra paper "Now then, I wonder what chakra nature I've got."

The paper then turned damp before being cut in two and finally, it burned to ashes. Naruto's eyes widened, he'd heard that people could have more than one affinity, but it was mostly just two, he had never heard of anyone with three aside from the current Tsuchikage and his predecessor.

"Water, wind and fire, huh? I wonder if this'll give me a Kekkei Touta." He wondered. What he didn't realize however was that those three were probably the best combination of affinities one could have, wind and water creates ice and cloud, water and fire creates boil, and fire and wind creates scorch, That's four Kekkei Genkai, FOUR.

Land of Fire, Nunami caravan

The blond boy snuck out of the carriage he was in with his armor on, the helmet under his arm. Nerugui noticed him leave and followed after him.

One of the children tried to get to a ball that had gotten stuck in a tree, however he slipped and fell down. The blond boy noticed it and leaped forward, catching the boy before handing him over to his mother. Sasuke then came over to see what the commotion was about as the blond boy stood up on his feet.

"I'm through here. My debt has been repaid." He said before walking away.

With Shikamaru

"Oh, come on. There's no end to them in sight. They're everywhere." Shikamaru said as he was look out from the ventilation shafts of the moving structure.

Shortly after, he had come out above a large room with some kind of machine in it. He ran over a bridge to the machine before looking in through a window. Inside the machine were another machine with hundreds of some kind of light-bulb-looking capsules attached to it, and each of the capsules contained a child in it.

"Doesn't look like they're conscious." Shikamaru said.

Two women then entered the machine before one of them kicked up a lever and started turning a wheel, making the water drain out of the capsules.

"I don't know how much longer I can watch these brats, you know?" The one who turned the wheel said. She had short brown hair and purple knight armor.

"Easy now, watch your temper dear." The other one said. She had long brown hair as well as green knight armor.

"Lay off, will ya?" The purple armored one said.

"Once the stone of Gelel is in our possession, we'll have no further use for them." The green armored one said before looking up at the children "Just have a little bit of patience."

"Well, we could sure use its power now." The purple armored one said as she pulled down a lever and the water came up into some kind of glass containers before some kind of egg-looking things came into the containers as said containers opened up and the egg-looking objects was ejected out of the machine.

Shikamaru then turned his gaze down to the room below him to see one of the egg-looking objects come out there and it suddenly stood up, revealing arms and legs before it turned into one of the armored soldiers, and Shikamaru gasped.

The purple armored woman heard the Konoha-nin's gasp and looked up towards the window to see that there was no one there, but not entirely convinced, she and her colleague ran out of the machine they were in. When they came out on the bridge, they turned around and looked up towards the window from the outside, but they still didn't see anyone.

Shikamaru had hid on the other side of the machine so that the women would see him, but suddenly he heard what sounded like a female voice.

"Nara Shikamaru…" This immediately caught the young clan heir's attention as he looked towards where the voice came from and he immediately followed it.

As he reached one of the ventilation shafts, he heard the voice again and he entered before hearing the voice several more times, each time sounding closer and closer. Suddenly the walls turned red and there were some kind of moss-like substance several places. Right now, Shikamaru didn't care about this however, he was too curious about who was calling out to him.

He then came out, into a small room with what appeared to be an egg in the middle of said room, and there was a small puppy standing next to the egg.

"An egg?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular before kneeling down and lifting the egg. The egg then cracked and a small head-like creature jumped out as the egg vanished. The creature had blue fur, two yellow eyes, a blue tail, big ears and there was an "M" on his forehead.

Suddenly there was a glow in Shikamaru's right hand and he looked down at it to see a blue and white device appear out of nowhere.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Proof that you're one of the Digi-Destined." Shikamaru turned towards the voice to see a blond boy he didn't recognize.

Nunami caravan

"How on earth could this have happened?" Kahiko said in a sad tone, and Sasuke – having heard him, and wondering what was wrong – walked over to him.

"Something wrong?" He asked and Kahiko looked towards him.

"I can't find Nerugui, he's vanished." Kahiko said.

"So he's run off with that guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. What was the point of spending all that money on the unparalleled shinobi of Konoha? If we knew this was going to happen, I would have hired those legendary Suna ninja from the get-go." Kahiko said.

"All right. I'll go get him. Geez." Sasuke said.

Shortly afterwards Sasuke had walked up to where Dorumon was sleeping, and he out-right kicked the dragon awake.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dorumon asked as he got up on his feet.

"I need your help, dragon." Sasuke said.

"The name's Dorumon." Dorumon said.

With Zolo and Sakura

Zolo and Sakura were walking through a field, looking for Sasuke and Dorumon.

'_Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura thought before she noticed the remains of a camp-fire '_Someone's been here! Could it be…?'_ She then spotted tracks going off into the distance, she then followed the tracks as Zolo continued in the direction he was walking in, not realizing that Sakura was walking in another direction.

With Sasuke and Dorumon

Thanks to Dorumon's nose, it didn't take all that long to find the blond boy, not to mention that Dorumon also seemed to have the ability to sense both the boy and the ferret.

The area that the blond boy was standing in was enshrouded by a thick mist as the duo found him.

"There you are. Now hand over the ferret." Sasuke demanded as he threatingly activated his Sharingan.

"What the hell is that?" Dorumon suddenly said as he gaped and Sasuke looked towards where the dragon was looking to see a gigantic structure of some kind.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Who are you anyway?" Dorumon asked, no longer bothering to keep up the animal act.

"My name is Temujin. Come, I'll introduce you to Haido-sama." The boy, now identified as Temujin said as he walked towards the structure and Nerugui, Sasuke and Dorumon followed after.

"So, who's this "Haido-sama"?" Dorumon asked.

"He's my lord. And a man of great strength. You'll see when you meet him." Temujin said before an armored soldier walked past them.

"And what's with those guys anyway?" Dorumon asked.

"They're just soldiers who are dedicated to the cost." Temujin said.

"Very dedicated if you ask me." Dorumon mumbled '_One of them didn't even fall after taking a direct hit of my Metal Cannon… and that was after hitting him with Dash Metal.'_

Shortly afterwards, they came to a pair of doors and Temujin pressed a button, making one of the doors open to reveal an elevator and the four of them stepped inside. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that I also counted Nerugui when I said "four of them".)**

It didn't take long before they had reached the designated floor and they all walked out of the elevator, and into a large room which had a few stairs that went up to what appeared to be a throne, and on the throne was a man, reading a book.

As they came up in front of the throne Temujin knelt down.

"I have returned my lord." He said and the man looked up as he closed his book.

"Ah. Temujin-kun. Good to have you back." The man – who was obviously Haido – said as he laid the book down and stood up on his feet before looking down towards Sasuke "You're the one. Aren't you? Temujin-kun let me know he was bringing you. He tells me you possess quite an interesting power."

"That's correct. Allow me to show you." Temujin said before drawing his sword and swinging it at Sasuke who jumped back to avoid it.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Sasuke yelled.

"Stand and fight!" Temujin said.

"No, Temujin-kun! Stop this unnecessary fighting!" Haido said and Temujin looked up at him.

"My lord…" He said as he lowered his sword.

"Resorting to violence is never the answer, my son." Haido said.

'_Look who's talking. Aren't you the one who's commanding the guys that attacked Sasuke's team unprovoked earlier?'_ Dorumon thought.

Suddenly, the wall on the other end of the room rose up to reveal the room to actually be a viewing platform. Sasuke and Dorumon then walked towards that end of the room to check the view.

"Sasuke-kun, Dorumon-kun, we've travelled far and wide, trying to create a utopia." Haido said.

"What's a utopia?" Dorumon asked and he was surprised when Haido didn't seem surprised about the fact that he could talk.

"Well, to put it simply: a world where there are no longer any wars, and the weak are never oppressed." Haido said.

"A world without any war?" Dorumon asked.

"Yes. The land we travelled here from is on a far-off continent, ravaged by conflict. War is an ugly thing, a source of boundless sorrow, bestowing not but misfortune on man. Temujin-kun knows this all too well. He lost his homeland to strife." Haido said and Sasuke looked over at the blond boy.

"He lost his whole country?" Sasuke asked, it was all too similar to what, he himself had gone through when his clan was murdered, well at least he still had Konoha, from the sound of it, Temujin didn't have anyone until he met Haido.

"When he was a boy, Temujin-kun was left to survive in the ruins of his shattered village. I made a decision when I found him. I wanted to protect the weak in any way I could. To create a world where fighting was no longer necessary. That is our utopia! It is my only dream. For the sake of that dream, I've travelled the world, gathering believers. It has taken time for us to make it as far as we have, and it grieves me to admit that many noble people have been sacrificed along the way." Haido said before turning to Sasuke "Tell me, Sasuke-kun. Would you like to join us? We could use someone like you. Together we could make the world a better place.

"It's tempting, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. It would interfere too much with my own goal." Sasuke said.

"Hmm? And what's that?" Haido asked and Sasuke closed his eyes, this wasn't really something he liked to discuss, but he's never met anyone before that could understand his pain, not even if only slightly and he opened his eyes.

"About five years ago, my whole clan was murdered by my older brother." Sasuke said, causing Temujin and Dorumon to gasp "Since then it's been my goal to find him and avenge our clan by killing him!"

Haido was about to say something, but just then, Nerugui came out from under Temujin's helmet – which was lying on the ground – before running over to Temujin and up to his shoulder.

"Goodness me. Who is your little friend here?" Haido asked as he noticed the ferret.

"My apologies. I spent some time with a caravan, he took a bit of shine to me." Temujin said as Nerugui glared and hissed at Haido.

"A caravan, you say? My, isn't that interesting? A caravan…" Haido said before a female voice was heard throughout the room.

"Haido-sama. We have a problem." The voice said.

"Tell me. What's wrong?" Haido asked.

"The fleet we sent to the Land of Wind was annihilated." The voice said.

"The Land of Wind?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm on my way!" Temujin said as he ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sasuke said as he ran after while thinking '_Why were they sending a fleet to the Land of Wind?'_

"We've no other choice. Fugai!" Haido said when Temujin, Nerugui, Sasuke and Dorumon had left.

"Yes, my lord." Fugai responded over the comm.

"There's somewhere I need you to go for me, my child." Haido said.

With Shikamaru

Shikamaru was standing in front of Luu as he held the small head-like Digimon which he had discovered was named Wanyamon. Luu had told him everything he had told Naruto, even giving the clan heir a X-Loader which had turned blue when Shikamaru took it.

"Now, I should give you a test here by sending you elsewhere in Digi-Quartz, but I'm afraid we've got to skip that due to an urgent matter you should look into. Not that you aren't already looking into it that is." Luu mumbled the last part.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"When you eaves-dropped in on those women, I suppose you heard the phrase "stone of Gelel", right?" Luu asked and Shikamaru nodded "The stone of Gelel is a mineral that was originally discovered in the Digital World. Shortly after they were discovered, excavations for the stones began because they could be used as a great power source. In fact, just one stone would be enough to power an entire village."

"So what you're saying is that these guys are after the stone of Gelel, so they can use it to power this place?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, but excavations for the stones were stopped a long time ago because another side to them was discovered." Luu said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"The stones were able to power-up the X-Antibody and X-Antibody Digimon by unimaginable amounts." Luu said.

"And what's the X-Antibody?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a virus. Albeit, a good virus. It makes us Digimon stronger." Salamon said and Shikamaru recognized her voice as the one that had called out to him.

"That's true, but like all things that are "unknown", the X-Antibody Digimon were greatly persecuted against. And when the effects that the stone of Gelel has on the X-Antibody were discovered, there were those who decided they'd have enough of the persecution." Luu said.

"Then what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"The X-Antibody Wars is what happened. 3 long decades of non-stop conflict. However, what the X-Antibody Digimon didn't realize was that – like any object which holds great power – the stone of Gelel corrupts, and a want for recognition turned into a desire to rule the world." Luu said.

"A desire to rule the world?" Shikamaru asked and Luu nodded.

"That's right. And they would have succeeded too, had it not been for a group of seven humans… seven Digi-Destined children who took it upon themselves to save the Digital World." Luu said.

"Tell me. Where are those "children" now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, they're clearly not children any more, and three of them are dead… The remaining four however, well, one of them is probably in his respective village while another two are travelling the world, and I heard that the fourth one is fighting in the Kiri Civil-War." Luu said.

Land of Lightning, Kumogakure

A man with dark skin, wild white hair which covered his left eye, a sword on his back, the kanji for lightning was on his left shoulder, and he wore the Chunin/Jonin attire for Kumo was sitting on a bench inside the Raikage tower, looking out the window as he thought back on some of the adventures he's been on in his younger days.

'_Hmm. Back then I was friend with the one who became Hokage, and look at me now, I've just become the right-hand-man of the Raikage.'_ The man thought before another Kumo Jonin appeared.

"Hey, Darui-san! The council meeting's about to start without you!" The Jonin yelled and the man – now identified as Darui – stood up.

"Oh. Sorry." He said while scratching the back of his head and walked a few steps forward before stopping and looking out the window again while thinking '_I wonder where you are now, Minato-san.'_

"Hey, Darui-san!" The Jonin yelled.

"Sorry." Darui said before continuing towards the council chamber. Inside Darui's weapons pouch was a white-grey X-Loader.

Land of Water, forest near Kirigakure

In a small clearing in the forest were there several people coming in with supplies as they had previously hit one of Kiri's supply depots. Among the people returning to camp was a boy with blue hair, glasses that's connected to ear-protectors, he wore a blue, pin-striped shirt and camouflage pants. He also had a large bandaged sword on his back.

"Finally back." He said, revealing sharp shark-like teeth.

"Yes, about time you returned." A man said as he walked over to the boy. The man had blue hair that was styled in a moused-up manner, an eye-patch over his right eye, talisman earrings were hanging from each of the ears with the kanji for "to hear" written twice over. He wore a striped grey suit under a green haori with white trimmings that stop halfway down. He also had a Kiri Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Ao-san." The boy said as he noticed the man.

"I hope that this victory gave your confidence a boost." The man, now identified as Ao said and the boy looked down on the ground before Ao sighed "Chojuro, look. You're the only one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri that we have on our side, so you need to have more confidence in your abilities. Look, back in my time…" Before he could finish however, another man interrupted him.

"Ao-senpai!" Said man yelled and Ao and the boy, now identified as Chojuro turned towards him.

"What is it?" Ao asked.

"Mei-sama's forces have been ambushed by Kirigakure shinobi led by Hozuki Mangetsu!" The man said, and both Ao and Chojuro gasped.

"Come, Chojuro!" Ao said as he ran off, taking several others with him.

"H-hai!" Chojuro said before following.

Inside Ao's weapons pouch was a dark-blue X-Loader.

Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Hokage monument

Atop the head of Namikaze Minato was a cloaked figure sitting, looking out over the village.

'_It's a long time since I last was in this village… Uzumaki Naruto… He looks a lot like you, Minato, but he acts more like you, Kushina-chan. If only you could see your son now, I'm sure you would be proud.'_ The figure thought. In a pocket inside his cloak was a dark-green X Loader.

Land of Lightning, ocean

The ship of the Red-Haired Pirates sailed towards the northern shore of the Land of Lightning as Shanks was standing at the bow of the ship, looking out over the ocean.

'_Naruto, I hope whoever you send will be all right. The stone of Gelel is far more dangerous than anyone realizes. If there really is a mine of them somewhere here in the Real World, then if it isn't destroyed and the wrong person finds it… the entire world will be faced with a being that not even the full might of the Kyubi is capable of stopping.'_ The red-haired Yonko thought as he thought back to when he had just gotten to the Digital World together with his friends… though at the time, not all of them knew each other that well.

Flashback

Seven children were standing in a field of green grass, talking.

One of them had spiky blond hair with long bangs going down on either side of his face, he had cerulean-blue eyes, wore a white tracksuit with three striped on the sleeves. He also had a Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead, and in his hand was a yellow X-Loader. This was Namikaze Minato.

Another one had spiky black hair, equally black eyes, and he wore a green t-shirt with a large "D" on the back and grey pants. On his forehead was his Konoha Hitai-ate and in his hand, he held a dark-green X-Loader. This was Monkey D Dragon of the D clan, one of the world's seven most powerful clans.

The sole female of the group had long, red hair, blue eyes, and she wore a yellow kimono with Uzumaki clan symbol on the back over a fishnet shirt and dark-blue shorts. She had her Konoha Hitai-ate on her forehead and held a crimson X-Loader in her hand. This was Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki clan, one of the world's seven most powerful clans.

The fourth on had dark skin, wild white hair that covered his left eye, and he wore a white shirt with the kanji for lightning on the back and grey pants. He also had a Kumo Hitai-ate wrapped around his right bicep and there was a white-grey X-Loader in his hand. This was Darui.

The fifth one had blue, moused-up hair, he wore a blue t-shirt with the Kiri symbol on the back, and he had grey shorts. He had a Kiri Hitai-ate on his forehead and he held a dark-blue X-Loader in his hand. This was Ao.

The youngest of the group was a boy with short, red hair, he wore a red t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and white shorts. He didn't have a Hitai-ate yet due to being too young and in his hand was a X-Loader which was as red as his hair. This was Uzumaki Shanks of the Uzumaki clan.

The last member of the group had pale skin, long, red hair with bangs which covered the right side of his face and he wore a green haori over a fishnet shirt. His most noticeable feature however, was his visible eye, which was purple with four rings in it, centered on the pupil like a ripple pattern. He held a X-Loader in his hand which was the same color as his eyes, except for the fact that it didn't have any rings. This was Uzumaki Nagato of the Uzumaki clan.

"Ao-san, what is it?" Minato asked as he noticed that Ao was looking towards a nearby hill.

"I'm sensing something on the other side of that hill. But this chakra that I'm sensing seems a little strange, and there's a lot of them!" Ao said, turning towards the rest of the group at the last words.

All seven of them then pocketed the X-Loaders and ran towards the hill, and as they reached the top, they gasped and their eyes widened at what they saw. There was a great battle going on before them between creatures they hadn't seen the likes of before.

"There's a war going on?" Dragon asked no one in particular.

"Here we just got out of the second shinobi war, and we get thrown into a world where there's a war going on." Darui said.

"Those Sovereign guys, or whatever didn't mention this." Shanks said.

"Well, they might have had a reason for that." Minato said.

"Hey, everyone. Look." Nagato said as he pointed up into the sky and everyone looked to where he was pointing to see what appeared to be two flags in the sky. One of the flags was red with a big red symbol in it with silver outlining which looked as though it could be the head of some kind of creature, it also had a large "V" in it with what appeared to be eyes poking out from beneath said "V". The other flag was black however, with a large red symbol with a silver lining which almost looked like an upside-down triangle.

Suddenly Ao noticed something and quickly turned around and the others followed his example to see what looked like a T-Rex just with three clawed fingers instead of two. He also had three sharp claws on each foot, a mouth full of sharp teeth, a brown shell covered the top part of his head with six white horns coming out from it. One of the horns came up from over the nose, like a rhino, two came out from the sides of the shell, just behind his red eyes and the last three horns – which were smaller than the others – came out from the back of his head. He also had orange scales with many blue stripes on them and his chest and stomach area was white.

"Mega Burst!" The creature roared as he fired a large fire ball towards the group, but all of them managed to dodge it in time before Minato pulled out his yellow and white D-Ark.

"Nani?" He gasped when no information came up.

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

"There isn't any information coming up on him!" Minato said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Mega Burst!" Another fire ball was fired, and it headed straight for Shanks, it was already too late for him to dodge it.

"SHANKS!" Kushina yelled as she started running towards her younger brother.

"Matte, Kushina!" Minato yelled, but before Kushina could reach Shanks, Nagato came up in front of him with his arms erect and as the ball of flames hit them a shield of air suddenly appeared around them, protecting the two of them from the fire '_Sugoi. So that's the power of the Rinnegan.'_

Kushina then came up in front of Nagato, looking extremely mad and she stared at the dinosaur in anger as her hair seemed to form into nine tails.

She then held out her right hand and a chain of chakra shot out of her palm and when through right below the dinosaur's chest and came out again on the other side of the creature's body before wrapping itself around him. The chain then – still wrapped around the dinosaur – retracted back towards Kushina who then leaped forward and kicked him between the legs with a kick that would've made Tsunade proud as she yelled "Never attack my ototou! Dattebane!"

Minato, Dragon, Darui, Ao and Nagato then held their hands over their crotches as though they could feel the pain while Shanks was laughing, rubbing the back of his head and having his eyes closed.

Flashback end

'_Heh. That was quite an adventure. But Naruto, I hope that for your sake – as well as that of your friends' – That you will never have to face what we had to face.'_ Shanks thought before looking up into the sky '_I hope that you'll never have to face someone like Gelelmon!'_

Chapter preview

Kankuro "Thought you could sneak up on us, huh? You shouldn't underestimate the shinobi of Sunagakure."

Kamira "Hear the cries of those who's stood against us, doomed to wander the land of death." … "Prepare yourself for an eternity of anguish."

Gaara "So you can increase your strength by altering the structure of your body."

Shikamaru "Hey, jiji. What do you know about the stone of Gelel?"

Temujin "Whatever power it may hold, Haido-sama will use it justly."

Sasuke "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Legend of the stone of Gelel part 2: The stone of Gelel."

Zolo "Ah! Dinosaur, I've looked everywhere for you."

Dorumon "Nani? Zolo, what are you doing here in the Land of Wind?"

Character status

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 8

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Zolo: Level: 31

Techniques: Oni Giri, Tora Gari.

Weapons: katana, Wado Ichimonji.

Sasuke: Level: 27

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka, Chidori.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

Sakura: Level: 6

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Shikamaru: Level: 9

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kagemane, Kage-Kubishibari, Ino-Shika-Cho (with Ino and Choji).

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Digimon: Wanyamon.

Temujin: Level: 30

Techniques: Rising Thunder.

Weapons: sword.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Before anyone asks, Ranton (Cloud-Style) is not Omoi's Kenjutsu style, but a sub-element that I came up with myself, and as you can see, it's got the same Japanese name as Storm-Style, I decided on that since the only real difference between the two elements is that Cloud-Style lacks lightning. Also, Gelelmon is a Digimon OC of mine which is in a Level that I also came up with, a Level that only 7 Digimon has ever been successful in reaching. Also, to give you guys some ideas of what the Sasuke and the others will be up against in case they fail to destroy the Gelel mine in time, I've decided to show you Gelelmon's stats.

Gelelmon Knight Mode: Level: Perfect: Infinite

Techniques: Diamond Cutter, Onodama, Death Thrust, Shi no Ya, Elemental Barrage.

Weapons: Sword of Gelel, Axe of Gelel, Spear of Gelel, Bow & Arrow of Gelel.

Type: unknown.

Gelelmon Dragon Mode: Level: Perfect: Infinite

Techniques: White Flame of Destruction, Tsunami, Earthquake, Hurricane, Yosodama.

Weapons: none

Type: unknown.

**Naruto:** Isn't where it says "Infinite" usually where there's a number?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yes, it is. So basically if Gelelmon would return, you'd all be fucked. Well that is of course unless some great and powerful hero shows up and kicks Gelelmon's ass.

**Shanks:** Ahem.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **What?

**Shanks:** You do know that my generation of Digi-Destined where the ones who beat him last time, right?

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Yeah, so? Didn't it take all seven of you to stop him last time? And that was AFTER he had cut a tower in two, killed the Digimon King, obliterated 90% of the Royal Army and their allies as well as 90% of the X-Antibody Digimon AND after he had defeated the fucking KYUBI NO KITSUNE. How did you guys beat him anyway?

**Shanks:** (shrugs) We used Digi-Xros.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **(face palm).


	9. The stone of Gelel

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel arc  
**

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Before we get to the reviews there's just something that I'd like to say: after some thinking, I've decided to not have Naruto being a bounty hunter after all due to the story taking an unexpected turn, even for me. Don't worry though, he'll find another way to get the money to rebuild Uzushio.

**Imaginebreaker7:** Great chapter I wonder if Dorumon will digivolve during this arc. I look forward to your next chapter.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** If by during this arc, you mean these three chapters with the stone of Gelel, then no. This entire arc however, is the same arc as it was at the start of the story, and it'll continue until all of the seven Digi-Destined have been found.

**adngo714:** Hmm interesting...is NaruHina a pairing since in manga chapter 615, NaruHina was piratically canonized/confirmed!

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Well, by the time you've reached this chapter, you'll already know the answer to that. Also, for me NaruHina isn't confirmed yet, and it won't be until they kiss, the same goes for any other pairings for that matter.

**adngo714:** You do know that most Digimon are able to speak english?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You do know that expecting Dodomon to talk right after being hatched is like expecting a newborn baby to talk right after being born, right? Also it's not English, it's Japanese they're speaking, just translated to English for people like us to understand.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Temujin:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything.

Chapter 8: Legend of the stone of Gelel part 2: The stone of Gelel

13 years ago, forest near Konohagakure

A cloaked figure ran through the forest towards where the large demon had just been. He had no idea of what was going on since he'd been away on a mission, but as soon as he caught sight of the nine tailed monstrosity, he knew something was up.

"Kushina-chan…" He said quietly before he threw off the dragon mask he was wearing and pulled out his dark-green X-Loader "Reload, Veemon!"

In a flash of light, his partner – Veemon – appeared and ran by his side. Veemon was a small dinosaur looking Digimon with blue scales and a yellow "V" on his forehead.

"Veemon, I've got a bad feeling about what's going on here. I want you to scout the area to see if there's anyone suspicious around!" The man, Monkey D. Dragon said.

"Hai!" Veemon said before shunshining away.

Shortly after, Dragon came out, into a clearing to see a ritual alter with a newborn baby lying there and just in front of said alter lay the dying forms of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

"Minato! Kushina-chan!" Dragon yelled as he ran towards them.

"D-Dragon…" Minato managed to say as Dragon came over to them before kneeling down.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want my son to be known as a hero to our village." Minato said.

"Your son?" Dragon asked before looked over at the newborn baby and noticed the vanishing seal on his belly "I understand."

Just then, Veemon appeared with two other Digimon: one was a small red mouse-like Digimon with a number of feather-looking tails. The other one basically looked like a fox on two legs.

"Minato/Kushina!" The two other Digimon yelled respectively as they ran towards their partners.

"Elecmon, I'm afraid that this is where we have to part ways." Minato said as he looked at his partner.

"Renamon, I want you to watch over Naruto-kun for us when we're gone. Can you do that?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, Kushina." The fox-like Digimon, now identified as Renamon said.

Kushina then weaved a series of hand signs with the little chakra she had left and suddenly a ball of chakra formed in her hand before she gave it to Renamon.

"Take the little chakra that I have left, hopefully it'll be enough to make you Digivolve on your own." Kushina said as the ball of chakra went into Renamon's body "Also, I want you to reveal yourself to Naruto-kun when he's become a Digi-Destined."

"Understood, Kushina." Renamon said.

Present day, Uzushiogakure

'_Kushina…'_ Renamon thought as she was sitting on a cliff, overlooking training field 1 where Naruto was currently training.

"So this is where you've been hiding." A voice said from behind her.

"What are you doing here, Dragon?" Renamon asked as a cloaked figure walked over to her and sat down next to her as he looked down at Naruto.

"Why haven't you revealed yourself to him yet?" Dragon asked.

"That's none of your business!" Renamon said as she looked away.

"You know, you knew Kushina better than anyone. It might actually be good for him to meet you." Veemon said as he came over to her as well, though he didn't sit down.

"And what would a Royal Knight like yourself know about what's good for him?" Renamon asked.

"I'm not with the knights at the moment, and you know it." Veemon said.

"Yeah, whatever, UlforceVeedramon." Renamon said.

"You know quite well that you're not supposed to call me that when I'm in this form!" Veemon yelled as Renamon turned back to Dragon.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked and Dragon looked at her "You're the one who left Dorumon's egg in the forest for Naruto to find, weren't you? That was a dangerous move you know. After all, Dorumon's the one who…"

"I know, but don't worry. I have a feeling that Naruto will be able to handle Dorumon." Dragon said.

"Maybe, but Dorumon might still have a piece of Gelelmon inside of him." Renamon said.

"Don't worry. We've already gone through with it with Yggdrasil-sama, and if it appears that Gelelmon is about to return, he'll step in himself to stop him." Veemon said.

"Yggdrasil? Seems unlikely. He's never interfered with the affairs of the Digital or the Real Worlds before, so why start now?" Renamon asked.

"That may be true, but – as you know – Gelelmon is far more powerful than any threat that the worlds have been up against in millennia. He's one of the seven Perfect-Level Digimon, seven powerful beings that – when at full strength – not even Yggdrasil-sama and the Sovereigns would be a match against." Veemon said.

"The Perfect-Level Digimon, who are they? Those that we haven't encountered before, that is." Renamon said.

"Sorry, but I don't know much more than you do. Well, except that it's believed that one of them supposedly created Digi-Quartz, and there's one who's supposed to even be more of a legend than Alphamon-sama." Veemon said.

"It's about time there was something even you don't know about." Renamon said.

"Hey, I've just been around a lot longer than you have." Veemon said before turning to Dragon "We should get going now."

Dragon then nodded before standing up on his feet and the two started walking.

"Wait!" They turned back to Renamon before she continued "I ran into Shanks earlier."

"What did he say?" Dragon asked.

"He said "beware, the Demon Lords are on the move"!" Renamon said.

Land of Wind, warship graveyard

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke asked as he saw the wreckages of the warships.

"It looks like there's been a battle going on here." Dorumon said before he and Sasuke noticed that Temujin was already on his way towards one of the ships.

They entered the ship and walked through the corridors until reaching a room filled with rubble, as well as destroyed capsules with children in them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked as he stopped walking, and Temujin stopped walking as well, though he didn't reply "Answer me!"

Before Temujin could respond however, crow – the main puppet of the Puppet-Master, Sabaku no Kankuro – came and wrapped itself around Temujin.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sasuke and Dorumon turned towards the voice to see the Suna-nin himself.

"Kankuro." Sasuke simply stated.

"You got it." Kankuro said before turning to Temujin "Thought you could sneak up on us, huh? You shouldn't underestimate the shinobi of Sunagakure."

"Tell me, Kankuro. What happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"These people invaded the Land of Wind from out of nowhere. We've had quite a few casualties, trying to stop their rampage. Whole villages were wiped out in the battle." Kankuro informed and Sasuke and Dorumon turned to Temujin.

"Is this true? Then what happened to all that talk about creating a Utopia?" The raven-haired Uchiha asked.

"Noble sacrifices for the greater good." Temujin said.

"Greater good, my ass! What you're doing is the complete opposite of what you're saying!" Dorumon yelled.

"Sorry for butting in, but I'm gonna end this now." Kankuro said.

"No. He's _my_ opponent!" Sasuke said, however just then, Temujin managed to break out of crow's hold and sent the puppet flying into the wall as he drew his sword and pointed it at the Uchiha.

"Those who stand in our way will be eliminated!" He said.

"Heh. Yeah, whatever. Huh?" Kankuro noticed something and looked over his shoulder to see a woman with short brown hair and purple armor.

"Temujin! You know you're not supposed to be here, you idiot! Your primary duty is scouting!" She said before a woman with long brown hair and green armor stepped out from behind her.

"This one is just acting as a look-out. There's another unit, waiting nearby." She said.

"Yes, but…" Temujin said.

"What's got you so worked up?" The one with green armor – Kamira – said.

"We're splitting before things get ugly around here." The one with purple armor – Ranke – said.

Just then however, walls of sand came into the room – one from each side – and apparently crushed the two females, but Gaara – who was the one that summoned the sand – noticed that they managed to get away and he jumped after them.

"Not so fast!" Gaara said.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Kankuro said before jumping after them.

"Oh, all right. I guess we can play." Ranke said as she landed on a pipe.

"You fellas should learn when to walk away." Kamira said as she grabbed ahold of another pipe before she and Ranke jumped away just before a wave of sand came after the latter, destroying the pipe she was on.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan.

"I already told you, didn't I? If one hopes to achieve a higher goal, certain sacrifices must be made!" Temujin said.

"Look around you! Aren't these your friends?" Sasuke yelled. Now, before, he wouldn't have cared much for friendship, but after Naruto was banished, he learned a lesson that he should've learned 5 years ago… never take your friends for granted.

"They are, and like me, they were willing to give everything to bring about our dream of Utopia." Temujin said.

"Spare us, will ya? If they are your friends, you sure don't act like it!" Dorumon said.

Kankuro vs Kamira

Kamira was dodging all of the kunai that Kankuro was throwing at her as they ran through the wreckage.

"Heh. You're pretty good at dodging." Kankuro said before waves of darkness suddenly came out of Kamira's body, and Kankuro couldn't see anything and he stopped running.

"All you got is darkness, huh? I am not impressed." Kankuro said before turning around and his eyes widened when he saw a large face before he suddenly started hearing screams.

"Hear the cries of those who's stood against us, doomed to wander the land of death." Kamira's voice was heard through the darkness.

'_She uses Genjutsu?'_ Kankuro thought.

"Prepare yourself for an eternity of anguish." Kamira finished before shadowy arms suddenly came up and grabbed the Suna-nin and through him down towards an entirely red area that could almost look like a lake of lava.

Gaara vs Ranke

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Ranke said, not realizing that _she's_ the one that doesn't know what she's getting into.

"Oh, I can handle it. Come." Gaara said.

"Sure." Ranke said before she created an electrical charge in-between her hands "Tornado Lightning!" She then fired a wave of lightning towards Gaara, but before it could reach him, the sand moved in to protect him, successfully blocking the electricity.

After having tried to get through the past the sand to no avail, Ranke made one of her lightning beams touch the ceiling, causing it to collapse upon Gaara as the sand moved to defend him from the rubble.

Ranke then headed towards the brown-haired boy.

"Suna Shigure!" Gaara called out before grains of sand were shot out from his shield and headed straight for Ranke who moved excellently through them before coming to a stop and holding out her arms before an electric shield suddenly appeared and blocked the sand. She then sent a wave of electricity towards Gaara in order to hit him with his own attack, but his shield protected him from the grains.

"Heheh. What's the matter? Don't you wanna play?" Ranke asked before slammed her open palm down on the floor and said floor blew up as the electricity headed towards Gaara.

Kankuro vs Kamira

Kankuro fell down what appeared to be a bottom-less hole as he saw something that looked like a Chinese-style dragon below him. He then stopped in the air in front of the dragon before snakes suddenly came out of his body before biting him.

Kamira then appeared upside-down behind him and he looked over his shoulder just before his opponent reached out and grabbed his neck, choking him while laughing.

"I'll see you on the other side." She said.

Gaara vs Ranke

The electricity moved towards Gaara beneath the floor and as it passed under him, it created several holes in his shield. The brown-haired Jinchuriki then looked up to see Ranke coming down and she busted through the shield before landing on the floor. Her right hand was then engulfed in electricity and she charged at Gaara who jumped backwards as his sand moved in to defend him.

"Thunder Saber!" Ranke called out before she punched Gaara's sand, making a shockwave that destroyed the sand shield around them, and the Jinchuriki was sent flying straight into the wall on the other side of a chasm.

Ranke then landed on a pipe that stretched over to the wall which Gaara was sent flying into, and she thought she'd won the fight.

"Huh. That was easy." She said, but just then came several tendrils of sand that wrapped themselves around her feet before going for her arms as the dust cloud faded to reveal Gaara, standing on a platform of sand before he held out his right arm.

"Sabakukyu!" He said as he clenched his fist and the sand finished wrapping itself around Ranke's body until she was trapped in a cocoon of sand.

Kankuro vs Kamira

Kankuro attempted to push Kamira's arms off of him, but it was to no avail.

"It's no use in struggling." Kamira said before Kankuro's face suddenly broke off to reveal that it was crow and the puppet opened his mouth before firing several kunais at the brown-haired woman, but Kamira then turned into a swarm of bats which then flew away before the darkness faded.

"Heh hahaha. So that's your game, is it?" Kamira's voice was heard.

"Have to admit, this girl's no joke." Kankuro said from his hiding place.

Gaara vs Ranke

Suddenly, streams of electrical charges came out of the sand cocoon that Ranke was trapped in before the cocoon was completely destroyed from the inside as Ranke broke out of her little prison. Gaara also noticed that she looked different, her right arm and leg had somehow buffed-up.

"Heheh. I'm not through with you yet." Ranke said as she continued to transform.

"So you can increase your strength by altering the structure of your body." Gaara said.

"You got it!" Ranke said before her transformation finished "Let's finish this."

She was now slightly taller and her skin seemed to have turned into rocks, she also had a metal mask covering the top half of her face. She still had her hair and armor though. **(Kurama no Kyubi: I know it's different from the movie, but the reason why she looks like this will be explained later.)**

Suddenly a shield of electricity appeared around her and she charged at Gaara who sent wave after wave of sand towards the woman.

"Useless. That's not gonna work against my Plasma Ball! Take this!" Ranke said before punching Gaara straight down to the bottom of the ship and Ranke jumped after him.

"Pathetic!" She said as Gaara lay there, seemingly dead and she walked towards him while saying "Well that takes care of that." However, then a crack formed across Gaara's face and the face fell off to reveal that it was just an empty shell and Ranke gasped.

"First time facing a shinobi?" Ranke then turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Gaara standing there.

"What? You're still alive?" Ranke asked in surprise before Gaara clasped his hands together.

"Ryusa Bakuryu!" He said and the entire floor was suddenly filled with sand which buried Ranke alive as the sand also engulfed the entire ship. Gaara then landed outside before Ranke – who was protected by her plasma ball – rose out of the sand while laughing.

"All of your sand is worthless against my electricity, kid!" She said before her shield vanished and she ran towards Gaara.

"Provided you still have it." Gaara said.

"You are no match for me!" Ranke yelled as she came closer to him.

"You think so, huh? Suna Raishin!" Gaara said before his sand shot up, out of his gourd and split into several needles that shot into the ground before beginning to drain all of Ranke's electricity.

She then started screaming in pain, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kamira who then came out on the outside of the ship to see all the electricity being drained from her teammate.

"Sabaku Taiso!" Gaara called out as he slammed his palms down on the ground and the sand came up, over Ranke before going down and burying her.

"Ugh. I don't believe it." Kamira said before she heard something below her and Sasuke and Temujin came out of a hole in the wall, still fighting. Kamira also took notice that Sasuke's left arm had what appeared to be deep bite marks, making it look like he'd been bit by a baby T-Rex or something, blood were still coming from the wounds too.

Flashback

"Spare us, will ya? If they are your friends, you sure don't act like it!" Dorumon said.

Temujin then charged at the two but Sasuke went through a series of hand signs before spitting a large fire ball from his mouth, but Temujin easily dodged it. However, just as he did so, Dorumon came up in his face and opened his mouth.

"Metal Cannon!" The small dragon said as he spat the metal spheres at the knight, and Temujin was sent skidding back from them.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as he fired ball of flames that were in the form of a dragon's head towards Temujin. Temujin dodged it however, but he was surprised when the Uchiha came through the fire, kunai in hand.

Sasuke threw a bunch of shuriken at the knight, but he just blocked them with his shield before swinging his sword. Sasuke blocked the sword with his kunai, however, and gave a kick to Temujin's stomach, sending the knight skidding back.

Temujin then made his sword become longer as it was enshrouded in an aura of green flames before he swung it at Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped back to avoid it, but suddenly came a stream of green energy after him, and it sent into the wall.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon roared as he charged at Temujin and sent the knight flying into the wall. However, he quickly got to his feet before he charged at Dorumon who again charged at him.

"Rising Thunder/Dash Metal!" Came their respective cries as they clashed, but Dorumon was quickly over-powered and sent flying back before he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. Then a red aura suddenly surrounded him as the wounds he had just received suddenly healed and his eyes also started glowing red.

"Metal Cannon!" Temujin knew what was coming and he was about to move out of the way, but this time, the metal spheres were a lot faster than they used to be, and they impacted with his body, even going straight through him.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon suddenly vanished before reappearing as he slammed into Temujin's stomach, knocking the breath out of the boy as he was sent into the wall before falling down to the floor.

Dorumon then ran over to the downed boy before stopping above him and suddenly biting into his armor, as though he was actually trying to eat the boy.

"Dorumon." Sasuke said, getting the dragon's attention, though right now, that might not have been the best of ideas as Dorumon jumped at him. The Uchiha then brought up his left hand as if to defend himself and Dorumon bit down on it. Now, anyone else would probably have tried to force the creature off, but Sasuke was smarter than that and figured that if he tried, his arm would come clean off. Man, that dragon's probably got a stronger jaw than any other creature in the Elemental Countries.

Temujin suddenly came up behind the dragon though, and Dorumon noticed it before releasing his grip on Sasuke's arm and he turned around, but it was already too late.

"Rising Thunder!" And Dorumon was sent flying into the wall before the red aura suddenly vanished and he shook his head as he got up on his feet.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked before Dorumon suddenly noticed the Uchiha's bloody arm.

"Ah! Sasuke, what happened to your arm?" Dorumon asked.

"Uh! Nothing happened." Sasuke said, not wanting to tell Dorumon what had really happened.

Flashback end

Temujin swung his sword down at Sasuke, but the Uchiha blocked it before swinging his kunai, however, the knight jumped back to avoid it.

"Heh. Found you!" Kankuro said as he finally had managed to find Kamira who then turned around just in time to avoid several kunai "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Should have walked when you had the chance, sweetie." Kamira said before Kankuro threw several more kunai at her, but she just jumped up into the air before transforming into a vampire-looking creature.

Her eyes turned red as black wings came out from her back laid across her back almost like a cape. She also got pure white skin and a black mask which covered the top half of her head. Her hair and armor remained though.

"What happened to her?" Kankuro asked before Kamira fired a gas from her mouth which covered the entire area "Nice trick. Ugh. Hey! We're not through yet!" Kankuro then ran after the fleeing bat.

Temujin blocked a strike from Sasuke, but suddenly came Dorumon and spat several metal spheres at the knight, who quickly dodged them before the gas reached the trio.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Temujin! Withdraw!" Kamira said as she flew over the boy, and Temujin jumped up grabbed the woman, turned vampire's hand.

"Hey! Wait!" Sasuke yelled before jumping after them before grabbing someone, though he couldn't see who it was because the gas was still there.

"Let go of me." Sasuke recognized that voice instantly.

"What the…? Kankuro?" He said as the gas faded and he looked up to see that it was indeed the Puppet-Master.

"Losing my grip." Kankuro said and just then Sasuke realized how high up they were.

"What are you doing up here?" Sasuke asked before Kankuro finally lost his grip and they fell down into the water. Dorumon – who had watched the entire seen – sweatdropped.

"Ah! Dinosaur, I've looked everywhere for you." Dorumon instantly looked towards the familiar voice to see none other than Zolo coming towards them from the east.

"Nani? Zolo, what are you doing here in the Land of Wind?" Dorumon asked.

Land of Fire, Nunami caravan

The entire caravan had been destroyed as a woman with long brown hair and blue armor was lifting Kahiko up, into the air by his collar, the woman was probably Fugai.

"Where is the stone?" She questioned.

"What makes you think I know anything about that?" Kahiko asked.

"Are you playing dumb with me?" Fugai asked before she lifted Kahiko further up, but then she dropped him as she found, she couldn't move. As Kahiko started coughing, Fugai was forced to turn around.

"Wh-what…?" She then noticed two figures up on a cliff, one was Shikamaru and the other looked like a bipedal dog with blue fur and boxing gloves.

"Kagemane, complete." Shikamaru said before Fugai noticed that his shadow was connected to hers. Kahiko was still coughing as Sakura ran over to him.

"Take it easy. Now, are you all right?" She asked before helping the old man away.

"We saw your signal flare. Pretty flashy." Shikamaru said.

"Who are you?" Fugai asked, but Shikamaru ignored her question.

"By the way, don't bother calling for your goon squad. I don't think they can make it. Useless bunch of lugs, aren't they?" Shikamaru said.

As the Nara was talking, at a place nearby were dozens of defeated armored soldiers and on one of them was Luu sitting with Salamon next to him.

"I was surprised when you offered to take on these weaklings yourself, Luu-sama." Salamon said.

"You know I can't let Gelelmon return. That would destroy all of my plans. For even I am no match for him." Luu said before one of the armored soldiers behind him suddenly got up on his feet and Salamon noticed it.

"Looks like there's still one that wants to play." Salamon informed her master and the blond smiled as he simply made a one-handed hand sign.

"Heh. Mokuton!" Suddenly, a wooden spike came out of the ground and pierced the armored soldier who then fell down.

With Shikamaru and Fugai

Suddenly Fugai started transforming and Shikamaru's eyes widened at what he was seeing.

"What in the…?" He said.

Fugai had apparently turned into a wolf on two legs, A.K.A a werewolf. She got blue and white fur, purple claws on both hands and feet. Her hair and armor remained though as she let out a loud howl, destroying the cliff that Shikamaru and his partner were standing on. Fugai then turned and ran off.

With Sakura and Kahiko

"What was that? A wolf?" Sakura asked before Kahiko started coughing again "Catch your breath." She then laid the old man down with a rock as Shikamaru and his partner came down.

"Arigato." Kahiko said.

"Hey, jiji. What do you know about the stone of Gelel?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh? Gelel?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't wanna tell us, that's just fine. I already know all I need to know about it to know it's too dangerous for anyone to use." Shikamaru said before turning around "C'mon Sakura, we've got a friend to track down."

"Actually, I'd suggest that you stay with the old man." Everyone looked towards the source of the voice to see Luu and Salamon.

"Luu…" Shikamaru said as he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about the blond that he didn't trust.

"If you stay with him, Sasuke will eventually come to you." Luu said.

With Temujin

Temujin was standing on the top of a tree as he thought back to what Dorumon had said earlier.

"If they are your friends!"

"You don't know anything about me." Temujin said before he thought back to when his home had just been destroyed years ago.

Flashback

"What'll we do, Temujin? Everyone's dead." A brown-haired boy said as he cried while he and Temujin looked at the remains of their village.

"Stop crying." Temujin said.

"Yeah, but…" The brown-haired boy said as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"A tragedy…" Both boys turned around to see Haido walking towards them "You two are the only survivors of this village. In a true utopian society, this sort of misfortune would never happen."

"A utopia?" Temujin asked.

"It's a world free of war, a dream I've devoted my life to." Haido said before taking his hand into his sleeve and pulling out a blue egg-shaped stone before showing it to the boys "Amazing, isn't it? If I can only gather enough of this stone of Gelel, I'll be able rid this world entirely of war. Ugly, sorrowful war."

Some time later, the two boys were standing in front of the machine with the light-bulb-looking capsules in what appeared to be an unfinished version of the moving structure.

"It's amazing how you've incorporated the stone of Gelel." The brown-haired boy said.

"Think so?" Temujin asked.

"Are you serious? Of course it is. I'm really proud of you." The brown-haired boy said.

"I appreciate it." Temujin said as the brown-haired boy looked at the machine.

"I wish that I could be like you. I only have power when I climb in there. But our hearts are still one. We're friends, nothing can change that. You mustn't let other villages suffer like ours did, we give our all for utopia." The brown-haired boy said.

Flashback end

Temujin's ear-piece suddenly beeped and he brought his hand up to it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You blind little fool! That caravan you were traipsing around with had info on the stone of Gelel!" Came Kamira's voice.

"What?" Temujin said, surprised.

Moving structure, bridge

In the bridge of the moving structure was Haido sitting in the command chair while Kamira was standing to his left.

"So this lead then, has the trail gone cold?" Haido asked.

"I had Temujin head out after them." Kamira said.

"Well done, my dear. The day when he has failed to meet my expectations has not yet come." Haido said.

"All thanks to that power he wields fortunately." Kamira said before Haido stood up and walked towards the door.

"I must see to something. In the meantime, I leave you in charge." He said.

"Yes, Haido-sama!" Kamira said.

Shortly afterwards had Haido reached a door and he walked through it to enter a dark room. At the end of said room were two candle-lights giving off a little light as in-between them, sat a shadowy figure, and he got down on his knees.

"Gelelmon-sama." Haido said.

"**Haido…"** The shadowy figure, now identified as Gelelmon said **"Have you finished with what I told you to look into? Have you found out where **_**those**_** seven are?"**

"Y-yes, milord. I have found records of this land's history and found out that the ones known as: Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Nagato are dead while Uzumaki Shanks has become a pirate, Darui recently became the right-hand man of Kumogakure's Raikage, and Ao is one of the leaders of the Kirigakure rebellion, and fighting in the Kirigakure Civil-War." Haido said.

"**Good. But what about Monkey D. Dragon? With Minato dead, he'll be the most troublesome."** Gelelmon said and Haido gulped, knowing that the all-powerful Digimon wouldn't like the fact that Dragon had managed to evade them.

"W-we still don't know where he is, milord." Haido said, and before he could even blink, he had been lifted up into the air by his neck by the shadowy figure.

"**WHAT?"** It's a good thing the room's sound-proof or else the entire world would've heard the yell **"WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT RIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF DRAGON FINDS US – FINDS **_**ME –**_** BEFORE WE ARE ABLE TO LOCATE THE MINE? IF I CAN'T GET MY HANDS ON THE STONE OF GELEL, I WON'T RETURN TO MY TRUE FORM AND POWER!"**

"W-wait. There's something else. About that other matter you told me to look into." Haido managed to say and Gelelmon released him.

"**Speak!"** He said.

"I've found Dorumon. He's with a raven-haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke." Haido said.

"**Uchiha, you say?"** Gelelmon asked before thinking _**'So, he's with a descendant of that bastard, Rikudo Sennin, the only person to have fought all seven of us. Seems like things could get quite interesting.'**_

Nunami caravan

Temujin arrived at what was left of the caravan before walking through it while looking around, however he failed to notice the shadow that was following him until it was too late and shadow arms wrapped themselves around the young knight.

"We've been waiting for ya. What's up?" Shikamaru said from behind him as he tried to break free from the shadow's hold to no avail.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, training field 1

Naruto was currently training with his wind chakra, Zoe had given him some pointers on it and he was currently attempting to cut a leaf in-between his palms, using wind chakra. He then removed his left hand to see that the leaf had been cut in two.

"FINALLY!" He yelled after having tried cutting the leaf for 24 hours straight.

"What are you doing?" Naruto turned towards the voice to see Fu coming towards him.

"Ah, well, I'm training to master my chakra elements, and I decided to start with my wind chakra." Naruto said.

"Wait. "Chakra _elements_"? As in having more than one?" Fu asked.

"Yep." Naruto said as he showed off his foxy grin.

"So which ones do you have?" Fu asked.

"Hmm… Wind, fire and water." Naruto said and Fu's eyes widened.

"You've got _three_ affinities?" She yelled in shock and the whiskered blond nodded.

"What about you? I know you've got water, but do you have any others?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I don't know what affinity I have. I'm only using Suiton Jutsus because every shinobi in my village is required to know the Mizu no Yaiba." Fu said.

"Huh, I see. Then why don't we check?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a chakra paper and handed it to his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Okay." Fu said as she accepted the piece of paper before channeling chakra through it and it suddenly wrinkled before turning damp.

"Looks like you've got water after all, and lightning too." Naruto said as Fu was staring at the slip of paper in disbelief, she knew that there were people born with two affinities, but she'd heard that it was quite rare, so she had never expected herself to be one of them "Hey, Fu-chan. You all right?"

"Y-yeah, just surprised is all." Fu said.

"Yeah, I'll bet. You probably never thought that water would be one of your affinities." Naruto said.

'_He's pretty clueless.'_ Fu thought to herself before saying "Hey, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm? What?" Naruto asked.

"I-if you want, I-I could t-teach you to master water chakra." Fu said as she felt her cheeks heat up into a blush.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

Land of Fire, Nunami hideout

The Nunami tribe along with the Konoha-nins, Zolo and Dorumon had taken up base in a cave where they had also brought Temujin and tied him up. Surprisingly Luu and Salamon were also present.

"It never occurred to me that you'd know anything about the stones." Temujin said.

"Never mind that. Why are you after them?" Kahiko asked.

"They're essential to our cause." Temujin said.

"You don't know the horror those stones carry within. They must never be returned to this world! Do you understand me?" Kahiko said.

"Save your lecture for someone else." Temujin said before some kind of light came out of his heart and showed a holographic image of a stone of Gelel.

"It's just as I thought." Kahiko said.

"What is that light?" Sakura asked.

"It is a crystal of Gelel, the source of all life-energy." Kahiko said.

"I know more about the stones than anybody." Temujin said as the light vanished.

'_I wouldn't be too sure about that. There's no one that knows more about them than Luu-sama.'_ Salamon thought.

"That explains your power of recovery. How exactly did you come by it?" Kahiko asked.

"It was given to me by my master, Haido-sama." Temujin said.

"I see. Then is that the only stone you have in your possession?" Kahiko asked.

"Hmm?" Temujin then looked towards him.

"That's peculiar. If you're a descendant of our clan's ancestors who traveled across the sea, why wouldn't you know that, I wonder. Was the Book of Gelel lost, then?" Kahiko said.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Temujin asked.

"In the days of old, it was only the royal family members – that led our clan – who fused the stone of Gelel with the flesh of the body. Now, Sasuke, I spoke to you of this the other day, how some of our people took to the sea after our country was lost." Kahiko said before continuing explaining "According to legend, it was the royal family itself that left, taking the Book of Gelel and the last of the remaining stone across the waves. Temujin, wasn't it?" Temujin then turned to look at the old man "You haven't come to a new land, boy. You're returning home. You and I are of the same people, both descended from a single clan! We know little of the stones origin, but it seems that in very early times, a mysterious vein of mineral was discovered. Our ancestors were able to refine it, in a crystalized form, and they named the mineral "Gelel". A vast empire was built on this continent with the precious stone as its foundation. Wells never ran dry, life-stock multiplied over-night, and trees continually bore fruit. It's even said that they looked for ways to stop all life from aging."

"First I've ever heard of it." Shikamaru said.

"This was a very long time ago. But as is often the case, great power brought with it unimaginable catastrophe. People fought and quarreled shamelessly over the stones, and in the end their power was used to wage a massive war. Mountain and earth were ripped asunder, until eventually, the battle obliterated the empire all-together." Kahiko said.

"How awful." Sakura said.

"Only a handful of the young survived. Our ancestors sealed away the coveted mineral deep underground, and vowed never to revive the stone again." Kahiko said.

"If it was really that dangerous, why didn't they try to get rid of it for good?" Sakura asked.

"The stones are indestructible, so something like that would be impossible." Luu informed.

"Actually, that's not entirely correct, however, in order to destroy them, one has to have royal blood in his veins. But with the royal family lost to us for good, we can only watch over them, guarding their secret with every generation. The legends have slowly faded away, and one day, the story of our past will just die out all-together." Kahiko said and Temujin smiled.

"Die out? Fade away? Hearing all that, my resolve is stronger than ever before. Nothing will stop me from getting those stones now." Temujin said.

"Weren't you even listening? No one can tell what'll happen if those stones falls into the wrong hands." Zolo said.

"Power is power, nothing more. The only thing that matters is who's wielding it." Temujin said.

"The stone is too dangerous to the world of men. It must never be woken from its slumber." Kahiko said.

"Whatever power it may hold, Haido-sama will use it justly. "War breads only suffering, but without someone guiding us from above, there can be no end to blood-shed". This is what my master teaches, the truth of his words is edged into my heart. In the fog of war, my village fell prey to brigands, those of us who survived were orphaned, but Haido-sama took us in. I want to grant him his wish, to free this world of war. My comrades and I feel the same, no sacrifice is too great, that is my only dream! And I need the stone of Gelel to bring it about!" Temujin said as he broke out of the ropes before jumping over Kahiko and landing behind him as he brought his sword to the old man's neck.

"He was faking us out from the beginning!" Shikamaru said as he, his partner, Gaomon, Sasuke – who had his left arm in bandages – Sakura, Zolo and Dorumon got ready to fight while Luu and Salamon just stared amused at the scene in front of them.

"All right. You're going to tell me where the mines of Gelel are hidden!" Temujin said.

"I will not!" Kahiko said.

"You leave me no choice…" Temujin said before hitting the back of Kahiko's neck, knocking the old man out. He then threw a flash-bomb down on the ground and jumped off with Kahiko as he also grabbed one of the children before running up the stairs and out of the cave as a boulder covered the entrance.

"Ugh. That dirty…" Dorumon said.

"Emina, do you think you can tell us where the mines of Gelel are located?" Sakura asked one of the women.

"I would if I could, but… only my oji-san knows." The woman, now identified as Emina said.

"We could sure use a ninja hound, right now." Sasuke said.

"Ahem." They all turned towards Gaomon "I've got a pretty strong sense of smell."

"Me too, plus I am somehow able to sense where Temujin is. And Nerugui over there is obsessed with him." Dorumon said as he pointed towards Nerugui who was currently scratching at the boulder.

"Well, I'd say that increase our chances of finding them." Sasuke said before they walked towards the entrance.

"Hold up a minute, would you?" They turned around to see Luu getting up on his feet and walking towards them – or more specifically – towards Sasuke.

"What do you want?" The Uchiha asked before the blond boy stopped in front of him and put his hand on Sasuke's arm before a glow surrounded said arm and the bandages suddenly fell off to reveal that Sasuke's arm was completely healed "Uh? How did you…?"

"Before you go, there's something about the stones that you should know." Luu said.

"Like what? That they can corrupt anyone who tries to use them?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. It's more as to the reason why they corrupt people like that." Luu said.

"Why they corrupt?" Gaomon asked and Luu nodded.

"The stones aren't really stones at all. They're pieces of a single being's life-energy." Luu said.

"Someone's life-energy?" Sasuke asked and Luu nodded.

"That's true. They're the life-energy of Gelelmon, one of the strongest Digimon to have ever existed. The more the stones are used, the closer Gelelmon gets to his return, and the closer we get to the end of the world." Luu said.

"Is this "Gelelmon" really that strong?" Sakura asked and Luu nodded.

"Unimaginably. Remember the story that the old man told you? About the war that his ancestors waged over the stones? It wasn't ultimately the war that destroyed their empire, it was Gelelmon. In the midst of the war's final battle, Gelelmon appeared out of nowhere and destroyed everyone with a single attack. The same thing happened thirty years ago during the final battle in the X-Antibody wars in the Digital-World, only this time, Gelelmon was stopped before he could destroy a whole civilization." Luu said.

"How was he stopped?" Shikamaru asked, wanting to know in case they wouldn't be able to stop Gelelmon's revival.

"Both times, he ran into a group of seven Digi-Destined, and both times, he was defeated by them." Luu said.

"Who were they?" Sakura asked.

"Well, The first group were the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato's generation." Luu said.

"The Yondaime?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, and as for the first group he ran into, they're leader were a man who became a legend for almost succeeding in bringing peace to the world, as well as the creator of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu and Fuinjutsu, a man known as the God of Shinobi, the Rikudo Sennin." Luu said.

"The Rikudo Sennin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? Who's that?" Dorumon asked.

"He just told you!" Sakura said before thinking '_Seriously, he's as clueless as Naruto.'_

"That's impossible. The Rikudo Sennin may be a legend, but that's all he is, a legend." Sasuke said.

"Maybe, but there's no way to know that for certain unless you meet someone that knew him." Luu said.

"Someone that knew him? But that's impossible." Sakura said.

"Not necessarily. I just told you that he was a Digi-Destined, didn't I? His partner Digimon is still alive. Now I suggest you go, before it's too late." Luu said.

"Right." Shikamaru said before they left and Luu turned to Salamon.

"We should be leaving too, come Salamon." Salamon then ran over to the boy before they too left.

Mines of Gelel, cliff

"This is it." Temujin said as he and Kahiko was looking down at what appeared to be a temple, surrounded by thick fog.

Temujin then walked over to the deer-like animal he had used to get there and sent it back with the child. He then drew his sword which started glowing and he pointed it upwards before a light shot out of it and flew off towards the moving structure.

Temujin then walked towards Kahiko who hesitantly led him down to the mines.

Moving structure

The light that Temujin had sent out of his sword flew towards the moving structure before hitting the mast.

Inside the bridge came the light down and hit a radar before said radar started beeping.

"Well?" Haido asked.

"Everything's ready." Fugai said.

"Wonderful. Let's say we get moving." Haido said before the structure started moving towards the mines.

Temple of Gelel

As Temujin and Kahiko were walking through the temple, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaomon, Sakura, Dorumon, Zolo and Nerugui ran towards the temple.

After the seven of them got into the temple, they ran through the corridors until they reached the corridor's end and came into a large, open room with many bridges going through it.

They stopped running as they reached a cliff before Dorumon spotted Temujin and Kahiko below them.

"Over there!" He said as he pointed towards them.

With Temujin and Kahiko

Temujin and Kahiko walked over a bridge towards a large platform before stopping at the end of the bridge.

"You know this place, lead the way." Temujin said.

"Follow me." Kahiko said before they continued walking.

"Stop right there!" They then looked up to a cliff above them to see the Konoha and Uzushio ninja and Sasuke and Dorumon jumped down.

"Stay out of this!" Temujin yelled as he was about to draw his sword, but just then the ground started shaking as the moving structure busted through the wall.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" Dorumon yelled just before a piece of the structure's floor lowered to reveal Haido, Kamira, Fugai and several of the armored soldiers.

"Haido-sama, the Mines of Gelel lie below." Temujin said as he knelt down.

"Thank you, son. I'm in your debt. Because of all your sacrifice, our Utopia is finally near at hand." Haido said.

"Yes, milord." Temujin said.

"Very well then everyone, let's get going." Haido said.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, cliff above training field 1

Renamon sat at the cliff, looking down towards where Fu was teaching Naruto about water chakra control until she sensed something. She quickly turned around as she got up on her feet.

"Who's there?" She didn't see anyone and she didn't get a reply either, so expecting the worst, she ran off as a light suddenly covered her body.

"**Renamon Digivolve to…"**

As she ran, she went down on all fours before her tail suddenly split into nine, a large red and white striped ribbon appeared, wrapped around her neck and the Yin-Yang symbol appeared on her forehead.

"… **Kyubimon!"**

She continued running until she arrived at a clearing in the woods, and her eyes widened at what she saw – or rather – who she saw.

"You're…!" Was all she managed to say.

Chapter preview

Haido "What'll I do? Why, I'm going to create a Utopia, a world without war, where the weak will be free from the weight of oppression."

Sasuke "Hey, old man! People gave their lives for your dream! Do you even care? But in your book, they were just a means to an end, is that all your fallen comrades are to you now?"

Kahiko "Do you know what the design on this floor is? It's an ancient form of Kuchiyose no Jutsu used to call forth an immeasurable power."

**Gelelmon "Muahahahahaha! Now, after 30 years, I will finally return!"**

Temujin "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Legend of the stone of Gelel part 3: Utopia."

Kahiko "It's time this thing was eliminated from the world once and for all, even if it means our doom!"

Character status

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 10

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Zolo: Level: 31

Techniques: Oni Giri, Tora Gari.

Weapons: katana, Wado Ichimonji.

Sasuke: Level: 29

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka, Chidori.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

Sakura: Level: 6

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Shikamaru: Level: 10

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kagemane, Kage-Kubishibari, Ino-Shika-Cho (with Ino and Choji).

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Digimon: Gaomon.

Gaara: Level: 30

Techniques: Suna Raishin, Daisan no Me, Suna Bunshin, Suna no Yoroi, Suna no Tate, Suna Shuriken, Suna Shigure, Sabaku Furyu, Sabaku Kyu Sabaku Soso, Ryusa Bakuryu Sabaku Taiso, Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate.

Weapons: none

Kankuro: Level: 25

Techniques: Chakura no Ito, Kugutsu, Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu.

Weapons: Crow, Black Ant.

Temujin: Level: 30

Techniques: Rising Thunder.

Weapons: sword.

Ranke: Level: 27 (as Golemon) 47

Techniques: Thunder Sabre, Plasma Ball.

Weapons: none

Kamira: Level: 25

Techniques: Darkness Illusion.

Weapons: none

Luu: Level: unknown.

Techniques: unknown.

Weapons: unknown. **(Kurama no Kyubi: If he uses weapons, that is.)**

Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton.

Digimon: Salamon.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And that's another chapter done, and it seems things might be heating up here with Gelelmon about to return and the Demon Lords making their first move in centuries, and who could this person that Kyubimon ran into be? Also, I was wondering if you guys think I should add Devil Fruits to the story. Now I would very much like for you all to review.


	10. Utopia

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** This will be the final chapter of the "Legend of the Stone of Gelel" chapters. So will Sasuke and the others manage to stop Gelelmon's resurrection, or will they fail? Find out this chapter.

**ImagineBreaker7:** This is a great chapter. Also is Fu getting a crush on Naruto? I can't wait to read the next chapter

**Kurama no Kyubi:** She actually has had a crush on him since they first met.

**Element-Overlord:** WOW! THIS IS GREAT! CONTINUE THIS! Also...What About Adding Menma (From Road To Ninja) To The Party? And His Partern Could Be DexDorumon? OH, And I Would Like If Naruto Appeared To Help The Others!

GOOD LUCK!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Isn't Menma, Naruto from another dimension? He will appear though since I am gonna add all of the movies except for the first one due to the events there taking place prior to the Sasuke Retrieval arc. And there's no way Naruto could get there in time, even if Fu flew him it'd still take him at least a day.

**Reishin Amara:** hmmm... rarelyy use gelel. plus now i know those morph girls names so i can use them for my orochi naruto fanfic Beast Release that ive been developing.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You're welcome.

**HikaruWinter:** Shanks's kekkei gekkai? What about his haki? He had The King's Haki. The strenght of presence that made others faint or bow before him just with a glance -and break things *drools*-. You could use that :3

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You're a little late, I've already decided for his Kekkei Genkai.

**HikaruWinter: **And, just for laughs, I'm hopping Cutemon is a boy... and yes, I live for my own amusement.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yeah, you're late at that one too.

**Guest:** Temari should be a part. Of naruto harem

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I had originally planned on having her paired with Shikamaru, but I guess he could have Tayuya instead. Or rather, I'll ask you – the readers – what you think. Should Shikamaru be paired with Temari or Tayuya? Also note that the "loser" will be part of Naruto's harem.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Luu:** Kurama no Kyubi only owns me and other OCs.

Chapter 9: Legend of the Stone of Gelel part 3: Utopia

Temujin and Kahiko walked over a bridge towards a large platform before stopping at the end of the bridge.

"You know this place, lead the way." Temujin said.

"Follow me." Kahiko said before they continued walking.

"Stop right there!" They then looked up to a cliff above them to see the Konoha and Uzushio ninja and Sasuke and Dorumon jumped down.

"Stay out of this!" Temujin yelled as he was about to draw his sword, but just then the ground started shaking as the moving structure busted through the wall.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" Dorumon yelled just before a piece of the structure's floor lowered to reveal Haido, Kamira, Fugai and several of the armored soldiers.

"Haido-sama, the Mines of Gelel lie below." Temujin said as he knelt down.

"Thank you, son. I'm in your debt. Because of all your sacrifice, our Utopia is finally near at hand." Haido said.

"Yes, milord." Temujin said.

"Very well then everyone, let's get going." Haido said as he turned around to head for the mines, but he was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Hold on a second!" Shikamaru said as his shadow had locked on to Haido's shadow "Sorry. I hate to be rude and all, but I have a few questions."

"Haido-sama." Kamira said.

"Easy Kamira. I'm fine. Hmmm, a bit unsettling though. Good manners are such a rarity." Haido said before looking over his shoulder towards Sasuke "He's not a friend of yours, now, is he, Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you planning to do once you get the stone? What's your end-game?" Shikamaru asked.

"What'll I do? Why, I'm going to create a Utopia, a world without war, where the weak will be free from the weight of oppression." Haido said.

"It's funny though, you know? Cause it looks like you're doing the exact opposite of that." Shikamaru said.

"All that I do is in the name of true justice." Haido said.

"And why attack an innocent caravan? Is that justice?" Sakura asked.

"It couldn't be avoided. My children and I have made great sacrifices, you see. Noble sacrifices, necessary to finally create a world free of war." Haido said.

"Hey, old man! People gave their lives for your dream! Do you even care? But in your book, they were just a means to an end, is that all your fallen comrades are to you now?" Sasuke asked.

"This is what it means to accomplish something." Haido said.

"So you don't mind that these "noble sacrifices" are your friends?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Temujin and activated his Sharingan.

"That's right. I've accepted it, as all the rest of my brethren have done." Temujin said.

"It can't be helped. We share a common vision. Each of us dreams of a world where peace is finally possible." Haido said.

"Then they're not really your friends, are they?" Sasuke yelled.

"And why's that?" Haido asked.

"I don't know how to put it exactly, but… but a friend… a friend is someone that matters. They should be the most precious thing in the whole world to you!" Sasuke yelled.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura thought.

"After my clan was killed I closed myself to the outside world, and pushed everyone away. But there was one person who called himself my friend, and shoved me how important friends really are." Sasuke said as he thought of Naruto before he pointed an accusing finger at Haido "This Utopia you talk about, who's it even for? Dreams that won't include friends are nothing but garbage! That's why… I'm putting an end to all of this!"

Kahiko then turned a panel on the floor with his foot and the part of the platform that he and Temujin were standing on suddenly began moving away from the others before stopping.

"Old man, what do you think you're doing?" Temujin asked.

"It's time this thing was eliminated from the world once and for all! Even if it means our doom!" Kahiko said before moving the panel back and the platform suddenly shot down, towards the mines.

"Oh, no! Jiji!" Dorumon yelled as he and Sasuke ran towards the edge of the platform they were standing on before stopping and seeing a hole in the ground where the platform had gone down as said hole closed itself.

"Eliminate the stone?" Haido asked before looking over his shoulder towards Shikamaru and there was a flash of light as the Kagemane was canceled.

Haido then turned around as pulled out his book and started going through its pages.

"That cannot be possible!" After not finding anything, he got frustrated and threw the book down to the floor "He must know something!"

He then jumped down to the platform and walked towards where Sasuke and Dorumon were standing before knocking Sasuke away, sending the Uchiha flying into the bottom of one of many pillars that outlined the walls.

"Sasuke/Sasuke-kun" Dorumon and Sakura yelled respectively as said pinkette jumped down to the bridge.

Haido then jumped down to where the hole had been closed off and he simply punched the ground, making it crack before blowing up.

"Hurry. I'll catch up to you!" He said.

"Haido-sama! Return to the stronghold." Fugai said.

"We'll never make it in time. Bring the stronghold with you!" Haido said before four black strips formed in mid-air behind his back and he jumped down into the hole, followed by three of the armored soldiers.

"They're getting away!" Gaomon yelled before Kamira came down in front of them in her LadyDevimon form.

"Sorry, little boys. But you two are gonna have to deal with me." She said.

As Fugai walked back into the stronghold, a kunai suddenly flew past her and hit a pipe. She then turned around to see Sakura with several kunai in-hand and Zolo was standing next to her.

"You've got some nerve." Fugai said.

"Sasuke-kun, Dorumon, GO!" Sakura said.

"Right." Sasuke said as he got out of the rubble and ran towards the hole as Dorumon jumped down from the platform and ran up next to him.

Suddenly, however, everyone heard a sound and they all looked up just in time to see something burst through the ceiling. And out of the smoke cloud came Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode followed by a Birdramon which had Kurotsuchi on her back in a crouched position.

Coronamon Tail-Hammer Mode then landed next to Kurotsuchi as Birdramon sent a hail of fire towards the stronghold, taking down all of the armored soldiers that were still standing there.

"What the…?" Kamira said before she flew up towards Kurotsuchi, but the Iwa-nin then held out her X-Loader.

"Reload, DemiMeramons!" Kurotsuchi said before – in a flash of light – five fire balls with arms and mouths appeared "DemiMeramons, Digi-Xross!"

The DemiMeramons then flew into each other to form what looked like a person on fire with his lips stitched together.

"**Meramon!"**

"Crimson Flame!" Meramon said as he sent a wave of fire from his fists, forcing Kamira to dodge the attack.

"Come on, teme! We've got to hurry!" Dorumon said as he ran towards the hole and jumped down, followed by Sasuke.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, forest clearing

Kyubimon was standing in front of a man with brown hair in a messy pony-tail and he had a sword which was at his left hip. What would catch the most attention however, would be his unusual choice of clothing which was mostly white and silvery-grey.

"… Van… of the Council of Five… What are you doing here?" Kyubimon asked, shocked.

"I am here to deliver a warning." Van said.

"A warning? A warning of what?" Kyubimon asked.

"This world is about to undergo a change… a change unlike which it has ever seen the likes of before." Van said.

"What are you talking about? What change?" Kyubimon asked.

"That is something you'll have to figure out on your own, I'm afraid… or rather, the newest generation of Digi-Destined will have to find it out." Van said before turning around and walking away before stopping and looking over his shoulder "However, I can tell you this. If the new Digi-Destined don't become stronger… and soon, this world will seize to exist. And the Digital World is sure to follow." He then continued walking before vanishing into thin air.

'_Seize… to exist? What's he talking about? How can that happen?'_ Kyubimon thought.

As Van continued walking, he noticed Luu sitting on a nearby rock with his back to him and his eyes closed.

"Vandesdelca…" Luu said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Lucifer…" Van said without looking at the blond boy "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's my turn to test the Digi-Destined, remember?" Luu said.

"The others have gotten quite suspicious about your actions, and don't think that you're cut out to watch over the Digi-Destined." Van said.

"Hahahahaha! That's rich, coming from you, Vandesdelca! Remember what happened to the kids that you were assigned to? The entire generation save for one was annihilated in less than a minute! And you're wondering why none of the older Digi-Destined or their partners trust you." Luu said.

"Yeah, well. They don't trust you either." Van said.

"Maybe, but you're the one they trust the least of us." Luu said before looking up at the sky "Say, Vandesdelca."

"What?" Van asked.

"If you don't think that I'm cut out for it, why don't we have a sparring match? The winner can look out for, and test the current generation." Luu said.

"Very well. But we can't fight here." Van said.

"Don't worry. I know an uninhabited island 20 miles across that's just north of the Land of Lightning." Luu said.

"All right, then. Let's go." Van said before both of them suddenly vanished.

Land of Fire, Mines of Gelel, Chamber of Sealing

The platform that Kahiko and Temujin eventually reached the mines and the two then walked into a large, round room as the platform started ascending.

"Where are we?" Temujin asked.

"According to the stories of old, the Camber of Sealing." Kahiko said as he looked around "Everything is just as the legend says. I've never been here in my life and yet it all fells familiar somehow." As Kahiko was talking, Temujin walked over to the walls to see several images that were engraved into them.

"The images you see were left here by our ancestors when they sealed this place away. They depict the terrible power of the Stone of Gelel." Kahiko said as he walked over to Temujin who had stopped at a section of the wall which was completely black.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A portrait of despair perhaps. The empire was reduced to nothing like the picture you see before you." Kahiko said.

"How promising. Our search hasn't been in vain, it's all we hoped it would be." Temujin said as he walked up to the wall and put his hand on it.

"And you're telling me, you're not horrified by all this? That ghastly picture proves it! This kind of power breads only destruction and nothing more." Kahiko said.

"People will always fight, with or without this power. We… we shall be wielding it for the greater good." Temujin said.

"Is that so?" Kahiko asked as he brought his right hand behind his back as a knife came out of his sleeve "The stone is further down, but our journey ends right here!" He then ran towards Temujin with the knife in-hand.

Temple of Gelel

Sakura vs Fugai

"Stupid little girl, your meddling will get you killed!" Fugai – in her WereGarurumon form – said as she jumped after Sakura, through a hole in the wall.

As Sakura ran through the corridor, she didn't notice that Fugai passed her. Fugai then made a U-turn and ran straight at Sakura before making another U-turn and running straight at Sakura again.

Shikamaru/Gaomon & Kurotsuchi/Coronamon vs Kamira

"Oh, come on. What's the matter boys and girl? Show me what you've got!" Kamira said as she flew around in her LadyDevimon form. Shikamaru then threw a shuriken towards her, but she easily dodged it.

"What happened to the shadow technique of yours?" Kamira asked as Shikamaru and Gaomon landed on a ledge.

"Kuso. She's all over the place, I can't get a lock!" Shikamaru said before Kurotsuchi and Coronamon landed on another ledge.

"Urg. She moves around too much. If only we could stop her movements." Kurotsuchi said.

'_Stop her movements, hmmm…'_ Shikamaru thought before spotting Kankuro looking out from a hole in the wall on the other side of the room '_Huh?'_

Sakura vs Fugai

Sakura leapt off a ledge before throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at said ledge as Fugai got there before the whole ledge was engulfed in an explosion.

"How'd you like that?" Sakura yelled as she landed before she saw that Fugai came out of the smoke cloud.

"Surprise!" The werewolf said as she came down and the pinkette immediately leapt back.

"But I blinded her! How can she be chasing me?" She asked as she leapt from ledge to ledge.

"Hahahaha! I can smell your blood, that's all I need!" Fugai said before landing on a ledge and opening her mouth to let out a powerful howl which nearly caused a cave-in.

She then spotted Sakura who was down on the ground and she jumped down, ready to cut the kunoichi to pieces.

"Wolf Claw!" She called out as she was just above the pinkette, but just before she could land a hit, Zolo suddenly appeared, blocking her claws with two of his swords before pushing her back, forcing her to leap away.

"Heh. I was finally able to catch up to you." Zolo said before putting the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth as he unsheathed his third sword and held the swords that he had in his hands up in front of him at an angle before spinning them rapidly as he ran towards Fugai.

"You really think those swords will be able to stop me?" Fugai asked.

"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!" Zolo then shot straight past Fugai and even made hole in the wall behind her.

"I-impossible… I'm in the form… of a powerful Ultimate-Level Digimon. How could a few swords… have harmed… me?" Fugai asked as she reverted into her human form before falling down, dead.

"Zolo-san!" Sakura said as Zolo sheathed his weapons before turning to her.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Sakura said.

"No problem." Zolo said before the two of them noticed that Fugai's body was suddenly covered by a bright greenish light and when the light died down, Fugai's body had been replaced by some sort of crystal- Sakura then bent down and picked it up before raising to her feet.

"This must be a Stone of Gelel." She said before thinking a little and continuing "I wonder if that other girl also has one."

Shikamaru/Gaomon & Kurotsuchi/Coronamon vs Kamira

Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Gaomon and Coronamon jumped around as they threw kunai with strings attached to them and each string had many explosive tags on them. Kamira dodged the projectiles before said projectiles imbedded themselves in the wall.

"Hahahahaha. Hmm… You don't think this'll hold me, do you?" Kamira asked.

"You probably shouldn't move around too much, you know." Shikamaru said before throwing a stone at one of the explosive tags, causing it to explode.

"You know, Pony-Tail, she's in the form of an Ultimate-Level Digimon, so an explosion won't do much." Kurotsuchi informed.

"Huh. Oh look, an escape route." Kamira said before flying down and flying back up again as she said "Just kidding. You're shadow's waiting for me down there, isn't it, handsome?" She then flew up to just in front of the ledge that the ninja and their respective Digimon partners where standing before flying backwards, away from them "There's more than enough room for me up here. And your shadow still can't reach me, can it?"

She then heard a weird sound behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a puppet which had its stomach open. She then attempted to fly away, but Kurotsuchi had other plans.

'_Oh no, you don't!'_ She thought before weaving a series of hand signs for a Kekkei Genkai she recently discovered that she had "Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!"

She then spat out a large amount of quicklime which covered Kamira's body and said woman found it extremely hard to move.

'_Ugh. What is this stuff? I-I can't… move.'_ She thought before Black Ant closed itself around her, trapping her in its stomach "Hey, let me out! Let me out!" She yelled as she knocked on the inside of the puppet before several scythe-like blades appeared, cutting her up.

"Kurohigi Kiki Nihatsu!" Kankuro said from his hiding place.

"It was just as I planned, more or less." Shikamaru said before jumping down to a lower ledge followed by Kurotsuchi and the Digimon before Kankuro came over to them.

"You saved our butts." Shikamaru said.

"Forget it, I had a score to settle with her anyway." Kankuro said as Black Ant came down and the Puppet-Master looked around "You know, all this explosive tags of yours are going to be a real pain to get around."

"Don't worry. Most of these are just regular pieces of paper." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah. I still can't believe she was fooled by it." Kurotsuchi said.

"Huh? Hey, aren't you a ninja from Iwa? What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I've been wondering that myself." Shikamaru said as both he and Kankuro looked at the kunoichi.

Mines of Gelel, Chamber of Sealing

Kahiko was sent flying to the floor near the middle of the room after having attempted to attack Temujin.

"How foolish! Did you seriously think you'd surprise me?" Temujin asked.

"No. I suppose I didn't." Kahiko said before raising to his feet "But I've achieved my goal all the same."

"Nani?" Temujin asked.

"Do you know what the design on this floor is? It's an ancient form of Kuchiyose no Jutsu used to call forth an immeasurable power." Kahiko said as he started walking towards the center of the room.

"What are you getting at?" Temujin asked.

"Here we breathe our last!" Kahiko yelled as he was about to stab his knife – which had some of Temujin's blood on it – into the floor, but just then said knife was knocked away by a seemingly invisible power.

Just then there was an explosion at the entrance to the room and as the dust cloud cleared, Haido and the three armored soldiers could be seen.

"I'm not all-together sure about what he was planning there, but I'm glad I came when I did." Haido said.

"Haido-sama?" Temujin said.

"Temujin-kun, are you all right?" Haido asked as he walked towards the boy.

"Haido-sama, how did you…?" Temujin asked.

"Oh!" Haido then removed the glove on his right hand to reveal a finger-less glove underneath with a Stone of Gelel imbedded into it "I was using this."

"That's… a Stone of Gelel." Temujin said.

"Hmhmhm. It's just like in the book. Amazing, isn't it? I can blow things away without touching them." Haido said as he turned around and aimed the stone up at the wall, and suddenly there was a small explosion.

"Are you referring to the Book of Gelel?" Kahiko asked.

"Sorry." Haido said.

"How could it come into your possession?" Kahiko asked.

"Ahaha. It's funny actually. I bought it from a peddler at the side of the road." Haido said as he started walking.

"That is utterly impossible! I thought there was something strange here! You destroyed this boy's village to get to the Stone of Gelel, didn't you?" Kahiko asked as he pointed an accusing finger at Haido and Temujin let out a slight gasp.

"Heheh. Oh. What is the cause of all this doubt? My only goal in life is to rid this world of war. How could you even say such things?" Haido said, trying to act innocent.

"One who truly wanted peace would never seek out the power of Gelel!" Kahiko yelled.

"I desire the ability to put an end to war. There's nothing more to it than that." Haido said before looking around while saying "Let's see now. Where might those mines be?"

"I can tell how black your heart is just by looking in your eyes!" Kahiko yelled.

"Hmmm. I don't even know where to begin." Haido said as he looked around before noticing something coming out of the floor "Could this really be it?" He then walked towards it.

"It must be the key that grants access to the Mines of Gelel!" Haido said as he looked at it.

"NO! Don't touch it! That isn't meant for you!" Kahiko yelled before Nerugui suddenly showed up and ran towards Haido before jumping up towards him, but a force-field appeared, sending the ferret flying towards Kahiko, and he hit the floor halfway to the old man.

"Nerugui…" Kahiko said before running over to the ferret, falling down on his knees and picking the old animal up as a small stone – which was obviously a Stone of Gelel – suddenly fell out from the ferret's mouth.

"Ooh. There was a small stone in its mouth. The poor thing. Yet another noble sacrifice. Honestly, those who stand at the top have to make such tough decisions." Haido said.

"I've had about enough of you!" Kahiko said.

"Ah, it breaks my heart. One more sacrifice for the cause it seems." Haido said as he aimed his stone at the old man and fired, but just then, there was a purple blur and suddenly Dorumon appeared in front of Kahiko, taking the blow for him.

"Coward. Attacking a defenseless old man." Dorumon said.

"Sorry, but I just can't seem to control my power very well yet." Haido said as he looked at the stone before aiming it at Dorumon "Well, anyway." He then fired again, but this time, Temujin blocked it with his sword "What do you think you're doing, Temujin-kun?"

"Forgive me, master." Temujin said as he went down on his knees "It's just… The Mines of Gelel are in our possession now. If we were to toss this helpless old man and Dorumon aside…"

"That's not what I meant!" Haido said, causing the boy to look up in confusion "Don't stand in the way of my target."

"Uh, Haido-sama…?" Temujin asked.

"You heard me, lad. You're in the way, step aside!" Haido said as he fired the stone again, but this time, Sasuke appeared and grabbed Kahiko before leaping away as Dorumon jumped after them.

"For someone so small, you move pretty fast, dobe." Sasuke said as he let Kahiko down on the floor. The armored soldiers then started moving towards Sasuke and Dorumon, but they stopped after a glare from Haido.

"This is becoming so tiresome." Haido said before aiming the stone at Sasuke. The Uchiha then dodged the explosion before Haido fired again several more times, but Sasuke kept on dodging.

"Temujin-kun! What are you just standing there for? Are you going to kill them or not?" Haido asked before Temujin rose to his feet.

"Don't do it, Temujin!" Dorumon yelled, but then he noticed that Temujin wasn't doing anything.

"You call this a noble sacrifice?" He asked quietly.

"What's wrong? Take care of them like you always do! Hurry up!" Haido said, but just then Temujin thought back to the guy who destroyed his village.

"No. I've had enough. I can't." He said.

"Ah. Temujin-kun. I'm very disappointed in you. You're an inferior individual. No different from your parents." Haido said, causing the blond knight to look up and he noticed Haido's grin, which was the exact same as the one of the guy who had destroyed his village "You really are a pathetic little brat."

"But that's… impossible…" Temujin said before Haido began laughing.

"That's right! It was me! Such blindness, latching on to the very man who murdered your parents! What an adorable little pawn you are." Haido said before he started walking towards Temujin as he fired from the stone at said boy "But now that I know where the stones are, I hardly need you anymore, do I?" As Haido was talking, Temujin was blocking the shots with his sword, but after a while, the sword was knocked out of his hands.

Just then, Haido's clothes ripped off to reveal scaly skin underneath before the hat was ripped to pieces as the man's hair turned white, his eyes turned red and his skin turned grey.

He then grabbed the boy by his collar before lifting him into the air.

"Haido… sama…" Temujin managed cough out.

"Die you good for nothing mongrel!" Haido said before punching through Temujin's armor as a bright light came out of said boy's back and the man-turned-monster pulled out a Stone of Gelel before breaking it "Now the entire world will fall to its knees before the mighty Gelelmon-sama!"

'_Gelelmon?'_ Dorumon thought as the name sounded familiar to him.

Haido then threw Temujin away, but Sasuke managed to catch the boy in mid-air before landing on the floor and putting the boy down.

"Sasuke, Dorumon!" Kahiko said, getting the two's attention "I beg of you, you have to figure out a way to stop him."

"Don't worry, we've got this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Dorumon said.

"Worthless trash." Haido said as he looked at Temujin before around to walk towards the device which came out of the floor earlier, only to find Dorumon standing in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dorumon asked.

"Everywhere I look, there's trash." Haido said before vanishing and reappearing in Dorumon's face before kicking the Rookie into the air before jumping up, clasping his hands together and slamming them into Dorumon's back, sending the dragon back down, creating a small crater.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as Haido was still in mid-air, meaning there was no way for him to dodge, but just then four black strips appeared in mid-air behind his back and he dodged the ball of heated oxygen before landing.

"Those tricks of yours are no threat to me." Haido stated.

"Hyper Dash Metal!" Dorumon then suddenly slammed into Haido's back, but it didn't seem to have done any damage. Haido then vanished and reappeared behind the dragon.

"Shogekiha!" Haido said and Dorumon was suddenly sent flying as he felt as though his back was ripped open.

"Ah! Dorumon!" Sasuke called out as the dragon hit a wall.

'… _I… But we were…'_ Temujin thought as he watched the battle going on '_What on earth have we done?'_

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as he fired several balls of fire at Haido, but the strips suddenly moved in front of the man, protecting him from the fire balls and the shuriken within them. The strips then formed into some kind of cyclone that headed for Sasuke, but the Uchiha dodged it.

'_Wait a minute!'_ Dorumon thought as he got up on his feet and remembered where he'd heard Gelelmon's name before '_Isn't Gelelmon the one that Luu-san warned us about?'_

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan before pulling out two kunai and he threw them towards the man, however the strips defended Haido from it.

"Metal Cannon!" Several metal spheres were fired at Haido, but the strips still protected him "Ugh. It's no use! No matter what we do, it still isn't able to hit him."

"Why don't the two of you just give up already?" Haido asked.

"Forget it!" Sasuke said before thinking '_Ugh. At this rate I might have to use _it_.'_

Cliff

As Sasuke and Dorumon were fighting Haido, the others were getting the children out of the moving structure. As Kurotsuchi came out with one of the children, her D-Ark suddenly beeped and she put the child down before looking at the device.

"What the…?" She said as the information of a Digimon she'd never seen before came up.

"What is it?" Zolo asked as he came over.

"My D-Ark's showing me information on a Digimon I've never seen before in my life. How's that possible?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"You're right, mines showing the same information." Shikamaru said as he looked at his own D-Ark.

"Haidomon, a Mega-Level Digimon." Kurotsuchi read and everyone's eyes widened before she decided to continue "An ancient Digimon who – despite being a Mega – was said to even be capable of tangling with powerful Super Ultimate-Level Digimon like Fanglongmon. He was also the right-hand man of the impossibly strong Gelelmon. His attacks are: Teleport, Shogekiha and Laser of Gelel."

"He can even take on Super Ultimates?" Coronamon asked.

"Wait a minute. Isn't Haido the name of the one that was the leader of those girls?" Zolo asked.

"Yeah, it was." Sakura said.

"Then, you don't think…?" Shikamaru asked as he looked towards the chasm that the temple lay in.

"In that case, things are worse than I feared." Everyone then looked towards where the voice came from to see a cloaked figure.

Mines of Gelel, Chamber of Sealing

Sasuke and Dorumon were both sent flying backwards before they both regained balance in mid-air and skidded along the floor, stopping next to Temujin.

"Hey, are you just gonna give up here? Wasn't it your dream to build a Utopia?" Dorumon asked before Sasuke went through a series of hand signs… the hand signs for his strongest Jutsu.

The Uchiha then charged at Haido as his left hand was engulfed in lightning and he called out "CHIDORI!" The attack struck home, but there were still no damage done and Sasuke's eyes widened '_Nani?'_

"Is that really all you've got?" Haido – or rather – Haidomon said as he grabbed the Uchiha's arm before throwing the boy away like a ragdoll.

"SASUKE!" Dorumon yelled as the Uchiha crashed into a wall.

"You're next!" Dorumon looked over his shoulder just in time to see Haidomon standing there before said Mega kicked the Rookie, sending him into the wall.

"I was hoping I'd never have to resort to using this power ever again. But it seems that this is the only way we'll win." Sasuke said as he rose to his feet and Temujin's eyes widened when he saw that the Uchiha was covered in black flame-like tattoos.

"And how's getting tattoos gonna help you, exactly?" Haido asked, but just then, Sasuke's skin and hair turned grey and hand-like wings suddenly came out of his back, making two large holes in the back of his t-shirt.

"Now that my strength has increased by 10 times, there's no way you'll win." Sasuke said before he suddenly vanished and appeared behind Haidomon before kicking the Mega into the air.

Haidomon flipped in mid-air before sending a powerful shockwave out of his body which would've hit everyone in the room, but to everyone's surprise, the armored soldiers came up in front of Sasuke, Dorumon and Temujin.

The souls of the children that were in them then rose up to return to their original bodies and among those souls were Temujin's childhood friend.

"Everyone… what… what have I done?" Temujin asked no one in particular before the empty armors fell to the floor.

"Foolish children. I told them not to interfere, but I guess they're at that age. Well, no matter. I'll take care of you myself then!" Haidomon said before Sasuke flew up, into the air and punched him in the face.

Haidomon then kicked Sasuke back before the strips latched out towards the Uchiha as said Uchiha stopped himself from colliding with the wall, using his wings and he dodged the strips. He then weaved a series of hand signs before his left hand was once again covered in lightning, but this time, the lightning was black.

"That technique again?" Haidomon asked as Sasuke flew towards him.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke called out as he approached his opponent and jabbed straight through were Haidomon's heart would be before kicking the Mega into the ceiling before said Mega fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" Dorumon asked, but just then his, Sasuke's, Temujin's and Kahiko's eyes widened when Haidomon rose up to his feet and the wound he received from Sasuke healed itself.

"Hahaha! This power is amazing!" Haidomon said as Kahiko looked up towards the ceiling to see a large hole where the Mega had impacted earlier, and behind the hole was the Vein of Gelel visible.

"Oh no! It's the mines!" He said as he realized that that's how Haidomon was healing so fast.

"Tch. This is just getting harder and harder." Sasuke said before weaving a series of hand signs "Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!"

A blue fire ball was then fired from Sasuke's mouth and headed towards Haidomon, and as it made contact, a huge explosion was formed. However when the smoke cleared it revealed that Haidomon hadn't even sustained a single scratch. **(Kurama no Kyubi: The reason the fire ball is blue is because Sasuke's in his curse mark level 2 form, and I don't think he ever did use Katon Jutsus while in that form, so I decided that when in that form any Katon Jutsus he'd do would be blue.)**

"Is that all you've got? I thought you said that you were now 10 times stronger than you were before." Haidomon said before vanishing and reappearing over the Uchiha.

Haidomon then held his hands together as he slammed them into Sasuke, sending him into the floor next to where Temujin and Dorumon were. As he then attempted to get back up on his feet, he felt a sting of pain in his neck where the curse mark was before he turned back into his curse mark level 1 form.

'_Kuso! I was hoping it'd last a little longer.'_ He thought as Haidomon landed.

"Now, let's bring this to an end, shall we?" Haidomon asked as he aimed the stone at the three before a powerful beam of energy were fired at them.

"Sasuke, Dorumon!" Kahiko yelled as the beam approached the three.

"**Veemon Mega-Digivolve to… UlforceVeedramon!"**

Suddenly came a humanoid-looking Digimon down through the ceiling and landed in front of the three as a cloaked figure landed next to the Mega-Level. The Digimon was twice as tall as a full-grown human, had his body mostly covered in blue armor though on his chest was a golden "V" and he had weird bracelets around his wrists. He also had blue wings with a pink underside which almost acted like a cape.

"Tensegrity Shield!" UlforceVeedramon said as he held his left arm in front of his chest as though he was holding a shield and suddenly some sort of blue aura appeared around the bracelet on his left wrist to form a shield.

Haidomon's attack then hit the shield and UlforceVeedramon's wings and the cloaked figure's cloak blew in the powerful winds that came from the impact between the beam of energy and the shield.

"Well, what have we here? And I who had so much trouble locating the last member of the Digi-Destined generation of 30 years ago. And here you just fall down into my lap, Monkey D. Dragon." Haidomon said.

'_Dragon?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the cloaked figure, remembering that his brother had once mentioned a man named Dragon who had suddenly vanished after the Kyubi incident.

"Haidomon, right-hand man of Gelelmon, I will personally make sure that your master won't be resurrected." Dragon said as he pulled his hood back to reveal long, wild black hair and red tattoos that went down the left side of his face.

"I don't know who you two are, but thank you." Dorumon said.

"Dorumon. Uchiha Sasuke." Dragon said, and the two looked up, surprised that he knew their names "You should stand back, this could get pretty ugly."

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon said as he charged at Haidomon and a blue sword came out of his right bracelet.

"Shogekiha!" Haidomon said and UlforceVeedramon's charge was stopped by a strong shockwave and the sword was dispelled.

'_Nani…? He was able to stand up to that attack?'_ Sasuke thought.

"UlforceVeedramon, don't falter in your attacks." Dragon said.

"Right." UlforceVeedramon said before the sword came back out of the bracelet and he charged at Haidomon again.

"Ulforce Saber!" He called out as he approached Haidomon, but the latter dodged it before punching UlforceVeedramon in the gut.

UlforceVeedramon then punched Haidomon's face with his left hand before kicking him so hard that he was sent flying into the wall.

"You can't win this, Haidomon." Dragon said and meanwhile on the outside were the previously clear skies filled with storm clouds before a bolt of lightning shot down and into the temple before reaching the mines and hitting Haidomon.

"Y-you did it!" Dorumon exclaimed.

"No. He can survive a battle with a Super Ultimate, there's no way that did him in." Dragon said.

Suddenly Haidomon's arm rose up from the rubble before said Mega rose up to his feet.

"Impressive. So, you can control the weather? I can see why Gelelmon-sama would fear you." He said before vanishing and reappearing behind Dragon "But you're still just a human."

Haidomon then jabbed Dragon straight through the heart and his hand emerged from the human's chest. He then smiled before Dragon looked over his shoulder to reveal a grin and the Mega raised an eyebrow before Dragon suddenly vanished in a burst of wind and said win cut through Haidomon's skin.

"You really thought that I'd be stupid enough to let my guard down?" Dragon – who was now next to his partner – asked.

UlforceVeedramon then charged at Haidomon, but the latter flew up into the air to avoid the former's sword. However Dragon then weaved through a series of hand signs.

"Futon: Furyudan no Jutsu!" He called out before a Dragon of wind came out of his mouth before going towards Haidomon, and this time the Mega wasn't able to dodge and instead took the full force of the impact.

Sasuke, Dorumon and Temujin then ran over to Kahiko in order to stay out of the line of fire.

"When looking at this, I realize just how weak we all are." Dorumon said and Sasuke slowly nodded while gritting his teeth.

The strips behind Haidomon's back then latched out towards Dragon, but said human dodged it with ease before running towards the wall and running up said wall before jumping off and towards Haidomon as a sphere of chakra suddenly formed in his right hand.

'_That's…!'_ Dorumon and Sasuke thought at the same time before Dragon slammed the sphere into Haidomon's back.

"RASENGAN!" Haidomon was then sent spiraling towards the wall on the opposite end of the room before slamming into aid wall.

"Well, that's quite an interesting technique you've got there, but I'm afraid that it won't be nearly enough to defeat me." Haidomon said as the wound on his back where the Rasengan had hit him healed and he got out of the hole that had formed in the wall before turning around to face his enemies.

"No way! He took a direct hit from a Rasengan and can still fight?" Sasuke said shocked.

"I-I don't believe it…" Dorumon said.

"I had no idea Haido-sama was this strong." Temujin said.

"You still refer to him as "sama"? Even when knowing that he's the one that murdered your parents and destroyed your village?" Dorumon yelled as he glared at the knight.

"Laser of Gelel!" Haidomon said as he aimed the stone at UlforceVeedramon and suddenly came a large beam of energy out of the stone.

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon said and a V-shaped beam was fired out of the "V" on his chest.

The two beams then impacted with each other and powerful winds started blowing out from the point of impact as the floor, walls and ceiling started being ripped off by the winds.

"What power…!" Sasuke said as he channeled chakra through his feet to maintain his balance as Dorumon stuck his claws into the floor and Temujin stuck his sword into the floor as he held on to it while also holding onto Kahiko who was holding the body of Nerugui. Dragon however didn't seem to be faced by the winds at all and was just standing there as his cloak and hair blew in the wind.

Temple of Gelel, moving structure

Zolo and Kurotsuchi had followed Dragon and Veemon down into the moving structure, but now thanks to Zolo, they were lost.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Kurotsuchi asked as they walked through a corridor.

"Sure. It's this way." Zolo said before taking a left turn into another corridor.

"Gah. I knew I shouldn't have followed this baka!" Kurotsuchi muttered to herself as she followed him.

As the two of them continued down the corridor, Zolo noticed something as they approached a fork, and he grabbed the kunoichi before hiding in a side-corridor as he looked around the corner.

What he saw however was something that he'd never expected, there was a shadowy figure about as tall as a full-grown human walking through the corridor from the left end of the fork to the right end.

'_What was that?'_ Zolo thought after the shadowy figure was out of sight. The two then walked towards the fork before looking in the direction the figure had walked in.

"Do you know what that thing is? It doesn't look like any Digimon I've ever seen or heard about." Kurotsuchi said.

"I don't know, but we should follow him." Zolo said and they started following the figure.

Mines of Gelel, Chamber of Sealing

The two beams of energy were still competing for dominance, but then UlforceVeedramon's attack started pushing back Haidomon's attack before it hit said Mega. Haidomon was then sent crashing into the ceiling above the device which had come out of the floor earlier and he fell down, nearly hitting said device. He then attempted to stand back up, and once he got to his feet, he aimed the stone at UlforceVeedramon again, preparing for another attack.

"UlforceVeedramon!" Dragon said.

"Right! Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon said before he was covered in the aura of a dragon and he shot towards and straight past Haidomon as he slashed said Mega, killing him as his body turned into black data before said data vanished. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that in this story, red data means that they're captured, yellow data means that they're sent to either the Dark Area or are reborn and black data pretty much means death.)**

Suddenly the device cracked before breaking as pieces of it flew everywhere, and the entire room started shaking as rocks fell from the ceiling followed by the pillars and the walls as the floor started breaking off.

"Oh no. That's… that's the mine! The source of life!" Kahiko said as he and the others could see what looked like a green, liquid substance above them.

"Hey, can you fill us in or something?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the old man.

"When the key that unlocks the mine was destroyed just now, the seal was broken!" Kahiko said.

"So what does that actually mean?" Temujin asked.

"It means that the mines are spiraling out of control." Dragon said as he stood on another platform than the others.

Cliff

Sakura was checking the condition on the children, having learned some medical stuff from Tsunade.

"How are they?" Shikamaru asked as he came with two other children before putting them down on the ground.

"They're still breathing, thankfully. But they're not regaining consciousness." Sakura said as she looked at Shikamaru.

"I see." The Nara said before standing up, and they suddenly felt a small earthquake hit them.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she and Shikamaru looked over their shoulders towards the moving structure.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it sure doesn't sound good." Shikamaru said before Gaomon and Coronamon suddenly came running from the structure.

"Guys, the temple have started to collapse!" Gaomon said.

"Nani?" Sakura said.

"And that's not all, we can smell a Digimon down there, but the smell's completely different from everything I've ever smelled before." Coronamon said.

"One thing's certain though, the Digimon was followed by the scent of death." Gaomon said and both humans' eyes widened.

Mines of Gelel, Heart of the Mines

"What happens when it goes out of control?" Dorumon asked.

"If it isn't stopped in time, then the entirety of the Land of Fire, Land of Wind and half of the Land of Earth and Land of Lightning will be reduced to nothing more than a smoking crater." Dragon said and from the looks of it, he was speaking with experience.

Flashback

The group of 7 Digi-Destined children had managed to get themselves separated into two groups, one group was Minato, Dragon, Nagato and Shanks and the other was Kushina, Darui and Ao.

Minato's team was currently inside one of the many Mines of Gelel that existed across the Digital World. They had heard that the X-Antibody Digimon had been spotted in close proximity to it and they immediately went to investigate.

It seemed that the X-Antibody Digimon were trying to seize the mine for themselves, but after a hard battle, the captain of the X-Antibody forces – seeing that he couldn't win – decided that if they couldn't have the mine, then no one could and he proceeded to fire off in every direction, making the mines unstable. As he fired all around him, he didn't notice however that the platform under his feet started to crumble and he fell to his death, disappearing as black data.

Minato and Dragon, along with Elecmon and Veemon were the only ones who were at the heart of the mines though as Nagato, Shanks and their partners were all higher up.

"The mine's getting unstable, we should get out of here." Elecmon said.

"You're right, Dragon, c'mon." Minato said as he turned to Dragon, but just then said Digi-Destined lost his footing as he fell off the platform.

"Ah! DRAGON!" Minato called out as he threw himself to the floor and grabbed Dragon's hand.

"Aaaaah! Minato, don't let go!" Dragon yelled.

"Don't worry, Dragon. I wouldn't dream of it." Minato said, but soon Dragon's hand started slipping.

"AH! I'm slipping." He said before slipping out of Minato's hand entirely and falling down.

"DRAGON!" Minato yelled.

"Bansho Tennin!" Dragon was then suddenly pulled towards a higher platform and Minato looked up to see Nagato standing on said platform and next to him was his partner, Patamon, who – for some unknown reason – also seemed to possess the Rinnegan.

"Nagato, Patamon!" Minato exclaimed before he, Elecmon and Veemon were also pulled up to the higher platform by the Rinnegan bearer's Bansho Tennin.

"Where's Shanks and Agumon?" Minato asked.

"They're still higher up, my Kage Bunshins are helping them fight the enemy though." Nagato said as he deactivated his eyes.**(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that there aren't any physical changes to his eyes when he deactivates them.)**

"Good, we should regroup with them before getting out of here." Minato said before they all ran off.

It didn't take long for them to find the two since Nagato pretty much already knew where they were thanks to his shared vision with his clones. They then got out of there as quickly as they could before running as far away from the mines as possible before said mines vanished in a massive explosion that formed a crater which was at least as big as the Land of Fire. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that these mines were a LOT smaller than the ones Sasuke and the others will be in in the future.)**

Flashback end

"Do you know how to stop it?" Temujin asked, but Kahiko spoke before Dragon could answer.

"There's nothing we can do. It's too late to stop it now." Kahiko said.

"Actually, there is a way." Dragon said, causing everyone to look at him as he continued "While you can't bring this under control again, there is a way for the mines to be destroyed. But _you_ must do it." He pointed at Temujin.

"What do you mean?" Temujin asked.

"Place your hand at the center of the Kuchiyose circle." Dragon said.

"Kuchiyose…? Wait is he gonna summon something?" Sasuke asked.

"What's he gonna summon?" Dorumon asked.

"A Space-Time rift." Dragon said.

"A Space-Time rift? What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"It is a boundless void that will engulf everything around it, but it will form from the point the Jutsu is executed. The person who performs the ritual will be sacrificed, never to return." Kahiko explained.

"I understand." Temujin said before he started to walk towards the edge of the platform they were on.

"Forget about it, there's no way I'd let anyone…" Dorumon said but he was interrupted when a shadowy figure suddenly came down and stopped in mid-air.

"Ah! That's…" Dragon said.

"**So, Haidomon was defeated. Well, I don't have any more needs for him anyway."** The figure said before he started laughing **"Muahahahahaha! Now, after 30 years, I will finally return!"**

"Not if I have anything to say!" Dragon said as he jumped towards the figure and attempted to punch him, but he just went right through as though the figure wasn't a physical entity.

"**You really thought you could take me on, Monkey D. Dragon?"** The figure asked before there was a sudden shockwave and Dragon was sent straight into the platform that the others were standing on as UlforceVeedramon jumped over there as well.

"Ah! Dragon-san!" Dorumon exclaimed.

'_Nani? This guy… he was able to defeat Dragon so easily.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey. Dinosaur, Sasuke, jiji." Zolo said as he and Kurotsuchi arrived into the room.

"Grrr. For the last time, I'm a dragon! D-R-A-G-O-N! Dragon!" Dorumon yelled as the two approached them.

"Temujin. You should get over to the Kuchiyose circle, we'll hold this guy back." Dragon said as he got up on his feet.

"Right." Temujin said before running towards the edge of the platform again before jumping over to a platform that acted like a bridge.

"**Like I'll let you."** The figure said before raising his left arm and the green liquid suddenly shot down and headed towards Temujin almost as though it was bending to the figures will.

"Temujin!" Dorumon yelled before running after the blond and he jumped into the air in-between the blond and the liquid Gelel.

"Ah!" Dorumon!" Temujin exclaimed as he stopped running.

"Don't stop! Keep on running!" Dragon yelled and Temujin reluctantly complied.

Dorumon landed on the platform as a green aura seemed to have formed around him instead of the red which had appeared earlier.

"What just happened?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"The liquid Gelel bended to that figure's will because that figure… is Gelelmon!" Dragon said and everyone's eyes widened.

Cliff

Kankuro came out of the moving structure with two more children as Shikamaru asked "How many are left?"

"Not a lot. Just two or three of them." Kankuro said.

"All right, then." Shikamaru said before thinking '_Sasuke, Dorumon, you two better get out of there in one piece.'_

Mines of Gelel, Heart of the Mines

Dorumon slowly got up on his feet before letting out a powerful roar and he was suddenly enshrouded in a bright white light.

"What the…? Is he Digivolving?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"No, this is…" Dragon said before powerful winds came out of Dorumon's body and the green aura had now been replaced by a white one as said aura formed four large wings that came out of the dragon's back, two of the wings looked like those you'd find on birds while the other two looked like those you'd find on bats.

"**You think that even with your power-boost, you'll be able to defeat me? Ha, don't make me laugh!"** Gelelmon said.

"Dash…" Dorumon then suddenly vanished and not even a second later, he slammed into Gelelmon "… Metal!" And Gelelmon was sent flying into the wall.

"So fast…!" Kurotsuchi said with wide eyes.

'_That speed… It was as fast as Minato's Hirashin!'_ Dragon thought.

'_Nani? How did that dobe get so strong all of a sudden?'_ Sasuke thought.

Gelelmon then made two streams of liquid Gelel come down and said streams flew towards Dorumon from two sides until they slammed into him. However, then an invisible barrier suddenly seemed to surround him as the Gelel couldn't reach him.

'_**He's able to protect himself from my Gelel?'**_ Gelelmon thought.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, training field 1

Naruto and Fu were taking a small break from the training as they sat together on a rock that was just big enough for the both of them. Naruto had decided to tell his fellow Jinchuriki about some of his adventures and he was just done with telling her about his battle in the preliminaries.

"You really won by farting?" Fu asked while giggling.

"Um, yeah. I guess. It was only accidental though, but it did give me the time I needed to show off my new technique." Naruto said.

"So, what happened after that?" Fu asked.

"Then it was Hinata vs Neji. Cousin vs cousin." Naruto said.

"That must've been hard for both of them." Fu said.

"Well, it was for Hinata, but Neji probably used the exams as an excuse to kill her." Naruto said.

"Nani? Why would he do that?" Fu asked.

"Well, you see, they're both from the Hyuga clan, Hinata's from the main branch and Neji from the cadet branch. Apparently there's been a lot of bad blood between the two sides of the clan." Naruto said.

"I see. So what happened?" Fu asked.

"Hinata lost, and barely survived. Afterwards, I swore to defeat Neji for her." Naruto said.

"So, you like her then? I see…" Fu said under her breath as she seemed to get disappointed.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend." Naruto said as he had heard her.

"That's not what I meant." Fu muttered to herself, though the blond had heard her thanks to his abnormal hearing.

"Then what did you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, like like. You do know what that means… right?" Fu asked and Naruto thought for a little while, but then it hit him, making him blush.

"Oh! Well, no. I don't like her that way. I only like her as a friend." He said.

'_Good. Then I may still have a chance!'_ Fu thought before saying "Just out of curiosity, is there anyone you like?"

"Well, there was this girl I had a crush on, but I'm over her now." Naruto said, having gotten over Sakura shortly after he met Fu actually.

"Say Naruto-kun, I was wondering." Fu said as she looked at Naruto and started blushing "Umm… What kind of qualities do you like in a girl?"

"What kind of qualities I like in a girl? I don't know, but I suppose I'd like them if they're pretty, smart, stuff like that." Naruto said as he turned his head to look at Fu and had to blush at how close their faces were. **(Kurama no Kyubi: They're sitting on a small rock just big enough for both of them, and they're looking at each other, it would only make sense for their faces to be only mere inches apart.)**

"Oh! And I suppose if they've known loneliness, and can understand me as well." Naruto said, not realizing that his and Fu's faces were getting closer to one-another as their eyes started closing.

"Known loneliness? You mean like me?" Fu asked, not realizing that their faces were getting closer either as their eyes closed completely.

"Yeah…" Naruto said and before anyone knew what was happening, their lips made contact and they started kissing.

Land of Fire, Mines of Gelel, Heart of the Mines

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called out, firing off several metallic spheres at Gelelmon, sending said Digimon into the wall.

"Heh. Gelelmon doesn't stand a chance against Dorumon." Kurotsuchi said before thinking '_Sugoi! I would never have imagined that that goggle-head's Digimon could be this strong!'_

"Hey, you! Do you know what that aura around Dorumon is?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Dragon.

"It's something called Burst Mode." Dragon said.

"Burst Mode?" Zolo asked.

"Hey. I've heard about that. Burst Mode can give Megas who don't have the ability to go to the Super Ultimate-Level a huge power-up that will make them as powerful as a Super Ultimate." Kurotsuchi said before she looked back up at Dorumon and continued "But I thought that only Megas could enter Burst Mode."

"While that is true, in some rare cases, a Rookie can also gain the ability to enter Burst Mode. And whenever a Rookie does enter Burst Mode, they get a power boost which is so great that even most Super Ultimates wouldn't be able to beat them. This is however only possible if the Digimon's human partner has an unbreakable spirit." Dragon explained.

'_An unbreakable spirit?'_ Sasuke thought as he was – for some reason – reminded of Naruto, and he looked back up at Dorumon '_Dorumon, just who is your partner?'_

In the meantime, Temujin reached the center platform where the Kuchiyose formula was, and he walked into the middle of the formula before going down on his knees as he placed his right palm on the floor. A black void then started spreading in all directions from the knight.

Cliff

On the cliff were Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaomon, Kankuro, Gaara and Coronamon standing as the moving structure started to sink down into a black void which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"No way." Sakura said.

"You think Kurotsuchi and the others are all right?" Coronamon asked.

"They're pretty strong, I'm sure they'll be just fine." Shikamaru said.

Mines of Gelel, Heart of the Mines

"**NO! What have you done? If you destroy the Gelel, I won't be able to return!"** Gelelmon said as he was also sucked into the void along with all of the liquid Gelel.

"That's kind of the point." Kurotsuchi said.

"We should get out of here!" Dragon said as he was holding Dorumon who had somehow been knocked unconscious when the space-time rift was summoned.

"Right." Zolo said before turning to Kurotsuchi "Can you release that bird of yours?"

"All right. Reload, Birdramons!" Kurotsuchi said and her two Birdramons came out of the X-Loader.

Dragon then went up on UlforceVeedramon's back as Kurotsuchi and Kahiko – who was holding Nerugui – went up on the back of one of the Birdramons and Sasuke and Zolo went up on the back of the other one.

The three Digimon then began to fly up, towards the temple until Sasuke spotted Temujin.

"Hey, what about Temujin?" He asked.

"Just leave him! He wanted this, remember?" Kurotsuchi said.

"No, we're not leaving without him!" Sasuke said before directing the Birdramon to fly towards Temujin who was sitting on the center platform as it crumbled and was sucked into the void.

Temujin then started falling as the platform had completely crumbled and as he waited to die, what he didn't expect happened. Someone grabbed him and when he looked up, he looked straight into Sasuke's Sharingan. **(Kurama no Kyubi: He activated his eyes because Birdramon was flying so fast that he wouldn't have been capable of catching Temujin with using his normal eyes.)**

"What…?" Temujin said before the Uchiha pulled him up.

Cliff

"Sasuke-kun… Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at Shikamaru before looking back at the black void "He and the others aren't still in there, are they?" She then ran toward the edge.

"Sakura wait… Kuso!" Shikamaru said as he, Gaomon and Coronamon ran after her.

The moving structure was then pulled into the void before said void vanished as Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaomon and Coronamon got down to a ledge further down.

"SASUKE-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura yelled.

"KUROTSUCHI!" Coronamon yelled just before UlforceVeedramon and one of the Birdramons flew up, quickly followed by a beam of Gelel as trees started growing from the canyon walls.

"What is this?" Sakura asked as she and the others were lifted up by some trees that grew out from just under their feet.

"What the heck is going on around her?" Shikamaru asked after the trees had stopped growing.

"It was even more powerful than the legends tell." They heard Kahiko's voice.

Up at the cliff, the two Digimon landed as the ones riding them jumped off, and shortly after Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaomon and Coronamon came up as the Birdramon were recalled and UlforceVeedramon turned back into Veemon.

"KUROTSUCHI!" Coronamon yelled as he ran over to and hugged his partner.

Dragon then put Dorumon down on the ground as Nerugui – who had been revived by the Gelel – ran over to him and started sniffing on him before he eventually woke up.

"AH! What happened? Where are we? Who was that guy?" The small dragon asked.

"What is this?" Gaara asked as he stood at the edge of the cliff before Kankuro noticed that one of the children woke up before looking around.

"Temujin…" The child said.

Ruins of Gelel

Inside the ruins that were all that were left of the temple, was Temujin awakening from the realm of unconsciousness, revealing his now green eyes.

"Where… where am I? I'm still alive?" He then looked around before spotting the black portrait "I see…These ruins…" He then sat up before noticing that Sasuke was lying next to him and a little further away were an unconscious Zolo and Birdramon.

Then the portrait suddenly cracked before shattering to reveal a totally different image.

"This is…" The portrait had two people in the middle, holding hands and around them were different kinds of animals. Behind the two was a smiling sun and behind that again was some kind of majestic bird that looked like the mythological phoenix "It wasn't a picture of despair after all."

Shortly after, Sasuke, Zolo and Birdramon had awoken and they flew towards where the others were.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to the Uchiha and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, cut that out, will you?" Sasuke yelled before Dragon suddenly sensed something.

"Veemon…" He said.

"Yeah, I know." Veemon said before charging at Sakura and knocking her away from Sasuke.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Sakura asked.

"Tel me, you don't have one of the stones on you by any chance, do you?" Dragon asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I do." Sakura said before pulling out a Stone of Gelel from her weapons pouch "Why?"

"You idiot! One stone is all he'll need to…" Veemon started, but he was interrupted by a beam of light which shot up, out of the chasm, and the stone suddenly started glowing before shooting towards said beam.

The beam then vanished as a glowing sphere took its place and everyone – even non-sensory types – could suddenly sense a power greater than anything they had ever imagined.

'_Wh-what is this? I-I can't move.'_ Zolo thought.

"**Oh, no! Gaara, get as far away from here as possible!" **Gaara heard a voice say within his head.

'_What the…? Shukaku?'_ The Suna-nin thought.

Land of Lightning, Kumogakure

A woman with long blond hair was walking down the streets of Kumogakure no sato until she suddenly sensed a power unlike anything she's ever sensed before.

'_Hey, what's that?'_ She thought as she turned in the direction of what she was sensing.

"**Yugito, what it is that you're sensing is something that humans – no matter how powerful – shouldn't trifle with."** She heard the Nibi's voice inside her head.

Raikage tower, roof

On the roof of the Raikage tower was Darui standing with his X-Loader in his right hand.

'_That power, it's definitely _him._'_ He thought before looking at the device in his hand '_Sorry buddy, but it looks like I'm gonna be needing you for this one.'_ He then held the X-Loader out in front of him as he said "Reload, Pteramon!"

In a flash of light, what looked like a mix between a pterodactyl and a fighter plane appeared before Darui jumped up on his back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Darui turned around at the familiar voice to see none other than the Yondaime Raikage, Ay.

"Sorry, Raikage-sama, but there's something I've got to do." Darui said.

"And does this "something" have to do with what we're sensing?" Ay asked.

"…" Darui didn't respond as he just looked down towards his superior.

"Well, in that case, I'm coming with you." Ay said before jumping up and landing on the pteromon's back next to Darui.

"Nani?" Darui said.

"I can't just let you run off and get killed, now can I? Besides, if we can sense it all the way here, then you wouldn't stand a chance alone." Ay said.

Storm Cloud Ravine

Coming out from a cave was a man with dark skin who then suddenly stared off in a direction as he sensed something.

"**Bee, what you're sensing is something you should stay away from. Not even I could beat it."** He heard the Hachibi's voice inside his head.

"Yo, what are you so scared of Hachibi, _mate?_ After all, you're at the Digimon level of Super _Ultimate_." The man said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that what Bee meant with Hachibi being at the Digimon level of Super Ultimate is that he's as powerful as a Super Ultimate.)**

"**Bee, listen to me, it's something that not even we Biju would be capable of defeating!"** Hachibi said.

Land of Water, Kirigakure, Mizukage tower

Inside a dark room in the Mizukage tower was one who – at first glance – appeared to be a young boy, looking out the window as he sensed a great power.

"This power that I'm sensing, what is it?" The boy asked.

"**Something terrible."** He heard the Sanbi's voice in his head.

"It's nothing you'll have to worry about, Mizukage-sama. After all, whatever it is, it can't stand up to a Jinchuriki who has mastered control of his Biju." Came a voice from a dark corner of the room.

"Right." The boy said.

Kiri rebel camp

Ao was standing in front of a river near the camp as many of the other rebels were standing behind him.

"Gomamon, Mega-Digivolve!" He said as he held out his X-Loader and in a flash of light, his partner came out before Mega-Digivolving.

"**Gomamon Mega-Digivolve to… Plesiomon!"**

Plesiomon landed in the river and Ao jumped over on his back.

"Be careful, Ao. We still need you here." A woman with long brown hair said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Ao said before turning to his partner "Now, go." Plesiomon then started ducking into the water as Ao went through a series of hand signs "Suiton: Kiho no Jutsu!"

Land of Earth, forest

In a forest in the Land of Earth close to Iwagakure was a small hut, and sitting outside said hut was an aging man. He then looked off in a direction as he sensed something and he heard a gasp inside of his head.

'_What is it, Yonbi?'_ He thought.

"**What you're sensing is a powerful Digimon who'd lay waste to even Super Ultimates! Ho haa haa!"** The Yonbi said.

Iwa

In a street in Iwa was a man covered in red armor as everyone around him seemed to try and keep their distance from him as he walked down the center of the street until he stooped as he sensed something and turned around.

'_That's coming from the direction of where Kurotsuchi went!'_ He thought as his eyes widened.

"**Well, in that case, the kid's pretty much done for. Cause what you're sensing is something completely out of this world."** He heard the Gobi's voice.

Land of Waves, village

'_I finally got out of the Land of Water, and lost the ANBU's trail. But why would sensei do that?'_ A man thought as he walked through the busy streets before he suddenly sensed something '_What the…?'_

"**Stay away from there."** He heard Rokubi's voice in his head.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, training field 1

Naruto and Fu had resumed their training as the blond was now learning to master lightning, but then the two of them suddenly sensed something.

"Do you sense that?" Fu asked.

"Y-yeah… What is it?" Naruto asked.

"**It's a power that neither one of you would be capable of surviving against."** Fu heard the Nanabi's voice.

"**Kid, I think it's time for you to kiss this world goodbye."** Naruto heard Kyubi's voice in his head.

"Nani?" He said.

Land of Lightning, ocean

Shanks was standing at the bow of his ship as he sensed something that was way too familiar.

'_That's…'_ He then looked in the direction of what it was that he was sensing '_So, he's returned.'_

Land of Rain, Amegakure

In a tall tower in Amegakure no sato was a man sitting as he sensed something.

"Do you sense that?" A woman behind him asked.

"Yes. There's no doubt about it, that's him alright." The man said.

"What should we do?" The woman asked.

"I'll send two of our members to check it out. Hmmm… Itachi-kun and Kisame should do." The man said.

Land of Fire, cliff

The light died down to reveal a humanoid creature donned in white armor which had many black spots on it. He had four arms and in each hand was a different kind of weapon, in his upper right was a sword with a blue-green blade, in his upper left was an axe with a blue-green blade, in his lower right was a spear with a blue-green tip and in his lower left was a bow. On his helmet were four spikes jutting up, the one at the front was red, the one on the right side was brown, the one on the left side was green and the one in the back was blue. Coming out of his back were four white wings, the upper ones were feathery wings and the lower ones were scaly.

"This is bad, very bad. That's… Gelelmon." Dragon said as Gelelmon's three eyes opened behind the eye-holes of his helmet, the eyes were red with four rings centered on the pupil and nine tomoe in-between the three rings closest to said pupil with three tomoe in-between each ring.

Chapter preview

**Gelelmon "Muahahahahaha! You think you can win? How hilarious!"**

Zolo _'What's with this guy? None of my attacks seems to face him at all!'_

Kurotsuchi "What the…? He beat both Garudamon and Meteormon… two Ultimates… with one attack. Just how strong is he?"

Ay "What kind of coward are you to pick on children?"

Ao "He's definitely weaker than last time, but that still doesn't help us much."

Darui "This is drab, even our Super Ultimates can't beat him."

Dragon "Neither our numbers nor our strength matters in this battle, because that creature – if he wanted to – could easily destroy the world."

Gaara '_I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it seems like I have no choice. Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!'_

Luu "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Legend of the Stone of Gelel part Final: Gelelmon!"

Shikamaru "N-nani? He cleaved the very land… in two!"

Character status

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 12 (While in Burst Mode) Infinite.

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Sasuke: Level: 30 (in curse mark level 2) 300

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka, Chidori.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

Sakura: Level: 8

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Zolo: Level: 31

Techniques: Oni Giri, Tora Gari, Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai.

Weapons: katana, Wado Ichimonji.

Shikamaru: Level: 11

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kagemane, Kage-Kubishibari, Ino-Shika-Cho (with Ino and Choji).

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Digimon: Gaomon.

Kurotsuchi: Level: 26

Techniques: Katon: Ryuka, Suiton: Mizurappa, Yoton: Sekkaigyo.

Weapons: sword.

Digimon: Coronamon, Gotsumon X3, Tyrannomon, Monochromon, DemiMeramon X5, Ankylomon, Candlemon, Flamedramon, Drimogemon, Flarerizamon, Birdramon X2, Golemon, Jagamon X3, Greymon.

Fugai: Level: 20 (as WereGarurumon) 40

Techniques: Wolf Claw, Devastating Howl.

Weapons: none

Kamira: Level: 25 (as LadyDevimon) 45

Techniques: Darkness Illusion, Poison.

Weapons: none

Haidomon: Level: Mega: 468

Techniques: Teleport, Shogekiha, Laser of Gelel.

Weapons: none

Type: unknown

Dragon: Level: 439

Techniques: Kaze Bunshin, Futon: Furyudan, Rasengan.

Weapons: none

Kekkei Genkai: Ranton (all versions).

UlforceVeedramon: Level: Mega: 458

Techniques: Shining V Force, Ulforce Saber, Tensegrity Shield, Dragon Impulse X.

Weapons: V Bracelets.

Gelelmon Shadow Mode: Level: none: none

Techniques: Shogekiha, Gelel Control.

Weapons: none

**Kurama no Kyubi:** AND CUT! Sorry if I didn't do the romance scene between Naruto and Fu well, I'm not really good with romance scenes. Well, at least I'm not as bad as Toriyama-san who just has them completely skip the Boyfriend/Girlfriend stage and go straight to marriage.


	11. Gelelmon

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Legend of the Stone of Gelel arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** This is it, the final chapter of the Legend of te Stone of Gelel movie. And in this chapter, the good guys are pretty likely to get their asses handed to them considering who and what they're up against… but who knows, anything could happen.

**Imagine-Breaker7:** Awesome chapter I can't wait until your next update to see what will happen next. Also Nruto and Fu are officially a couple now cool. I wonder how you plan to have the battle against Gelelmon. Good luck with your next update. Also for the pairing with Temari honestly I am conflicted I like her character more then Tayuya some would say give her to Naruto but also I believe that realistically it would be Shikamaru and Temari. But of I had to choose between Temari and Tayuya to give to Naruto I would go with Temari.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, it'll be a tough battle. Also I think Tayuya would probably fit best for Naruto considering that she might understand how it is to be lonely. It is – after all – usually people that don't have anything to live for that Orochimaru seek out.

**name:** put temari with shikamaru and tayuya with naruto. putting sakura at level 8 is to generous level 3 is more accurate unless intelligence plays into the equation

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I know, but I want to keep her up-to-date with the others, plus she has gotten a few lessons from Tsunade.

**Element-Overlord:** WOAH, GOOD CHAPTER! I Hope Everyone Manages ToSurvive...And How Gelelmon Will Be Defeated? I Mean, If The Bijuus Are Super-Ultimate? Then Super-Perfect As Gelelmon Will Be Juubi's Level?

GOOD LUCK!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Oh, trust me, you have NO idea. But don't worry, Gelelmon's only got one stone, so he's severely weakened. He's still stronger than most Super Ultimates though.

**Guest:** here are some suggestions as to who should fill in the spots off this generation of digi-destined there's sasuke as for his partner the best digimon of choice would have to be impmon in order balance out his depressing demeaner then maybe Hinata and Sakura definately Sai as for the last place Neji or kiba as for their parteners that up to you to decide.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I've already decided on all of the Digi-Destined and their partners, sorry.

**jaku uzumaki:** Awesome chapter

I go for Temari with naruro harem and Tayuya with Shikamaru

Peace!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Actually, as I see it, Tayuya has a better chance with Naruto… plus she's probably got a lot more things in common with him.

**DPSS:** Yeah, I'm really gonna ask... ARE YOU REALLY NOT GONNA LET NARUTO FIGHT THIS THING!? GELELMON SOUNDS LIKE THE WORLDS HARDEST VIDEOGAME'S FINAL BOSS x10 AND YOU'RE REALLY NOT GONNA LET THE MAIN CHARACTER FIGHT IT!? DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You do know that Naruto would be flattened in just mere seconds, right? Besides, I'm planning on not having the identity of Dorumon's partner being revealed to the other Digi-Destined yet… except for those who already know it… and one who'll figure it out during this chapter. And by the way, I wouldn't go as far as to say that Gelelmon is the hardest villain ever, in fact, the leader of the Perfects (the one Veemon described as being a bigger legend than Alphamon) once fought the Rikudo Sennin himself to a stand-still.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju, summoning and Perfect speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju, summoning and Perfect thought**

*Digivolution* Speaking in Digi-Tongue

**Gelelmon: Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything, I do.**

Chapter 10: Legend of the Stone of Gelel part Final: Gelelmon

Everyone stood still, seemingly paralyzed, even Dragon and Veemon didn't move an inch. In front of them – hovering above the deep chasm – was none other than Gelelmon, one of seven Digimon said to wield the power to destroy the world.

"What the…? I'm not getting any data on him." Kurotsuchi said as she looked at her D-Ark.

"That's because he has so much data that the D-Arks would be overloaded by it and blow up. The reason you can't scan him is because of a safety protocol in the D-Ark." Dragon said.

"**Dragon. Let me congratulate you on managing to elude Haidomon for so long."** Gelelmon said.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to call myself a ninja if I didn't." Dragon said.

"**Hmph. I suppose that's true. But I'm afraid the chit-chat ends here, prepare yourselves if you can!"** Gelelmon said before raising his sword into the air so that it pointed straight up.

'_Ah! This is…'_ Dragon thought before yelling "Everyone, move out of the way!"

"**Too late. Diamond Cutter!"** Gelelmon said as he swung his sword downward, and without any other warning, the ground suddenly split in two both in front and behind Gelelmon. The chasm in the ground that Gelelmon created also continued in a straight line into the horizon creating earthquakes around it, and in the end it probably even reached the ocean.

"N-nani? He cleaved the very land… in two!" Shikamaru said in shock as his eyes widened.

"I only know of one person who can do that." Zolo said.

"Grrr. He once used that same technique to cut a tower made out of Chrome-Digizoid in two, so it's not surprising that he managed to split the land." Veemon said.

"Wait. He can cut through Chrome-Digizoid just like that?" Kurotsuchi asked, having heard that it was the strongest metal in the Digital World.

"Neither our numbers nor our strength matters in this battle, because that creature – if he wanted to – could easily destroy the world." Dragon said.

"We can't let the power in his attacks stop us." Sasuke said before forcing his way back into the second level of the curse mark before weaving a series of hand signs "Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" He then fired a blue fire ball at Gelelmon, but said Digimon didn't move an inch as he just let the attack hit him, dead on. However, when the smoke cleared, everyone's but Dragon and Veemon's eyes widened as Gelelmon was still hovering there, without a scratch.

**"Muahahahahaha! You think you can win? How hilarious!"** Gelelmon said as he hovered down to the ground before landing and his four wings suddenly turned into a white cape.

"Heh. Now that you're down on the ground, I can at least reach you." Zolo said as he tied his bandana around his forehead and put the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth as he said "Hey you, shadow guy. Could you hold him still for me?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Shikamaru said as he weaved a series of hand signs "Ninpou: Kagemane no Jutsu!" His shadow then stretched out and grabbed Gelelmon's shadow as Zolo assumed the Oni Giri stance.

"All right, here goes. Oni Giri!" He then shot towards Gelelmon, but all three of his swords were stopped by the Perfect's thick armor '_Nani? Not even a scratch.'_

Zolo then jumped back "In that case." And he assumed the Tora Gari stance "Tora Gari!" He then sliced all of his three swords at Gelelmon at once, but once again they didn't leave a single scratch '_Well, in that case I'll try my newest and strongest technique.'_ He then assumed the Sanzen Sekai stance as he started spinning the two swords that were in his hands "Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!"

He then shot towards Gelelmon, but even this attack was completely useless in the end.

_'What's with this guy? None of my attacks seems to face him at all!'_ He thought.

"**Are you done yet?"** Gelelmon asked and after not getting any replies, he said **"Good, then it's my turn."**

Everyone's eyes then widened as Gelelmon started walking straight out of the Kagemane, pushing Shikamaru to the ground in the process. Kurotsuchi then grabbed her X-Loader and held it out in front of her.

"Reload, Birdramons, Gotsumons!" She said before her two Birdramons and three Gotsumons appeared.

"I don't think those will be of any help here." Kankuro said as he saw that Zolo was sent flying by the flat side of Gelelmon's sword.

"Heh. Watch and be amazed." Kurotsuchi said before holding up her X-Loader "Birdramons Digi-Xross! Gotsumons Digi-Xross!"

The two Birdramons then fused into one to become Garudamon and the three Gotsumons fused into one to become Meteormon.

"Shadow Wing/Big Bang Blow!" The two Digimon called out their respective attacks as Garudamon fired a vacuum blade at super-speed towards Gelelmon and Meteormon jumped into the vacuum blade before charging with tremendous speed towards the Perfect-Level.

"Collaboration attack: Big Bang Wing!" Meteormon then made contact with Gelelmon, causing a large explosion.

"D-did they do it?" Dorumon asked.

"No. I doubt they even made a dent in his armor." Dragon said, and sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Gelelmon stood there seemingly untouched.

"**Is that the best you can do? Pafetic!"** Gelelmon said before kicking Meteormon up into the air so that he crashed into Garudamon and Gelelmon then thrusted his spear towards them **"Death Thrust!"**

A shockwave in the unlikely form of a beam was then sent towards the two Ultimates and went straight through them as though they'd been hit by the spear instead. The two of them then fell down to the ground as they turned back into two Birdramons and three Gotsumons.

"What the…? He beat both Garudamon and Meteormon… two Ultimates… with one attack. Just how strong is he?" Kurotsuchi asked before bringing her Digimon back into the X-Loader.

"Veemon!" Dragon said.

"Right!" Veemon said before Mega-Digivolving into UlforceVeedramon and he flew towards Gelelmon "Ulforce Saber!" He then attempted to slash at the Perfect-Level, but said Perfect-Level blocked it with his own sword before swinging it, sending the Mega flying backwards.

"Ranton: Raijin no Jutsu!" Dragon said as he had finished a sequence of hand signs before the sky was filled with thunder clouds and beams of lightning started raining down towards Gelelmon, but as the beams of lightning hit, however, Gelelmon didn't seem to have been wounded at all.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had managed to get around the Perfect as he formed a black Chidori in his left hand and he charged at his opponent with the intention of striking him through the heart.

"CHIDORI!" He called out as he hit Gelelmon's back, but his eyes widened when he saw that he only succeeded in giving the armor a slight crack, though that was probably just thanks to the Chidori's cutting powers and had nothing to do with Sasuke's own abilities.

Gelelmon then turned around as his sword vanished in a blue-green light and he grabbed the Uchiha before throwing him at Kankuro, knocking the latter out as the former turned back into his normal from.

Zolo then charged at Gelelmon again, but was quickly sent flying as Gelelmon's sword reappeared. However, just then, sand came out of the ground around the Perfect-Level before completely engulfing him, not even leaving the face visible.

"Sabaku Soso!" Gaara said and the sand imploded, seemingly crushing Gelelmon. But when the sand flowed down to the ground, Gelelmon was revealed to not even have a single scratch.

"Ah! Not even Gaara was able to harm him!" Sasuke said as his eyes widened.

Gelelmon then aimed his bow at the Jinchuriki as a miniature arm suddenly came out of the underside of his elbow and an arrow suddenly appeared.

"Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate!" Gaara said before slamming his palms on the ground and a large statue of sand appeared in front of him, acting as a shield.

"**You really think that'll help you? Shi no Ya!"** Gelelmon said before firing the arrow and said arrow traveled at super-sonic speeds before going straight through both the shield and Gaara before detonating in a huge explosion in the distance.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled as Gaara fell to the ground and she ran towards him before her hand was enshrouded in a greenish light "Hang on, Gaara."

Gelelmon saw this and decided to take the opportunity to take down two of them at once so he charged at them, ready to stab both of them with his sword.

"Sakura, look out!" Sasuke yelled and Sakura looked over her shoulder as her eyes widened due to Gelelmon already being over her, ready to strike.

"Ranton: Reiza Sakasu!" Suddenly many beams of energy hit Gelelmon, and said Perfect stopped in his tracks before looking up to see Darui standing on Pteromon's back. Just then, however, Ay appeared in front of the Perfect seemingly out of thin air as was covered in a shield of lightning and he punched Gelelmon in the gut.

"What kind of coward are you to pick on children?" Ay asked before he thrusted his arm forward at the speed of lightning, causing Gelelmon to skid backwards.

"**That lightning armor… You must be a Raikage."** Gelelmon said before smiling under his helmet _**'Then I might actually get a challenge after all.'**_

Suddenly the earth started shaking before a Drimogemon suddenly came out and on his back was none other than Ao. **(Kurama no Kyubi: When Ao reached the main-land, he switched Plesiomon with Drimogemon so that he'd get to Gelelmon's location faster.)**

"Ao!" Darui said.

"I see that you're here as well, Darui. Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Ao said before looking at Gelelmon.

"**Now all we need is Shanks and this little reunion of ours would be perfect."** Gelelmon said.

"Well, too bad he's not coming then." Dragon said.

"Huh? What do you mean he's not coming?" Ao asked.

"Shanks have his hands full with another matter right now." Dragon said.

"**Hmph. Well, sounds like he's grown up from that helpless scardy-cat. Come to think of it, you've all grown up."** Gelelmon said before thinking back to when he met them last.

Flashback

Somewhere in the Digital World was a massive tower that was split in two and looking over a large field which was scorched by the battle that had been going on just moments ago. Around the base of the tower was a hole which lead down to the Grand Mine, a Mine of Gelel which connected to all the other mines.

On the fields surrounding the tower were two armies, the Royal Army and the X-Antibody army. Not long ago had the two armies been at each other's throats, but now a cease-fire had been issued by the arrival of a much greater threat, Gelelmon.

"Ugh. I can't believe that we survived that fall." Ao said as he attempted to get up on his feet.

"We're not out of this yet." Minato said as he looked at his D-Arc to see if he could get anything "It's no use. No matter what I try, I can't get any information about him."

"It's just like when we first came here and couldn't get anything on the X-Antibody Digimon at all." Kushina said as she held the Fresh form of Renamon which had turned back into her fresh form with the other Digimon when Gelelmon first appeared.

Said Perfect then landed on the ground as his wings turned back into a cape and he looked over at everyone present. All of the X-Antibody forces and all of the Royal Army seemed to Omega Shoutmon, seemed to have an idea of what was going on. The seven Digi-Destined and their partners had surprisingly survived the fall from the top of the tower. Gelelmon admitted that he had to give them credit for their durability, but unfortunately, that alone wouldn't stop him.

"**This world has certainly changed a lot since I was here last."** Gelelmon said before looking over the Digi-Destined. He had to chuckle at what he saw, all of them looked pretty much ready to give their lives to beat him, well, all except for one that is, Shanks was sitting on the ground, holding his partner as he was shaking in fright.

'_**That brat is definitely no threat to us, I won't even have to bother with him.'**_ Gelelmon thought before looking over the other Digi-Destined until his eyes settled on Ao _**'That one-eyed brat's handicap makes him unable to fight at full power.'**_ His eyes then traveled over the group again before stopping at Kushina _**'Hmmm… Strange, I can sense a strong power within this one. She will have to be eliminated.'**_ Gelelmon then continued looking over the group before his eyes eventually settled on Nagato _**'Those eyes… They're the same as **_**his**_**. That gaki could become the most dangerous out of the seven of them. I will have to take care of him now before the others return.'**_

Gelelmon then charged at Nagato before preparing to slash at him with his sword.

"Nagato! Look out!" Minato yelled.

Suddenly however, an arm came out of Nagato's shoulder and grabbed the sword by the blade before the hand dislodged from the arm at the wrist and a bunch of missiles were revealed. Gelelmon's eyes widened in surprise before the missiles shot forth and blew him away into the air.

Gelelmon's cape turned back into his four wings as he skidded to a halt before he sensed something behind him. He then turned around to see ZeekGreymon fly towards him at break-neck speeds.

"**Hmph. Insolent worm. Onodama!"** He then threw his axe at the Mega who – thanks to the speed he was flying at – wasn't able to dodge it, and as the axe made contact, it blew up in an explosion that would make a nuke seem like a fire-cracker by comparison. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Please note that even here, he's nowhere near his maximum power.)**

"What power." Minato said as he was holding his arm in front of his eyes and used chakra to stick to the ground so that the shockwave from the explosion wouldn't blow him away. The other Digi-Destined did the same as they held onto their respective partners while many of the other Digimon where blown away as easily as dust.

"Hey, Minato." Dragon said, catching the blond's attention "What should we do? How can we beat someone like that?"

"I-I don't know. I've never faced someone so strong before." Minato said before looking over at Ao "Ao, can you see if you can sense the volume of his chakra?"

Ao then complied by weaving a hand sign and he closed his eye to concentrate. After a couple of seconds however, his eye widened in shock as he started trembling.

"Ao?" Minato asked.

"Hey, c'mon Ao. What did you sense, Dattebane?" Kushina asked.

"H-his… chakra… it's bigger than anything I've ever sensed before. I doubt even all 9 Biju combined wouldn't get anywhere near his amount." Ao said and the others gulped.

Flashback end

"He's definitely weaker than last time, but that still doesn't help us much." Ao said as he recalled Drimogemon before looking over at Dragon "How many stones does he have?"

"Only one." Dragon said as Darui jumped down to the ground before recalling Pteramon.

"Then we're in luck. He's at the lowest he'll ever be." Darui said before adding "He's still gonna be pretty tough though."

"Yes. So what do you two say to going Super Ultimate?" Dragon asked as his D-Ark slipped into his hand from his sleeve.

"Fine by me. Plesiomon, Digivolve!" Ao said as Plesiomon appeared in a flash of light.

"Make this guy drab, Hagurumon! Super-Digivolve!" Darui said and in a flash of light appeared what looked like three gears with the middle gear – which was bigger than the others – having a face.

"**UlforceVeedramon Digivolve to…"**

"**Plesiomon Digivolve to…"**

"**Hagurumon Super-Digivolve to…"**

"… **UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!"**

"… **Aegisdramon!"**

"… **Chaosdramon!" (Kurama no Kyubi: I know that Aegisdramon and Chaosdramon aren't really Super Ultimates, but in this story they are. In fact most Megas that can Digivolve further becomes Super Ultimates in this story.)**

UlforceVeedramon Future Mode looked pretty much like his Mega form, UlforceVeedramon except that he was much bigger.

Aegisdramon looked like a mechanical dragon with two massive cannons on his back, and two smaller ones just behind his head. His arms also acted like cannons and he had six more cannons beneath his head, four which were to the left and right of his neck with two on each side, another one just below his neck and the last one at the area which would be the closest thing he'd have to a chest. Also – like any other dragons – he had wings. **(Kurama no Kyubi: For a better description, go look up a picture of him on the internet or something.)**

Chaosdramon was a large Machine-Type Digimon that was covered in Red-Digizoid. On his back was a pair of massive cannons, at the end of his left arm was three long and sharp claws while the majority of his right arm was a large cannon which looked like three claws that had closed-in on each other. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Like with the one above, search for a picture on the internet for a more accurate description.)**

"Wh-whoa…" Everyone was in awe at the sheer size of the three Super Ultimates, the first Super Ultimates they had ever seen.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Hagurumon become Chaosdramon." Ay said.

"Now let's see if you can still knock around Super Ultimates as though they were just mere play-things." Dragon said as he stood on UlforceVeedramon's shoulder, Ao stood on Aegisdramon's back and Darui stood on Chaosdramon's head just to the left of the horn as they thought back to their last battle with the Perfect-Level.

Flashback

"Are you sure, Punimon?" Minato asked as he held the Fresh form of Elecmon and said Digimon nodded before jumping out of his partner's hands, landing on the ground and looking straight at Gelelmon "All right then." Punimon, as well as the other six Digimon then transformed straight into their Rookie forms.

"Super Digivolve!" The seven Digi-Destined called out as they held up the D-Arks and a glow came out of each of the small devices.

"**Elecmon Super-Digivolve to… BanchoLeomon Burst Mode!" ****(Kurama no Kyubi: Even though Burst Mode isn't the same as Super Ultimate, in this story they can go straight to Burst Mode with the same kind of transformation they do to become Super Ultimate without having to go Mega first.)**

"**Renamon Super-Digivolve to… Sakuyamon Burst Mode!"**

"**Veemon Super-Digivolve to… UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!"**

"**Gomamon Super-Digivolve to… Aegisdramon!"**

"**Hagurumon Super-Digivolve to… Chaosdramon!"**

"**Agumon Super-Digivolve to… VictoryGreymon!"**

"**Patamon Super-Digivolve to… Seraphimon Rikudo Mode!"**** (Kurama no Kyubi: He's got the Rinnegan, remember? That's why he has this form.)**

The five Super Ultimates and two Burst Mode Digimon stood in front of their human partners as they stared towards Gelelmon.

"**It's funny how you think that you've suddenly gotten strong enough to beat me."** Gelelmon said.

"This won't end like last time, Gelelmon." BanchoLeomon Burst Mode said before continuing without taking his eyes off the Perfect "We should all attack him together, ikuzo!"

The seven Digimon then leapt away in seven different directions to surround Gelelmon as they started attacking him.

"Izuna!" Sakuyamon Burst Mode said and the four pipes that were around her waist opened up and a fox-like spirit came out of each of them. One of the foxes were red to represent fire, another was blue to represent water, the third one was green to represent wind and the last one was yellow to represent thunder.

The four foxes charged at Gelelmon and as they approached him the fire fox turned into a wave of fire as the wind fox jumped into said fire, making it a lot more powerful. The wave of fire then impacted with Gelelmon before the other two foxes – which were in the form of a lightning-filled tsunami – crashed down on the Perfect.

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon said as he fired a V-shaped beam out of the "V" on his chest, and the beam headed straight for Gelelmon before impacting with him.

"Shine Breaker!" Aegisdramon said before simultaneously firing concentrated energy and scorching energy from all the cannons on his body and all of the beams of energy impacted with Gelelmon, and as they impacted with him, there was a large explosion.

"Hyper Cannon!" Chaosdramon said before he fired a super-dreadnaught-class wave of energy from his two artillery cannons and the wave of energy went straight for Gelelmon before impacting with him in a massive explosion.

"Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon said as he split his sword in two and equipped one part on each arm before taking all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrated it into the tips of his sword before firing it in a massive energy wave which impacted with the Perfect, forming another huge explosion.

"Six Paths Star!" Seraphimon Rikudo Mode said as he held his arms up and a massive ball of energy formed above him before he threw it down and it impacted with Gelelmon in another enormous explosion.

"Burning Bancho Punch!" BanchoLeomon Burst Mode called out as he charged into the smoke surrounding Gelelmon and punched the Perfect with a fiery punch. However as the smoke cleared, everyone were shocked to find that not only had Gelelmon survived all of their attacks, but there weren't even a single dent in his armor.

"Nani?" BanchoLeomon Burst Mode said as he noticed this before Gelelmon kicked him so hard that he was sent flying into the air.

The Perfect then suddenly appeared above the Mega and kicked him so hard that he was sent flying into the ground with a boom.

"BanchoLeomon!" Minato yelled.

"Dramon Breaker!" VictoryGreymon called out as he came up behind Gelelmon and struck him with his sword, but the sword was blocked by Gelelmon's own sword as said Perfect had turned around faster than anyone could see.

"**Death Thrust!"** Gelelmon said as he thrusted his spear through VictoryGreymon's chest, sending the Super Ultimate falling down towards the ground.

"VictoryGreymon!" Shanks yelled.

"Ulforce V Saber!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode said as he slashed at Gelelmon, but said Perfect grabbed the Super Ultimate by the neck before flying downwards at break-neck speed and slamming him into the ground.

"UlforceVeedramon!" Dragon yelled.

"Chaos Crusher!" Chaosdramon said as he was behind Gelelmon and he thrusted his left arm down in an attempt to kill the Perfect, but suddenly the Perfect turned around and grabbed one of his claws before actually picking the gigantic machine up and throwing him into the distance,

"Chaosdramon!" Darui yelled.

"Tera Hydro Breath!" Aegisdramon said as he fired a wave of energy from his mouth at Gelelmon, but the Perfect suddenly vanished before reappearing behind the Super Ultimate and grabbing his tail. Gelelmon then threw Aegisdramon straight at Sakuyamon.

"Aegisdramon/Sakuyamon!" Ao and Kushina yelled simultaneously.

"Excalibur!" Seraphimon Rikudo Mode said as the holy sword, Excalibur extended from the armor on his right forearm. He then charged at Gelelmon, but the Perfect blocked it with his own sword.

"Shinra Tensei!" Seraphimon Rikudo Mode then said as a shockwave came out of him, but Gelelmon didn't seem to be faced by it at all and didn't move from his spot.

"**Diamond Cutter!"** Gelelmon said before swinging his sword and sending Seraphimon Rikudo Mode flying away.

"Seraphimon!" Nagato yelled.

"**Now there's only the seven of you left."** Gelelmon said as he looked at the Digi-Destined. Their partners had all been turned back into their Rookie forms by the powerful attacks they were hit by, except for VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon Rikudo Mode who had been turned back into their Fresh forms. Everyone else were either dead or unconscious.

Flashback end

"Ulforce V Saber!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode called out as he charged at Gelelmon, but the Perfect blocked the attack with his own sword however he didn't notice that Dragon weaved a series of hand signs.

"Ranton: Kami no Arashi no Jutsu!" He said before the sky turned black with storm clouds and lightning started raining down like rain. The closer to Gelelmon they were the more damage they seemed to inflict on the ground.

"**Heh. You think a little lightning storm's gonna stop me?"** Gelelmon asked as he himself was hit by several of the lightning bolts.

"You tell me." Dragon said as Gelelmon's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Ao said as he and Aegisdramon were now behind Gelelmon, and as the water hit the Perfect, the electricity coursing through his body due to the lightning bolts reacted.

UlforceVeedramon then jumped back as lightning suddenly came from within Gelelmon's body, creating cracks all over his armor, and the Perfect was obviously in pain.

"T-they actually managed to hurt him?" Sakura asked.

"They've fought him before, so they should know a thing or two about him." Ay said before thinking '_If they can't beat him then no one can."_

"Gelelmon, you use the element of earth to strengthen the defense of your Chrome-Digizoid armor, giving you a weakness to the element of lightning, this is the reason of why Sasuke's Chidori was able to give you that crack in your armor earlier. However, to compensate for this, your skin is made out of a special kind of data which lets lightning in, but not out so that it can be used as energy for your body. But if you were to absorb the energies from the stone into the attack and then use a natural conductor for lightning – like water for example – it could do quite the damage." Dragon explained.

"**So, you decided to use my own power against me, is that it? Clever strategy, but in the end it's still not enough to defeat me."** Gelelmon said.

"Now, let's all attack him together." Darui said as he, Dragon and Ao weaved a series of hand signs while their partners charged up their strongest long-range attacks.

"Ranton: Ranryudan no Jutsu!" Dragon said as storm clouds suddenly formed before turning into the shape of a large dragon. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Not a Chinese-style dragon, but a medieval-style dragon.)**

"Suiton: Gousuiryudan no Jutsu" Ao said and a huge dragon of water suddenly came up from the chasm revealing that there might be a river at the bottom.

"Raiton: Kuropansa!" Darui said and suddenly, a gigantic panther made out of black lightning appeared.

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode said and he fired a V-shaped beam from the "V" on his chest.

"Shine Breaker!" Aegisdramon said and he simultaneously fired waves of concentrated energy and scorching energy from all of his cannons.

"Hyper Cannon!" Chaosdramon said and he fired a super-dreadnaught-class energy wave from his two artillery cannons.

All attacks headed for Gelelmon before they all hit him at the same time, forming an enormous explosion. As the smoke cleared however, the only thing that was left was a huge hole in the ground where Gelelmon had been standing.

"You did it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No." Dragon simply stated.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused about what he meant.

"What do you mean, "no"?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Gelelmon dodged the attack. Sorry, but it seems we've gotten a little sloppy." Darui said.

"**First you break my armor, then you go all-out. It's a good plan, all things considered. But the end-results will still be the same, you will all die here, today."** Suddenly Gelelmon appeared in front of UlforceVeedramon and kicked the Super Ultimate away before raising his sword, diagonally **"Diamond Cutter!"** He then slashed his sword diagonally downwards to the left and UlforceVeedramon Future Mode received a direct hit before reverting back to Veemon as he and Dragon fell down. As they approached the ground however, Dragon flipped in mid-air, so that he would land on his feet, and shortly after landing, he caught his partner.

"Destroyed Hook!" Chaosdramon said as he extended his right arm, and the three large claws suddenly opened up before an organic missile was fired towards Gelelmon.

"**Shi no Ya!"** Gelelmon said as he fired an arrow towards Chaosdramon and on the way, it went straight through the missile – detonating it – before it reached Chaosdramon and went straight through his chest before blowing up in a huge explosion behind him, making him revert back to Hagurumon from the damage.

"Hagurumon, you all right?" Darui asked as he landed on the ground and knelt down to pick up his partner.

"Tera Hydro Breath!" Aegisdramon said as he fired a wave of energy from his mouth which headed straight for Gelelmon, but the Perfect then threw his axe at the wave, and said axe cut straight through the energy wave.

"**Onodama!"** Gelelmon said just before the axe hit its target in a massive explosion which sent Ao and Aegisdramon flying into the ground as the latter reverted back to Gomamon.

"This is drab, even our Super Ultimates can't beat him." Darui said as he stood up on his feet.

"H-he beat them… How are we supposed to win here?" Sakura asked.

"We can't. Unless there's a miracle." Kurotsuchi said.

"I've never been one to believe in miracles. But that doesn't mean that this fight is over yet!" Ay said as he was engulfed in his lightning armor.

"**Hmhmhm. You still think that you can win, do you? Hahahah! Don't make me laugh. After my little demonstration just now, you should know that your struggling is futile."** Gelelmon said as he landed on the ground and his wings turned back into a cape.

"Correction; after your demonstration, you showed us exactly that you _can_ be defeated." Everyone looked towards where the voice came from and almost everyone was shocked by who they saw. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Say hello to the miracle… or maybe not.)**

"Itachi!" Sasuke said and he weaved a series of hand signs as a Chidori was formed in his left hand before he charged at his older brother, but suddenly Dragon appeared in front of and stopped him.

"Hey, get out of my way!" Sasuke yelled.

'_That man… Is he the one that Sasuke mentioned? The one that destroyed their whole clan?'_ Temujin thought.

"Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame. What are the two of you doing here of all places?" Dragon asked as he looked at the two.

'_Ah! Uchiha… Itachi?'_ Sakura thought in surprise.

'_Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. What are the two of them doing together?'_ Ay thought.

"That man's chakra can be felt all over the elemental countries, we're here to check out what's going on." Itachi said.

"And now that we know what's happening here, I think we should get rid of him." Kisame said as he drew his large bandaged sword.

"For once you're right, Kisame. If he's not dealt with soon, he could become a huge threat to our organization." Itachi said.

"Organization? What's he talking about?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I guess he must mean "Akatsuki"." Ay said as he could recognize the robes, now that he thought about it.

"Akatsuki?" Zolo asked.

"It's a group which originated sometime during the Third Great Ninja War. They act as mercenary soldiers, taking missions from villages and fight their enemies for them. I had heard a rumor that they were composed of missing-nin, guess it must be true." Ay explained.

"Itachi, don't ignore me, dammit!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get past Dragon, but to no avail.

"Calm down, Sasuke. Forget about your feelings for now. It will do us no good if you try to take your brother on now." Dragon said, still not taking his eyes off Itachi and Kisame.

"Let us take care of this one." Kisame said before charging at Gelelmon.

As he approached the Perfect, he swung his sword, however Gelelmon blocked it with his own just before it could hit his helmet. Kisame then smirked as his sword was touching Gelelmon's shoulder and he pulled it towards himself as what looked like spikes came out through the bandages and cut through the armor.

"My sword – Samehada – doesn't cut, it rips you to shreds!" Kisame said before pulling back all the way, even managing to cut through some of the Perfect's skin as blood came out of the wounds.

"**I see… There's more to your sword than it would seem. In addition to ripping your opponents to shreds, it also absorbs chakra."** Gelelmon said before pointing his sword at Kisame **"But that won't help you much in this battle, Hoshigaki Kisame."**

"So, you know my name. Well, I'm honored." Kisame said.

"**Well, no. It's just that that's what Dragon called you."** Gelelmon said and everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" Kisame then jumped to the side as a large ball of heated oxygen came towards Gelelmon before hitting him. As the smoke faded however, Gelelmon was revealed to be completely unharmed by the attack.

"**Is that all you've got?"** Gelelmon asked as he looked at Itachi.

'_Seems like any basic Jutsus would just be a waste of time. Genjutsu won't work on someone like him. Considering how massive his chakra is, and what he's already managed to do here proves that my Sharingan would be next to useless unless…'_ Itachi thought before he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the Sharingan had changed into a windmill pattern.

'_The Mangekyo Sharingan!'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Since Genjutsu won't work on him, I doubt that my Tsukuyomi will help, which leaves only…'_ Itachi thought as he weaved a series of hand signs while his right eye was closed. When he opened they eye however, blood came down his face "Amaterasu!"

Suddenly, Gelelmon was covered in black flames, catching almost everyone off-guard.

'_**Hmmm… Black flames, it's just like **_**his**_** Technique. It's even got the same name, but it's still infinitely weaker, and is no threat to me.'**_ Gelelmon said as he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the flames suddenly vanished.

"Nani?" Almost everyone exclaimed.

"**If you really want to beat me, you should probably think of a better plan."** Gelelmon said as Ay leapt into the air behind him and came down towards him at high-speeds. Gelelmon then looked over his shoulder and smiled under his helmet as he calmly said** "Onodama!"**

Ay's eyes then widened as he noticed that Gelelmon's axe wasn't in his hand and he looked behind him to see it coming towards him.

BOOM!

"Raikage-bosu!" Darui called out as Ay was engulfed by the explosion. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that the explosion is similar to that of a Bijudama, except for the fact that it's light-green instead of black.)**

Kisame then took advantage of Gelelmon's distraction and charged at the Perfect, but as he approached him, he turned to look at him before firing an arrow.

"**Shi no Ya!"** Kisame then stopped mid-charge as he blocked the arrow with his sword.

"Heh, it'll take more than that to beat me." Kisame said.

"Kisame, throw that arrow away, NOW!" Itachi yelled.

"**Heh. Too late."** Gelelmon said as he smiled under his helmet and the arrow blew up in a huge explosion, sending Kisame skidding backwards.

"Okay. That was unexpected." Kisame said before falling down to one knee.

"**And now, you're done. Death Thrust!"** Gelelmon said before thrusting his spear towards Kisame, and a shockwave came out of the spear and went straight through the missing-nin.

Kisame then collapsed as he was on the brink of losing consciousness. Dorumon then suddenly charged at the Perfect, hoping to land a hit.

"Hyper Dash Metal!" Just before he could hit however, Gelelmon grabbed the base of his tail with his upper right hand and held the small dragon up so that their eyes met.

"**Dorumon. As a container for my power, you and I would become unstoppable. What do you say to joining me? Join me, and we could rule over the whole Universe together. Everyone would be at our mercy."** Gelelmon said.

"Don't listen to him, Dorumon. You're nothing like him." Zolo said as he, Sasuke, Temujin and Kurotsuchi moved forward.

"Ninpou: Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as his shadow stretched out to grab ahold of Gelelmon's shadow "Ninpou: Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow then started traveling up along Gelelmon's body before going over his arm and trying to force his hand to loosen its grip a little.

"Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!" Kurotsuchi called out as she spat several globs of quicklime at Gelelmon's joints, so that it would be harder for him to defend himself from attacks. Zolo then came up to Gelelmon's right as Temujin came up to his left before they both charged at him.

"**What a nuisance."** Gelelmon said before looking into Dorumon's eyes **"Now what do you say to my offer, Dorumon?"**

"Why don't you just shut up? Tora Gari!" Zolo said.

"Agreed! Rising Thunder!" Temujin said and both of their attacks hit Gelelmon's upper right arm and they grabbed Dorumon before running back to the others.

"**Just as I said, a nuisance. Hmm?"** Gelelmon said as he noticed that Sasuke – now back in his curse mark level 2 form – was crouched in front of him as he had a black Chidori in his left hand.

"Chidori!" The Uchiha called out as he aimed the attack at a large crack in Gelelmon's armor, but he didn't notice that the Perfect had already full control of his body again as he raised his sword – which had just appeared in his hand – into the air, ready to kill the boy.

'_Sasuke!'_ Itachi thought as he ran towards the two.

"**Diamond Cutter!"** Gelelmon's sword then came down, and Sasuke realized it too late as there was no possible way to dodge it now. But just then, Itachi grabbed the younger Uchiha as he ran past them.

'_N-nani?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked up at Itachi before he started to revert back to normal "I-Itachi?"

"**Death Thrust!" **Itachi then came to a stop before throwing Sasuke away as the shockwave went straight through him, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen, had Itachi just saved him?

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I guess I have no choice." Itachi said before turning around as he started weaving a series of hand signs while closing both of his eyes.

"**You really don't know when to give up, do you?"** Gelelmon asked before saying **"Elemental Barrage!"**

Suddenly a wave of water came out of the ground from under Itachi's feet, sending him into the air as the water formed into a sphere around him as he opened his eyes. Then winds started picking up around the sphere until it formed a tornado and a large ball of fire suddenly appeared above the tornado before shooting down and as it hit the sphere of water, it spread out into the winds as the tornado was turned into a tornado of fire. The tornado then started to fade as the sphere of water went down into a hole in the ground, taking Itachi with it before said hole closed itself.

"**And that would be the end of him."** Gelelmon said before turning to look towards the others when he suddenly sensed something **"No! That's not possible!"**

He then looked towards where Itachi's grave should be to see the ground burst open, and as the dust cloud faded, it revealed Itachi standing there with what looked like someone's rib-cage around him except that they were orange. The rest of what appeared to be someone's skeleton then formed around him before getting skin and finally armor appeared over it. It also had three arms, two on the right side and one on the left, in its lower right it held a large gourd and in its left was a large shield while it didn't have anything in its upper right.

"**So that's how you survived my attack, huh? Well, then. Let's see how good that shield of yours really is. Shi no Ya!"** Gelelmon said before firing an arrow at Itachi, but the large shield blocked the arrow's path, and even preventing the following explosion from reaching Itachi.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi!" Itachi said and a sword suddenly came out of the gourd before the upper right hand of the being around the Uchiha grabbed it.

"**Ah! I see. The Totsuka no Tsurugi, and the Yata no Kagami. Those weapons would make for an unbeatable combo, but I'm afraid that it won't work on me."** Gelelmon said.

"We'll see about that." Itachi said before the sword was thrusted straight through the Perfect. But just then however, the sword suddenly dissipated and Itachi's eyes widened '_Nani?'_

"**You're probably wondering what the hell just happened. Well, you see, those weapons where originally created by one of my brethren, and – in the event that our enemies would somehow get their hands on them – he put a fail-safe into the sword, so that if it were to be used against one of us, it would simply dissipate and return back into the gourd it came from."** Gelelmon said before smiling under his helmet **"Now it's time for you to die. Onodama."**

Gelelmon then threw his axe, and – to everyone's surprise – it just went straight past Itachi, but the Uchiha's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder and saw the axe coming back towards him like a boomerang before going straight through the Susano'o's back and hitting him in his own back.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as there was a large explosion, and when the light from the explosion died down, the being around Itachi was gone and the Uchiha simply collapsed down on the ground.

Island north of the Land of Lightning

Just to the north of the Land of Lightning was an uninhabited island – or rather – there used to be an island. Right now it was just a massive crater that was so deep, it reached the lava surrounding the planet's core, and in the middle of the crater was a thin tower of earth sticking up. The sky was also filled with dark storm clouds as lightning traveled between the ground and the sky due to the massive powers that had been at play there not too long ago.

Sitting at the edge of the top of the tower of earth was Luu, and standing on a ledge on the other side was Van who leaned on the wall.

"I haven't had a battle like that in ages." Luu said.

"Me neither, but that technique you used back there, that was a Rikudoton technique. When did you learn it?" Van asked.

"Not long ago. It was around the time I found Kurotsuchi-san." Luu said.

"I see, but don't you think we should do something about _that_?" Van asked

"Yeah, I can sense him too." Luu said.

"Alright, then. Ikuzo." Van said before both of them vanished.

Land of Fire, cliff

Kisame got back up on his feet as he had healed himself thanks to Samehada, and he charged at Gelelmon. Gelelmon on the other hand just stood there before he swung his sword to block Kisame's attack.

"**You sure are persistent, aren't you?"** Gelelmon said.

"Heh, you haven't seen me at full power yet." Kisame said.

"**And I'm only at 0.00001% of my power."** Gelelmon said.

"What? Is he really that powerful?" Sakura asked and Dragon nodded.

"He's only got one Stone of Gelel in him, so he's a lot weaker than he could be. In fact when we fought him 30 years ago, he was at 10% until…" Dragon said.

"Until…?" Shikamaru asked.

"Forget it, it doesn't concern you." Dragon said.

"Hey, Dorumon's waking up!" Temujin said as the dragon – who fell unconscious after being saved – opened his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked as he got up on his feet.

"Hey, you all right?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Y-yeah." Dorumon said before looking at Zolo and Temujin "Thank you."

"Huh? For what?" Zolo asked.

"For saving me. When I looked into his eyes, I wasn't able to think… If… if you had gotten there just a little bit later, I might have agreed to his offer." Dorumon said.

"What? You'd betray us so easily?" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down. It's not Dorumon's fault." Dragon said, catching the others' attention.

"What do you mean?" Dorumon asked.

"Gelelmon is a master manipulator. He could have even made people like Uchiha Madara do his every bidding." Dragon said, causing everyone to gasp "You could have the strongest will in existence and it still wouldn't matter. It is said that once he's got you in his clutches, there's no turning back. And it's not just him, but his brethren as well, they could even make the best of friends turn on each other in a battle to the death with ease." **(Kurama no Kyubi: Why do I get the feeling that one of the Perfect-Level Digimon must have gotten to Madara?)**

"**Shi no Ya!"** Gelelmon then fired an arrow at Kisame, and this time the missing-nin couldn't block it in time as it went straight through him before blowing up as it hit a rock.

"Huff… huff… This is harder than I had expected." Kisame said.

"**Death Thrust!"** Gelelmon said as he thrusted his spear straight through Kisame's chest, causing the missing-nin to cough up blood **"It's foolish of you to continue struggling. All you're succeeding in doing is delaying the inevitable."** Gelelmon then threw Kisame away before looking at the others **"Anyone else think they can take me on?"**

_'I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it seems like I have no choice. Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!'_ Gaara – who was now fully healed thanks to Sakura as well as his own regenerative abilities – thought as he made a hand sign. Suddenly his gourd exploded as sand came out of it before completely covering his body.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurotsuchi asked.

'_This is…!'_ Sasuke thought.

The sand then rose up to form a gigantic raccoon as Gaara – who was now asleep – hang on the raccoon's forehead.

"**Hey, I don't mind being free from that cell every now and then, but couldn't you rather let me out whenever that guy isn't here?"** The raccoon said to his sleeping host.

'_**Hmmm… First Kurama and now Shukaku. Getting underestimated like this really pisses me off.'**_ Gelelmon thought as he recalled something that happened during that battle 30 years ago.

Flashback

"**Death Thrust!"** Gelelmon said and the shockwave from his spear went straight through Shanks' chest.

"SHANKS!" Kushina yelled as her eyes turned slitted red and her nails became claws and she got sharp fangs before there suddenly was a dark-red explosion of power.

"**What's she up to now?"** Gelelmon asked no one in particular as he observed what was going on.

"K-Kushina!" Minato said as he was blown backwards by powerful winds.

As the explosion of power died down there was a miniature version of the Kyubi no Kitsune standing there, though there were only six tails. Suddenly however, three more tails started growing as Kushina leapt towards Gelelmon.

Gelelmon jumped back to dodge a punch, but his eyes widened when the arm lengthened and hit him either way. The Perfect then skidded backwards before coming to a halt as he noticed that the remaining three tails had grown completely, and in another explosion of power, the Uzumaki turned into a full-sized Kyubi with all nine tails.

"Th-that's…!" Darui said as his eyes widened.

"It's the Kyubi no Kitsune!" Ao said.

"Kushina… you…" Minato said.

Kushina's mindscape

Within Kushina's mindscape was the young Uzumaki floating in an empty space as her body was halfway covered by the Kyubi's blood-red chakra and nine tails came out of her tail-bone. In front of her was the massive form of the Kyubi no Kitsune who had his fore-paws to Kushina's sides, one to her left and the other to her right as they closed in on her, and the closer they got, the more her body was covered by his chakra.

"**Yes, Kushina. He killed your brother, now use your hatred to crush him!"** The Kyubi said.

In the outside world

Kushina brought her arm down on Gelelmon, but the Perfect used his speed to dodge it before his cape turned back into wings and he flew towards the tower. When he approached it, he turned around before holding his arms out to the sides before the was a loud "boom", and a bright light came up from the mines until huge cracks formed in the ground from the hole and quickly spread into the horizon. Then billions of Stones of Gelel came from mines all across the Digital World and fused with Gelelmon as waves of the liquid form of the stones also came.

"**Gelelmon Knight Mode Digivolve to…"**

He then became much bigger as his form changed into that of a dragon. His armor turned into scales as his head split into three long necks with one head on the end of each neck. His four wings became much bigger to accommodate his new size and he had four legs with sharp claws at the end of the toes. He also had a pair of arms coming out from just beneath his necks with sharp claws at the end of the fingers. He had three long tails with spikes similar to a stegosaur's coming out from them near the tip. He also had one mouth with razor sharp teeth and one eye on each head as well as two horns.

"… **Gelelmon Dragon Mode!"**

As the light died down, it was revealed that Gelelmon was now the same size as the Kyubi.

"**Before I was only at 10%, but now I'm at 50. There's no way for you to win here."** Gelelmon said.

Kushina then formed a ball of positive and negative energies before eating it and firing it towards Gelelmon.

"**Yosodama!"** Gelelmon then fired a white sphere from each of his mouths before the spheres hit each other and became one as they shot towards the Bijudama. The gravitational pull from the sphere then started to draw in pieces of the ground which then started to build around it as powerful winds started picking up and the heat from the sphere made the ground begin to burn and thanks to the strong winds, the fire exploded outwards before covering the whole sphere. The Bijudama and the Yosodama then collided.

KA-BOOM!

Flashback end

"**Futon: Renkudan!"** Shukaku then fired several balls of wind at Gelelmon, but the Perfect just dodged all of them.

"**If you want to beat me, you'll have to do it better than that."** Gelelmon said before firing an arrow at the Biju, but the arrow just went right through him before blowing up behind him. However, Shukaku's wounds just healed themselves as his body was made of sand _**'Well, Rikudo Sennin, I've got to give you credit. You made his body into sand, so that he couldn't get harmed. But unfortunately, that won't help him in this fight.'**_

Shukaku then formed a Bijudama before eating it and firing it towards Gelelmon, but Gelelmon just smiled.

"**Onodama!"** He then threw his axe and it went straight through the Bijudama, detonating it before continuing towards Shukaku.

As the axe hit the Biju's stomach, it blew up in a massive explosion, but Gelelmon knew that this wouldn't be enough, so he swung his sword and Shukaku was suddenly cut in half around the waist-line.

The upper half of Shukaku crashed into the ground as Gaara woke up from the fall.

Dragon then ran towards Itachi as he went through a series of hand signs.

"Ranton: Hariken!" He said and suddenly, there were powerful winds blowing towards Gelelmon, almost lifting him up into the air. Dragon then reached Itachi before kneeling over the Uchiha's body as he went through a series of hand signs before putting his right hand on Itachi's back.

"Raiton: Hatosutato no Jutsu!" Itachi then suddenly opened his eyes before climbing to his feet.

"Dragon-sama." He said as Dragon turned to look at Gelelmon who was still struggling with the powerful winds.

"Itachi, when you see your chance, I want you to use the Goukakyo to blow both me and Gelelmon up, using these winds to strengthen your fire." Dragon said.

"Dragon-sama, are you sure?" Itachi asked, but Dragon didn't answer and instead charged at Gelelmon "Dragon-sama… I see."

As Dragon reached Gelelmon, he attempted to punch him, but the Perfect simply grabbed his arm at the wrist.

"**Dragon. You should know that you don't stand a chance against me by yourself. Death Thrust"** Gelelmon said as he thrusted his spear straight through Dragon's gut before pulling back and throwing the human aside.

Dragon however, landed on his feet and went through a series of hand signs "Ranton: Hariken V2" The winds suddenly became much fiercer and stronger as Dragon formed a Rasengan in each hand and charged at Gelelmon "Rasengan Rendan!"

Gelelmon was then sent spiraling away, but the strong winds just blew him back as he aimed his arrow at Dragon.

"**Shi no Ya!"** The arrow went straight through its intended target before detonating in a huge explosion, but Dragon didn't fall, instead he grabbed the wrists of Gelelmon's upper arms before seemingly bringing him in for a hug.

Itachi – who had now gotten over to where the others were – saw his chance and went through a series of hand signs.

"Now, we're gonna die together, Gelelmon." Dragon said.

"What?" Gelelmon asked before noticing the hand signs Itachi were weaving and recognized the sequence.

"Ranton: Hariken V5!" Dragon said and the winds suddenly became so powerful that they started tearing up the ground, and both Dragon and Gelelmon – despite the fact that they were both using chakra to stick to the ground – were lifted into the air.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" Itachi said and as soon as the ball of heated oxygen hit the winds, there was a massive explosion of fire and everything within was burned to a crisp.

"Wait! What about Dragon-san?" Sakura asked.

"It was his wish to die with Gelelmon. If there were no other way." Veemon said as a tear came down his face.

As the fires started fading however, everyone's eyes widened when they sensed a strong chakra within the flames.

"No. Impossible!" Itachi gasped as a figure could be seen amongst the flames, with most of his purple skin now revealed. The figure which was obviously Gelelmon was holding Dragon by his neck.

"**Looks like you forgot one thing Dragon. Water beats fire."** Gelelmon said.

"What's he talking about?" Zolo asked.

"Gelelmon has the power to manipulate the base elements of fire, water, wind and earth at will. He must have shielded himself, using the element of water, but this also saved Dragon-sama." Itachi explained.

Gelelmon then threw Dragon towards a wall of fire, but suddenly came a wave of water and putt out the fire as Ay appeared behind Dragon and caught him before Ao came over to them.

"**So you two are still alive after all, eh?"** Gelelmon said.

"Aegisdramon shielded me from the explosion of your Onodama and Raikage-sama's lightning armor took the brunt of your attack on him." Ao said.

'_This isn't good. After all this, he's still in top shape while most of us are exhausted. Seems like I have no other choice, I've got to use the Shiki Fujin.'_ Dragon thought.

"**Well, it doesn't matter anyway. By the end of the day all of you will be dead either way."** Gelelmon said.

'_Heh. How ironic, I used to hate Minato, and now I'm about to die the same way as him.'_ Dragon thought before he was about to go through the signs, but then he suddenly sensed something.

"**I think I'll take you three out right now. Diamond Cutter!"** Gelelmon the swung his sword horizontally, but just as he was done swinging it, Luu appeared before him, blocking the shockwave that came out of the sword with his own swords.

In Luu's right hand was a sword of pure light while in his left was a sword of pure darkness.

"Ah! Luu!" Dragon said in surprise, not having expecting him to show up.

***Luu… It's been a long time. Tell me, how are the others doing?*** Gelelmon asked.

*That's none of your business, Gelelmon.* Luu said.

"I can't understand what they're saying." Sakura said.

"Me neither, what language is that?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"It's Digi-Tongue. An ancient language of Digimon which haven't been used in centuries." Veemon said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that I'm translating it to English for all of you guys, so that you'll understand what they're saying.)**

"Do you know what they're saying?" Shikamaru asked, but Veemon shook his head.

"No, I can only make out bits and pieces of it. Not enough to form a sentence that you'd understand." He said.

***Enough chit-chat, let's get this over with all ready.*** Gelelmon said.

*I couldn't agree more.* Luu said before he charged at the Perfect.

"Wait, what's he doing? He's not thinking of taking on Gelelmon by himself, is he?" Sakura asked.

"There's no need to worry. Luu has a better chance of winning here than any of us." Veemon said.

Gelelmon swung his sword at Luu, but the blond blocked it with his own before swinging his other sword at the Perfect. Gelelmon blocked it with his axe however, but Luu's swords suddenly vanished into thin air before he weaved a series of hand signs.

"Inton: Taju Kage Kyuso!" Luu said and suddenly black holes formed around Gelelmon before spikes of darkness came out of them and went straight through the Perfect.

***You'll pay for that! Onodama!*** Gelelmon said as he – instead of throwing – simply just slammed his axe into Luu before they were both engulfed by a massive explosion.

As the light from the explosion died down Gelelmon was standing there, holding Luu by his collar.

***Foolish boy, you haven't changed at all in these past 900 years, have you, Lucifer Rikudo?*** Gelelmon said before throwing Luu to the ground and prepared his spear **"Now DIE!"**

"HALT!" Everyone looked towards where the voice came from and everyone's but Gelelmon's and Luu's eyes widened as they saw a gigantic white tiger that was at the least the size of a mountain, and on top of the tiger's head was Van standing.

"Wh-what's with that tiger?" Sakura asked.

"That thing's as big as a Biju!" Kurotsuchi said.

"Baihumon-sama." Veemon said as he knelt down quickly followed by Dragon, Darui, Hagurumon, Ao and – surprisingly enough – Itachi.

"Wait. Are you saying that that's Baihumon?" Kurotsuchi asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Zolo asked as he looked at her.

"Not really, but I've heard of him. He's one of the Four Sovereign Digimon, a god." Kurotsuchi said and Sasuke's, Shikamaru's, Gaomon's, Sakura's, Zolo's, Dorumon's, Gaara's and Temujin's eyes widened.

"But what would a god be doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Look up towards the top of his head." Veemon said and everyone followed his instructions.

"There's a person up there." Temujin said.

"But what would someone be doing atop the head of a god?" Dorumon asked.

"That's Vandesdelca Grants, one of the members of the Council of 5." Veemon said.

"Council of 5?" Sakura asked.

"It's a group of five people that – despite their appearance – is over 2.000 years old." Itachi said.

"Over 900 years old?" Kurotsuchi said shocked, and Itachi nodded.

"There are some who believe that they were ones partners of the Rikudo Sennin himself, and that he was the one who granted them eternal life." The older Uchiha said.

"And just how do you know all this?" Sasuke asked with gritted teeth as his eyes narrowed, but he didn't get a reply.

***Vandesdelca Grants and Baihumon. What a surprise seeing the two of you here of all places.*** Gelelmon said.

***Gelelmon, you're finished. You know very well that with only the single stone in your body, you can't beat me.***'Baihumon said.

***Maybe. But aren't you forgetting something? I can't die, remember? Not even that bastard Rikudo Sennin could kill me, that's why he just sealed me away instead.*** Gelelmon said.

*We won't have to kill you.* Van said as he drew his sword.

***Like hell I'm gonna let you seal me away again!*** Gelelmon yelled before throwing his axe towards Van.

"Raiton: Indignation!" Van said before a bolt of lightning suddenly shot down from the sky and impacted with the axe just before it could hit Van.

Van then leapt through the explosion before swinging his sword as he approached Gelelmon. The Perfect blocked it however, but Van then brought his sword up and knocked Gelelmon's sword out of his hands.

Gelelmon then attempted to hit Van with his axe, but Van blocked it with his sword before kicking the Perfect away. He then ran towards the Perfect before swinging his sword upwards, bringing Gelelmon with him as he jumped up.

"Lightning Tiger Blade!" He then swung his sword downwards as he brought the Perfect back with him to the ground before a bolt of lightning suddenly came down.

"**Shi no Ya!"** Gelelmon said as he fired an arrow at Van, but the member of the Council of 5 dodged it before thrusting his sword through the Perfect's left shoulder and putting the palm of his left hand just beneath the Perfect's chest.

"Game over, Gelelmon." Van said.

"**If you think sending me to that place is going to help, then you're sadly mistaken. One such as myself can easily break out."** Gelelmon said.

"Maybe, but aren't you forgetting something?" Van asked.

"**Forgetting something? What are you talking about?"** Gelelmon asked.

"You only have one stone powering you, that isn't anywhere near enough to escape." Van said as Gelelmon's eyes widened "Fuinjutsu: Dark Area Kuchiyose!"

Suddenly a black vortex spread out from Van's hand as it slowly covered Gelelmon's body, seemingly sucking the Perfect in.

"**You might have won this time around, but mark my words; I Will return, and next time it won't just be me, but my brothers and sisters as well, and then not only this, but all worlds will be DESTROYED!"** Gelelmon said as he was sucked into the black vortex before disappearing along with it.

"We'll just have to see about that, Gelelmon." Van said.

"His brothers and sisters? What did he mean?" Sakura asked.

"He must have been referring to the other six Perfect-Level Digimon." Veemon said.

"There are six more just like that guy?" Zolo asked.

"No. They're way different than him, and some are weaker while others are far stronger." Veemon said and everyone's eyes widened.

"There are creatures stronger than him?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes. And even he wasn't even close to his full power. Truth be told, we never even faced him at his full power." Veemon said.

"Yeah, Dragon-san said that you fought him when he was at 10%." Coronamon said.

"Yes, but that wasn't the full power he used during that battle." Veemon said.

"Then how much power did he use?" Temujin asked.

"50%" Darui answered in Veemon's stead and everyone's eyes widened.

"Then how did you beat him?" Shikamaru asked and Veemon thought back to the end of the battle 30 years ago.

Flashback

The seven Digi-Destined and their partners were standing before Gelelmon Dragon Mode as they were all exhausted.

"Nothing we do work on him anymore." Dragon said.

"Th-then how are we supposed to beat him?" Shanks asked.

"Wait!" Minato said as he remembered something before turning to the others "Remember what Wisemon said? "Everything that's made of data can be Digi-Xrossed"!"

"You're right. And in the Digital World, everyone and everything is made of data!" Kushina said.

"But how does that help us?" Dragon asked.

"Wait. Now I get it. Since everything in the Digital World is made out of data, that means that even we…" Nagato said.

"Exactly." Minato said before turning towards Gelelmon Dragon Mode as all of their Digimon partners went into their highest forms, and the Digi-Destined all pulled out their X-Loaders "Ikuzo, mina!"

"Namikaze Minato, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode!" Minato said.

"Monkey D. Dragon, UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!" Dragon said.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Sakuyamon Burst Mode!" Kushina said.

"Ao, Aegisdramon!" Ao said.

"Darui, Chaosdramon!" Darui said.

"Uzumaki Shanks, VictoryGreymon!" Shanks said.

"Uzumaki Nagato, Seraphimon Rikudo Mode!" Nagato said.

"Final-Xross!" They all yelled as they and their Digimon partners were covered in a huge light as they Digi-Xrossed.

The Digimon were suddenly dissolved into data before crashing into the humans, forming a ball of data around them. A large body which looked like a mechanical dragon then formed around them. The dragon had Gold Digi-Chrome armor, on his head were three horns and his mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth. His right arm was identical to the right arm of Chaosdramon while his left arm looked like one of Aegisdramon's arms except that it also had five mechanical claw-like fingers. His legs looked like Chaosdramon while his feet looked like VictoryGreymon's. On the end of his feet were also razor-sharp claws. On his chest was a large "V" and above his head, he had a large golden Halo. He also had a long tail with a cannon on the end, as well as silver hair which split into nine fox-like tails. His eyes held the Rinnegan and on his back were ten large dragon wings with a silver membrane as the edges were gold. On his stomach just below the "V" was a large X-shaped scar. On his back he also had five gigantic cannons with a different colored light lining the edges of the holes on each cannon. From right to left, the lights were; light-brown, blue, orange, light-green and grey. Within the Digimon's Digi-Core were the seven children inside seven different colored balls of data. Minato was in a bright yellow one, Dragon was in a dark-green one, Kushina was in a crimson red one, Ao was in a dark-blue one, Darui was in a grey one, Shanks was in one that was as red as his hair and Nagato was in one which was as purple as his eyes. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that it's kinda similar to when the Tamers of the third season of Digimon combine with their partners, so everyone's pretty much naked.)**

"… **Emperordramon!"**

'_**Emperordramon, eh? This was certainly unexpected, he's not been seen since the days of that bastard Rikudo Sennin. It's even said that he's the second most powerful Dramon in existence, the only one more powerful than him being Leader-sama.'**_ Gelelmon Dragon Mode thought.

"**Gelelmon, this is the end for you!" **Emperordramon said with the combined voices of the Digi-Destined and their partners.

"**Ha! You didn't stand the slightest chance against me before, what makes you think that you can do anything against me now? Kurama was definitely your greatest weapon, but even he failed in the end."** Gelelmon said.

"**Shut up about that, will you? The Kyubi lost because I managed to trap him again within my mindscape, Dattebane!" **Came Kushina's voice through Emperordramon's mouth.

"**Hey, calm down Kushina-chan. You're starting to get a little scary." **Dragon said, his voice also coming through Emperordramon's mouth.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** Kushina yelled.

"**Hey, calm down, Kushina." **Minato said as he was also starting to get a little scared.

"**Dragon, you should never call a girl scary." **Ao said.

"**Especially not Nee-san."** Shanks added as he was shaking in his pants… if he had had any on that is.

"**All this arguing amongst ourselves is drab."** Darui said.

"**I agree with Darui, we should concentrate on fighting Gelelmon rather than eachother."** Nagato said.

"**Oh, don't mind me, just continue on with your bickering."** Gelelmon said as he had somehow found a mountain-load of popcorn which he was currently eating as he watched them, they couldn't help but sweatdrop at this.

"**WILL YOU TAKE THIS A LITTLE MORE SERIOUS FOR ONCE?"** Everyone yelled with Kushina adding a "Dattebane" and Shanks adding a "Dattebayo". **(Kurama no Kyubi: In this story I decided that all the male Uzumaki of the main family would say "Dattebayo" and all the female Uzumaki would say "Dattebane". Some stop saying these phrases as they get older though, however the "Da" in "Dattebayo" got permanently stuck in Shanks' laughter.)**

"**Well, if you want me to get serious, fine. Hurricane!"** Gelelmon's left head then blew out a massive gust of wind which was strong enough to even rip the ground into pieces, and it could probably even lift up mountains.

Within Emperordramon's core, Minato, Dragon and Nagato weaved three different hand sign sequences.

"Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" Minato called out.

"Futon: Furyudan no Jutsu!" Dragon called out.

"Futon: Air Bullets!" Nagato called out.

"**Futon!"** Emperordramon said as a large gust of wind came out of the cannon with the light-green light quickly followed by a dragon of wind and then three bullets of air. The three attacks then fused into one to battle the hurricane.

Back inside Emperordramon's Digi-Core were Kushina and Shanks finished weaving two different hand sign sequences while Nagato was working on a third.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" Kushina called out.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Shanks called out.

"Katon: Endan" Nagato called out once he was done with his own hand sign sequence.

"**Katon!"** Emperordramon said as the cannon with the orange light shot out the three attacks, and as soon as the attacks hit the powerful winds, there was a massive explosion which made both Digimon skid back, though Gelelmon had clearly taken more damage.

"**Tsunami!"** Gelelmon Dragon Mode's right head then released a humongous amount of water from its mouth and the water headed straight for Emperordramon like gigantic tidal wave.

"Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu!" Dragon called out.

"Raiton: Kangekiha!" Darui called out.

"**Raiton!"** Emperordramon said as the two attacks came out of the cannon which had the grey light before impacting with the water and traveled along it until eventually reaching Gelelmon, giving him the shock of his life.

"Alright! He doesn't stand a chance now!" Shanks exclaimed.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that, Shanks." Minato said.

"But he's right, though. Gelelmon hasn't been able to lay a finger on us since we got this form." Dragon said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that he's done for." Minato said as he noticed Gelelmon getting ready to attack.

"**White Flame of Destruction!"** Gelelmon's middle head then fired a large wave of white flames which were so hot that they even melted the ground itself.

"Ah! Dragon, Ao, Nagato!" Minato yelled and the three in question weaved through hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Dragon called out.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Ao called out.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Nagato called out.

"**Suiton!"** Emperordramon said as the three attacks shot out of the cannon with the blue light. The three water attacks headed towards the white fire, but before they could even get close, they evaporated so fast, they couldn't even turn into steam.

"Kuso. Kushina!" Minato said.

"Right! Chakra Chains: Barrier!" Kushina called out.

Suddenly came chains made out of chakra out from Emperordramon's body and they formed a complete 360 degree shield around him. When the flames hit however, the heat started heating up the chains and due to the fact that the chains were connected to Kushina, she felt the intense heat as she started screaming.

"Ah! Kushina-chan!" Dragon yelled.

"Nee-san!" Shanks yelled.

"Grrr. Kushina, pull back your chains, I'm gonna try something." Minato said through gritted teeth as Kushina complied with him '_I just hope that this works.'_

"**Emperor Hook!"** Emperordramon said as he opened his right arm and fired an organic missile from it. The missile was sent on a course which took it away from the white flames, but then – as thought it had a mind of its own – it turned towards Gelelmon and flew towards him at an unimaginable speed. As it approached him however, he managed to dodge it as it flew harmlessly past him.

'_**Missed.'**_ Gelelmon thought with a smirk. But what he failed to notice however was the sealing formula imbedded into the missile's skin.

The area where Emperordramon was was then engulfed in white flames, and Gelelmon smirked, thinking he had won, but the smirk faded however as he sensed something behind him.

"**Shooting Star!"** He turned around just in time to see countless of beams of light coming towards him from the Halo above Emperordramon's head. The beams of light didn't just hit his skin as they impacted with him, they went all the way into his Digi-Core, destroying him from the inside-out. Or they would be if he was any normal Digimon, but they did cause massive damage to his Digi-Core.

"**Okay, I'll admit that that did hurt, but that doesn't mean that you've won."** Gelelmon said.

"**Maybe not, but it's a start."** Emperordramon said before a gigantic version of VictoryGreymon's Dramon Breaker appeared in his left hand **"Dramon Crusher!"**

Emperordramon then swung the sword down at Gelelmon, but the Perfect managed to block it with his tails. Emperordramon then attempted to push forward, but then Gelelmon's front legs lifted themselves into the air.

"**Earthquake!"** Gelelmon then brought his feet back down on the ground with a loud boom, and the ground started shaking violently, forcing Emperordramon to take to the sky.

"**That won't be enough to stop us!"** Emperordramon said.

"**No, but this will. Yosodama!"** Gelelmon said before firing his Yosodama at the Super Ultimate.

"**Dramon Bomb!"** Emperordramon said as he fired a golden ball of energy from his mouth and it impacted with the Yosodama. In the end however, the Dramon Bomb over-powered the Yosodama and it went straight for Gelelmon Dragon Mode before crashing into him, forming a gigantic explosion.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared however, Gelelmon was still standing though he had been extremely wounded by the attack.

"**Fools. Did you really think that something like that could kill me?"** Gelelmon asked.

"Kushina." Minato said and Kushina formed a hand sign while smirking.

Suddenly came chains of chakra shooting up from the ground beneath Gelelmon before the chains wrapped around him, completely restraining him.

"**Nani? What's going on?"** He asked.

"**Look closely at the ground."** Minato's voice came from Emperordramon's mouth.

"**At the ground?"** Gelelmon wondered what he meant, but when he looked down at the ground, his eyes widened when he saw that each of the chains were coming out of different scrolls.

"**When we attacked you with the Dramon Breaker earlier, we left those scrolls behind."** Minato said before turning to the three Uzumaki "Kushina, Nagato, Shanks. Do it."

"Hai!" The three said in unison before weaving a series of hand signs "Uzumaki Style Fuinjutsu: Gelel Fuin!"

"**What's happening? No, not again! I won't be defeated again! NO!"** Gelelmon yelled as his body disintegrated into billions of Stones of Gelel, and in the end, there were so many stones floating in mid-air that it looked like a green cloud.

"**And now to end this, Dramon Bomb!"** Emperordramon said before firing another golden ball of energy which then obliterated all of the stones.

Flashback end

"But if you destroyed all the stones, how did Gelelmon survive?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"It might be that one of the stones survived, and then somehow ended up here in the Real World." Dragon said as he came over to them.

"Huh? Hey where did Itachi go?" Zolo asked as he looked around.

"What?" Sasuke said as he hadn't noticed when Itachi left.

"Sorry, but he and Kisame left a short while ago. Van, Luu and Baihumon has left too in case you didn't notice." Darui said as Hagurumon went into his X-Loader before Pteramon came out. Ay then walked over to him before noticing the familiar symbol on the metal that was strapped to Zolo's bandana.

"Hey, you!" He said as he pointed at the swordsman.

"Hm? Me?" Zolo asked.

"That symbol on your Hitai-ate… Tell me, what village are you from?" Ay asked.

"Uzushiogakure no sato." Zolo answered.

"Uzushiogakure…?" Ay said in thought before turning around, and jumped up on Pteramon's back before turning around as he looked towards Zolo "Tell your boss that if he plans on rebuilding Uzushio and restoring the Uzumaki clan, then he should be careful about what he does next."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." Zolo said before Darui jumped up on Pteramon and they flew away.

"I should get back to the Land of Water before the others gets themselves killed." Ao said before he brought out Drimogemon.

"Give my regards to Mei-san when you get back, will you?" Dragon said and Ao smiled.

"Sure, no problem." Ao said.

"And try and get Chojuro to grow a back-bone, will you?" Veemon said.

"I'll try." Ao said before Drimogemon started drilling through the ground.

"We should get moving as well." Dragon said as he pulled his hood up, over his head.

"Right." Veemon said as they started walking away, but they stopped walking as Dragon looked over his shoulder and towards Temujin.

"By the way, Temujin. Earlier, you used the powers of the Stone of Gelel during the battle. It seems that – even though you don't have the stone in you anymore – you can still use its powers." He said before continuing walking as Veemon went into the X-Loader.

"Phew. It's finally over." Kahiko said from where he was hiding with Nerugui and the children. Nerugui then ran towards Temujin "Ah! Nerugui…"

"Huh? Oh, hello there little one." Temujin said as he picked up the ferret.

"Hey, Temujin!" The brown-haired boy said and Temujin looked towards him before smiling.

Coast

Later at the coast to the land of Fire was a large ship docked, ready to leave and return to the continent it came from.

"Temujin's part of your clan. He should've stayed here." Sakura said as she, Sasuke, Dorumon, Zolo, Shikamaru, Gaomon, Kahiko and Emina were standing at the edge of the docks.

"He's heading toward warring lands." Shikamaru said.

"Well, what can you do? That's the path he's chosen. Besides, our destinies split apart a long time ago. His soul is entirely tied to his land. His home lies elsewhere." Kahiko said.

"Bringing peace to his land's gonna be tough." Zolo said.

"At least he won't be alone. He said that this time – for sure – he wants to create a world free of war, with the help of his friends." Kahiko said before slumping.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked and Kahiko pointed towards Temujin as Nerugui ran up to said boy's shoulder.

"So much for loyalty. I've been dumped." He said.

The ship then started sailing away as all of the children on it waved goodbye to them, and they waved back.

"Alright, dinosaur, we should head back to the village." Zolo said as he started walking.

"Hey, stop calling me "dinosaur" already! The name's Dorumon and I'm a dragon, dra-gon!" Dorumon said as he walked after him.

"Hold it." Zolo and Dorumon turned around to see Shikamaru standing there.

"What do you want?" Zolo asked.

"Your boss, he's an Uzumaki, right?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Zolo said and Shikamaru smiled before giving Zolo a letter.

"Give him this." Shikamaru said before walking back to the others.

"What were you talking to Zolo-san about?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru approached them.

"Nothing special." Shikamaru said before looking back at Zolo's and Dorumon's retreating backs "Just contacting a friend." And Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, wondering what he meant before shrugging '_Right, Naruto?'_

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, Naruto's office

Naruto was sitting behind a desk as Zolo and Dorumon were standing in front of him and Fu was standing next to him.

"I see… So that's what we were sensing. A Digimon even stronger than Super Ultimates." He said, holding back at laughing at the fact that Zolo and Dorumon were working with his old comrades without even knowing it.

"Shikamaru wanted me to give you this letter. I don't know why though." Zolo said as he handed Naruto the letter.

'_Heh. I wonder how long it took him to figure it out.'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, there's something else too… Something that the Raikage told me to tell you." Zolo said.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"He said that if you plan on rebuilding Uzushio and restoring the Uzumaki clan, then you should be careful about what you do next." Zolo said.

"… I see." Naruto said before Zoe, Tayuya, Dorulumon and Leomon entered the room.

"Back from your mission already?" Fu asked and Zoe nodded.

"Hai. Orochimaru's subordinates had abandoned the island after we were there." She said.

"Not any point in staying there when we knew about it, huh?" Zolo said.

"It seems that way." Leomon said.

"Before I give you my report, there's one thing you should know, Naruto." Zoe said.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked before Zoe put down three sheets of paper down on the desk "What's this?"

"It's information about three of Orochimaru's subordinates. And I believe that they could be good to have on our side. Also I believe that you'd be quite interested in this one." Zoe said as she pointed down at one of the sheets, and Naruto looked at it and saw the picture of a girl with long, red hair and glasses.

"What about her?" Naruto asked.

"I looked up information about her, and – as it turns out – she's an Uzumaki." Zoe said.

Land of Lightning, Northern coast

Shanks was walking away from where his ship was anchored as he looked out over the place before stopping as he held up his X-Loader.

"Time-Shift!" A portal then opened in front of him before he walked into it.

Once on the other side, he looked around.

"I know you're there, so you can just come out of hiding already." He said.

"Who said I was hiding, Shanks-kun?" A female voice said as he woman walked out from behind a large rock, the voice obviously belonging to her.

"Lillithmon!" Shanks said as his eyes narrowed.

Chapter preview

Suigetsu "If you want me to join your village, there's something I want first."… "You were there when Uchiha Sasuke killed Zabuza-senpai, right? I want Zabuza-senpai's sword, the Kubikiribocho."

Karin "What do you want?"

Naruto "I want you to join my village, Uzumaki Karin." (Karin's eyes widens)

Lillithmon "It's been a long time, Shanks-kun, how've you been since the X-Antibody war?"

WarGreymon "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Digi-Destined Shanks VS Demon Lord Lillithmon."

Shanks "By combining the three known forms of Haki, a forth Haki is created… I'm the only one in the world with this power." (His left fist starts glowing bright red and he punches a MaloMiyotismon in the chest) "DESTRUCTION HAKI!" (An explosion forms which not only kills the MaloMiyotismon, but two others as well)

Character status

Dorumon: Level: Rookie: 12

Techniques: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal, Dino Tooth.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

Zolo: Level: 31

Techniques: Oni Giri, Tora Gari, Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai.

Weapons: katana, Wado Ichimonji.

Sasuke: Level: 30 (in curse mark level 2) 300

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Ryuka, Chidori.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan.

Kurotsuchi: Level: 26

Techniques: Katon: Ryuka, Suiton: Mizurappa, Yoton: Sekkaigyo.

Weapons: sword.

Kekkei Genkai: Yoton.

Digimon: Coronamon, Gotsumon X3, Tyrannomon, Monochromon, DemiMeramon X5, Ankylomon, Candlemon, Flamedramon, Drimogemon, Flarerizamon, Birdramon X2, Golemon, Jagamon X3, Greymon.

Sakura: Level: 8

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Shikamaru: Level: 11

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kagemane, Kage-Kubishibari, Ino-Shika-Cho (with Ino and Choji).

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Digimon: Gaomon.

Temujin: Level: 30

Techniques: Rising Thunder.

Weapons: sword.

Gaara: Level: 30

Techniques: Suna Raishin, Daisan no Me, Suna Bunshin, Suna no Yoroi, Suna no Tate, Suna Shuriken, Suna Shigure, Sabaku Furyu, Sabaku Kyu, Sabaku Soso, Ryusa Bakuryu, Sabaku Taiso, Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate.

Weapons: none

Ay: Level: 435

Techniques: Kage Bunshin, Aian Kuro, Erubo, Heddo Batto, Doroppu Kikku, Girochin Doroppu, Lariat, Double Lariat (with Bee), Raiga Bomu, Raigyaku Suihei, Raigyaku Suihei Choppu, Raiton no Yoroi.

Weapons: none

Darui: Level: 421

Techniques: Kage Bunshin, Raiton: Kangekiha, Suiton: Suijinheki, Black Lightning, Raiton: Kuropansa, Daburu Kuropansa, Ranton: Reiza Sakasu.

Weapons: Cleaver Sword.

Kekkei Genkai: Ranton.

Digimon: Hagurumon, Pteramon.

Chaosdramon: Level: Super Ultimate: 543

Techniques: Hyper Cannon, Destroyed Hook, Chaos Crusher.

Weapons: none

Type: Machine.

Ao: Level: 422

Techniques: Suiton: Mizurappa, Suiton: Gousuiryudan.

Weapons: none

Kekkei Genkai. Byakugan.

Digimon: Gomamon, Drimogemon.

Aegisdramon: Level: Super Ultimate: 543

Techniques: Shine Breaker, Tera Hydro Breath.

Weapons: none

Type: Cyborg

Dragon: Level: 444

Techniques: Kaze Bunshin, Futon: Furyudan, Raiton: Hatosutato, Ranton: Raijin, Ranton: Kami no Arashi, Ranton: Ranryudan, Ranton: Hariken, Rasengan.

Weapons: none

Kekkei Genkai: Ranton (all versions).

Digimon: Veemon.

UlforceVeedramon Future Mode: Level: Super Ultimate: 558

Techniques: Shining V Force, Ulforce V Saber, Tensegrity Shield.

Weapons: V Bracelets.

Type: Holy Knight

Itachi: Level: 438

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni, Suiton: Suiryudan, Suiton: Suigadan, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susano'o, Totsuka no Tsurugi.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, Totsuka no Tsurugi, Yata no Kagami.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kisame: Level: 428

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Mizu Bunshin, Doton: Dochu senko, Suiro, Suiton: Senshokuko, Suiton: Bakusui Shoha, Suiton: Goshokuzame, Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha, Suiton: Suikodan, Kuchiyose.

Weapons: Samehada.

Shukaku: Level: 678

Techniques: Futon: Renkudan, Bijudama.

Weapons: none

Luu: Level: 987

Techniques: Inton: Taju Kage Kyuso.

Weapons: Light & Darkness blades.

Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton, Inton.

Digimon: Salamon.

Van: Level: 1.369

Techniques: Lightning Tiger Blade, Raiton: Indignation.

Weapons: sword.

Digimon: Baihumon.

Gelelmon Knight Mode: Level: Perfect: Infinite

Techniques: Diamond Cutter, Onodama, Death Thrust, Shi no Ya, Elemental Barrage.

Weapons: Sword of Gelel, Axe of Gelel, Spear of Gelel, Bow & Arrow of Gelel.

Type: unknown.

Title: Knight of the Underworld.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Wow, what a chapter. Well, Gelelmon's been defeated for now at least, and he won't be returning anytime soon. Also in case you haven't noticed, I recently went back a few chapters and increased Shanks' and Orochimaru's levels. Now there's just one last thing before i go and upload this chapter, I've been thinking of four other stories that I'm going to write, so I've decided to put up story previews for those stories here. Also note that it might take a while before I start writing them, though I'm going to put up a poll about which story to start writing first. Also note that there might be other stories joining the poll later on.

Story preview

Jiraiya "I heard what happened, where's Minato and Kushina?"…"I'll take him under my wing and train him until he's old enough to enter the Ninja Academy."…"Hey, Naruto, I found you a little playmate."

Karin '_Th-this chakra, it's so dark. What is it?'_

Naruto '_Alright, you stupid fox, if you think giving up on mastering your chakra, then you're wrong.'_ (attempts to summon the Kyubi's chakra) BOOM

Karin "Ero-sennin, what happened to him?"

Jiraiya "Naruto seems to have awakened his Kekkei Genkai, though the interference of the Kyubi's chakra seems to have given him some physical changes."

Hiruzen "Welcome to Konoha Naruto-kun and Karin-chan."…"I have assigned this man to watch over you, his name is Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke "The name's Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to Konoha."…"You've got a Dojutsu? What kind of powers do your eyes have?"

Naruto "I'm able to see chakra. Each person's got a different color."

Itachi "Follow the exciting story of Uzumaki's Rebirth! Coming soon to ."

**Information:** This story starts just after the Kyubi incident and Jiraiya decides on taking Naruto under his wing until his old enough to enter the academy. A few years later though, when Jiraiya is in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, he runs across this girl that's held captive there. He notes that she can't be any older than Naruto, and decides to rescue her. It's also discovered that she's an Uzumaki and possesses extremely powerful sensory skills, seeing as though she senses the Kyubi completely by accident. Afterwards Jiraiya feels like he's got no other choice but to tell them about the fox, and Naruto starts training to try and master it's chakra, during training however, there's a small accident and the blond Uzumaki awakens two Kekkei Genkai – emotion sensing and a Dojutsu – as well as gaining some of the Kyubi's characteristics like tails and claws and such.

Story preview

Ninja "Heh, you don't have anywhere to go now, demon brat. Time for you to finally die!" (along with many others, throws kunai at Naruto, killing him)

**Shinigami "I have plans for that boy, there's someone I want him to kill."…"If he completes this mission, I won't only restore his life, but the lives of his parents as well."**

Hashirama "Naruto-kun, since you're dead, you're no longer bound by the limits of the living. Therefore we're going to teach you everything we can."

**Kurama "Heh, I can't wait to see the looks on your classmates' faces when they see you."**

Naruto "Hello everyone! Miss me?" (everyone but Shino and Sasuke are gaping)

**Shinigami "Follow the exciting story of Ghost Naruto! Coming soon to . Or spend all of eternity within my stomach!"**

Naruto (rises out of Iruka's desk) "Boo!"

**Information:** At a young age, Naruto is killed by a mob of people that hate him due to being the "Kyubi in human skin". However, the Shinigami decides to give the boy a second chance at life if he manages to do a mission for him first. What that mission is, you ask? Well, the Shinigami completely despises people who cheat death in unnatural ways, and he doesn't care who, he just wants Naruto to kill one of those people. In the meantime Naruto gets trained by past heroes of the ninja world, ranging from the Kage to powerful Kage-Level Jonin. And when he eventually turn 12 and the graduation exams close in, he returns to Konoha as a ghost, though he makes absolutely no effort to hide that fact, and likes scaring people with it. Also – despite being dead – he still grows up thanks to the Shinigami's powers.

Story preview

Mizuki "You wanna know why everyone hates you so much, why your very existence is despised?"…"Yes, you are the Kyubi no Yoko!"

Naruto (accidentally touches a Space-Time formula in the scroll) "What the…?" (vanishes)

Shu "Now watch, I'm gonna get that Land Shark!"

Jiro "Stick to the plan, Shu!"

Kluke "I want to avenge my okaa-san and otou-san."

Naruto "Ugh. Where am I?" (looks around to see that he's in a cave with three kids he don't recognize)

Shu "Hey, what's happening?" (the Land Shark takes flight and brings them to a large ship)

Nene "Maybe you won't serve my purpose, after all."

Mysterious voice "Swallow the Light-Spheres. If you do, you'll be able to control the Mechat."

Naruto "Follow the exciting story of Red Fox! Coming soon to ."

Nene "I wanted to hear your screams."

**Information:** This story's pretty much straight forward. Basically, when Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll, he accidentally touched a Space-Time formula and was transported to the Blue Dragon (game) world.

Story preview

Ace "Did you know? If we exchange cups of sake, we can become brothers."

Naruto "Hey, what's this strange fruit?"

Luffy "It looks like the Devil Fruit." (Naruto takes a bite of the fruit)

Naruto "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" (writhes in pain as he grows fox ears, fangs, claws and nine tails)

Hiruzen "It would seem that the Devil Fruit's contact with the Kyubi's chakra created a change in Naruto-kun's physique."

Garp "Do you know what Devil Fruit it is?"

Naruto (glares at Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin) "The Cat-Cat Fruit, Kyubi Model. That's the one I ate."

Kankuro "Gaara ate the Desert-Desert Fruit, giving him the ability to control sand with his mind. That's why to this date, he's never – even once – been injured." (**Kurama no Kyubi: The Desert-Desert Fruit is a Paramecia version of the Sand-Sand Fruit.)**

Orochimaru "For shame, letting your guard down. Stay on your toes, like a good prey should."

Sasuke "Naruto… You're one of the ones I want to fight."

Kiba "You as Hokage? No one's delusional enough to believe that you have what it takes to become Hokage! Tell you what, though, I'm gonna be Hokage."

Naruto "Don't underestimate me!"…"If you come between me and the title of Hokage, you'll whimper, like a whipped dog."

Neji "Everyone is controlled by fate, you cannot change that."

Naruto "You always goes on about, destiny this, destiny that. Well, shut up to me about destiny!"

Sasuke '_Naruto, Sakura. Ever since our team – team 7 – was formed, I've been the only one of the three of us without any Devil Fruit powers, but no more…'_ (falls down towards Gaara and suddenly transforms into a hawk)

**Gaara "Uzumaki Naruto, show me the power you used against Hyuga!"**

Asuma "When we spotted a couple of low-lives, we never expected to run into you."

Itachi "Kakashi, this is the true distance between our powers."

Kisame "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Tsunade "After this day, there will be one less Sannin in the world."

Jiraiya "Follow the exciting story of Naruto: Ninja Pirate! Coming soon yo ."

Whitebeard "Kid, what do you say to joining my crew?" (Naruto's eyes widens)

**Information:** Since he was born, Uzumaki D. Naruto was chased by a mob, once every month. However, whenever October came around, it was once each day instead. So in order to protect the boy, his grandfather – Monkey D. Garp – took him to an island where he met his cousin, Monkey D. Luffy and a boy named Portgaz D. Ace. The three of them as well as a boy named Sabo then became adoptive brothers shortly after Naruto had eaten one of the Devil Fruits and gained the power to transform into a nine-tailed fox. Naruto then returns to Konoha years later at the age of seven to enter the Ninja Academy, and the rest of the story's pretty straight forward.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** As I said, I will put up a poll on my profile about which story to start writing first. But before I publish any of them, I'll write at least one more preview for each of the stories.


	12. Shanks vs Lillithmon

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Shinobi Gathering arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I'm sure that many of you have been waiting for this, the showdown between Shanks and Lillithmon. Also I think I might add that Shanks had some encounters with Lillithmon back in the X-Antibody wars, so it's time for a final showdown between them.

**Guest:** here's what I think about each of your stories rebirth of the Uzumaki clan great and it should most definately come first as for the story that should come second it should be the red fox story in which our young favourite hot head gutsy ninja get draged into the game world of blue dragon but as for the shadows and powers that they recieve you should at the very least give those shadows some more personality, their own individual colors and the ability to voice their opinions as for the powers that Naruto should recieve over the course of this story should be one ability called coporeal merge in which he can physically become one with his shadow or the shadows of this comrades for a limited period of time and being able to use that power in a wide verity of ways like direct combat,sneaking around or tracking somebody or something down which means that the forms he takes on will be differant for each situation

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You only mentioned two of the stories there, but you had a good idea with Red Fox there. Though Naruto's Shadow won't have its own personality either way, aside from the fact that Kyubi can talk through it. Also I figured that for the "Corporeal Merge" thing, Naruto should gain different abilities for each of the other's Shadows, for example, when he fuses with Saber Tiger, he gains great speed which could even match Minato's if he concentrates enough chakra into his feet. I would like it if you had ideas of which Shadow would give him what power, though I'd prefer that you PM me so that it won't spoil anything for everyone else.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju thought**

**Shanks: **Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything except for his OCs.

Chapter 11: Digi-Destined Shanks VS Demon Lord Lillithmon

Somewhere in a forest in the Land of Rice Paddies were two cloaked figures walking. Judging from their height they couldn't be more than around 13 years old.

"You sure that Orochimaru's eastern hideout is somewhere around here?" One of them asked in a male voice.

"Yes, I'm positive." The other one said in a female voice before spotting something out of the corner of her eyes "This way."

The two of them then turned towards their left and walked over to what looked like some kind of metallic well.

"This is the entrance." The girl said as she removed her hood to reveal herself as Zoe and the boy removed his hood to reveal himself as Naruto.

"No wonder why it's so hard to find that bastard's hideouts, they're all under-ground." Naruto said.

"C'mon." Zoe said before jumping down into the base and Naruto followed her.

Digi-Quartz, Land of Lightning

"It's been a long time, Shanks-kun. How've you been since the X-Antibody war?" Lillithmon asked as she stood in front of Shanks "Why don't you join me in the conquest of this world? After all, if I am to rule this world, I would need a strong mate, and I could show you such pleasures." She said the last part seductively.

"Lillithmon, your tricks won't work on me anymore. I am far stronger now than I was 30 years ago." Shanks said.

"Yes, I can see that you've certainly grown into a fine, young man. But unfortunately, your only two choices here will be to either join me… or die." Lillithmon said before snapping her fingers and a hundred MaloMyotismons suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Agumon, Zudomon, Garudamon, Unimon, MagnaAngemon, reload." Shanks said and the five Digimon appeared in a flash of light from his X-Loader "Now, Zudomon, Garudamon, Unimon, MagnaAngemon, Digi-Xross!"

The four Digimon then fused together to form a gigantic Digimon. He had Garudamon's arms, Zudomon's shell and hammer, Unimon's head and legs, and MagnaAngemon's wings. Also, atop his head – instead of Unimon's horn – was Zudomon's horn.

"**MagnaUnizugamon!"**

"Agumon, Mega-Digivolve!" Shanks said.

"**Agumon Mega-Digivolve to…"**

Agumon then became bigger as he was covered in armor of Chrome-Digizoid and assumed a more humanoid shape. On his arms, he had a pair of Dramon-Killers, and on his back was the Brave-Shield.

"… **WarGreymon!"**

Real World, Land of Rice Paddies, Eastern Hideout

Naruto and Zoe entered into a dark room which had a water tank in it, though that appeared to be everything that was in it.

"Hey, there isn't anyone here." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Well, Suigetsu's of the Hozuki clan, so…" Zoe said as she walked over to the water tank before knocking on the glass "You in there?"

Naruto was confused by Zoe's actions, but then he slightly freaked out when a face formed in the water.

"Huh? Hey, who are you?" The face asked.

"Who are you? Or rather, _what_ are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Orimoto Izumi, but you can call me Zoe. And this one's Uzumaki Naruto." Zoe said, ignoring Naruto.

"Orimoto Izumi, you say? Aren't you one of those guys who got the power to turn into Digimon?" The face asked.

"Yeah, I am. Though I'm not with Orochimaru any longer." Zoe said before continuing after a small pause "Hozuki Suigetsu, we're here to set you free and ask you to join our village of Uzushiogakure."

"Wait a minute. He's Suigetsu?" Naruto asked.

"I'll set you free now, so brace yourself." Zoe said before jumping back and clasping her hands together as strong winds suddenly flew at the glass, cracking it before it shattered, and the water came gushing out.

Suigetsu then rose up from the water revealing that he couldn't be any older than Naruto. He also had short silver hair, violet eyes and even sharp teeth.

"Now that you're out, could you find yourself some clothes?" Zoe asked though Suigetsu ignored her as he looked at Naruto.

"If you want me to join your village, there's something I want first." He said.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"You were there when Uchiha Sasuke killed Zabuza-senpai, right? I want Zabuza-senpai's sword, the Kubikiribocho." Suigetsu said before Naruto started laughing "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Really? You think that teme was the one who defeated Zabuza? He couldn't even beat Haku." Naruto said while still laughing.

"What? Really?" Suigetsu asked before laughing "He couldn't even beat Zabuza-senpai's apprentice?"

"Well, anyway, you wanted Zabuza's sword, right?" Naruto asked and Suigetsu nodded.

"Yes, that's right." He said.

"I think it should still be in the Land of Waves, we could go pick it up before heading for our next destination." Naruto said.

"Our next destination?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're going to the Southern Hideout to find Karin, and then the Northern Hideout to find Jugo." Zoe said.

"Karin and Jugo? Why do you have to go get those guys?" Suigetsu asked.

"You know 'em?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Suigetsu said.

"From your tone, I take it that you're not particularly fond of them." Zoe said.

"That's right." Suigetsu said.

"Well, we're going to find them either way, so get on some clothes so we can get moving already." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah." Suigetsu said as he walked off to get some clothing.

Digi-Quartz, Land of Lightning

"Gaia Force!" WarGreymon said as he threw a large ball of fire at one of the MaloMyotismons, killing him in the process.

"Mjølnir!" MagnaUnizugamon called out as he swung his hammer into one of the MaloMyotismons, and as soon as the hammer made contact, a thunder bolt suddenly came down from the sky and finished off the Digimon.

Another MaloMyotismon then came up behind him and opened the two jaw-like cannons on his shoulders as he prepared to fire beams of concentrated energy.

"Pandæmonium Flame!" The two beams then headed towards MagnaUnizugamon, but WarGreymon came up behind him and held the Brave Shield up in front of himself to block the two beams.

"Shadow Wing!" MagnaUnizugamon – who was now in the air above the MaloMyotismon – said as he fired a vacuum blade at super-speed towards the MaloMyotismon and killed him.

"Your Digimon are quite powerful… but I'd expect no less from the Digimon of one who's fought two Perfects." Lillithmon said as she looked at Shanks.

"Lillithmon, you won't win this battle, and I'll personally make sure that before this day is over there'll only be six Demon Lords left." Shanks said.

"You really think that you can beat me? Well, just come and try." Lillithmon said.

"Gladly." Shanks said as he moved for his sword, but before he could reach it, he sensed something. He then looked over his shoulder to see a MaloMyotismon that was just behind him and was about to punch him into the ground. He also sensed that there were two other MaloMyotismons moving towards him from where Lillithmon was standing.

The MaloMyotismon then punched into the ground so hard that a cloud of dust came up, but Shanks came out of said dust cloud as he had jumped into the air as his right hand was balled into a fist as it was covered in a red light.

"By combining the three known forms of Haki, a fourth Haki is created… I'm the only one in the world with this power." He then punched the MaloMyotismon in the chest "DESTRUCTION HAKI!" Then a large explosion formed, killing all three MaloMyotismons and even forming a deep crater on the ground. As Shanks then landed on the ground in the middle of the crater he said "This is the power of my Kekkei Genkai."

"Quite impressive, but don't think you'll be able to beat me just because you carved a hole in the ground." Lillithmon said as Shanks turned around to look at her.

"This isn't the extent of my powers, Lillithmon. Not even close." Shanks said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Demon Lord before charging up at her.

When he got out of the crater, he swung his sword at the Demon Lord, but she formed a purple nail-like object about as big as a knife in her hand, and blocked Shanks' sword.

"You were really helpful back in the day, but I'm afraid that if you won't join me now, then I'll have no choice but to kill you." Lillithmon said before she swung her Nazar Nail so that they were no longer in a dead-lock.

Both of them then swung their swords at each other again, but ended up blocking each other, and things went on like this for a good few minutes until Shanks jumped back, deciding to go in for a different approach as he weaved a series of hand signs.

"Fuinjutsu: Fuin Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said before a sealing formula appeared on the ground next to him before a black silhouette rose up from the sealing formula. When the silhouette had risen completely out of the formula, it gained features and colors, revealing it to be an exact copy of Shanks.

"Two of you now, huh? I don't think you knew this technique last time." Lillithmon said before raising an eyebrow as both Shanks went through a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Goukaryuendan no Jutsu!" The original Shanks called out as he fired a large fire dragon from his mouth.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" The clone said as it blew a powerful gale of wind out of its mouth, making the fire dragon stronger as it headed for Lillithmon before making contact.

Lillithmon was sent flying back by the explosion before she flipped in the air and skidded along the ground until she came to a stop.

"Not bad. But it will take a lot more than that to defeat me." She said before WarGreymon and MagnaUnizugamon came down and landed next to Shanks.

"Maybe, but now you're the only one left." Shanks said as – sure enough – all of the MaloMyotismons had been defeated.

"Impressive. I didn't expect you to take them all out so quickly." Lillithmon said before some kind of portal appeared behind her, and she turned around before looking over her shoulder "You should enjoy this victory while you have the chance, cause soon, Lucemon-sama will finally return." She then walked through the portal and vanished.

"Lucemon…?" Shanks said before clutching the sides of his face before panicking "Oh, no! Not Lucemon, the leader of the Demon Lords!" **(Kurama no Kyubi: He's fought two Perfects, yet he freaks out about the fact that a Rookie/Ultimate/Mega is returning)**

"Calm down, Shanks. I'm sure we can somehow find a way to beat him." WarGreymon said.

"Calm down? Even as a Rookie, Lucemon could fight on even terms with a Mega!" Shanks said.

"Hey, what's all the racket about?" The three looked towards where the voice came from to see none other than Jiraiya of the legendary three Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama? What are you doing here?" Shanks asked, having calmed down.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, and when I heard the commotion, I went to check out what was happening." Jiraiya said.

Real World, Land of Waves, Great Naruto Bridge

Naruto, Zoe and Suigetsu were now approaching the bridge which would take them to the Land of Waves, but before crossing it, the three of them stopped as they saw what the bridge's name was.

""The Great Naruto Bridge"?" Suigetsu said before he and Zoe looked at Naruto.

"What a coincidence, the bridge has the same name as you, Naruto." Zoe said.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought?" Naruto said as he scratched the back his head before continuing walking "Come on, the sword should be this way."

Shortly afterwards they were at Zabuza and Haku's graves and Naruto paid his respects to the two before Suigetsu grabbed the large sword which was behind Zabuza's grave and he placed the sword on his back.

"Well, now that we've got the sword, let's head over to the Southern Hideout." Zoe said.

"Well, finally. So, where is it?" Naruto asked.

"To the south, obviously." Suigetsu said as he stared towards the Uzumaki from the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." Zoe said before she started walking and Naruto and Suigetsu followed her, with the latter muttering something about that they don't need useless red-heads.

Land of Fire, Konoha, Hokage Tower

Inside Tsunade's office in the Hokage Tower were Tsunade, Shanks, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Guy all gathered.

"Is Lucemon really that much of a threat?" Guy asked and Shanks nodded.

"Once, Lucemon nearly destroyed the entire Digital World. In the end, only the Council of 5 and their partners were able to stop him." Shanks said.

"It gets worse." Tsunade said, catching everyone's attention "Lucemon was also the partner Digimon of one of Konoha's Founding Fathers, Uchiha Madara." At that everyone's eyes widened.

"I have to admit, even I didn't know that." Jiraiya said.

"I didn't know that Madara was a Digi-Destined." Kakashi said.

"Apparently not many do. I only know of it because Ojii-san told me." Tsunade said before looking at Shanks "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to summon the other Yonko for a Yonko Summit… The first one since Pirate King Gol D. Roger was executed." Shanks said.

"I can't imagine the Marines just sitting still while the four of you meet." Jiraiya said.

"You don't have worry about that, I know just the perfect place to hold the summit. The Land of Whirlpools' Coral Forest Maelstrom. It's a forest of coral reefs that are big enough to raise up from the ocean. It's also located within the biggest whirlpool around the Land of Whirlpools, plus, there's a tower at the center of the forest which would be the ideal place for the Yonko to meet. Not to mention that the maelstrom as well as the forest of coral reefs makes it completely impossible to reach the tower, unless you know how." Shanks said.

"Yes, I've heard about it. Apparently the Coral Forest Maelstrom was created during a battle between the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura and the Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Uzumaru." Jiraiya said.

"Tsunade-sama, I suggest that you summon the other Kage for a Gokage Summit." Shanks said as he looked at Tsunade.

"We would also need to tell the other Digi-Destined about it." Kakashi said.

"Alright, then. You can leave the old Fence-Sitter to me since he'll obviously come to the summit, and Darui will likely follow the Raikage. Jiraiya, I'll leave Garp to you, and Shanks, you'll tell Dragon and Ao. And once team 8 is back from their mission, Kakashi, you'll take Kiba, Hinata and Shino to track down Nico Robin." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Quite frankly, I don't expect to even be able to find Dragon, but Ao should be easy enough." Shanks said.

"What about the newer generation?" Jiraiya asked as he looked out the window from the corner of his eyes to see team 10 walking past the tower.

"Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Shikamaru are all still inexperienced. They wouldn't last long against someone like Lucemon. Plus, none of their partners have even reached the Champion-Level." Shanks said.

"Heh… Speaking of Naruto, I wonder what he's doing right now…" Tsunade said as she smiled.

Land of Fire, ocean, the Southern Hideout

The three ninja were on a small island just to the south of the Land of Fire. As they walked over the rocky ground, they came to a large metal door.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto asked as he looked at Suigetsu.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked.

"What he meant was that you should use that big sword of yours to open this door." Zoe said.

"Why don't you do it?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't even _have_ a sword!" Zoe yelled.

"No, but you're a monster, aren't you?" Suigetsu asked.

"You're one of the last people I want to hear _that_ from!" Zoe yelled.

"Can you two just stop arguing for once?" Naruto asked before looking at Suigetsu "And can you just open the door already?"

"Hmph, fine…" Suigetsu said as he grabbed his sword and swung it through the door, destroying it.

"Thank you." Naruto said before entering the hideout, followed by Zoe and Suigetsu.

As they walked through the place, they spotted several prison cells with quite a few prisoners in them. Though Naruto couldn't help but wonder why there weren't any guards present.

"Hey, Zoe." He said, catching the attention of the sole female of the trio.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Why aren't there any guards here?" Naruto asked.

"It's because of the warden, she has strong sensory skill, so they don't need any guards." Zoe said.

"You sure seem to know an awful lot about this place." Suigetsu said.

"I was kept here for some time after Orochimaru found me." Zoe said.

"Huh? So then, do you know Karin?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose so." Zoe said.

"Then where is she? Which cell?" Naruto asked.

"Actually… she's the warden." Zoe said.

"Nani?" Naruto said, not having expected that.

"Well, we're here." Zoe said as they reached a door "Karin should be on the other side of this door."

Naruto then opened the door and he walked in as the other two followed him, but just as they entered the room, a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it imbedded itself in the side of the door just next to Naruto's head.

Boom!

As the smoke cleared, Naruto, Suigetsu and Kazemon stood there with a shield of air surrounding them. The shield of air then vanished before Kazemon reverted back to Zoe.

"I was wondering who it was that was coming." A red-headed girl that was sitting behind a desk said as she looked at the trio, or more specifically, Zoe and Suigetsu "Of course I instantly recognized you two, Izumi and Suigetsu." She then looked at Naruto "What I'm more curious about is who you are."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

'_Uzumaki?'_ The girl – who was obviously Karin – thought before asking "What do you want?"

"I want you to join my village, Uzumaki Karin." Naruto said and Karin's eyes widened, not having expected him to know that she was an Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki?" Suigetsu asked.

"Join your village?" Karin asked.

"That's right, Uzushiogakure no sato, our clan's ancestral home." Naruto said.

"Uzushio, huh? Well, either way, I can't leave this place." Karin said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it for a minute, if I'm not here then who will take care of the prisoners?" Karin said, and Naruto smirked before snapping his fingers, catching Zoe's and Suigetsu's attention.

"Zoe, Suigetsu, go release the prisoners, and have them all gathered at the entrance." Naruto said.

"Understood." Zoe said before exiting the room as Suigetsu followed her.

"Well, no there are no prisoners here." Naruto said as he looked at Karin.

"Are you crazy or something? Orochimaru-sama uses those prisoners as test subjects, if you release them, you'll end up on his bad side. And trust me when I say that that's not something you want to happen." Karin said.

"It's already too late for that." Naruto said with a shrug.

'_He's on Orochimaru-sama's bad side and just shrugs it off like it's no big deal? Who is this guy anyway?'_ Karin thought before making a hand sign as she concentrated. Her eyes then widened as she felt the blond's chakra '_His chakra… it's so warm… the complete opposite of Orochimaru-sama's. I've never sensed anything like it before.'_ Her eyes then widened even more as she sensed something even more powerful within him '_What's this chakra? It's so dark, so frightening…'_

"Hmm…? Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he noticed that Karin had started sweating "Karin?" He then shook her a little "Hey, are you all right?"

"Huh? What?" Karin asked as she was brought back from her thoughts.

"You looked kinda out of it there, for a second, so I was wondering if there was something wrong." Naruto said.

"Oh, umm… No, I'm fine." Karin said as she started blushing from the blond's touch.

"So, you never gave me an answer. Will you join my village, or not?" Naruto asked.

"All right, I'll join you." Karin said.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his hands behind his head while showing off his foxy grin.

At the entrance

Zoe and Suigetsu had gathered all of the prisoners just outside the entrance to the hideout as they waited for Naruto to arrive with Karin.

"Here they come." Zoe said as she spotted the two.

"Finally." Suigetsu said.

Naruto and Karin then came out from the hideout as the former walked up in front of the gathered crowd, and the latter walked up to where Zoe and Suigetsu were standing.

"All right, listen up people." Naruto said, catching everyone's attention "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the leader of the new village of Uzushiogakure. As you probably can guess, the village doesn't have many villagers right now, so if you want you could come with me and join the village. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, but then Orochimaru would come after you. In Uzushio you would have protection from him." Naruto said before walking over to Zoe "Take everyone who wants to join us back to the village."

"Very well." Zoe said before turning to the crowd "All right everyone, those of you that want to come with us, follow me."

Zoe then started walking and surprisingly enough, everyone followed her. Once everyone had left, Naruto turned to Karin.

"Karin, do you know where the Northern Hideout is?" He asked.

"The Northern Hideout? Why do you want to go there?" Karin asked.

"He wants to go and get Jugo." Suigetsu said.

"Jugo? Are you crazy?" Karin asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? What's wrong with Jugo?" Naruto asked.

"Jugo's a monster, no, he's a demon! He'd kill you the first chance he'll get!" Karin said.

Land of Earth, Northern Hideout

"Aaaaah! He's gone berserk again, we've got to get out of here!" A guard yelled as he ran for his life, but it was too late as he was slammed into a wall by some kind of weird creature which had grey skin, orange hair, and yellow eyes with black sclerae.

"**Mwahahahahaha! Die, everybody DIE!"** The creature said.

Chapter preview

First Yonko "Gurarararara. A Yonko Summit, I wonder what Shanks is up to."

Second Yonko "This better be worth my time."

Fourth Yonko "A summit of the four Yonko, huh? This should be interesting."

Shanks "Before we begin this meeting, there's something I would need to ask."…"Do any of you know about Digimon?"

First Yonko "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Yonko Summit. Gurararara."

Karin "Orochimaru was fascinated with his power. That's what led him to extract a certain fluid from Jugo's body, and purify the enzyme, which allowed other shinobi to achieve the same state. I'm sure you know where I'm going here. I'm talking about… the curse mark."

Character status

Shanks: Level: 438

Techniques: Fuin Bunshin, Katon: Goukaryuendan, Futon: Daitoppa.

Mystic Arte: Destruction Haki.

Weapons: sword.

Kekkei Genkai: Destruction Haki.

Digimon: Agumon, Unimon, Grademon, Garudamon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, MagnaAngemon, MetalSeadramon.

WarGreymon: Level: Mega: 427

Techniques: Gaia Force, Great Tornado, Brave Shield, Mega Claw, Dragon Killer, War Driver, Ultra Tornado.

Weapons: Dramon Killers.

Type: Warrior, Dragon Man.

MagnaUnizugamon: Level: Mega: 357

Techniques: Holy Shot, Mjølnir, Shadow Wing, Excalibur.

Weapons: Mjølnir, Excalibur.

Type: none

Lillithmon: Level: Mega: 536

Techniques: Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail, Darkness Love, Empress Emblaze, Evil Sigh.

Weapons: Nazar Nail.

Type: Demon Lord.

Title: Goddess of Darkness.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **And that's it for this chapter, now I wonder what'll happen during the Yonko Summit… and hopefully they'll all get along. Also note that not all of the Yonko are the same as in the One Piece story, so for now you can all guess who they are, though one of them would be pretty obvious. Also, now that all of the living Digi-Destined have been revealed… aside from one, I would like to ask you guys if you've got any suggestions about who their partners should be, though I've already figured out Kakashi, Jiraiya and Robin.


	13. Yonko Summit

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga  
**

**Shinobi Gathering arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Okay, people, the faces of the other three Yonko will finally be revealed, and while some of them might be the same as in One Piece canon, at least one of them will be a non-One Piece char.

**ImagineBreaker7:** Awesome chapter I look forward to seeing what will happen when Naruto meets Juugo.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, you'll soon find out.

**DPSS:** Hey, don't you think you're showing all the powerfull enemies way to soon. And aren't you focusing in the old generations a litle to much instead of improving the new one.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yeah, you could say that I'm showing all the powerful enemies a little too soon, but hey, this is my story and I'll do as I like with it. Oh, and you don't need to worry 'cause after this chapter I'll mostly be focusing on the newer generation for a good while, though that doesn't mean that they won't face enemies that are WAY out of their league.

**name:** whose jiraiya's partner is most likey shogungekomon because if he had a partner lile mervamon he would spend all his time masturbating bet his xros loaders full of a harem of female digimon lol

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I could imagine that, lol. Oh, and you just unintentionally gave me an idea of who Tsunade's partner could be.

**water icicle:** i'm pretty sure ranton is storm release

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You're right, but in this story there are three Kekkai Genkai – well, two Kekkei Genkai and one Kekkei Touta – that can be referred to as "Ranton". Cloud-Style; which comes from the combination of water and wind, Storm-Style; which comes from the combination of water and lightning, and Hurricane-Style; which comes from the combination of water, wind and lightning.

**Guest:** as for your story for the Great rebirth of the uzmaki clan their should be another power that Naruto should gain aside from the dojutsu he gains as result of his attempts to master the nine-tailed fox's chakra let call this abilite states which are sort of like the chakra cloak of the fox although the change is more physical considering the fact that he bears some parts of the fox physically like the tail and ears in which he physical become some thing of copy of the nine tailed fox although his fur is yellow and his eye color remains the same only they have slits like a cat eye's. and each state is devide amongst the number of tails worth of power of the nine tailed fox that he uses with one tail he's like your average fox on all fours covered in yellow yellow albeit the size off a wolf although able to switch between moving on all fours to two legs intsantously and his sense will be quite sharp in this state enabling him to track down and be more aware of his surrounding and the more tails he uses the bigger and stronger he gets until he's the size of the one and only nine tailed fox itself albeit covered in yellow fur instead of red but sould the fox's chakra overwhelm our young hero it will cause the yellow fur in the state form to change from yellow to red in which he's somewhat under the nine tailed fox's control until somebody by some miracle manages to wake him up

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Thanks for the idea, I actually can't believe I didn't think about that myself… One question though; when using nine tails, will he be at the fox's original mountain-sized size or the size he's in after Minato sealed away half of his chakra within the Shinigami? 'Cause it wouldn't be much of a challenge if he was the size of a mountain and could just stomp his opponents to death.

**Guest:** As for abilites that Naruto and company should gain over the course of the story Ninja pirate ther should be the power of haki which should be obtained through a serous emotional and physically straining ordeal.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Actually, I already thought of having Naruto learn Haki, all three types in fact. Though he won't really start mastering them till the time skip.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju thought**

**Shanks:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything.

Chapter 12: Yonko Summit

Shanks was on the deck of his ship, standing in front of three Digimon, a Biyomon, a Hawkmon, and a Falcomon. Each of the three Digimon also had a letter in their beak.

"Do you understand your mission?" Shanks asked and the three Digimon replied by simply saluting him before flying off '_Now, let's just hope that the others will come.'_ He then turned to his helmsman and said "Set a course for the Coral Forest Maelstrom!"

Land of Earth, Iwa, Tsuchikage Tower

The Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki was sitting at his desk, reading a letter which had just gotten there with a messenger bird from the most unlikely place, Konoha.

"Hmm… So, the Slug Princess is calling for a Gokage Summit. Though she leaves out what the summit will be about." He said as he got done reading the letter as the door to his office opened.

Onoki looked up from the letter to see his son, Kitsuchi entering the room.

"Ah, Kitsuchi, perfect timing." Onoki said.

"What do you mean?" Kitsuchi asked.

"I've just been summoned by the Hokage to partake in a Gokage Summit, and I would like you to be one of my escorts." Onoki said.

"I see. But, tou-san, I came here to report on my mission." Kitsuchi said as he had just returned from a three months patrolling mission.

"Well, how did it go?" Onoki asked.

"Things were rather quiet, and there were no suspicious movements from any of the other nations, however…" Kitsuchi said.

"What is it?" Onoki asked.

Wasteland

"Hey… You gotta be tired by now. Time for a break." Suigetsu said as he was sitting on a rock while drinking from his water flask.

"How pathetic _are_ you? The Northern Hideout is still a long way off!" Karin said.

'_Right now, I'm glad that I sent Zoe back to Uzushio. It's bad enough with Karin's constant scolding of him.'_ Naruto thought before sitting down next to Suigetsu "Okay, let's take five minutes."

"What? Not you too!" Karin yelled.

"Just relax for a minute, will you? If this Jugo is really going to try and kill me when we meet him, then shouldn't we be in top condition?" Naruto said before continuing "You two seem to know a few things about him, mind telling me something before we meet him?"

"I know a few things about him. I was forced to fight him not too long ago. He used some interesting powers and was pretty strong. But I could never tell what he was thinking, and I never liked him. Rumor has it he came to Orochimaru of his own will… He's a little demented." Suigetsu said.

"Do you know why he came to Orochimaru?" Karin asked.

"Beats me. Didn't strike me as all that bright." Suigetsu said and after a few moments of silence he asked "So why did he?"

"To be fixed." Karin said.

"Fixed?" Both Naruto and Suigetsu asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. The hideout is like a sanctuary for him." Karin said.

"What's his problem?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's… like an addiction. A compulsion. He can't do anything about it on his own." Karin said before – after a short pause – she said "He wants to control his urge to slaughter."

""His urge to slaughter"?" Naruto asked.

"Heh… Oh, lovely. A head-case with the bloodlust. That's just what we needed." Suigetsu said.

"No… you don't get it. He can usually suppress his bizarre urges. But when they overcome him, he's no longer himself. He turns into a horrible, demonic thing. His looks change along with his personality." Karin said.

"Huh. The things some people hide. When I fought him though, he used a different kind of power…" Suigetsu said.

"Orochimaru was fascinated with his power. That's what led him to extract a certain fluid from Jugo's body, and purify the enzyme, which allowed other shinobi to achieve the same state. I'm sure you know where I'm going here. I'm talking about… the curse mark. It originated with Jugo." Karin said.

'_The curse mark…'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the mark on Sasuke's neck.

Grand Line, New World, ocean, the Moby Dick

Falcomon was flying over the ocean alone as he had parted with Biyomon and Hawkmon a while back. As he flew, he spotted a large ship in the distance and from its white whale-like bow, he immediately recognized it as the Moby Dick, the flagship of the Yonko, Whitebeard.

Whitebeard was a large man, at least nearly three times as tall as a normal full-grown human. He had a white crescent-shaped mustache and wore a black bandana on his head. He also had a white jacket which he wore like a cape as well as matching white pants. On his chest, he had many scars which were probably scars he had received in battle.

Whitebeard was sitting on a large chair as he was tended by several nurses due to his old age.

"Hmm…?" He looked to the side as he spotted a small bird heading towards them, and as it got closer, he recognized it as one of Shanks' messenger birds "What does that Red-Hair want now?" The nurses as well as anyone else present looked at him in confusion before the bird landed and dropped the letter it was holding in its beak.

"I bring a letter from "Red-Hair" Shanks." Falcomon said, and several of the crew were surprised by the fact that it could talk, though everyone that was surprised were probably new to the crew.

"A letter, huh?" Whitebeard said as he reached for the letter, but before he could tear it up like he had planned, Falcomon interrupted him.

"Shanks also said that I should tell you not to tear up the letter for once, it's a summon for a summit of the four Yonko." Falcomon said and everyone but Whitebeard gasped.

"Gurarararara. A Yonko Summit, I wonder what Shanks is up to." Whitebeard said.

"The letter also contains the location of where the summit will be held, the tower in the center of the Land of Whirlpools' Coral Forest Maelstrom." Falcomon said.

"The Coral Forest Maelstrom? An ideal place to hold a summit like this. Very well, I'll come, so you can return to your captain now." Whitebeard said and Falcomon gave a salute before flying off as the powerful Yonko looked back at the piece of paper in his hand before tearing it up '_The Coral Forest Maelstrom, huh? You've really thought of everything, haven't you, Red-Hair?'_

South Blue, ocean, the Kekkei Fortress

The Kekkei Fortress is the largest ship in the world, easily bigger than a small island, and – as the name suggests – it's also a floating fortress and can single-handedly take on entire fleets of enemy ships. That's not all however, the Kekkei Fortress is also the home as well as the flagship of the Yonko, Youkai the Demon. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that his ship is called the Kekkei Fortress because he's basically got an army of Kekkei Genkai users.)**

Youkai was sitting on a throne in front of hundreds of men that were standing with four of them kneeling down in front of him. There were also ten people standing next to him, five on each side of his throne.

Youkai was a large man with long, flowing ruby-colored red hair, glowing slitted red eyes, and claws. He had a large red jacket which he wore like a cape, and like Whitebeard, he had nothing else on his upper body. He also wore red pants and black boots as well as a gold waist-band. He also appeared to be missing his right hand seeing as though he had a hook there. He also had fox-like ears on the top of his head, as well as nine fox tails coming out of his back. He also had six whisker marks, three on each cheek.

Starting on his left, the ones that were next to him from the one closest to him were a man with long black hair, and black eyes. He had a black jacket which he wore like a cape, and underneath, he had a black sleeveless shirt. He also wore black pants, and on his shirt as well as on the back of his jacket was the image of a Sharingan.

To his left was a woman with short purple hair, and purple eyes. She had a purple jacket which she wore like a cape, and underneath, she wore a purple sleeveless shirt which stopped just under her chest, showing her stomach. She also wore purple pants, and on her shirt as well as on the back of her jacket was the kanji for crystal.

To her left was a man with white hair, and white eyes. He had a white jacket which he wore like a cape, and underneath it, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, and he also wore white pants. On the shirt as well as on the back of the jacket was the kanji for storm.

To his left was a girl who seemed to still be in her late teens with long red hair, slitted red eyes, and claws. She had a red jacket which she wore like a cape, and underneath it, she wore nothing but a red bra, and to finish off her look, she wore a red skirt. She also had a tattoo of the kanji for lava on her stomach, and an image of the same kanji on the back of her jacket. She also had fox-like ears on the top of her head, and nine fox tails coming out of her back as well as six whisker marks, three on each cheek.

Next to her was a girl that couldn't be more than 13 years old. She had pretty much adopted the look of the one next to her except that instead of red, everything about her was cyan. She also had the kanji for ice on the back of her jacket as well as a necklace around her neck with the same kanji.

To Youkai's right was a man with green hair, and green eyes. He had a green jacket which he wore like a cape, underneath, he wore a green sleeveless shirt, and he also had green pants. On his shirt as well as on the back of his jacket, he had the kanji for wood.

To his right was a woman with grey hair, and grey eyes. She had a grey jacket which she wore like a cape, and underneath it, she wore a grey sleeveless shirt. She also had grey pants, and on the back of her jacket as well as on the front of her shirt was the kanji for magnet. She was also carrying two swords at each side of her hip, and another two on her back.

To her right was a man with long silver hair, and silver eyes. He had a silver jacket which he wore like a cape, and underneath it, he wore a silver sleeveless shirt, and he also wore silver pants. He also had both the kanji for steel and the kanji for swift on his shirt and on the back of his jacket.

To his right was a woman with long blond hair, and yellow eyes. She had a yellow jacket which she wore like a cape, and underneath, she wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, and she also wore yellow pants. She had the kanji for explosion on her shirt and on the back of her jacket.

The last one was a boy that couldn't be more than 13 years old. He had spiky red hair, slitted red eyes, and claws. He had a red jacket which he wore like a cape, underneath, he had a red t-shirt, and he also wore red pants. He had the kanjis for scorch, boil, ice, and cloud on his t-shirt and the back of his jacket. The most defining features about him however, were his fox-like ears and nine fox tails. He also had six whisker marks, three on each cheek. **(Kurama no Kyubi: You should also note that he looks a lot like Naruto.)**

"So tell me, how did it go?" Youkai asked, revealing sharp fangs as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Youkai-sama, but Samurai General Ryuma the King didn't accept our offer of an alliance." One of the men kneeling before Youkai said as he trembled.

"What? I told you to get him to sign that treaty at all costs. We need his strength if we are to destroy those stupid Marines and the World Government that they serve!" Youkai yelled as the deck suddenly started cracking "You know what will happen to all those that fail me, don't you?"

The four that were kneeling then gulped as they slowly got up on their feet and started backing off, but then wooden spikes suddenly shot out of the deck and impaled the four pirates, killing them.

"Youkai-sama, we don't really need Ryuma, there are still three other Samurai Generals out there, not to mention the Samurai Emperor. Plus there are still three other Great Powers that are not aligned with the World Government; the Yonko, the 5 Great Shinobi Nations, and the Union." The man with green hair said as some of the men carried the four corpses away.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't stoop to the level of asking another Yonko for help, and I have nothing but hate for the shinobi. As for the Union… they hardly ever lifts a finger against the World Government, and never does when they don't have a reason to. And you know how the Samurai Emperor is, if we send someone to him, we'll never see them again." Youkai said.

"Hey, there's something coming this way!" One of the men said as he had spotted something coming towards them.

"Hmm?" Youkai looked towards where the man was pointing to see a small bird heading their way.

"It's a bird, Youkai-sama." The man with black hair said.

"Not just any bird. That one belongs to "Red-Hair"." Youkai said before Hawkmon landed on the deck in front of him and let the letter fall out of his beak.

"This better be worth my time." Youkai said as he picked up the letter before opening it and reading what it said.

"Youkai-sama, what does it say?" The man with green hair asked.

"Hmm… There's going to be a Yonko Summit at the Land of Whirlpools' Coral Forest Maelstrom." Youkai said.

"A Yonko Summit?" The man with black hair said.

"That's right, and it seems like I'm allowed to bring one or two body guards with me." Youkai said.

"Then who will you take?" The man with green hair asked.

"Tsuri, Kessho. You two come with me." Youkai said.

"Right." The man with green hair and the woman with purple hair said in unison.

Grand Line, Jaya, Mock Town, bar

The island of Jaya was a small island in the Grand Line which pirates used as a sort of checkpoint while on their way through the Grand Line due to the fact that that island doesn't fall under the jurisdiction of the World Government.

In a bar in the town known as Mock Town were two pirates playing poker. One of them was a tall man with blond hair, a pink sleeveless shirt, white pants, and a green waist-band.

The other one was a young girl with blond hair in two long pony-tails. She also wore a black pirate hat with the image of a skull with cross-bones in the shape of anchors below said skull. She also wore a black jacket, black pants and black boots.

"Looks like I win." The girl said before reaching for the money that the man had betted. Just before she reached the money however, she pulled her hand back just in time to avoid the dagger that was then imbedded in the table.

"Tell the truth. You cheated, didn't you?" The man said.

"Sorry to have to tell you this, mate, but I never cheat." The girl said.

"You did. You cheated." The man said.

"What's that crazy guy talking about? The game looked fair and square to me." One of the many on-lookers said.

"Hold your tongue. That there's Bellamy the Hyena." Another one said.

"His head's worth more than 50 million berries." Another one said.

"Sarquiss. Sarquiss!" Bellamy said.

"Huh? What is it?" A man over at the counter with blond hair, goggles and wearing a white fur-coat asked as he turned around.

"You saw, didn't you? This rat cheated just now." Bellamy said.

"Cheated? Ha ha… Sure. She was cheating." Sarquiss said.

"I saw it too. The dirty rat." One of the on-lookers said.

Bellamy then fired two bullets at the girl, but she simply moved her head slightly to the right, avoiding both bullets. Bellamy then grabbed a bottle of sake and was about to hit the girl with it, but before he could do that, he found an anchor at his neck.

Bellamy then looked down the anchor to see that there was a man holding it as though it was a sword. The man had had silver hair, wore a black pirate hat, and a black trench-coat.

"Hmm…? And who the heck are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Th-that's… "Anchor" Seifer. He's got a bounty of over 600 million." One of the on-lookers said.

""Anchor" Seifer? Than that girl must be "Gamble" Patty, captain of the Gamble Pirates." Another one said.

""Gamble" Patty? I heard that she brought down Big Mom's whole fleet with just a single ship." Another one said.

"Sarquiss, no!" Another one said as Sarquiss grabbed a large knife before swinging it at Seifer.

However, Seifer simply just blocked it with the anchor before pulling said anchor down so that its head was pulled towards the knife, and to everyone's surprise, the knife was cut in half.

"Nani? You cut through my knife with an anchor?" Sarquiss said, not having expected that something like that was possible, especially considering that anchors aren't even sharp.

"As long as you're a strong enough swordsman, you can cut through anything, no matter what weapon you use." Seifer said.

"It's no use. "Anchor" Seifer's one of the Nanaidainakenshi, number 4 from the top, just behind "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk!" One of the on-lookers said.

"Who did you say was cheating, mate?" Patty asked as she looked Bellamy straight in the eyes.

"N-no one…" Bellamy said as he trembled in fear.

"Thought so." Patty said before grabbing the money she had won, put it in her pocket and walked out the door, followed by Seifer.

"Patty-taichou, you are now one of the Yonko, you should act like one." Seifer said.

"Ahhh… You're no fun." Patty said with a pout.

"Hey, captain!" Patty and Seifer then looked towards where the voice came from to see a man running towards them, holding a letter in his hand.

"What is it?" Patty asked as the man – which was obviously one of her crew – reached them.

"Some pink bird came and gave us this letter." The man said as he handed the letter to Patty.

"A bird?" Patty asked as she took the letter before opening it, and reading it.

"A summit of the four Yonko, huh? This should be interesting." She said after finishing reading the letter.

"A Yonko Summit? Is such a thing even possible?" Seifer asked.

"I dunno. But it'll be interesting to see just how many will show up. Besides, I haven't been to the North Blue for a long time, it'll be good to be back in my home-sea." Patty said.

North Blue, Elemental Countries, Land of Earth, Northern Hideout

"Hey… How about we take a break?" Suigetsu asked as he sat down on the ground.

"Suigetsu! We can't keep stopping all the time! Come on, we're almost there! Is it that sword? Is it too heavy for you? Why don't you just leave it behind?" Karin yelled.

"Hey, are you all right?" Karin and Suigetsu then looked towards Naruto to see him kneeling over a man who was barely conscious.

"He's from the Northern Hideout." Karin said as she and Suigetsu came over.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Wh-who are you?" The man asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Tell me what happened." Naruto said.

"It started with… a rumor that… Kimimaro was dead. He and Jugo were close friends… so when Jugo… heard the rumor… he went berserk… The way it's going… Agh…" The man said before dying.

"Whoops… Guess he's dead…" Suigetsu said.

"Kimimaro?" Naruto asked as he looked at Karin in confusion.

"Kimimaro was the only friend Jugo's ever had, plus he's the only one that could stop Jugo on one of his rampages without hurting him." Karin said before adding "You've met him before."

"Hmm…? I have?" Naruto asked and Karin nodded.

"I've read the report about the failed "Sasuke retrieval" mission. Kimimaro was the last one your team faced before reaching Sasuke." Karin said.

'_That guy…'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the bone-using Oto-nin he fought a couple of months back, or tried to fight to be a little more precise.

"So… you sure you still want to include Jugo?" Karin asked as she looked at Naruto.

"If he's really the source of the curse marks, then including him should not only strengthen our ranks, but weakening Orochimaru's too, right?" Naruto asked as he stood up on his feet and looked up towards the hideout.

Soon after they had reached the hideout and walked through the corridors. As they walked past the cells, they noticed that all of the guards had locked themselves up.

"What's going on here? Why are all the guards locked up with the prisoners?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what that guy outside said? Jugo's on the loose, and he's on a rampage." Karin said.

"So I guess all the guards locked themselves up so that Jugo wouldn't reach them, huh?" Suigetsu said before they reached a fork where the way split into three directions.

"Hey, Karin." Naruto said as he looked at his fellow Uzumaki.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"Zoe told me that you're a powerful sensory type, so could you tell me where Jugo is?" Naruto asked.

"Right." Karin said before weaving a hand sign and she closed her eyes in concentration as she scanned the area.

"Well?" Suigetsu asked, and after several seconds of waiting he asked "Come on, which way is it?"

"That way." Karin said as she looked to the right.

Suigetsu then sighed as he walked that way, but as Naruto was about to follow him, Karin grabbed his arm and took the way that was straight ahead instead.

"Hey, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"It's actually this way. Now come on, Naruto." Karin said.

"Why did you lie? We should go back and get Suigetsu…" Naruto said.

"I hate Suigetsu. Always running his mouth… Come on." Karin said.

"Let go… I can walk on my own." Naruto said.

"You know… It's quite impressive that you're trying to rebuild Uzushio. Cause the way I heard it, it was destroyed in a joint operation of Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, and Suna." Suigetsu said as he continued walking, but when he didn't get any reply, he said "… Naruto…?" He then turned around to see that Naruto and Karin were nowhere in sight "That wench…"

Naruto and Karin

"What the…? What happened here?" Naruto asked as he and Karin were in a corridor that was littered with corpses.

"Jugo's been through here." Karin said.

"Gee… How can you tell?" A new voice said.

"Ah! Dorumon, how did you get out?" Naruto asked as the small furry dragon had appeared next to him.

"Hmm… Well that explains all the other chakra signatures I sensed on you." Karin said.

"Huh? You could sense Dorumon and the others?" Naruto asked.

"Well of course I could." Karin said.

"No! Don… Agh…" They heard someone scream.

"It came from over there!" Naruto said as the three of them looked down the corridor.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them as their hearts started beating faster and they started sweating. As the footsteps got closer, they saw that there was someone walking towards them; it was a tall man with wild orange hair and orange eyes, his left arm was covered in grey skin and he had a large metal ball chained to his right leg.

Suigetsu

"… Huh? I'm back where we started… Guess I should have turned right at that fork…" Suigetsu said as he was back with the prison cells.

"Why have you come here?" One of the prisoners asked.

"We're here for Jugo. We want him to join us…" Suigetsu said.

"Heh heh heh… You have no idea what you're in for. If you let someone like him loose in this world…" The prisoner said.

"Oh, believe me. I know. But I'll make him see reason… by force, if necessary…" Suigetsu said.

"Heh heh heh… However strong you may be… you're no match for him…" The prisoner said.

"You know, it's too bad that these bars are in the way, or else you'd be dead by now." Suigetsu said.

"Heh heh… dead! You're all dead!" The prisoner yelled.

Naruto, Karin and Dorumon

Jugo charged at Naruto before sending the blond flying backwards with a punch.

"Naruto!" Karin and Dorumon yelled.

"**You're next!"** Jugo yelled as he was about to hit Karin, but just then Leomon appeared in a flash of light and blocked Jugo's punch with his sword.

"You're not too bad." Leomon said, but then he noticed that Jugo smirked.

Suddenly a bulge came out of Jugo's arm as a long object came out of it before thrusting back in, and both Leomon and Karin were sent flying backwards. Leomon quickly turned around before grabbing Karin and he turned around again before impacting with the wall.

"You all right?" He asked as the female Uzumaki got up on her feet.

"Y-yeah…" Karin said.

Jugo then attempted to punch Dorumon, but the small dragon managed to easily dodge the punch before jumping over to Naruto who had gotten back on his feet. Jugo then moved in to punch Naruto, but Suigetsu then appeared and deflected the punch with the Kubikiribocho.

"**Nani?"** Jugo asked.

"Nice technique, Jugo. Different… but solid." Suigetsu said before continuing "Leave him to me, Naruto. And Karin, I'll get to you later…"

"Great…" Karin said.

"Stop it, Suigetsu. We didn't come here to fight. Let me talk to him." Naruto said.

"He's not the type that listens to words. The only language he understands is force…" Suigetsu said.

"**That's right. You're Suigetsu. I remember you now." **Jugo said.

Jugo and Suigetsu then charged at each other as an axe-blade formed out of Jugo's arm. They then swung their respective blades at each other, though in the end they only deflected each other's attacks. Suigetsu then swung his sword diagonally downwards, but Jugo just ducked under it.

"Hey, stop it already!" Naruto said.

'_No… Let them kill each other…'_ Karin thought.

As Suigetsu and Jugo were swinging at each other again however, Leomon suddenly appeared in-between them faster than anyone could see and blocked Jugo's axe-blade with his sword and Suigetsu's sword with his hand.

"Didn't you hear Naruto-san? Seize this fighting immediately?" Leomon said.

'_Incredible… I didn't even see him move. He's even faster than Bushier-Brows-Sensei.'_ Naruto thought.

Jugo's skin then turned back to normal as the marks also vanished. He then looked around frantically before running off.

"Uh. Hey, Jugo!" Naruto yelled before following as he said "Come on, follow him."

Soon after, they reached Jugo's cell and the man in question ran in before closing the door behind him.

"H-hurry up and lock the door!" Jugo said.

"No, Jugo. We came here to take you out of here. Come with us." Naruto said.

"That lion guy really freaked him out." Suigetsu said.

"No… That's not it." Karin said.

"I don't wanna kill any more people! I don't wanna go outside… please just leave me alone!" Jugo said.

"What…? Wow. Schizophrenia…" Suigetsu said.

"I told you… Jugo gets irrepressible violent urges… and loses control of himself. But the truth is, he'd actually rather not kill." Karin said.

Land of Iron, Gokage Summit Venue

Tsunade walked through the venue where the Gokage Summit would be held, behind her were her two escorts, Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Halt. Please state your name and the names of your aides." A bald samurai with a scar going over his left eye.

"I'm the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. And my aides are Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi." Tsunade said.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama. The other three Kage have already arrived." The samurai said.

"All three of them?" Tsunade asked, not having expected the Mizukage to have time for the summit with the civil war that's currently going on in Kiri.

"Yes. The only one missing would be the Kazekage." The samurai said.

"That's understandable, Suna hasn't named a Godaime yet." Shikaku said.

"Well, if you would follow me. I'll take you to the Summit Hall." The samurai said before bringing the three Konoha-nins to the Summit Hall.

Grand Line, Marineford, Marine Headquarters

Near the end of the first half of the greatest ocean in the world – the Grand Line – is there an island called Marineford. This island is used by the Marines as their headquarters, and is also where most of the Marine higher-ups live.

Within the Marine Headquarters which towered over the rest of the island was the Marine Fleet-Admiral, Sengoku currently sitting at his desk, and on a couch in the same room was Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp sitting.

"You know, Sengoku. I still think it was a mistake to let Vegapunk study my D-Ark." Garp said.

"Perhaps. But you are the only Digi-Destined in the Marines. And most Marines wouldn't stand a chance against a Digimon of the Champion-Level or higher. That's why we needed Vegapunk to study your D-Ark so that he could make duplicates of it. After all, we don't want that incident that happened nearly 20 years ago to happen all over again." Sengoku said.

"True. But even with everyone from Captain-Rank and above having Digivices and those artificial Digimon, we can't stop another Digimon invasion." Garp said before adding "Besides, that invasion only happened due to that extremely talkative, Taijutsu-loving Perfect-Level having been released into the world." Garp said.

"You got a point there. We suffered a lot of losses, trying to bring him down." Sengoku said.

"And we're not the only ones. All of the 7 Great Powers of the World suffered a lot of losses." Garp said before a Marine Captain came in.

"Sengoku-sama!" The Marine said as he saluted his superiors.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sengoku asked.

"Sir, we've just received word that the Yonko are all planning on meeting." The Marine said.

"All four of them?" Garp asked in surprise.

"Hai. They're all moving towards the Land of Whirlpools' Coral Forest Maelstrom as we speak." The Marine said.

"The Coral Forest Maelstrom?" Garp asked.

"Then we won't be able to interrupt the summit, we'll have to stop them before they get a chance to meet up." Sengoku said.

"There's just one problem. "Red-Hair" Shanks is already at the summit, and Whitebeard is too close for us to intercept." The Marine said.

"What about Youkai and Patty?" Garp asked.

"We don't know where Youkai is, and Patty entered into the North Blue just a few moments ago." The Marine said.

"Then go, intercept the Gamble Pirates, at least we can stop one of them." Sengoku said.

"Yessir!" The Marine said before turning to Garp "Oh, and Garp-sama. Jiraiya of the Sannin is here to see you."

'_Jiraiya?'_ Garp thought.

Land of Whirlpools, Coral Forest Maelstrom

Just to the south of the southern coast of the Land of Whirlpools was a large maelstrom several times the size of any of the other whirlpools surrounding the island, or any other whirlpool in the world for that matter. Starting near the edge of the maelstrom was a forest of enormous coral reefs that – for anyone standing just beneath them – would look like they were reaching up into the sky. Many of the coral reefs also seemed to be greatly damaged which appeared to be the result of a battle.

Suddenly, the Moby Dick burst up from below the waves before sailing towards the maelstrom.

"Anchor the ship here." Whitebeard said before the anchor was dropped and they took a smaller boat which only fit three Whitebeard-sized people and headed towards the maelstrom. The ones that were in the boat were Whitebeard and the one he chose as an escort, Third Division Commander, Jozu.

Soon after the Kekkei Fortress appeared out of nowhere right next to the Moby Dick, causing several of the Whitebeard Pirates to jump in surprise.

"So Whitebeard is already here, is he?" Youkai said as he looked down at the Moby Dick from the deck of his own ship.

"Th-that's Youkai, the captain of the Youkai Pirates!" One of Whitebeards men said.

"So tell me, where is that old buffoon, anyway?" Youkai asked.

"He's already gone for the summit." Fourth Division Commander, Thatch said.

"So he's in there then." Youkai said as he looked towards the maelstrom.

He then – to the Whitebeard Pirates' surprise – jumped down, followed by two of his men, and they landed on the water before running towards the maelstrom.

"What's he doing? Isn't he going to take a ship?" Twelth Division Commander Haruta asked.

"He doesn't need to." The Whitebeard Pirates then looked up to see the man with black hair standing there, looking down on them.

"You're… "Sharingan" Kuroyomi." Thatch said.

"Oh. So you know me, huh?" Kuroyomi said.

"Well, of course. You're one of Youkai's Ten Pirate Warlords." Thatch said. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Not to be confused with the Seven Warlords of the Sea.)**

"Kuroyomi, earlier you said that Youkai didn't need to take a ship, what did you mean?" Fifth Division Commander Vista asked.

"He doesn't need a ship because he simply doesn't need it. You see, Kaizou-sama knows how to mold chakra, an art few outside of the Elemental Countries can do." Kuroyomi said.

"I see. So he's using the walk-on-water technique to run across the water, and he's going to jump from reef to reef once he reaches the forest." Thatch said.

"Exactly." Kuroyomi said.

Elsewhere on the deck of Youkai's ship were the red haired boy, the blue haired girl, and the red haired girl talking.

"Hey, nee-chan." The boy said, catching his fellow red-head's attention.

"What is it, Ototou?" The girl asked.

"It's obvious how tou-sama's gonna reach the summit, but what about the other Yonko?" The boy asked.

"Well, there's one particular point at the edge of the maelstrom where there's a stream that goes straight to the tower in the middle of the forest without crashing into any of the coral reefs on the way." The red haired girl said.

"Really? It's that easy to get in?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Not quite. At several points of the stream, there are other streams passing right through it, and at those points – if you're not ready – you'll get forced out of the stream and sent straight into one of the coral reefs. Not to mention that there are several animals – mostly large birds and large fishes – there that eats humans. There are even some Neptunians that live under the rushing waves." The red haired girl said before adding "That place is a total death-trap."

Land of Earth, Northern Hideout

"I don't know when the urge to kill will strike again. So, please. Just hurry up and lock the door." Jugo said from inside his cell.

"I don't think Jugo's going to work out, Naruto… We'll constantly have to watch our backs around him." Suigetsu said.

"Who _are_ you people anyway? Why won't you leave me alone?" Jugo asked.

"Jugo, I'll be your cage. If your urges start acting up, I'll stop you." Naruto said.

"What can you do? The only one who can stop my urges is Kimimaro. If Kimimaro's not here, I can't go outside." Jugo said.

"Kimimaro? You mean of the Kaguya clan…?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah… Jugo and Kimimaro were Orochimaru's favorite lab rats. Remember what I said before? "Kimimaro was the only friend Jugo's ever had". They were both imprisoned here for live experimentation… so Kimimaro was probably the one person Jugo trusted within this organization. And Kimimaro was strong too… and like I said before, he was the only one who could stop Jugo's rampages without hurting him." Karin said.

"But I thought that guy was…" Suigetsu said.

"Jugo, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I once faced Kimimaro in battle, and I can definitely say that he's so far the strongest opponent I've ever faced… with the exception of Orochimaru. And I might be partially responsible for his death, but the real person you should blame for that is Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Orochimaru?" Jugo asked.

"Hai. Orochimaru only thought of Kimimaro as a test subject, a tool, an expendable one at that. His thoughts of you are likely to be the same, but you could come with us to Uzushio where you will be considered a person, not a tool. Sure, I might not be nearly as strong as Kimimaro, but I'll still do my best at suppressing your urges. Also, I'm of the Uzumaki clan, a clan which excels in Fuinjutsu, and while I'm still pretty new at the art, one day I promise you that I'll be so good that I can seal away your urges for good." Naruto said and Jugo suddenly opened the door slowly.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked.

"It's a promise. Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he showed his foxy grin before saying "And I never go back on my word 'cause that is my nindo."

Ocean

Patty's ship – the Gamble Patty – sailed across the waters of the North Blue, one of the four oceans of the world, not counting the Grand Line. At the bow of the ship was Patty standing, staring off at the horizon, seemingly lost in thought.

'_The North Blue… I never thought I'd see this ocean again.'_ She thought to herself before Seifer walked up to her.

"Thinking of your old home?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice down so that the other crew members couldn't hear him.

"Yeah…" Patty said, not realizing that Seifer stood just next to her before it was too late "What? Seifer? I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's all right to think of your old home if you want to. How long has it been now? Four years?" Seifer said as he leaned forward on the railing.

"Four and a half…" Patty said quietly with a sad look on her face.

"Captain, Seifer-san! There's a fleet of Marine Warships coming in from our starboard side!" One of the men said.

"Nani?" Both Patty and Seifer said in unison as they turned around before looking towards starboard to see a fleet of five Marine Warships.

"Just five ships? Aren't they underestimating us a little?" Patty asked.

"It seems that way." Seifer said before looking at his young captain "What should we do?"

"We're going to destroy them, mate." Patty said before yelling "Fire the cannons!"

Patty's men then started firing off the cannons at the Marine Warships, and the marines fired back.

Land of Iron, Gokage Summit

Four of the five Kage were present as well as Samurai General Mifune. Each of the Kage had of course brought with them two aides just like Tsunade.

"So, what was it that was so important that you had to drag us all the way out here?" Onoki asked as he looked at Tsunade.

"We recently received some information that could prove devastating for all five nations." Tsunade said.

"And what kind of information would that be?" Ay asked before Tsunade let out a sigh.

"Tell me, have any of you with exception of Onoki ever heard of creatures called "Digimon"?" Tsunade asked.

"I've had some dealings with Digimon on several occasions… not to mention that my predecessor was a Digi-Destined." Yagura said.

"My father, the Sandaime Raikage was also a Digi-Destined, so I practically grew up with them, but what does this have to do with the information you were talking about?" Ay asked.

"Excuse me, but what are "Digimon"?" Mifune asked.

"They're creatures that can come in any shape or size. They're a lot like normal animals, except that they have a high intellect which is on par with – or can sometimes even surpass – that of a human's." Onoki said.

"Many of them also have a human shape." Tsunade added.

"They can also be quite ferocious, especially in battle. And sometimes even Kage-Level shinobi would struggle against them. There can also be the rare occasion when even a small group of Kage-Level shinobi wouldn't stand a chance against them." Ay said, thinking back to the battle against Gelelmon.

"I see. So these "Digimon" could prove to be quite a threat." Mifune said.

"I'm quite surprised you wouldn't know about them, Mifune-dono. After all, during the last Great Ninja War, there was practically an invasion from the Digital World which was caused by one of the most powerful Digimon in existence. During this invasion, a lot of Digi-Destined died." Yagura said.

"I wouldn't expect you to have that much knowledge of Digimon, seeing as you're not a Digi-Destined yourself." Tsunade said.

"During the last Great Ninja War, I fought with the Sandaime Uzukage many times. Enough to find out a thing or two about Digimon considering that he was a Digi-Destined himself." Yagura said.

"We're getting off topic here. Tsunade, what was this information you had for us?" Mifune asked.

"Well, it's more like a warning…" Tsunade said, but before she could continue, Onoki cut her off.

"A warning? Does it have anything to do with the information I received before coming here?" Onoki asked.

"Huh? And what information is that?" Ay asked.

"Just before I came to this summit, my son, Kitsuchi returned from a patrol mission. At the end of his report, he said that Digimon activity had been increasing, going from monthly appearances in our world to weekly. At first I thought that it might somehow be connected to Gelelmon's appearance a week ago, but that didn't add up, since the way I heard it, Gelelmon had been successfully transported to the Dark Area." Onoki said.

"Well, I wouldn't know if this is connected, but a few days ago, "Red-Hair" Shanks of the Yonko fought Demon Lord Lillithmon, and the last thing Lillithmon said before leaving was that Lucemon would soon make his return." Tsunade said causing Onoki's eyes to widen.

"Lucemon, you say? Then this really is bad." Onoki said.

"You know him?" Tsunade said.

"I met him once… and it's an experience I'd rather not repeat." Onoki said.

"Who's Lucemon?" Yagura asked.

"One of the worst Digimon you'd ever want to meet… No, scratch that, you'd rather not want to meet him." Onoki said.

"Is he really that bad?" Ay asked.

"Hai. When I met him, he was only in his Rookie form the entire time… and he nearly killed my partner who was at the Mega-Level." Onoki said and almost everyone's eyes widened "Plus, he was the partner Digimon of Uchiha Madara."

"The partner of Madara?" Ay all but yelled.

"Yes. The two of them made an unbeatable combination." Onoki said.

"At least we'll only have to deal with one of them when the time comes." Yagura said.

"Maybe, but it'll still be a hard battle on us… Lucemon was even able to go one-on-one with my grandfather, the Shodai Hokage." Tsunade said.

Grand Line, Marineford, Garp's office

Garp was sitting behind his desk as Jiraiya sat in front of him. The Sannin had come to talk about urgent news, and Garp could still hardly believe what he'd been told.

"Lucemon, huh?" He said in thought.

"Yeah. I'm sure you've heard of him." Jiraiya said.

"I have. But I thought he was long dead." Garp said.

"Well, you're not the only one." Jiraiya said before Garp let out a chuckle "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came out of a conversation with Sengoku about how unlikely it would be for a new invasion from the Digital World to happen unless another Perfect would appear, and now you tell me that Lucemon – who could easily send an army of Digimon the likes of which we've never seen at us – is returning." Garp said.

"Speaking of Sengoku, you should go talk to him about this." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah. If Lucemon is going to return, we'll need to be ready." Garp said.

North Blue, Elemental Countries, Land of Whirlpools, Coral Forest Maelstrom, Coral Tower, Yonko Summit

At the center of the Coral Forest Maelstrom is a tall tower made out of corals. At the top of said tower is a round room with a round table in the middle, this is the room that the Yonko are using for their summit. However, the room doesn't have any ceiling, and the walls only go up to about eight meters from the floor.

Shanks, Whitebeard, and Youkai were already present, and they were now only waiting for Patty to show up so they could start the summit. Of course one Yonko in particular was getting very impatient.

"Where is that girl, anyway?" Youkai asked impatiently before looking at Shanks and said "Can't we just start the summit already?"

"It's a Yonko Summit, we can't start until all four of us are here." Whitebeard said.

"Shut up, you old buffoon. You're only lucky that I don't kill you here and now." Youkai said.

"A child like you, kill me? Gurarararara." Whitebeard laughed.

"Who are you calling a child?" Youkai yelled as he rose to his feet while glaring at Whitebeard.

"Youkai, calm down. We're not here to fight." Shanks said.

"Hmph! I'm completely calm." Youkai said as he sat down, though he was still glaring at Whitebeard.

"If that's you when you're calm, I don't want to see you when you get mad." Everyone looked towards the door to see Patty entering, followed by Seifer.

"Sorry we're late, but we had a run-in with the Marines on our way here." Seifer said as Patty sat down on a chair.

"Hmph. I can't believe a child like you ever got to be a Yonko." Youkai said.

"And I can't believe that a human and a fox mated and got you." Patty retorted.

"Why you little…!" Youkai then stood up on his feet and was about to attack Patty.

"Youkai!" Shanks said, releasing a good amount of the Conqueror's Haki "We're not here to fight."

"Fine, but I'll kill her after this summit's over." Youkai said.

"Let's see if you can, mate." Patty said.

""Red-Hair", now that we're all here, what was it that you were going to tell us?" Whitebeard asked.

"Before we begin this meeting, there's something I would need to ask." Shanks said.

"Like what?" Youkai asked.

"Do any of you know about Digimon?" Shanks asked.

"Yes. In fact, two of my Division Commanders – Marco and Ace – were Digi-Destined." Whitebeard said.

"What are Digimon?" Patty asked and Shanks let out a sigh before pulling out his X-Loader.

"Reload, Agumon." He said and Agumon suddenly appeared on the table "This is a Digimon."

Kekkei Fortress

"Hey, Kuroyomi-taichou, there are ships headed towards us." A man called from one of the ship's crow nests.

"What?" Kuroyomi asked before jumping up on the ship's wall to see a large fleet of Marine Warships "Kuso." He then looked over his shoulder and yelled "There's a fleet of Marine Warships approaching! Everyone, get to battle positions, we need to keep them at bay until Youkai-sama returns!"

"Hai!" Came the chorus from all of the Youkai Pirates.

"Hey. You guys better get ready if you don't want to die." The red haired girl said as she looked down towards the Moby Dick.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Thatch said before turning to his fellow crewmembers "Everyone, get into position, and bring the ship around the Kekkei Fortress!"

The Moby Dick and the Gamble Patty then moved up in front of the Kekkei Fortress, ready to face the marines.

On the lead marine ship was a Vice-Admiral, looking towards the three pirate ships through a telescope. He had long red hair, pale skin, and the normal attire for a Vice-Admiral. There were also a very distinctive scar going from the left side of his forehead and down to his right cheek.

"The Moby Dick, the Gamble Patty, and even the Kekkei Fortress is here." The Vice-Admiral said as he looked at each ship respectively before moving the telescope away from his eye as he said "Seems it's true after all, the four Yonko are holding a summit."

"Vice-Admiral, there's still no sign of the Red-Hair Pirates or their ship." One of the men said.

""Red-Hair" has a skilled crew. I wouldn't be surprised if they were able to reach the Coral Tower without any damage to their ship." The Vice-Admiral said.

"Vice-Admiral, their firing at us." One of the men said.

"Alright, people. You all know what to do!" The Vice-Admiral said as he turned around.

"Vice-Admiral! Behind you!" One of the men yelled and the Vice-Admiral turned around just in time to see a cannon ball the size of a small ship head towards him.

'_That thing's from the Kekkei Fortress…'_ He noted, seemingly not worried that it was heading straight for him and could easily destroy his whole ship. The Vice-Admiral then suddenly weaved a series of hand signs before extending his right arm as he said "Uzumaki-Style Fuinjutsu: Gyakuten Fuin!"

As the cannon ball approached him, sealing formulas suddenly came out of his palm and went around the large metal ball before said ball suddenly flew in the opposite direction from before and went straight back towards the Kekkei Fortress.

However, back at the Kekkei Fortress, the woman with blond hair smirked as she made a hand sign, and the cannon ball started glowing brightly. The Vice-Admiral's eyes then widened before weaving a series of hand signs.

"Uzumaki-Style Fuinjutsu: Shoheki Fuin!" He called out.

Boom!

Many of the pirates cheered, believing they had taken down the enemy commander as well as his entire ship, but as the smoke cleared however, their expressions shifted into masks of shock. The Marine Warship was still there, surrounded by what looked like chains of sealing formulas which were surrounding the ship in a bubble-like shield.

"It's just as I thought... Their leader is none other than Vice-Admiral Fuin no Uzuryu." Kuroyomi said.

"Fuin no Uzuryu?" The blond woman asked "You mean the only Uzumaki who survived the attack on Uzushio?" At this Kuroyomi nodded, making several of the men gulp.

"They say that Uzuryu is the strongest Sealing Master since the Sandaime Uzukage who was said to have been capable of using Fuinjutsu without the need of hand signs." Kuroyomi said.

Coral Forest Maelstrom, Coral Tower, Yonko Summit

"Lucemon, you say? Then this is bad." Whitebeard said.

"You know him?" Patty asked.

"I saw him a long time ago… so long ago that it's the only thing I remember clearly from back then." Whitebeard said.

"When you were still a toddler, eh?" Youkai asked.

"What happened?" Shanks asked.

Flashback

A young boy who couldn't be more than ten years walked through the forest. He had short blond hair, a white t-shirt with a pirate skull along with crossbones on it, and he wore grey shorts. This boy was Edward Newgate, the person who'd one day be known as Whitebeard.

As he walked through the dense woods, he suddenly heard some weird sounds coming from a nearby clearing and he walked towards said clearing, hiding behind a tree. As he looked out from behind the tree, he spotted two individuals.

One of them was a tall man with long, wild black hair, and he wore red armor, on his back was a white and red fan. What was the weirdest part about the man however, was his eyes, they were red with a black circle within them, there were also three parts of the circle which expanded slightly, almost becoming rings themselves, in-between each of the expanded parts were there a black line which went to the edges of the pupils.

The other one appeared to be a young boy with wild blond hair, blue eyes, weird white clothes and – the weirdest thing of all – eight white wings.

"Once again, Lucemon." The man said, and the boy, now identified as Lucemon nodded before extending his arms to his sides, almost making it look like he was hanging on a cross.

"Grand Cross!" Suddenly appeared ten super-heated spheres of light before said spheres shot towards the man, but just before they could hit him though, what looked like a blue skeleton formed around the man before the spheres hit said skeleton and blew it apart, sending the man skidding along the ground in the process.

"Sugoi." Edward said before realizing it, and the man and Lucemon immediately looked in his direction.

"Come out, I know you're there." The man said.

Edward then gulped before walking out from behind the tree and into the clearing. At seeing that it was just a kid, the man seemingly relaxed before the three lines going from the circles in his eyes and to the edges of his pupils suddenly vanished.

"It's just a kid." Lucemon stated.

"Tell me, what's your name, kid?" The man asked.

"Umm… Edward Newgate." Edward said.

"Well then, Edward, do you have any dreams?" The man asked.

"Mm-hmm! I'm gonna be a pirate and conquer the Grand Line, then I'll be king of the world!" Edward said and the man smiled.** (Kurama no Kyubi: Before you say anything about this, remember, he's still just a kid, give him some time to grow up.)**

"The king of the world you say? Well then, young king, I've got something here that could help you with that." The man said as he brought his hand into a pouch he had and pulled out a weird-looking fruit.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Come here and see for yourself." The man said, and Edward walked closer to him before he put the fruit in the young blond's hands.

"So, what is it?" Edward asked.

"It's a Devil Fruit." The man said.

"Devil Fruit?" Edward asked and the man nodded.

"They contain strange powers that are given to the ones who eat them. Though whoever eats one will be unable to swim for the rest of his life. A small price to pay." The man said.

"Strange powers that are given to the ones who eat them?" Edward said before taking a bite and immediately spitting it back out again "Thing tastes awful."

"Yeah. I heard a while back that Devil Fruits have an awful taste, but only a small bite is enough in order to gain the fruit's powers." The man said and Edward then took anther bite.

Flashback end

"Hmm… Long, wild black hair, and red armor… That sounds like…" Youkai said.

"Uchiha Madara." Shanks finished for him.

"Yes. I didn't realize that till much later however." Whitebeard said.

"And now we know how you got your Devil Fruit powers." Patty said.

"Well, I still don't see how Lucemon could really be so powerful that you'd have to tell the three of us about him." Youkai said as he looked at Shanks.

"Lucemon is powerful, I can tell you that much." Whitebeard said before adding "In fact, he's so strong that he could probably even defeat me in battle." At this Youkai's and Patty's eyes widened.

"Defeat you? Is that even possible?" Patty asked.

"Well, if that's the case, he might be the perfect target for me to test my skills on." Youkai said.

"Lucemon is not someone you'd test your skills on, that'd just be suicide." Shanks said before adding "Besides, he can only be defeated by a group of Digi-Destined, a full group at that."

"But there aren't any full groups out there." Whitebeard said.

"While that certainly is true, there is one in the making." Shanks said.

"One in the making?" Youkai asked and Shanks nodded.

Shanks then pressed a button on the underside of the table and suddenly was a screen behind him turned on to show a picture of Naruto as well as the boy's statistics, and just under his image were seven slots, containing pictures of his Digimon. At the bottom-left side of the screen were another six slots though four of them were empty, and one of them contained an image of Kurotsuchi while the last one contained an image of Shikamaru. To the left of Naruto's image was information about him as well as all of his accomplishments including the number of missions he's taken.

'_Hmm… That guy looks like that brat, Minato.'_ Whitebeard thought.

'_Akagami? No, the whiskers are slightly thinner.'_ Youkai thought. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Seriously, THAT'S how he can tell the difference?)**

'_Whoa. That guy's pretty cute.'_ Patty thought.

"This here is my nephew, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He's the leader of the newest generation of Digi-Destined." Shanks said.

"They must be quite new if there are only three of them so far." Youkai said.

"Yes, you're right. But they've also shown that they possess unusual strength for being mere Genin." Shanks said.

"They're just Genin and you expect them to save the world?" Youkai asked.

"Their obviously not ready yet, nor do they have any idea of the approaching threat. But this is another reason for why I summoned you all here, the three of them – especially Naruto – need someone strong to get them ready for what is to come." Shanks said.

"No thanks." Youkai said as he turned away and was ready to leave "I have no plans of teaching a bunch of ninja."

"Not even your younger cousin, Uzumaki Akakitsu?" Shanks asked.

"Don't call me by that name!" Youkai yelled as he rose to his feet and slammed his hook down on the table, cracking it slightly.

"Calm down, will you? Geez." Patty said before her inner self said **"His real name is Akakitsu? That's hilarious!" (Kurama no Kyubi: Yes, I decided to give Patty an inner self just like Sakura.)**

""Red-Hair", I could take them on board my ship to train them for a while, but first, they'll need to find the rest of their generation." Whitebeard said.

"Hey, "Red-Hair". I was wondering." Patty said.

"What?" Shanks asked as he looked at her.

"Where does Naruto-kun live?" Patty asked.

"He lives in Uzushiogakure, attempting to rebuild said village." Shanks said.

'_So close, huh? Good, then I know where to go after the summit.'_ Patty thought.

"Well, if that was all you wanted to talk about, I'll make my leave." Youkai said before leaving.

Kekkei Fortress

The battle was still going on as Marines had gotten aboard the Kekkei Fortress and were currently fighting a losing battle against the Youkai Pirates.

The silver haired man weaved a series of hand signs before he suddenly turned invisible and he proceeded to cut the throats of several marines.

The blond woman slammed her hand into one of the marines, causing him to blow up from the inside-out.

The white haired man weaved a series of hand signs before a dome of glowing white balls appeared in the air around a group of marines before shooting towards said marines, killing all of them.

The grey haired woman weaved a series of hand signs before one of the marines suddenly flew towards her as though there was something pulling him, and as he got closer, the woman stabbed him with one of her swords.

The girl with red hair weaved a series of hand signs before spitting several molten rocks at one of the Marine Warships, sinking it.

The girl with cyan hair weaved a series of hand signs and two large spikes of ice suddenly erupted from the ocean, destroying two of the Marine Warships.

"Heh. Is this really all the marines have to offer?" The red haired boy, Akagami said.

"Don't get over-confident, Akagami-kun, or else you could end up dead." Kuroyomi said before activating his Sharingan in just his left eye and several marines screamed as they all fell unconscious.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, that's not gonna happen." Akagami said before running towards the edge of the ship's deck, or – to be more precise – wall. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Remember when I said that it was like a fortress? Well – except for the bottom of the ship – it's kinda designed like a fortress too.)**

Akagami then leaped off the wall before planting his feet on one of the huge icicles that the blue haired girl had created, and he jumped off of it as he weaved a series of hand signs before a ball of orange flames appeared next to his head. Akagami then flipped in mid-air and kicked the ball so hard that it went flying straight into the deck of one of the Marine Warships with such speed that the warship collapsed, and anyone that had been hit by the ball had been mummified.

Akagami smirked as he saw the ship go under, and he prepared to land on the second icicle so that he could jump back to the ship. But before he could reach the icicle however, it was suddenly blasted to pieces by cannon fire from… the Kekkei Fortress?

"What the…?" Kuroyomi said as he saw where the cannon fire came from.

"Ah! OTOTOU!" The red haired girl yelled as she ran towards the railings.

"Akagami-kun!" The cyan haired girl yelled as she too ran towards the railings.

On the lead marine ship were the marines just as confused about what had just happened, had one of Youkai's crew really just attempted to kill his captain's only son?

"Vice-Admiral, what do you think?" One of the men asked.

"Hmm…" Uzuryu wondered what had just happened as well.

"Aaaaaaahhhh… Help, I can't swim!" Akagami yelled as he approached the water, but just then, a Neptunian came out of said water with its maw open.

"Ototou! Grab on!" The red haired girl said as she extended her arm, and just then, a chain made of chakra burst from her palm and headed straight for Akagami, but before it could reach the boy, he was swallowed whole by the giant monsters.

"OTOTOU/AKAGAMI-KUN!" The red haired girl and the cyan haired girl both yelled.

"Yukino-san, Kori-chan." Kuroyomi said and the red haired girl, Yukino, and the cyan haired girl, Kori turned towards him to see that he had one of the crewmen tied up "This is the bastard that destroyed the icicle, causing Akagami-kun to fall to his death."

"Is this true?" Yukino asked as she walked towards the tied-up man as smoke started coming from her body.

"Yeah. And I'm glad I killed your brother, that kid was starting to get on my nerves!" The man yelled back seemingly not faced by the killing-intent released by the girl.

"NANI?" Came a loud yell just before ten Marine Warships flew into the sky before falling back down again, only to be impaled by crystals and wooden spikes which seemed to come from the water's surface.

There, standing on the water was none other than Youkai, Tsuri, and Kessho, the Yonko obviously being pissed.

"Who was it that just said that he had killed Akagami?" Youkai yelled and everyone pointed towards the Kekkei Fortress – or more precisely – they pointed towards the man who had just said it, even the marines pointed towards him.

"Men, get off of the Kekkei Fortress!" Uzuryu yelled to all of his men that were on said ship.

Then – before anyone knew it – Youkai was standing on the deck of his ship, and suddenly all of the marines on the ship felt their life-force leave them as they seemingly withered away. Youkai then looked down at the man with enough killing-intent to knock-out a giant. However, the man didn't seem faced by this in the slightest, making Tsuri raise an eyebrow as he and Kessho had also gotten up there.

Youkai then grabbed the guy at his collar before the man's body suddenly began to wrinkle as he was slowly mummified. When he was completely mummified, Youkai threw him off the ship and into the sea as the Yonko started crying at the loss of his son. By now, Whitebeard had also returned to his ship and Patty had returned to hers, while Shanks was arriving with his.

"Youkai." Uzuryu said, catching the Yonko's attention "I know how hard it is to lose a son, so what do you say to we bring an end to this battle, so that you can mourn his death?"

"…Fine." Youkai said before turning around and walking towards his cabin.

'_Tou-sama…'_ Yukino thought as she thought back to something that happened a few years ago.

Flashback

"Hey, ototou, what are you doing?" Yukino asked as she walked over to an eight year old Akagami who was sitting out of one of the windows on the lowest deck on the ship above sea-level, fishing.

"Tsuri-san made me this fishing pole and told me that I could pass the time when we're moving from island to island by fishing." Akagami said.

"You're not gonna get anything while we're moving, silly." Yukino said.

Flashback end

Kori then thought back to when she first met the boy.

Flashback

Kuroyomi and a five year old Akagami walked through a town in the Land of Water, not noticing a girl watching them.

"So where are we going, Kuro-san?" Akagami asked as he looked up at Kuroyomi.

"We're going to get some supplies for the ship. You said you wanted to help, right? Well this is the perfect way." Kuroyomi said.

"Really?" Akagami asked, not entirely convinced.

"Really." Kuroyomi said before noticing something.

"Is there something wrong?" Akagami asked.

"Come out, I know you're there." Kuroyomi said, and a cyan haired girl, wearing dirty rags walked out from behind a crate, holding a kunai.

"Hand over all of your money!" The girl said.

"Such a pity." Kuroyomi said before taking a few steps towards the girl.

"I'm warning you! I'll use this thing!" The girl said, but then Kuroyomi knelt down and put his hand on the girl's head, making her eyes widen.

"It's a shame that a beautiful young girl like yourself would be left out on the streets like this." Kuroyomi said before bringing his free hand over the girl's hands, lowering her weapon before relieving her of it as he said "There's far more you could do with your life, why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, you'll be the first friend I'll have who's my age." Akagami said as Kuroyomi rose to his feet.

"So what do you say?" He asked as he looked down at the girl.

"S-sure…" The girl said.

"Great. I'm Akagami by the way. What about you?" Akagami asked.

"Umm… K-Kori…" Kori said.

Flashback end

'_Akagami-kun…'_ Kori thought before she started crying and Yukino knelt down to comfort her.

Everyone else also had sad looks on their faces with tears lining their eyes as they though back to happy memories of the young boy.

Land of Whirlpools' southern coast

Zolo was at the coast training as he was currently in the Tora Gari stance, and he executed said attack, cutting up a builder before he heard the sound of music being played.

"Ugh… How am I supposed to train with you playing on that flute of yours." He said as he looked towards a large rock which Tayuya sat on, playing her flute.

"You can fucking go train somewhere else, moss-head. I'm trying to catch a fish, and they're fucking drawn to this music." Tayuya said.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" Zolo asked.

"Because this is where the largest fish are." Tayuya said before resuming playing.

"Hmph. Whatever…" Zolo said before he face the ocean as he went into the Tora Gari stance again before a huge Neptunian suddenly came out of the water just as Zolo swung his swords, and the Neptunian was cut into pieces.

"Well, thanks moss-head." Tayuya smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" Zolo yelled just before he heard something land on the sand of the beach, and he looked down to see what it was "Huh? Naruto? No, his whiskers are slightly thicker."

As Tayuya then came over, the boy slowly opened his eyes before asking " Huh? Wh-where am I?"

Chapter preview

Naruto "What the…? What's with this weird writing?"

Kakashi "And that's our mission, we are to find that woman and bring her back here to Konoha."

Karin "Her name is Nico Robin, they say that she's the only person in the world capable of deciphering that writing."

Robin "Hello, Kakashi. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Kakashi "Nico Robin…"

Robin "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Nico Robin."

Naruto/Akagami "Are you serious? He looks nothing like me! That guy looks like a complete fool!"

Character status

Naruto: Level: 37

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dorumon, Cutemon, Spadamon, ChibiKamemon, Dorulumon, Drimogemon, Leomon.

Suigetsu: Level: 40

Techniques: Mizu Bunshin, Suika, Suiton: Gousuiwan, Suiton: Suigadan, Suiton: Suiryudan.

Weapons: Kubikiribocho.

Jugo: Level: 50

Techniques: Senninka, Kassokuten, Destroying Axe Fist.

Weapons: none

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Finally done. Now I hope you guys liked it. Also if you're wondering, Patty is one of the protagonists in the PS3 version of Tales of Vesperia, though I've not played that version of the game so her personality might be a little OOC. Now before we end this, I'd like to say that I'll post the second story preview for Uzumaki's Rebirth here as well as the story previews for two other stories I've got on my mind right now. Also before the previews, I'd like to tell you that whenever I come up with an idea for a story, I'll post two previews if it's a normal non-crossover story and three previews if it's a crossover story before I write the story.

Story Preview

Iruka "Team 7 will be: Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto "Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you! Dattebayo!"…"I never go back on my word. That's… my nindo."

Iruka "… Uzumaki Karin…"

Karin '_What's this familiar feeling I have? This chakra… it can't be… No, Karin! Don't think like that, there's no way he'd be here!'_

Iruka "… Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura "Understand this… I'm not letting you anywhere near Sasuke-kun."…"You're not even his type. And I'm not the weak, needy girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar now."

Iruka "… and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things that I hate, but I don't see that it matters considering that there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"… that's just a word, but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn… to kill."

Iruka "Your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi "Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will never let my comrades die."

Jiraiya "Follow the exciting story of Uzumaki's Rebirth! Coming soon to !"

Naruto "Her chakra… it's like staring into a black, empty void."

Story preview

Kushina (narrating) "It's been more than 13 years since Kyubi, the so-called strongest Demon died, and left Minato his powers."

Kyubi "Minato, I've known you for a long time now. So, I'm giving you my power because there are no one I respect or trust more in either of the two worlds."

Kushina (narrating) "A year later, my and Minato's son, Namikaze Naruto was born to the world, and he seemed to have absorbed all of Kyubi's power into his own body, becoming the Kyubi's reincarnation."

Naruto '_I'm really a Demon…?'_

Kushina (narrating) "But then, about half a year ago at Naruto's twelth birthday, Minato vanished."

Minato "Follow the story of Naruto: Makai Adventures! Coming soon to !"

Sakura "Wh-where are we?"

**Information:** This basically another universe kind of thing. The Human World, Gaia, and the Demon World, Makai, exist in parallel dimensions, and the only thing separating them is a thin dimensional barrier. One day, Kyubi, the strongest of the Daikyu (Great nine) which are the strongest of the Demons, gets chased by a Demon Hunter wearing a mask. Of course, it's not like Kyubi to run away, but none of his attacks seems to be working on the masked man. But then, the Kyubi's old "friend", Demon Hunter Namikaze Minato shows up, and the two are forced to work together, but in the end Kyubi doesn't see any other alternative, so he gives most of his powers to Minato while he, himself uses the rest of his powers to take on the masked man, giving Minato time to get away. One year later, Minato's son, Namikaze Naruto is born and appears to have turned out to be the reincarnation of the Kyubi since he's got nine tails, two fox ears, fangs, claws, red slitted eyes, and whiskers. On the day of Naruto's twelth birthday however, Minato suddenly vanishes without a trace, and it's not until half a year later when Naruto graduates from elementary school, he learns of what he is due to a certain incident and also learns that his father may be in Makai, so he decides to go there to find him.

Story preview

Nagato (using his Rinnegan to read from a tablet hidden in the Uzushio ruins) ""Many years ago, I fought and beat the Jubi, the strongest being in existence. But since not even I could kill it, I sealed it within myself, making me what would be called a "Jinchuriki". Before sealing it, however, I used my power to split the Jubi into Yin and Yang, and sealed the Yin half within myself before transforming the Yang half into a human. Whenever the world will be approaching a great crisis, the Jubi will be reborn as one of the original's descendants.""

Naruto "Follow the story of Naruto: Jubi's reincarnation! Coming soon to !"

**Kurama no Kyubi: **And that's that. And yeah, I know the story preview for Jubi's reincarnation is rather short, but the next one for that story will be longer. Now bye and see you next chapter. Oh, and be sure to REVIEW!


	14. Nico Robin

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga**

**Shinobi Gathering arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** From this chapter and onward I'll be focusing more on the newest generation of Digi-Destined. Oh, and by the way, last chapter after writing down the story preview for Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation, I forgot to write down information about said story, so I'll put that information here instead.

**Naruto: Jubi Reincarnation Information:** In this story Naruto is basically the reincarnation of the Jubi's good half, though he's still got the Kyubi sealed within him… wonder how a Biju can have another Biju sealed within him. Anyway, due to the fact that Naruto's basically the Jubi, he has ten tails as well as the Jubi's eyes, though he's got two eyes, not just one. Also – with the exceptions of Tobi, Zetsu and Pain – the Akatsuki are good guys, and Nagato isn't the one controlling Pain, but instead the Six Paths of Pain are six Zetsu clones which somehow got the Rinnegan and now looks like six of the Akatsuki members, said Akatsuki members being; Deidara (Summoning Pain), Kakuzu (Machine Pain), Itachi (Mind-Reading Pain), Konan (Resurrection Pain), Yahiko (Absorption Pain), and Nagato (Push/Pull Pain). The six Pains also have all of the abilities as the ones they looks like with the exception of the one that looks like Nagato since the only Rinnegan abilities he has are Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tennin, and Chibaku Tensei. Also, Yahiko is still alive and is the leader of the Akatsuki.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well that's that. Now let's get to the reviews and then to the actual story.

**ImagineBreaker7:** Awesome chapter it was amazing. I loved reading it, but if I had any complaints it would be that all the mix of characters and events was a little confusing. But I was able to figure it out mostly eventually and I really enjoyed reading this story. I look forward to your next update.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, what else would you expect from a single chapter which introduced three of the Yonko.

**SPark681:** Whew finally caught up on this story gotta say pretty impressed with the combo of Naruto/Digimon/One-Piece. Can't wait to see what you have in store for the next chapter, anyways keep up the great work!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** It's actually a combo of Naruto/Digimon/One Piece/Tales (series), but thanks.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_** Biju thought**

**Naruto:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything except for his OCs.

Chapter 13: Nico Robin

Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo walked ashore on the Land of Whirlpools' western coast as they had finally reached the island. They had managed to bypass the whirlpools thanks to Suigetsu somehow being able to temporarily stop the whirlpools. Though he could only stop one at a time, and the waves would restart going in circles again after one minute.

"Who'd have thought that you'd be able to stop the whirlpools, Suigetsu." Naruto said as he looked at Suigetsu.

"It wasn't all that hard. The worst part was more that we had to walk all the way from the other shore." Suigetsu said.

"It's only thanks to his Hozuki blood." Karin said.

"His Hozuki blood?" Naruto asked.

"He's of the Hozuki clan; a clan of people made up of water. Thanks to this, they can manipulate all of their bodily fluids, as well as any liquid outside of their bodies, though to a limited extent." Karin said.

"I see." Naruto said.

"I'm right here, you know." Suigetsu said as he glared at Karin.

'_Hmm… This place seems nice. I think I might be able to control my urges here… at least to an extent.'_ Jugo thought.

"Hey, Shithead!" They heard a voice coming from the tree tops, and the four of them looked up to see none other than Tayuya.

'_Great, she's here too?'_ Suigetsu thought wondering if he'd make a mistake in coming here.

'_I knew I sensed something familiar.'_ Karin thought.

"Ah, Tayuya. Are you here to welcome me back? I'd more expect Fu-chan to do that, not you." Naruto said before Tayuya jumped down from the tree and landed on the sand in front of them.

"That's not the reason why I'm here, Shithead." She said before looking at Suigetsu and Karin "It's been a while, Suigetsu, Karin."

"Huh? You know them?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately." Tayuya said before continuing "But, that's beside the point. Shithead, you've got to come with me."

She then grabbed Naruto's hand and literally dragged him with her as the others followed them.

Uzushio, hospital tent

Akagami was currently sleeping soundly on a bed in a large tent near the middle of the village. This tent was used as a make-shift hospital until an actual hospital could be build. The reason why Akagami was in the tent, well… After Zolo saved him from the Neptunian, he and Tayuya brought the Naruto look-alike back to the village, and the instant he saw the Digimon… well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest.

"How is he?" Fu asked as she entered the tent.

"He just fainted, so he'll be just fine after a little rest." Cutemon said as he'd been the one to check on the boy.

"Hmm… Seems like Zolo was right, he do look like Naruto, except that his whiskers are slightly thicker." Fu observed.

"Hey, look. I think he's waking up." Cutemon said and sure enough, Akagami slowly opened his eyes to see what he initially thought to be an angel.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Fu said before smiling, causing Akagami to blush.

"Are you… an angel?" Akagami asked.

"What? No, of course not, I'm human." Fu said.

"Really? But you're so beautiful." Akagami said as he blushed.

"Well, thank you. But I'm already together with someone." Fu said as she blushed from the compliment.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wait up!" A voice called just before a disembodied furry head with a horn coming out of its forehead hopped into the tent followed by Tommy.

POW! POW!

"Tommy-kun, Tsunomon-kun. How many times have I told you two not to play in the hospital?" Fu said as Tommy and Tsunomon had stopped running and were bowing.

"Gomen, Fu-san." They both said with comical lumps on the top of their heads. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that Tommy doesn't have his hat on.)**

"Now, why don't you two go and welcome Naruto-kun back to the village, he should be returning any minute now." Fu said and both human and Digimon alike looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Right." Tommy said before he looked at Tsunomon "C'mon Tsunomon!" He then ran out of the tent.

"Hey, wait up, Tommy!" Tsunomon said as he hopped after.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." Fu said as she turned around to see Akagami with his mouth agape.

Training field 1

Zolo was standing in the middle of the training field as he was swinging the Wado, training to improve his skills at Ichitoryu as his thoughts went back to his battle with Lobomon.

'_I can't believe I was that much weaker than even Koji. At this rate I'll never be able to beat _him._'_ He thought.

As he continued swinging his sword, he accidentally lost his grip on the blade, and it went flying straight into the cliff wall. He then walked over to said wall and pulled out his sword just before noticing something. There, on the wall was a sealing formula that seemed familiar, he thought about it for a while, trying to remember where he'd seen a formula like that one before, and then it struck.

"A blood seal…" He said, but deciding that it probably wasn't all that important, he went back to training.

Village gates

"So, let me see if I got this right. You're saying that some random kid that looks identical to me fell out of a Neptunian, and the only reason you're able to tell the difference is because his whiskers are slightly thicker than mine?" Naruto said and Tayuya nodded.

"Well, what are the odds of that happening?" Suigetsu asked.

"Quite low, actually." Jugo said.

"Hey, Naruto-san!" Everyone looked towards the voice to see Tommy with Tsunomon hopping next to him.

"Hello, Tommy. How's things been going while I was away?" Naruto asked as Tommy and Tsunomon came up to them.

"Thing's been great, I heard that the Ninja Academy will be finished soon." Tommy said.

"Hmm… You sound happy." Naruto said.

"Of course. I'm going to become a ninja so that I can one day be as strong as you." Tommy said.

"As strong as me, huh? Well, it'll be a long while till you're up at my level. Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"I know, but I'm going to train hard, and then one day I'll be as strong as you." Tommy said.

"Well, I like that enthusiasm, kid." Naruto said as he put his hand on Tommy's head.

"Ahem." Tayuya said, catching everyone's attention "Isn't there something you're fucking forgetting, Shithead?"

"Tayuya, watch your language around Tommy and Tsunomon, their still children. But I guess you're right." Naruto said before looking back at Tommy "Sorry, Tommy, but I'll have to go now. So I'll see you later, right?"

"Right." Tommy said and Naruto and the others walked in the direction of the hospital tent.

Soon after, Naruto and the others reached the hospital tent, and they walked in to see Akagami sitting in his hospital bed with Fu sitting on a chair next to him, and Cutemon was standing on the bed, treating some wounds that he assumed Akagami got when he was eaten by the Neptunian.

"So you're saying that I look like some guy named Naruto, except that my whiskers are slightly thicker?" Akagami asked and Fu nodded.

"Hey, Fu-chan." Naruto said, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Fu said before getting to her feet and she ran over to Naruto before hugging him "Welcome back."

"Thank you. It's good to be back." Naruto said as he hugged the girl back, however, Suigetsu then made a whistling sound, and the two of them broke away with heavy blushes on their faces.

"Anyway. Naruto, this is Akagami." Fu said as she gestured to the red-head who was still sitting on the bed, getting treated by Cutemon. Naruto and Akagami then took one look at each other before…

"Are you serious? He looks nothing like me! That guy looks like a complete fool!" Both Naruto and Akagami yelled before they raised their fists and yelled "What was that? You wanna fight?"

"Heh. For your information, I'm the son of Youkai the Demon, one of the Yonko!" Akagami said as he pointed at himself.

"So what? I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but you don't see me go around and brag about it!" Naruto yelled as he was still raising his fist in Akagami's direction.

"You? the son of the Hokage? Don't be stupid. You couldn't even make it as the Hokage's lap-dog, much less his son!" Akagami yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I've got a hard time believing that you're the son of a Yonko!" Naruto yelled.

"All right, that's it! You, me, NOW!" Akagami yelled.

"You're on!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure about this?" Fu asked.

"Don't worry, Fu-chan. I won't kill him, I'll just break a few bones." Naruto said as Akagami put on his t-shirt, and just then Naruto saw something that made him raise an eyebrow, on the back of Akagami's t-shirt was an Uzumaki clan symbol.

Akagami then put on his jacket before turning around and said "So where shall we fight?"

"Just follow me." Naruto said.

Training field 1

Zolo wasn't quite too pleased with Naruto and Akagami interrupting his training, but he did admit that he was looking forward to the battle. He wasn't the only spectator of course; Fu, Dorumon, Tayuya, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Leomon were also there to watch the fight.

"I hope you're ready… ready to die that is." Akagami said.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming, you brat." Naruto said.

"Beat him senseless, Naruto!" Dorumon yelled.

"I don't see how Naruto can be all that strong. I mean, from what I heard, one punch from Jugo sent him flying." Suigetsu said.

"Naruto is stronger than you think!" Dorumon said as he glared at Suigetsu.

"Yeah, that's right. Kyu!" Cutemon said as he also glared at him.

"Okay, okay. If you say so." Suigetsu said, though he didn't sound too convinced.

Naruto then pulled out a kunai and threw it at Akagami, but the red-head just deflected it with one of his tails before charging at the blond. As he then approached Naruto, he aimed for a punch, but Naruto blocked it before going in for a sweeping kick, knocking Akagami's feet from underneath him.

However, Akagami put his hand on the ground before he repeatedly latched out with his feet in an attempt to repeatedly kick Naruto. He put his other hand on the ground as he continued kicking, but Naruto managed to dodge all of the kicks. However, Akagami then pushed his arms down on the ground so hard that he jumped into the air and he flipped around as he managed to land several kicks to Naruto's face before landing on the ground.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and four clones appeared in puffs of smoke.

"Clones? You think that'll help you?" Akagami asked as he smirked, believing them to be just ordinary clones.

One of the clones then pulled out several shuriken before throwing them, and Akagami easily dodged most of them, though he let one of them scratch his cheek.

'_So that's the real one, huh? This is just too easy.'_ Akagami thought with a smirk before he started going through a series of hand signs.

However, just then, one of the clones came up behind him and punched him while saying "U…"

'_N-nani?'_ Akagami thought, seeing as it wasn't the same one who had thrown the shuriken.

Three clones then appeared beneath him and kicked upwards while saying "… zu… ma… ki…" The original Naruto then used one of the clones as a spring-board to get above Akagami who had been kicked high into the air.

"… Naruto Rendan!" Naruto called out as he kicked Akagami hard in the back, sending him straight back down to the ground so hard that a cloud of dust came up.

Akagami then looked above him to see Naruto coming back down, and he quickly rolled out of the way before jumping further away to get some distance between them.

'_His clones are solid? But tou-sama said that only Jonin and above are capable of making solid clones.'_ Akagami thought before he got an idea of how he could take them all out at once as he weaved through a series of hand signs "Shakuton: Yaketsuku Netsu no Jutsu!"

At first nothing seemed to happen, but just then, Naruto noted that it was getting hotter… much hotter. Then, Naruto started sweating bullets as the clones all puffed away as they couldn't stand the heat.

"Wh-what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"Yaketsuku Netsu causes the heat from the sun to intensify by 100%. I'm the only one who'll be unaffected by it." Akagami said.

"I see…" Naruto said before closing his eyes in thought, he then opened them as he got an idea, and he weaved a series of hand signs '_I just hope this'll work.'_ "Ranton: Kumori no Jutsu!"

"Nani?" Akagami said as the sky was covered by clouds, blocking out the sun '_He's got Ranton, too?'_

"That should do, though it seems not all the heat has been blocked out." Naruto said as he noted that it was still quite warm, but at least it wasn't too warm.

"I must admit, I didn't take you for a Kekkei Genkai holder, but don't expect me to go down that easily." Akagami said before weaving a series of hand signs "Heh. I've got to thank you for providing me with these clouds." Naruto then raised an eyebrow in confusion at what Akagami said before said red-head finished the hand signs "Hyoton: Daifubuki no Jutsu!"

Suddenly snow started falling down from the clouds as the wind picked up into a full-blown snow-storm.

"Ah. What's going on?" Fu asked.

"He must be using some kind of Jutsu to make it snow." Jugo said as he was the only one that didn't seem to be bothered by neither the sudden cold, nor the powerful winds.

"You like it? This Jutsu will at first act as any other blizzard, but then, it will start to freeze your body until it's completely frozen over." Akagami said.

Naruto then started feeling really cold down at his feet and he looked down to see ice slowly covering his body. He then made a hand sign and two clones puffed into existence before getting instantly destroyed by the strong winds.

'_Agh. Got to think of something fast.'_ Naruto thought before he got an idea '_Wait, that's it!'_ He then weaved a series of hand signs, ending on the tora sign.

"Wait! Naruto-kun, if you do that Jutsu now…" Fu yelling was muffled by the strong winds however.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" Naruto called out before firing a ball of flames out of his mouth, but the moment it touched the strong winds, it grew way stronger, and as the fire ball reached the half-way point between the two, it blew up in a huge explosion, sending both Naruto and Akagami skidding backwards.

Naruto then weaved another series of hand signs before saying "Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" Powerful winds then flew towards Akagami, but said red-head simply weaved a series of hand signs of his own.

"Fuinjutsu: Fuin Tate!" He said, and a shield of sealing formulas suddenly surrounded him like a cocoon, protecting him from the strong winds.

"Wait a minute… Didn't he just say Fuinjutsu? So, how come a barrier appeared around him?" Suigetsu asked.

"Fuinjutsus can be used in more ways than you could imagine. However, even a Sealing Master like myself wouldn't be able to pull of something like that." Tayuya said.

"Only an Uzumaki would." Karin said.

"What do you mean, "only an Uzumaki would"?" Fu asked.

"The Uzumaki clan specialized in Fuinjutsu, and there couldn't be found greater masters of the art outside of their home village, Uzushiogakure. Not even Sealing Masters like the Yondaime Hokage or Jiraiya of the Sannin would stand up to Uzumaki standards. And out of all Uzumaki, the one said to have been the greatest at the art was the Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Uzumaru who was so powerful that people called him "Hashirama's Second Coming", and "the Fourth God of Shinobi"." Karin explained.

"But… if only Uzumaki are capable of using such advanced seals, how did that guy do it?" Dorumon asked.

"Not bad, I didn't think anyone could block an attack they couldn't see… guess I was wrong." Naruto commented.

"Heh. Well, unfortunately for you, nothing can get through my shield." Akagami said.

"I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that. Dattebayo!" Naruto said before making a clone as said clone started forming a Rasengan in the original's right palm.

'_What's that?'_ Akagami thought.

When the Rasengan had fully formed, the clone puffed away, and Naruto charged at Akagami.

"What fucking technique is that?" Tayuya asked as it was her first time seeing it.

"The Rasengan…" Leomon said.

"The what?" Suigetsu asked.

"Rasengan, it's a technique originally invented by the Yondaime Hokage along with the Hirashin." Karin said, having heard of the technique before. She then looked down towards Naruto "I didn't think someone as young as Naruto could master it."

"He hasn't. Not completely anyway. He still lacks the sufficient chakra control he needs in order to make it without the need of a clone." Leomon said.

"You sure know a lot about that technique, don't you?" Zolo said as he looked towards Leomon from the corner of his eyes. Leomon didn't respond however, and just observed the battle.

"Ha! It's useless, as long as I'm in this shield, nothing can touch me!" Akagami said confidently.

"Well, I won't know till I try! RASENGAN!" Naruto called out just before slamming the spiraling chakra sphere into the shield, and to Akagami's surprised, the shield cracked, no, not just that, but it completely shattered before the Rasengan hit him in the stomach.

Akagami was then sent spiraling backwards before impacting with the cliff wall. To everyone's surprise, the red-head managed to somehow get back up on his feet.

"That was too close… If I hadn't managed to put up this armor of ice around the point of impact in time, I'd be done for." Naruto then looked towards Akagami's stomach, and sure enough, there was an armor of ice covering the boy's stomach, or rather, the remains of the armor.

However, just then, Akagami fell back down to his knees as he started coughing hard, and he covered his mouth with his hand. When he stopped coughing and brought the hand away from the mouth, his eyes widened as he saw…

'_Blood…?'_ He thought before putting his hand on the cliff wall to try and pull himself up to his feet.

Akagami didn't realize however that he had his palm on a blood seal, the exact same blood seal that Zolo had found earlier. As he got to his feet, the sealing formula glowed before vanishing and the cliff wall suddenly slided open like a double-door.

"Ah! What the…?" Akagami said in surprise as he turned around.

"Isn't that that blood seal I found earlier…?" Zolo mumbled though everyone around him still heard it.

POW!

"You've got to tell us when you find something like that!" Fu yelled as Zolo was lying on the ground in front of her with a comical lump on his head.

"Wait a minute; a blood seal?" Karin said as Zolo sat back up again as though nothing had happened.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"A blood seal is a special type of seal that can only be opened by a blood relative of the one that sets up the seal. Since the seal's here then an Uzumaki must've set it up, meaning…" Karin said.

"Wait, are you saying that Akagami's an Uzumaki?" Fu asked.

"Looks like it." Karin said as she pushed up her glasses.

Naruto walked towards the entrance to the cave, and as he got up next to Akagami, he looked towards the others, signaling for them to come too, and they all entered the cave.

Soon after, they got to a large room filled with gold as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa. I think I'll decline jiji's offer after all." Naruto said as he didn't see any point in bounty hunting for money when he's got a mountain of gold in his backyard.

"This must be the Uzumaki funds." Karin said.

"I-i-it's a mountain of GOLD!" Akagami called out before running over to one of the "mountains".

"Hey, this gold doesn't belong to you!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually, it belongs to all Uzumaki, including him." Karin said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? He's not an Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Yes, he is. He's got the crest on the back of his t-shirt, and he was able to open a blood seal which was obviously set up by an Uzumaki." Karin said before looking towards Akagami who was currently stuffing his pockets "And like I said, this gold belongs to all Uzumaki, which includes you and me too."

Everyone then walked further into the room to see how much gold there was there exactly.

"Hey, Naruto." Zolo said after some time had passed, and Naruto, Dorumon, Fu and Karin came over to him to see that he had somehow found a way that led deeper into the cave.

"Sure this isn't just the way back?" Dorumon asked, knowing about the swordsman's poor sense of direction.

"No, this isn't the way back." Karin said.

"Sure? Everything in here looks the same to me." Naruto said.

"Pretty sure." Karin said.

"Well, in that case, let's see where this leads." Fu said and the five of them walked further into the cave.

Shortly thereafter, they entered a room that was even bigger than the last one. At the end of the room were three enormous statues. In the middle of the room, they also noticed there was perfectly square-shaped stone standing, and as they walked closer to said stone, they noticed that there was a weird writing on the side of the stone which pointed towards the entrance.

"What the…? What's with this weird writing?" Naruto asked as he put his palm on the stone.

"Strange, I'm sure I've never seen that language before, but something about it seems familiar." Dorumon said.

"Could this stone be a Poneglyph?" Karin thought out loud as she looked the stone over.

"A Pone-what?" Naruto asked.

"A Poneglyph. They're said to hold secrets unknown to man, however there's almost no one that can decipher what they say." Karin said.

""Almost"?" Fu asked and Karin nodded.

"There is one person that can decipher this ancient writing, a woman." Karin said.

"Oh? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Nico Robin, they say that she's the only person in the world capable of deciphering that writing." Karin said.

"Who are these guys?" Zolo asked as he looked up at the three statues.

"That's the previous Uzukage." Karin said as she and the others also looked towards them "Starting from the left there's; the Shodai Uzukage, Uzumaki Uzuji, who was the founder of Uzushiogakure no Sato, as well as the father of Uzumaki Mito, who was the wife of the Shodai Hokage. Next there's the Nidaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi, the youngest son of Uzuji, who was said to have formed the whirlpools surrounding the island, giving it its name. And finally there's the Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Uzumaru, son of Arashi, and probably the greatest Sealing Master since the Rikudo Sennin himself." Karin said.

"Hey guys, we've got a problem! Kyu!" Everyone turned towards the entrance to see Cutemon standing there.

"Cutemon, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, and shortly after they were back in the room with all of the gold only to see that aside from Suigetsu still being there, it was completely empty.

"Aaaaah! What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know how, but Akagami somehow managed to fit all of the gold in his pockets and he then ran off under the cover of a smoke-screen. Kyu!" Cutemon said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not surprised, he did say that he was a pirate after all." Zolo said.

"Huh? When?" Dorumon asked.

"When I was taking him to the village, I didn't believe him though." Zolo said.

"Then why did you bring him to the village in the first place?" Dorumon yelled.

"I told you, I didn't believe him when he said it!" Zolo yelled back.

"Hey, Suigetsu, why are you still here?" Fu asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I just thought it'd be too much of a hassle to chase after some kid." Suigetsu said with a shrug.

"Karin, can you find Akagami's chakra?" Naruto asked as he looked at the red-head.

"Heh. Uzumaki chakra is the easiest to track down." Karin said before she made a hand sign and closed her eyes in concentration. After about a second, her eyes snapped open and she said "Found him."

Street

Akagami was running down a street in the village at top speed with an evil grin on his face.

'_Just wait till tou-sama sees all this gold I've brought with me.'_ He thought before chuckling to himself, however he then stopped as Dorulumon came down in front of him "Uh-oh."

"Drill Buster!" Dorulumon said as he fired the drill on his forehead at Akagami, but the red-head dodged it by jumping up to the wall of a building that was leaning towards the street, and he ran up said wall.

Dorulumon then fired off several Drill Busters towards Akagami, but the boy dodged all attacks as they just hit the building. However, the attacks caused so much damage to the building that it started leaning more than it already was before falling down towards the street, forcing Dorulumon to leap away.

As he then landed outside of harm's way, he saw Akagami running across the roof-tops like a ninja.

'_Grrr… If it's not enough that he was able to stuff all of that gold in his pockets, it doesn't seem to be slowing him down in the slightest.'_ Dorulumon thought before he heard what sounded like music, and he looked towards one of the roofs to see Tayuya standing there, playing her flute.

As Akagami was running, he suddenly heard the sound of music, and he stopped and looked around, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. Suddenly, however, chains shot out of the roof and wrapped around Akagami's wrists, but said red-head then simply just pulled on the chains, breaking them before they suddenly vanished as though they were never even there.

"Heh, sorry, but Genjutsu doesn't work on me." He said before jumping further.

Soon after he reached the edge of the village and he landed on the ground before running through the forest.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Akagami heard someone say, and he immediately took for the trees just before what looked like an orange lion-head impacted with the ground where he'd just been.

"Hah! You won't ever be able to catch me!" Akagami yelled as he looked over his shoulder just before he bumped into something, and he looked towards what it was to see Leomon.

"Sure about that?" Leomon asked, but Akagami then weaved a series of hand signs.

"Futton: Futto Jokidan!" He then spat several bullets of boiling water at Leomon, knocking the bi-pedal lion back.

Akagami then jumped further, and used Leomon's head as a spring-board before continuing onwards. It didn't take long till he eventually reached the outskirts of the forest.

"Yosh, I can see the end of the trees, then the beach can't be far away!" Akagami said, but just then, he felt something shoot past him at unimaginable speeds, and when he did reach the end of the forest, he found Naruto and Fu there, seemingly waiting for him.

"What the…? But how…? You two couldn't possibly have gotten this far from the cave so quickly." Akagami said.

"Simple; I flew." Fu stated as though it was a normal thing for humans to fly.

"Wh-what the…? Flew? But how? Humans can't fly." Akagami said, however, he was silenced when Fu let her wings grow out of her back.

"I'm the Nanabi's Jinchuriki, which is why I've got these wings. And while flying at top speed, I can easily reach speeds as fast as the speed of sound." Fu explained.

"And to top it off, Karin has the greatest sensory skills in the world, so no matter where you are on the island, she'll find you. And with Fu-chan's speed, there isn't anywhere you can run." Naruto said.

"Well, then I'll just have to fight me way through you!" Akagami said before preparing to weave a series of hand signs, but he was then hit from behind before collapsing down on the ground as Dorumon was standing behind him.

Just then, Dorulumon, Tayuya, Leomon, and Jugo landed on the ground behind Dorumon.

"Leomon, Tayuya, bring him to a prison cell, but first take him back to that cave, and make him put back every bit of gold he stole." Naruto said.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up, but there we don't have any prison to put him in." Leomon said.

"Then think of something." Naruto said, and the two carried the unconscious kid back to the cave.

"Naruto." Dorulumon said as he stared at something, or someone behind the blond. Said blond – as well as Fu – then turned around to see two people standing there, one was a girl, and the other was a grown man. Naruto also noticed a ship he'd never seen before docked at the beach in the distance, and judging from the ship's flag, they were pirates.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as his focus settled on the two in front of him before the girl took a couple of steps forward.

"The name's Patty, Patty Flour. I'm one of the Yonko as well as the captain of the Gamble Pirates." Patty said.

"A Yonko? You mean like Shanks-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And this here is my First Mate, Seifer of the Nanaidainakenshi." Patty said as she gestured to the man.

"What would one of the Yonko be doing here?" Dorulumon asked as he stepped forward.

"I was starting to get bored of the New World, so I decided to find an island outside of the Grand Line where I could set up base." Patty said.

"And why would we trust you? For all we know, you could be after whatever treasure we might have." Dorulumon said.

"That's true, but we're not like that, plus if I'm not mistaking, the decision of whether or not we can stay rests with Naruto-kun, right?" Patty said.

"That's right, but how did you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"I know more than you know." Patty said.

"And you don't seem to be scared at the fact that I can talk, meaning that you must have knowledge of Digimon, but that could also mean that you're an enemy, so I would like to know where you're knowledge comes from." Dorulumon said.

"Shanks-san told me." Patty said.

"You know Shanks-san?" Naruto asked and Patty nodded, then after some thinking Naruto said "All right, you can stay here."

"Well, thank you, cutie." Patty said, causing Naruto to blush.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure this is a good idea?" Fu asked.

"Sure. If she's a friend of Shanks-san then she can't be a bad person." Naruto said as he looked at his girlfriend.

'_She never said anything about being Shanks' friend.'_ Dorulumon thought before letting out a heavy sigh.

Unknown location

In a dark cave somewhere were ten silhouettes standing in a circle around one who appeared to be Lillithmon.

"As you know, Lucemon-sama will soon return, but before that there are something we'll have to take care of." Lillithmon said and after a small pause she continued "Lucemon-sama can only be defeated by a full team of seven Digi-Destined, and – while none of the older generations have all of their members – there's a new generation on the rise, we need to kill at least one of them before Lucemon-sama returns."

"Lillithmon-sama, sorry for asking, but how can a bunch of kids stand against Lucemon-sama?" One of the silhouettes asked.

"These aren't your everyday kids. Two of them even managed to survive a battle against Gelelmon-sama." Lillithmon said, and the others started mumbling amongst themselves, hardly believing what they'd just heard.

"In that case Lillithmon-sama, allow me to take care of them." The silhouette that spoke earlier said "I'll make sure to take down all of them, starting with their leader."

Land of Fire, Konoha, gates

At the gates of Konoha were Kakashi and team 8 – consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino – standing. Kakashi had just explained their mission; to find and bring Nico Robin back to Konoha.

"And that's our mission, we are to find that woman and bring her back here to Konoha." Kakashi said as he looked over the three Genin.

"Kiba, here. This is a jacket she left behind, you'd need to get familiar with her scent." Kakashi said as he held up a black jacket which Kiba and Akamaru then took a sniff at.

"All right, got it." Kiba said, surprised that the woman's scent was still on the jacket.

"Good. Now then, let's get moving." Kakashi said before putting away the jacket and the four of them shunshined away.

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, Uzukage Statues Chamber

Naruto was standing in front of the Poneglyph with his palm on said stone. Behind him were Dorulumon, Karin, and Jugo.

"Seems like in order to find out what it says here, we need to find the woman, Nico Robin." Naruto said as he turned around before looking at Karin "Karin, do you have any information on her other than what you told me earlier?"

"I don't know much more than what I've already said, except..." Karin said.

""Except" what?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that she's a Digi-Destined from the Third Great Ninja War Generation." Karin said.

"A Digi-Destined?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I heard." Karin said.

"If she's a Digi-Destined, then it'll be easier to track her down." Dorulumon said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"While my nose cannot pick up any Digimon as long as their inside her X-Loader, Karin's sensory skills can still penetrate the X-Loader and pick up the signatures of all of Nico Robin's Digimon." Dorulumon said.

"I still don't get it." Naruto said.

"Are you stupid or something? There are only a hand-full of Digi-Destined in the world, and for me it's easy to tell who's a Digi-Destined and who isn't, 'cause whenever I sense a Digi-Destined it feels like a whole bunch of chakra signatures all clamped together." Karin explained.

"Oh, I see!" Naruto said before saying "Well, then. Let's get moving. Dattebayo!"

Land of Fire, field

A woman with long, black hair, a black jacket, and black pants was walking through the field of the Land of Fire. In her pocket was a bright green X-loader.

Road

Elsewhere were Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walking on a road leading to a town east for Konoha where Nico Robin had apparently been seen recently.

"Umm, K-Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm… What's Nico Robin like?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm… Well, how should I put this? She's always very calm and collected, never doing anything without a reason. In fact I've only ever seen her panicking once." Kakashi said as he remembered the first time he and the rest of his generation ran into a certain Perfect-Level – that they would later have several encounters with – and if it hadn't been for Minato-sensei, Kushina-sensei, and Dragon-sensei's timely arrival, none of them would've survived.

"Why did she panic?" Shino asked the million-dollar question. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Or should I say "million-ryo"?)**

"It seems that when faced with an opponent of unbelievable strength and power, just about anyone would panic." Kakashi said.

""An opponent of unbelievable strength and power"?" Hinata asked as she looked at Kakashi.

"Hai. I'm sure that Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru told the rest of you about Gelelmon, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, they did." Kiba asked.

"Well, I once faced someone of similar power to him." Kakashi said.

'_There's someone else who's that strong? And Kakashi-sensei fought him?'_ Kiba thought.

They then reached the town and walked through the streets until reaching a bar.

"A bar?" Hinata asked as Kakashi stepped in.

"Bars are actually the easiest places where we can get information." Kakashi said before walking in as the others followed him.

Kakashi then sat down at the counter while the three Genin sat at a round table nearby.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said to the barkeep as he showed a picture of Robin though she couldn't have been more than 15 on it "Have you seen this woman? Note that the picture might be a little out-dated."

"Hmm… nah, sorry, can't help you there. She your girlfriend?" The barkeep said.

"Eh, no. It's nothing like that, it's just…" Kakashi said with a nervous eye-smile.

Just then, Karin and Jugo entered the bar. They had heard that Nico Robin had been seen in this town, so they decided to start looking here. Once they reached the town, they split off into two groups; Naruto and Dorulumon were on the look-out for her outside of the town, in case she was still here and would leave while they were in the town, and Karin and Jugo entered the town to see if anyone had seen her – or better yet – if anyone would know of her current whereabouts.

As Karin and Jugo sat down at the counter next to Kakashi, Akamaru started whimpering and whining as he attempted to hide inside Kiba's jacket.

"What's wrong with Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Something really scared the little guy." Kiba said as he looked down at his mutt "Hey, what's wrong, Akamaru?" Akamaru only whined in response.

"Well?" Shino asked as Kiba looked over his shoulder towards Karin and Jugo.

"It's those two sitting next to Kakashi-sensei. The girl has one of the highest levels of chakra that Akamaru has ever smelled, second only to Naruto. And the other one, I'm not even sure, Akamaru said that his chakra feels… strange." Kiba said.

"Strange?" Shino asked.

"Yeah… I don't know how to explain it, but something's definitely weird about that guy." Kiba said.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this woman?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Jugo.

"No, sorry." Jugo said before Karin took a glance at the picture.

"Hey, the woman on that picture, it's Nico Robin." She whispered to Jugo.

"Really?" Jugo asked.

As the two were talking, Kakashi glanced towards them and noticed the Hitai-ates they were wearing on their foreheads… they were ninja of Uzushiogakure, Naruto's village.

"So why are you looking for her?" Karin asked as she looked past Jugo at Kakashi.

"Why are you looking for her?" Kakashi simply asked as he had heard what they had whispered about.

"Wh-what makes you think that we're looking for her?" Karin asked.

"Well, I kinda over-heard your whispering there." Kakashi said with a nervous eye-smile.

"I can tell you where that woman is." Kakashi then turned to his right to see a man sitting there, sharpening a knife… this guy was obviously a thug, or a bandit.

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, but it won't come cheap." The man said.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked, making the man smirk.

"How about that pretty girl in your group over there?" The man said as he gestured towards Hinata before continuing "I know quite a few people who'd pay a hefty price for the Byakugan."

"Denied." Kakashi said, but then the man aimed his knife at the Jonin's throat.

"Oh, but I don't think you get it, I don't take no for an answer." The man said as nearly everyone else in the bar smirked as they all slowly revealed weapons.

"Um, excuse me?" Karin said, getting the barkeep's attention "Who is that guy?"

"He's of the Sanzoku Family. They came to our town a while back and completely took over. Now everyone lives in fear of them. Rumor even has it that they're mostly made up of missing-nin." The barkeep said.

"Hand over the girl and get the information, or die, your choice." The man said as he stood up on his feet "Oh, and for the record; I'm a former Jonin of Iwa, and most of the others here are also former Chunin and Jonin of various villages, so you better just give up the girl, we'll get her either way."

As this exchange was going on, one of the thugs sneaked up behind Hinata and attempted to grab the girl, only to find a kunai in his chest. He then looked up to see that it was Karin who had thrown it.

"It's her choice whether she wants to come with you or not, and I doubt she wants to." She said just before the thug fell down, dead.

"Hey, you'll pay for that!" Another one yelled as he ran towards Karin, but no one noticed that as this was going on, Jugo was trembling.

"Now die!" The thug said as he approached Karin, kunai in hand, but just then, Jugo grabbed him around the neck, before looking towards him and into his eyes.

"**You die!"** Jugo then stood up to his feet and punched the guy in the stomach so hard that he was sent flying straight through the wall on the other side of the room.

'_This is bad, really bad. Now that Jugo's snapped there isn't anyone here who can bring him back to his senses.'_ Karin thought.

Naruto and Dorulumon

Naruto was currently sitting on Dorulumon's back as said wolf walked around the town.

"Hmm… No wonder Cutemon likes riding you so much, your fur's so soft." Naruto said.

"Uhh… Thanks…" Dorulumon said as he blushed from embarrassment.

"So, where can she be, anyway? Do you smell her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, considering I don't have a clue what she smells like, I can't tell." Dorulumon said.

"Can't you just try and find her scent?" Naruto asked.

"I told you, I don't know what she smells like." Dorulumon said.

What the two of them didn't know was that someone, or something was looking down at them from the sky.

"Hm hm hm… Found him." Whatever creature it was said.

Bar

The man who had tried to threaten Kakashi earlier was sent flying out through the wall next to the door, and straight into the wall on the other end of the street. Karin, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino had all seen that it would be bad for them if they got in the way, so they had all run out to the street so that Jugo hopefully wouldn't kill them.

Just then, however, Kakashi was sent flying out, through the wall before he landed on the ground and skidded along it. Jugo – whose skin had turned grey on half his face and over his entire left arm, said arm being covered in spikes – jumped out after him, and attempted to punch him. However, Kakashi jumped into the air before landing on the roof of one of the buildings where he then weaved a couple of hand signs before his right hand was covered in lightning.

"**Muahahahahaha! I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is, it's not gonna help you, you're gonna end up dead either way!"** Jugo said.

'_This isn't good. If only Naruto was here…'_ Karin thought.

Kakashi then leaped off the roof and towards Jugo, preparing to jab said ninja with his Raikiri. Jugo, however, dodged before he was about to attack the Konoha Jonin again, but suddenly, a loud roar was heard.

Everyone looked towards where it had come from to see Dorulumon standing there, not looking too happy. Jugo then felt a bolt of pain go through his body before the grey skin receded and he turned back to normal.

"Jugo, are you back to normal?" Karin asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"Yeah… H-how many did I…?" Jugo asked.

"Don't worry about it. From what I hear, most of those guys are just filthy bandits. Though, the barkeep might be in the hospital for a while." Karin said.

"I see…" Jugo said.

"If Sharingan no Kakashi hadn't been here, I wouldn't dare think what could've happened." Karin said, having figured out Kakashi's identity when he revealed his Sharingan. She then turned to said copy-nin "Sorry about that. Sometimes he just gets these uncontrollable urges to kill."

"Ah, it's all right. At least no one died." Kakashi said as he pulled down his Hitai-ate, completely disregarding the missing-nins who had obviously been killed.

Karin then walked over to the one who had threatened Kakashi earlier and knelt down over him before asking "So where did you say that Nico Robin was, again?"

"I-I heard her say something about going to the Land of Water." The man said.

"The Land of Water?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I heard she had some business to take care of there." The man said.

"When did she leave this town?" Karin asked.

"Just a few hours ago." The man said.

'_Then we just missed her.'_ Karin thought before rising to her feet and turning to Jugo "Jugo, we should get going."

"Right." Jugo said, and the three of them – including Dorulumon – ran off.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're looking for the same person that we're looking for. I say we beat 'em to it!" Kiba said before Akamaru let out a few barks.

Naruto

Outside the town was Naruto waiting when Karin, Jugo, and Dorulumon suddenly came running.

"About time. What took you guys so long, anyway?" Naruto asked as the three of them stopped before him.

"Gomen, but Jugo had lost control of himself by the time I got there." Dorulumon said.

"What? How bad was it?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't all that bad. Though it would've been worse if Kakashi of Konoha hadn't been there." Karin said.

"So Kakashi-sensei's here?" Naruto asked and Karin nodded before her eyes snapped wide open.

"Wait, wait, wait. "Kakashi-_sensei_"?" Karin asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. He was my sensei back when I was a ninja of Konoha." Naruto said before remembering why they were there "But enough about that. Did you find out anything about Nico Robin's whereabouts?"

"Yeah. She's currently on her way to the Land of Water, and it isn't that long since she left this town, so she should still be nearby." Karin said.

"Right. Karin, see if you can sense her chakra." Naruto said before the red-head started concentrating.

"Found it." She said after a while "I can sense three places where there's a bunch of chakra all bundled together, and I'm sure she's the one that's furthest away."

"All right. Lead the way." Naruto said.

Field

A woman – who was most likely Nico Robin – walked through a large field in the direction of the Land of Water. As she walked, she got the feeling that someone was following her, but she didn't bother herself too much about that.

Not far away, however, where Naruto, Karin, and Jugo all running at top speed with the red-head in the lead. Where was Dorulumon, you may ask? Well, he was currently inside the X-Loader, resting, though he probably wouldn't need to.

"She's right up-ahead." Karin said.

As Robin continued walking, she suddenly heard someone call out to her.

"Nico Robin!" She then turned around just before the three Uzushio-nins stopped in front of her.

"And you are?" Robin asked, though she had already guessed the identity of one of them '_Those whisker marks, it couldn't be…'_

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. And these here are Uzumaki Karin, and Jugo. Robin-san, I'd like to ask you to join our village of Uzushiogakure." Naruto said.

"And if I decline?" Robin asked.

"Then we'll just have to try and convince you, won't we?" Naruto said, not noticing the smirk that spread across Robin's lips as he continued "I hear that you're able to read the writing on Poneglyphs, and there just so happens to be one in Uzushio."

"And from what I've heard, you're an archeologist, so you'd probably like to see the Uzushio ruins." Karin said.

"Well, I'll think about it. But first there's just something that I have to do in the Land of Water. After that, I'll come to Uzushio and give you my answer." Robin said before turning around and walking away as she added "You have my word."

"You sure that it's such a good idea to let her leave? The Konoha shinobi might get to her any minute." Jugo said as he looked at Naruto.

"She said that she'd promise to come to Uzushio, so I believe her." Naruto said.

Shortly afterwards, as the three Uzushio-nins were heading back towards their village, a beam of energy suddenly shot down towards them, and they just barely managed to dodge it.

Looking up, Naruto spotted a demonic-looking creature which he assumed to be a Digimon. It actually looked like a skeleton, having a black skull for a head and four bat wings coming out of said head. He also had red bones with no skin on them, and in his chest, he had a black ball which seemed to be held in place by his ribs. He also had black pants, and grey gauntlets that were purple on the back-side. He also had two black bat-like wings which seemed to be quite damaged considering the many holes in them. In his hands, he held a red staff which had a hook at the bottom end, and on the top had what looked like three claw-like fingers which held a yellow orb in place.

"So, you managed to dodge it, but I can assure you that you won't dodge the next one. Hm hm hm hm." The Digimon said.

"What on Gaia is that thing?" Jugo asked as Naruto held up his D-arc to skin the Digimon.

"SkullSatamon. An Ultimate-Level Digimon. SkullSatamon is an Undead Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Skull" and the mythological Satan. Pursuing strength and destruction, he fell to the Dark Area as a Fallen Angel Digimon with his appearance a ruin of what he once was. However, his wickedness was refined even more, so that his dark powers are unfathomable. His Digi-Core – concentrated with mighty powers of darkness – is the characteristic of Demon-species Digimon called the "Dark Core". His attacks are: Nail Bone, and Skull Hammer." The blond Jinchuriki read.

"Skull Hammer!" The three of them barely got time to react before SkullSatamon was in their faces and sent them all flying backwards with a swing of his staff.

Naruto then landed on the ground as he skidded backwards before calling out Dorulumon who instantly fired of a barrage of drills at the Ultimate, but it didn't even seem to face him.

"Urgh. What's with this guy? None of Dorulumon's attacks are working." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you should call out Dorumon and have him go Ultimate!" Karin said.

"I can't, he's back at the village. And besides, he can't even reach the Champion-Level yet." Naruto said.

"What?" Karin said.

"Karin, can you check the amount of chakra he's got?" Jugo asked.

"Right." Karin said before making a hand sign and closing her eyes in concentration, and shortly afterwards her eyes snapped wide open.

"Karin, is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he noticed the shocked look on his fellow Uzumaki's face.

"Tell me. Wh-what level did your D-arc say he was at again?" The red-head asked, not taking her eyes off of SkullSatamon.

"Ultimate, why?" Naruto asked.

"There's no way that guy's an Ultimate, his chakra level is equal to that of a Mega." Karin said, causing Naruto's and Dorulumon's eyes to widen while it also caught Jugo's attention.

"It's equal to that of a Mega? That's impossible, no Ultimate can have such large reserves even if they are just one level apart." Dorulumon said as he looked at Karin before looking back at SkullSatamon.

"I didn't even know Digimon had chakra." Naruto said.

"Every living organism possesses chakra, and Digimon are no exception. However, unlike how it is with humans, a Digimon's chakra reserves mirrors their strength, and for an Ultimate to have as much chakra as a Mega means that he's as powerful as one." Karin said.

"So what you're saying is that even though he's just an Ultimate, he can even fight evenly with Megas?" Naruto asked and Karin nodded before the blond looked back at SkullSatamon "But how's that possible?"

"Hm hm hm hm. I'm a Demon General, I serve the 7 Demon Lord Digimon. They were the ones that made me this powerful." SkullSatamon said before aiming the yellow orb in his staff at Naruto "Nail Bone!"

A beam of energy then shot out of the orb and headed straight towards Naruto and Dorulumon, however, both of them managed to dodge before Naruto weaved a hand sign and four clones puffed into existence.

"Karin." The original Naruto said, catching the red-head's attention "Go find cover. This might get a little ugly."

"Oh. It's gonna get ugly, alright. Hm hm hm hm." SkullSatamon said before he charged at the blond, but Jugo then appeared to his side and punched him so hard that he was sent flying, however, he quickly regained balance in mid-air thanks to his wings.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu/Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" The original Naruto and one of the clones called out their respective attacks, and the powerful winds from the Kamikaze made the Goukakyo grow to the size of a two-story building.

Kakashi and team 8

Kakashi and his temporary team walked through the wide field, in the direction of the Land of Water, hoping to run into Nico Robin on the way.

"Sniff, sniff. Hey, I think I've got her!" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru let out a few barks.

'_Already? That was way too easy.'_ Kakashi thought.

"It's over this way, c'mon!" Kiba said as he ran off, and the others followed him.

Soon after, however, they found a dead tree which had a black jacket hanging from one of the branches.

"Strange. This is where the smell's coming from." Kiba said as he examined the jacket.

"C-could she have dropped it?" Hinata asked.

"Unlikely. Who would drop something that would then conveniently land on a branch like that?" Shino said.

"Shino's right. She's not the type to drop something." Kakashi said.

Just then, however, arms suddenly came out of several parts of their bodies and held their own arms at their back as well as holding their necks, seemingly read to choke them to death.

"Hello, Kakashi. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Robin – who was now standing behind them – said.

"Nico Robin…" Kakashi said, not at all surprised at the multiple limbs that had suddenly grown out of his body while Kiba and Hinata were pretty much freaking out, and Shino was surprised though he did quite well to hide it.

"So, what brings you all the way out here? Judging from your team, and from the fact that the scent trail led to my jacket I could assume that you were looking for me. Well, you found me, now what?" Robin said.

"Hokage-sama wants you to come back to the village." Kakashi said.

"So you want me to return to Konoha?" Robin asked as she let go of the four Konoha-nins, allowing them to turn around as she continued "It's funny though, 'cause just a short while ago, a foolish-looking blond asked me to join his village."

'"_A foolish-looking blond"?'_ Shino thought.

Kakashi then walked up to Robin until his mouth was right next to her ear and he whispered "Was it Naruto?"

"You know him?" Robin asked.

"He is… _was_ my student, and sensei's son." Kakashi replied.

"Thought so." Robin said.

"Join his village, and watch over him, will you?" Kakashi asked.

"I was already planning to." Robin said.

"In that case, before you go, there's something I've got to tell you…" Kakashi started, but Robin cut him off.

"I already know. Lucemon is returning, isn't he?" Robin said causing Kakashi's visible eye to widen.

"How did you…?" He asked.

"I've got my sources." Robin said.

"Don't tell Naruto, or the others of his generation." Kakashi said.

"I won't." Robin said as an arm grew out of the tree her jacket was on before throwing said jacket to her and she turned around and walked away with the jacket lying over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why are you just letting her leave like that?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba's right. Our mission was to find Nico Robin and bring her back to the village." Shino said.

"The mission just changed. Don't worry though, if we need her, it'll be easy to find her again." Kakashi said before turning around to look at the three Genin "I'll explain everything to Hokage-sama once we get back."

Naruto, Dorulumon, Karin, and Jugo

Jugo – who had both of his arms transformed so that axe-blades had grown out of them – was sent flying before flipping in mid-air, and digging one of his axe-blades into the ground as he skidded backwards along the ground. As he came to a halt, however, he charged forward before swinging one of his axe-blades at SkullSatamon, but the Ultimate simply blocked it.

"Skull Hammer!" He called out as he hit Jugo with his staff, though Jugo attempted to block it with his axe-blades, the result being that both axe-blades were broken off and Jugo was sent skidding backwards.

"Drill Buster!" Several drills then shot at SkullSatamon, but unlike the last time, this time they just harmlessly hit the ground around him, kicking up a cloud of dust. Then one of Naruto's clones suddenly came through the cloud and punched him.

"U…" The clone said just before another three clones appeared beneath the Ultimate, and they each kicked him into the air, though – seeing as though each kick only lifted the Ultimate slightly off the ground – they had to kick him several times "… zu… ma… ki…" The original Naruto then used the first clone as a spring-board to get above SkullSatamon before making a cross-shaped hand sign.

In a puff of smoke, a new clone appeared and said clone started making a Rasengan in the original's hand before they both went straight down towards SkullSatamon "… Naruto Rendan: Rasengan Edition!"

The spiraling chakra sphere was then slammed into SkullSatamon's stomach, sending said Ultimate crashing into the ground as all of the clones vanished and Naruto then landed on the ground. Everyone's eyes widened however, when SkullSatamon simply rose back up to his feet.

"Hm hm hm hm. Is that really all you've got? I've been holding back this entire time." SkullSatamon said.

'_Nani? He's only been toying with us this whole time?'_ Naruto thought in surprise.

SkullSatamon then flew up, into the air before aiming the orb of his staff at Naruto "I think it's time I finished this."

"I don't think so!" Came a new voice just before a Digimon which looked like a cross between a flower and a fairy appeared, extending her arms out in front of her. Suddenly a large flower bud appeared from her wrists and it opened to reveal a cannon "Flower Cannon!"

An energy shell was then fired at SkullSatamon, causing him to disperse into yellow data, indicating his death.

The new arriving Digimon then landed on a small hill right next to Robin.

"Robin-san!" Naruto exclaimed before holding up his D-arc "Lillymon. An Ultimate-Level Digimon. Lillymon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Easter lily cactus and the lily. She was born from beautifully blooming flower petals. Although she looks like she has an appearance like a human child, she is an Ultimate Digimon hiding unfathomable power within. Due to her whimsical, tomboyish personality, it is said that she will open her heart to a human girl with a similar temperament. Also, because she becomes unable to settle down if she starts crying like a crybaby, a great effort is necessary to win her over. However, she also has an aspect that kindly extends her hand to small or weak things. She can fly in the air with the four leaf-like wings growing from her back, and it is said that after Lillymon flies by, a fresh breeze will blow. Her attacks are Flower Cannon, Hana no Kubikazan, Temptation, Vicious Vine, and Petit Heal."

"Wait. I thought you were going to the Land of Water." Karin said as she stepped out of her hiding spot behind a rock and walked over to Naruto.

"There's been a slight change of plans." Robin said before looking at Naruto "I would like to see that Poneglyph you mentioned."

Land of Whirlpools, Uzushio, Uzukage Statues Chamber

"This is…!" Robin said as she looked at the Poneglyph, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Iie." Robin said as she started smiling before saying "This is one of two Poneglyphs that I've been searching for for a long time now."

"One of two Poneglyphs you've been searching for?" Naruto asked.

"Robin's been searching for two certain Poneglyphs in particular for a long time now, the True Poneglyph, and this one." Robin's partner, Palmon said as she stepped forward.

"During the Third Great Ninja War, I was a ninja of Konoha. It was also during that time that I met Palmon and became a Digi-Destined together with six others: Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, Might Guy, Uchiha Shisui, and Gecko Hayate." Robin said without taking her eyes off the Poneglyph.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, and Bushier Brows-sensei are Digi-Destined?" Naruto asked in surprise, to which Robin only nodded in response.

"One day, Shisui brought me to a secret chamber beneath the Nakano Shrine where his clan often had meetings. In that chamber, there was a small tablet written in Digi-Tongue, the same language as the one on the Poneglyphs." Robin said.

"What's Digi-Tongue?" Naruto asked.

"It's the ancient language of Digimon which haven't been used in 800 years. This writing is also an ancient form of Digi-Code." Robin said as she turned around to look at Naruto.

"But wait. What does this story you're telling me have to do with why you were looking for that Poneglyph?" Naruto asked and Robin turned back to the Poneglyph.

"A part of the text on the tablet hinted towards the existence of a Poneglyph which holds the secrets behind the origins of the Digimon." Robin said.

""The origins of the Digimon"?" Naruto asked and Robin nodded "Then what does it say?"

The Grand Line, New World, Shikei Toride

Somewhere in the New World was a large fortress seemingly floating on the ocean as the waves were raging around it. The sky was covered by thunder clouds as lightning bolts came down from said clouds. The ocean around the fortress also seemed to be plagued by cyclones which randomly appeared and disappeared.

The fortress itself was a large structure with three walls. The outer wall was rather small, the top only being about a kilometer above sea-level. Behind that one was the second wall which was at least ten times taller, and finally there was the inner wall which was only five kilometers taller than the second wall. On the inner edges of the third wall was there a roof which almost resembled the roof of a pyramid except that it wasn't nearly as steep and it had five edges instead of four. About halfway up the outer wall was a gate to a winding path which went down the sides of the wall until reaching the ocean where it extended into a cat-walk which led to the docks where several ships were currently docked. Also if you were to look at the fortress from the sky, you would see that it's in a pentagonal shape. On the middle wall there was also a large image of a golden circle with two katanas sticking straight through it in the shape of an "X", and just above where the blades met was the kanji for "samurai".

Deep within the fortress was a rectangular-shaped throne room, and there was a man sitting on a throne in the darkness of the room. The same mark as the one on the middle wall could also barely be seen on the wall behind him.

A man then came walking into the room. He had short black hair in a pony-tail, golden samurai-style armor and at his hips were two swords, one on each hip. He walked towards the throne before getting down on his knees, and bowing.

"My lord." He then held out a sheet of paper which the man sitting on the throne took "This is the report of my mission to locate your honored son."

The man looked at the sheet before it suddenly burst into flames, but it wasn't any ordinary flames, they were black.

Chapter preview

Tsunade "Those men Sasuke rescued are here to request our services. They came all the way from the Katabami gold-mine, one of the most abundant mines in all the Land of Rivers. But about six months ago, a bunch of goons calling themselves the "Kurosuki Family" showed up, and ran the magistrate out of town. They've taken over their village, and apparently are killing people left and right."

Naruto "Robin-san told me that the Kiba are in the hands of a man named Kurosuki Raiga, who is currently cruelly ruling over a village in the Land of Rivers. Fu-chan, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo. Your mission is to beat up this Raiga, and retrieve the Kiba."

Sasuke "So, he's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri..." '_Just like Zabuza and that guy with Itachi…'_

Fu "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: Raiga of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

Ranmaru "Someone is coming."

Raiga "What a pity… Seems we'll be holding yet another funeral."

Character status

Naruto: Level: 40

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oroike, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Taju Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan: Rasengan Edition, Katon: Goukakyo, Futon: Kamikaze, Ranton: Kumori, Kuchiyose, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, bo-staff, Kyukiri no Kiba.

Digimon: Dorumon, Cutemon, Spadamon, ChibiKamemon, Dorulumon, Drimogemon, Leomon.

Akagami: Level: 50

Techniques: Shakuton: Sakka Shakunetsu, Shakuton: Yaketsuku Netsu, Hyoton: Daifubuki, Futton: Futto Jokidan, Fuinjutsu: Fuin Tate.

Weapons: none

Kekkei Genkai: Shakuton, Hyoton, Futton.

Devil Fruit: unknown

Jugo: Level: 50

Techniques: Senninka, Kassokuten, Destroying Axe Fist.

Weapons: none

Dorulumon: Level: Champion: 35

Techniques: Drill Buster, Dorulu Tornado, Drill Blader.

Weapons: none

Type: Beast.

SkullSatamon: Level: Ultimate: 136

Techniques: Nail Bone, Skull Hammer.

Weapons: staff.

Type: Undead.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, that's another chapter done. And this one probably brought on several questions, like what's the origin of the Digimon, who that guy at the end was, or who his son is for that matter, or more importantly, how Akagami could fit all of that gold in his pockets. Well, anyway, now that I'm done with this chapter, I'll take a short break from this story, and I'll work on a small surprise for you guys which I'll try to get up tomorrow.


	15. Raiga of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen

**Naruto: Shinobi Hunters**

**Digi-Destined saga**

**Curry of Life arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** It's been a while, but I finally found some time to continue this story. Oh, and by the way, I recently started reading/watching Fairy Tail, and decided to add that to this story too. Also, I've decided to add a new section beneath "character status" where I write down information on one character. Now let's get on with the reviews so we can get to the chapter.

**FinalKingdomHearts:** Naruto is supose to be the main character, I cannot keep reading it like this.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yes, but like any of the Digimon series, the focus goes to all of the Digi-Destined. Besides, Naruto's supposed to be the main character of the Manga too, isn't he? Remember the Zombie Duo arc, or the Search for Itachi arc?

**slightlycritic:** Why does naruto have to get overloaded with so much shit that he won't use all the time!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** For fun.

**Guest:** well im a fan hope you update soon

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And you're also the only one who reviewed my previous chapter.

"Digivolution." Normal speech

'_Digivolution.'_ Normal thought

"**Digivolution." Biju and speech**

'_**Digivolution.'**_**Biju and thought**

**Suigetsu:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything.

Chapter 14: Raiga of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen

On a rainy day somewhere in the Land of Rivers were a village near a mine, and currently, several people that were dressed in black robes were walking towards what appeared to be a graveyard as some of the people were holding a coffin.

"Wh-Why… why does such a good man have to… die?" A man who was walking just behind the coffin said as he was crying before the coffin was held over the hole it would be lowered into as he continued "It's sad. It's so sad!"

The people seemed to be ignoring the fact that the coffin was rattling, however, meaning that the one they were going to bury was still alive.

"I remember now… I forget when, but you showed it to me, didn't you?" The man continued to cry as the coffin was put into the hole and some of the others started covering it with dirt while the man inside the coffin kept on screaming "With a twinkle in your eye, you proudly said it was a memento of your father. That was the pipe box, wasn't it? It was an amazing box. No wonder you're so proud of it." Then, as the grave had been fully filled, a piece of metal was put on it to act as a tomb-stone as the man continued "Even though I took it and smashed it, you only laughed. You were smiling when we kicked you and tossed you. It was a great smile. Really!"

On the top of a nearby hill, however, where three men looking over at the funeral.

"Hold it in, Rokusuke!" the tallest of the men said "They'll all be gone. If we let this moment go, there will be no other chance to get out of the village."

"But Kanpachi is…" The man, now identified as Rokusuke said.

"It's for the village, we have to do something and make our way to that village!" The third one said before he and the tallest one ran off, with Rokusuke standing behind a little longer.

"Yeah! Funerals are awesome, aren't they?" The man who gave the speech earlier said before turning around, and he walked towards the exit of the graveyard "I can't wait till the next one."

"One… two… three people… got away again." A voice said.

"Looks like we can have another funeral." Raiga said.

Some time after where the three men on a ledge at the side of a mountain as the rain raged on. Then, hearing a sound from above, they looked up to see a rock loosening from the mountain wall, and falling down towards them, causing them to fall off the ledge and into the river below.

When Rokusuke woke up, the three of them were all being carried by a raven-haired boy, and looking around, he saw a small river, a forest, an open space, a fence, and some mountains in the distance.

"This is?" He asked.

"Konohagakure no Sato." The boy said in a monotone.

"You are?" Rokusuke asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Konohagakure no Sato…" Rokusuke said in thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, you okay? Hmph. Better get these guys to the hospital." Sasuke said before continuing to walk.

Nearby, Lee was training with metal sandals, and metal rings around his legs, just above his feet, and around his wrists as he performed several punches and kicks before he noticed Sasuke.

"I can't give up yet! Not yet!" He said before continuing with his training.

Konoha, Hokage Tower, Hokage Office

"The escort for the ruler of the Land of Swamps, Chichiyasu-dono, was completed without incident." Anko said as she was giving her report to Tsunade.

"Well done." Tsunade said as she was about to take her last dango, but Anko took it first, causing Shizune to freak out.

"That's Tsunade-sama's!" She said just as Anko ate two of the dangos in one.

"Dango from Konoha are always excellent, aren't they?" Anko said.

"That was my last one!" Tsunade said in a voice that promised pain before Anko nervously looked down at the one remaining dango.

"Mission accomplished! I came to pound the Pirates of the Gottani Channel with the fist of love! If they take this opportunity to rehabilitate themselves, it's worthwhile to shed a tear!" Guy said as he was standing before Tsunade some time later, giving his report as Tsunade went for a cup of tea before putting it back down on her desk.

"I have something for your team." Tsunade said, catching the manic Taijutsu user's attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Even though we're already busy, Sasuke brought in more work." Tsunade said.

"After this, Guy has an S-rank mission. The client picked him, so he must depart today." Shizune said as she looked in a notebook.

"So, do it without Guy." Tsunade said.

"That's pretty straight-forward." Guy said.

"I've called Hyuga Neji, Tenten, and Lee." Tsunade said.

"My pupils can complete this mission without incident!" Guy said as Shizune went to find the three.

"Wait. Take Uchiha Sasuke, too." Tsunade said.

"Why can't it just be my pupils who are loved by all the world? Please answer me, Tsunade-sama!" Guy yelled.

"Because." Tsunade said, causing Guy to be confused before Shizune left to grab the four.

"Those men Sasuke rescued are here to request our services. They came all the way from the Katabami gold-mine, one of the most abundant mines in all the Land of Rivers. But about six months ago, a bunch of goons calling themselves the "Kurosuki Family" showed up, and ran the magistrate out of town. They've taken over their village, and apparently are killing people left and right." Tsunade said after the four Genin had showed up.

"How vile!" Lee said.

"Your mission is this; once those three have regained their strength, escort them to the Katabami gold-mine and eliminate the Kurosuki Family. It's a simple mission. Well, anyway, it must be a group of punks who are after money." Tsunade said.

"Then why am I here?" Sasuke asked, rather wanting to train.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But this mission will also be a joined mission with the new village, Uzushiogakure. Apparently, the leader of the Kurosuki Family is in possession of something that the leader of Uzushio wants. So if this mission goes smoothly, our relations with Uzushio will improve greatly, so this mission cannot be allowed to fail." Tsunade said before turning to Neji "Hyuga Neji!"

"Hai." Neji said.

"You're the leader." Tsunade said.

"Understood." Neji said.

"You're saying that we will run into ninja from Uzushio?" Sasuke asked, and he smiled as Tsunade nodded. After having met Zolo and Dorumon, he'd been wanting to find out more about the abilities of the Uzushio shinobi.

The four of them then left the room, before Guy realized something.

"Excuse me." He said.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"The Kurosuki Family… What did you say their boss' name was?" Guy asked.

"Raiga, why?" Tsunade said.

"That's what I thought." Guy said as Lee – who hadn't left the room – came over to him.

"Nani?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, on a previous mission, I heard a rumor about him." Guy said.

"A rumor?" Lee asked.

Uzushio, Naruto's tent

"Robin-san told me that the Kiba are in the hands of a man named Kurosuki Raiga, who is currently cruelly ruling over a village in the Land of Rivers. Fu-chan, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo. Your mission is to beat up this Raiga, and retrieve the Kiba." Naruto said as he was sitting at his desk as the four people were standing before him "This will also be a joint mission with Konoha, so we can't let the mission fail. Remember, if this goes smoothly, not only will we have the Kiba, but our relations with Konoha will get better, and our overall standing in the shinobi world will also get better." He then turned to Fu "You'll be the leader of this mission, Fu-chan."

"Got it." Fu said with a confident smile before adding "And we won't fail!"

"Good to know. Well then, you are dismissed. Get your stuff together and meet at the gates in one hour.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo then left leaving only Naruto and Fu in the room.

"Say, Naruto-kun. Why did you choose me as team leader? I'm only Chunin, Jugo's the Jonin." Fu asked.

"Because of Jugo's condition. I can't risk having him as the leader of a team, not yet, anyway." Naruto said.

"You can't risk having him on such a sensible mission at all. So why send him?" Fu asked as she leaned over the desk, with her arms resting on it.

"I'm not worried. Besides, I heard that ba-chan was sending Sasuke along with the Genin of team Guy. So, between you, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee, I'm not worried at all." Naruto said as his and Fu's faces were only mere inches apart.

"Well, I hope you're right." Fu said before giving Naruto a kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Say, when you get back from the mission, I'll have a nice surprise for you." Naruto said.

"Heh. Can't wait." Fu said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fu then turned around as she and Naruto looked towards the source of the voice to see Patty standing there.

"Umm, no. I was just leaving." Fu said before walking towards the exit of the tent, and as she walked past Patty, she could've sworn she saw a look of jealousy in the blond girl's eyes.

"So, what brings you here, Patty-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted you to know that my ship will leave shortly to look for some treasure." Patty said.

"Okay. Well, I wish you luck on your search." Naruto said with a heart-warming smile, causing Patty's heart to skip a beat as she blushed.

"Thanks." She said before quickly turning around and leaving as her inner self said **"Come on, what's wrong with you? He's all alone, this is your chance! Just snatch him while his woman's away!"**

"What are your feelings for Naruto-kun?" Patty froze as she had left the tent before turning around to see Fu leaning up against the tent next to the door.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Patty said as she blushed.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know how you've been looking at him, I was looking at him like that once too, ya know." Fu said before walking over to Patty, and leaning in to her ear "But just so you know, I'm not gonna lose to a pirate like you!"

"Well, I'm not gonna lose to you either!" Patty spat back as her inner self said **"Hell, yeah! You tell her!"**

Uzushio, training field 1

"Again." Zolo said as he was standing in the middle of the training field as Dorumon started spitting his metal balls at him.

Zolo then – with just one of his swords – began cutting the balls as they approached him, and after some time, he quickly drew a second sword as the metal balls flew at him with greater speed than before. After some more time, he drew his third sword and put it in his mouth before using all three swords to slice the metal balls up, but as the balls' speed increased, Zolo was eventually hit in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. He then rose back up again as he sheathed two of his swords.

"Again." He said, starting the process all over again.

On the hill nearby was Zoe sitting, watching the man continue to train, if you could call it training.

"Is the fucker over-training himself again?" Zoe turned to the owner of the voice to see Tayuya standing there.

"Tayuya-san." Zoe said as Tayuya sat down.

"And here I was hoping that I could get some training in." She said.

"Aren't there other training fields here?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, but this is by far the biggest one." Tayuya said.

"Say, do you know why he's always training like that?" Zoe asked as she looked at Tayuya.

"Tch. I wouldn't know. I've barely been here any longer than you have." Tayuya said.

"But still, there must be a reason for why he keeps on training like that…" Zoe said as she looked towards Zolo.

'_I must become stronger… much stronger if I am to ever face _him_.'_ Zolo thought as he continued to slice up the metal balls.

Konoha, Ichiraku

"The boss of the Kurosuki Family is one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri?" Sasuke asked as he and Lee were eating ramen at Ichiraku's. After Naruto had left, Sasuke had tried some tomato ramen, and it was surprisingly good, he could see why Naruto loved the stuff so much.

"Yeah, it's exclusive information from our respected teacher, Guy-sensei." Lee said.

"So, he's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri..." Sasuke said with a smile as he looked down at his ramen before he thought _'Just like Zabuza and that guy with Itachi…'_

Konoha, west gate

"Starting now – while guarding Rokusuke-san and the others – we head toward the Katabami gold-mine to fulfill our mission to wipe out the Kurosuki Family. We will also be meeting up with the team from Uzushio somewhere along the way." Neji said as the four Genin and three villagers were all standing at the gates.

"There's a shop I'm familiar with close to the gold mine. Let's make that the base." Lee said, and Neji nodded.

"What do you mean, "a shop you're familiar with"?" Tenten asked.

"That's the fun part of the trip." Lee said before winking while showing his teeth, causing said teeth to sparkle.

"Well, then. Let's go." Neji said, but just as they were about to leave, a tall man with short red hair suddenly, catching everyone's attention at his strange appearance.

"Hmm…? Hi there. You guys off on a mission?" The man asked.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, well. The name's Uzumaki Shanks." The man said before walking through the gates and into the village "Maybe I'll see you some other time."

'_That red hair… it couldn't be…'_ Neji thought as he looked at Shanks' retreating back.

'_Uzumaki?_' Sasuke thought before he and the others left.

In the meantime, Shanks walked through the village, causing several heads to turn at his strange appearance, and weird choice in clothing.

As he walked through the village, he passed by team 8, causing Hinata's head to turn.

'_Th-that man… he looks a little like Naruto-kun.'_ She thought.

"Huh? Hinata, what's the matter?" Kiba asked as he looked at his female teammate.

"Oh. I-it's nothing… K-Kiba-kun." The blunette stuttered with a slight smile.

As Shanks continued walking, he eventually reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and he entered said shop just as the Genin of team 10 were about to leave, causing them to bump into him.

"Oh, sorry." Shanks said as he moved out of the way to let the Genin get out, and he then entered the flower shop himself before walking over to the counter where Ino's mother was. As he walked over to the counter, however, one Nara Shikamaru was looking at him through the glass in the door.

"Ah, Shanks-kun, how've you been? I haven't seen you in some time. What's the occasion?" Ino's mother said.

"I'll be returning to the Grand Line, New World soon, and it'll be some time till I return." Shanks said.

"So just the usual, then?" Ino's mother asked, and Shanks nodded.

The woman then went to find a bouquet of flowers before laying it down on the counter, and she told Shanks the price, and he paid up.

Shanks then turned around before leaving the shop with the flowers.

"Shikamaru, is something wrong?" Gaomon asked from the X-Loader as Shikamaru stared at the red-haired pirate who was walking off into the distance.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Shikamaru said before thinking '_She called him "Shanks"… and that red hair… he's got to be _that_ Shanks, there's no mistaking it. But why would someone like him be here?"_

Land of Rivers, road

The Konoha Genin and the three villagers were walking through a road as they were headed for the shop where they'd make their base. They still hadn't run into the Uzushio ninja, but considering that Uzushio was further away from the Land of Rivers than Konoha, they were expecting to run into them at the gold-mine.

"I remember… this sleepiness. The shop is close by." Lee said as he was starting to get sleepy before saying "You know. I slept while on a marathon on this road for three days straight. I was raising against Guy-sensei. My body still remembers it. I've become sleepy." He then smelled the scent of curry "That's right. In this area, there's the strong scent of spicy curry."

"Curry?" Sasuke asked before smelling it too "You're right."

"That's right! Over there, it's… the Curry of Life Shop!" Lee exclaimed as he pointed to a small curry shop in the distance.

"Sansho-ba-chan!" Lee exclaimed as he and the others came into the shop.

"Wait, is that…?" Sansho said as she turned around to see Lee and the others standing there.

Neji and Sasuke then looked towards the single table in the room to see Fu, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin sitting there.

"You must be the Uzushiogakure shinobi." Neji said as he saw their Hitai-ates.

"That's right. And you must be the Konoha shinobi." Fu said as the Konoha shinobi and the three villagers sat down at the table.

"I'm Fu, a Chunin of Uzushiogakure, and the leader of our team." She said as she held out her finger as a bug landed on it as if to empathize her next sentence "And I'm also the Nanabi Jinchuriki." She then gestured to each of her teammates respectively "And these are my teammates; Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, and Jugo."

"I'm a Genin of Konoha, and the leader of our team, Hyuga Neji." Neji said before gesturing to each of his teammates respectively as he continued "And these are my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Tenten."

"And let me guess, your entire team consists of only Genin?" Suigetsu asked, and Neji nodded.

"Does Konoha really think that mere Genin can stand up to Raiga-senpai?" Suigetsu asked, causing all of the Konoha ninja to raise curious eye-brows at the honorific.

"That sword." Sasuke said, noticing Suigetsu's sword.

"Suigetsu's originally from Kirigakure, and trained to use the Seven Swords of Kiri." Fu said.

Some time after, they had been given glasses with water and spoons as Lee said "Sansho-ba-chan's curry saved my life."

"So you're saying it's delicious curry?" Fu asked.

"No, it really saved my life. I'm indebted to this curry. It was when I'd just become a Genin. When Guy-sensei gave me a special training routine." Lee said.

"Oh, my. That's right. I remember." Sansho said as she was preparing the curry.

Lee then went on to explain how he and Guy had been running a marathon for three days straight, but it ended when Lee suddenly collapsed outside the shop, and Sansho and her grandson, Karashi took him in and literally woke him up with their curry.

As the story was finished, the curry was handed out to everyone, and… well, it didn't look that appealing, seeing as though it was boiling and quite black.

"This is the Curry of Life." Lee said before continuing "Now! Sansho-ba-chan went to the trouble of making this curry. Itadakemasu!"

Lee then took his spoon, and everyone looked nervously as he brought the spoon into the curry before bringing it up to his mouth, and he then closed his mouth over it, eating it as his whole head suddenly turned pink.

"Yum! This is yummy-yum delicious!" He yelled before grabbing the plate, and furiously eating more of it "Delicious! The use of spices is wonderful! And this rice goes perfectly with the curry!"

Fu then decided to try, and she took a bite of it, and chewed on it before saying "He's right. It's pretty good."

The others then tried, but their faces turned pink like Lee's, however, they all then immediately needed water, and they drank the whole glass in one gulp. Suigetsu even grabbed his water-flask and drank all the water in it.

"Huh? What's up with you guys?" Fu asked as she looked around as they were all panting heavily and having problems breathing.

'_She's the Nanabi's Jinchuriki all right. Cause only a bug could eat this stuff without problems.'_ Karin thought.

"Delicious! By the way, I don't see Karashi." Lee said.

"Karashi saw how hard you worked and became a bright kid full of energy, but he got too much energy and left for town." Sansho said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"I was wrong to keep telling him to be stronger. "I'm going to be a man! I'm going to be part of the Kurosuki Family", he said." Sansho said, and Lee put down his plate, catching her attention "Oh, my. I'm not blaming you. Don't worry."

"It's too late." Tenten said.

"I'm responsible." Lee said.

"Oh, my." Sansho said before Lee raised his hand into the air.

"Neji! Please include Karashi's rescue into our mission! We'll bring him back from the road of evil!" Lee said.

"It's fine." Neji said after drinking his glass of water before turning to Fu "Is this all right with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She said.

"We'll use this shop as a base and take a good look into the village. Then we'll come up with a strategy and spring into action." Neji said.

"In that case, I can have my bugs scout the village and surrounding areas." Fu said.

"And I can use my sensory skills to search for Raiga. He's one of the Seven Swordsmen, so he's got to have large reserves." Karin said.

"Right." Neji said before turning to the three villagers "You guys await orders here. Because it's dangerous if the Kurosuki Family find us."

Later in the night

"It's a disaster!" The tallest of the three villagers yelled as he opened the door to the room where Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Suigetsu, and Jugo were staying "Rokusuke! Rokusuke! He's gone!"

"I'm sure he went to town alone!" The shortest one said as Fu, Karin, and Tenten came.

"Not good. If those guys find him…" Fu said.

"Great. Now we won't have time to come up with a strategy." Sasuke said.

"Karin!" Fu said as she turned to the red-head who had her eyes closed as she held her hands in the hitsuji hand sign.

"Already on it!" She said before her eyes snapped open "Found him!"

Rokusuke

'_Wait for me, Kanpachi, I'm coming now!'_ Rokusuke thought as he ran up the mountain path, however, what he didn't know was that he was being watched.

At the top of the mountain was a man which was obviously Raiga standing.

"Someone is coming." A voice said.

"What a pity… Seems we'll be holding yet another funeral." Raiga said.

Graveyard

Shortly after was Rokusuke at the graveyard, trying to dig up Kanpachi.

"Please don't die. I'll get you out now." Rokusuke said, but he didn't realize that there was someone else there, a man of the Kurosuki Family.

"Hey." The man said, catching Rokusuke's attention "What are you doing there?"

Rokusuke then looked around to see that he was surrounded by the members of the Kurosuki Family, 6 men in total.

Team Neji and team Fu

The eight shinobi jumped down as they landed behind some rocks on a cliff, looking over one large building and two smaller ones.

"That's the Katabami gold-mine." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I got an idea. Instead of rescuing those guys, why don't we just destroy the entire Kurosuki Family once and for all." Suigetsu said.

"Shut it, Suigetsu! What if they've captured Rokusuke-san and use him as a hostage?" Karin yelled.

"Neji, what do you suggest we do?" Fu asked.

"First, we should investigate the place." Neji said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Sasuke asked.

Kurosuki Family hideout

Rokusuke was sitting at the stairs up to the door which led to Raiga's room as the six Kurosuki Family members who had captured him were standing in front of him.

"Raiga-sama, we were able to capture Rokusuke, one of the three that slipped out of the village." One of the men said before the doors suddenly opened up, and Raiga came out.

"Well done." He said.

"It seems that they went to ask for some help from a ninja village." One of the men said before another one of them kicked Rokusuke.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Rokusuke said as he kneeled before Raiga.

"Don't bother, rookie." Raiga said, causing the one who's kicked Rokusuke to back off.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Rokusuke… I thought we had a good relationship with everybody in the gold mine." Raiga said.

"Well, that's…" Rokusuke started.

"Why is it? I'm so deeply sorry to hear that you left the village. I can't remember how things were in the past, when everything was going well." Raiga said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" Rokusuke begged.

"Yeah, I have a good idea. I'm going to arrange for your funeral." Raiga said.

"Please don't! Please let me go! I won't do it again! Please forgive me!" Rokusuke begged.

"Why? Don't you like funerals?" Raiga asked.

"No, I don't want to die yet!" Rokusuke said.

"You know, I really like funerals. Think about it. When they are alive, people speak so ill of each other, they betray each other and they hate each other. But at a funeral, they forget all the hatred they had for one another. They even remember the good times they had together. Right?" Raiga said.

"You have to be kidding me! No! Please don't do it." Rokusuke said before he attempted to flee, but some of the men then grabbed him as he yelled "Let me go!"

"It's a done deal, then. Let's have a big funeral for Rokusuke!" Raiga said.

"YEAH!" The men chorused.

Outside the mine

"Keep it moving!" One of the members of the Kurosuki Family said as he watched the villagers work tirelessly "Hurry up!"

"Is that the gold? It doesn't look like much." Suigetsu said.

"The gold is just a part of the ore. It must be melted and refined, and the mercury and impurities removed." Jugo said.

"Huh? I didn't know you knew so much about this, Jugo." Suigetsu said.

An old man who was walking out of the mine with the ore, then suddenly collapsed.

"Huh? What are you doing? Hurry up!" One of the members of the Kurosuki Family said.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna ask the boss to let me hold your funeral!" Another one said.

"Please forgive me." The old man said.

"Did you guys hear what he just said? How cruel." Fu said before adding "There's no way I'm just gonna sit back and watch as they beat up an old man."

"Calm down, Fu-san. We don't know anything about them yet." Neji said.

"That's right. We should do what Neji is telling us." Tenten said before a bug suddenly landed on Fu's shoulder.

"Well, too bad I'm not on your team then." She said before turning to Suigetsu "Suigetsu, you're up. And try not to kill anyone."

"Heh. No promises." Suigetsu said as he grabbed his sword.

"Hey, hey. Hurry up and pick them up!" One of the now four men that were standing around the old man said as said old man was picking the stones up.

Suddenly, however, one of them was met with the flat side of the Kubikiribocho to the face so hard that he was sent flying back before crashing unconscious into the ground. Suigetsu then swung the sword at two others, being careful to use the opposite side of it from the blade.

The fourth one then went for a kunai and threw it at him, but the projectile just went straight through him as though he was made out of water.

"Nani? What-what are you?" The man asked before found himself at the receiving end of a Kubikiri bitch-slap.

"Wow, he's strong… And that blade is so cool!" Tenten said as she got stars in her eyes.

"What's with her?" Jugo asked as he looked at Tenten.

"Tenten's a bit of a weapon's fanatic." Neji said.

"Are you all right, old man?" Suigetsu asked as he looked at the old man before the others came down.

"Oh my gosh! What have you done?" The old man asked.

"Here. Drink some water." Fu said as she held out a water-flask, but the old man just hit it, sending it flying away.

"What was that all about?" Suigetsu asked.

"I beg you, please punch me, kick me. Please knock me around like the way you just did with those guys." The old man begged.

"Hey, are you feeling all right?" Fu asked.

"If you won't do it, I'll do it myself!" The old man said before Suigetsu suddenly knocked him out.

"Suigetsu!" Fu yelled.

"What? He asked for us to do it, didn't he?" Suigetsu said before the suddenly heard a gong in the distance.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Did they find us?" Tenten asked before a few bugs came over to Fu and seemed to tell her something.

"They've found Rokusuke-san!" She said.

Graveyard

The Kurosuki Family members walked into the graveyard, carrying a coffin with Rokusuke in it before stopping over an empty hole and lowering the coffin as Raiga was watching from a nearby hill.

"I'm so happy. I remember the first day I met that guy." Raiga said.

"Yeah? That's nice." A voice said.

"Yeah. When I told him we were taking over the mountain from the magistrate, he was so relieved to be freed from the high taxes that he was paying. He was laughing out of pure joy. He was a really nice guy." Raiga said as he was crying before adding "I like funerals. Makes me feel nostalgic."

"Would you put on a big funeral for me too?" The voice asked.

"Fool! I'm not putting on a funeral for you. You are not going to die before me. I don't have to have a funeral for you to think of the good times because you are always a good boy." Raiga said.

"Raiga." The voice said.

"What is it?" Raiga asked.

"They're coming. They'll show up any time now." The voice said.

"Yeah. I'm excited to see what kind of help he sought." Raiga said.

Graveyard

The eight shinobi were hiding behind the different graves as they looked towards the members of the Kurosuki Family that were surrounding the coffin.

"Okay. Let's take those guys down!" Suigetsu said as he grabbed his sword.

"All right." Fu said before turning to Jugo "Jugo, you stay here with Karin."

"Right." Jugo said.

Neji then closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal his Byakugan, and he looked through the coffin to see that Rokusuke was still alive.

"It's all right. He's still alive. If we can get rid of the guys around him, we can save him." He said.

"Then, let's get rid of them quickly." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lee said as Tenten nodded.

"You ready for this, Suigetsu?" Fu asked, and the silver-haired boy nodded.

"I was born ready." He said, already having his sword at the ready.

"Good. Then, ikuzo!" Fu said.

"No! Let me out!" Rokusuke yelled as the Kurosuki Family members just kept on laughing.

However, then three smoke bombs flew through the air and landed at the feet of one of the men before blowing up, causing the area to be engulfed in smoke. As the smoke faded, most of the men threw off their robes.

"An enemy attack!" One of them said before they ejected sharp claw-like blades from their finger-less gloves "Get ready!"

"Tenten, you take the right!" Neji said.

"I got it!" Tenten said before pulling out a bo-staff, and she hit one of the men in the cheek before spinning it over her head and hitting another one in the gut.

Another two then headed for Suigetsu, but they were quickly sent flying by a swing from the Kubikiribocho.

One then headed for Neji, but the Hyuga prodigy just hit him with a Juken strike, taking him out of the picture.

Fu then weaved a series of hand signs before a water blade appeared in her right hand, and she cut through a pair of the Kurosuki Family members.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out, taking out two more.

"I found the last one." Lee said as he spotted the only one who still had his robe on, and he was hiding behind a tomb-stone. Lee then charged at him, and was about to punch him, when he suddenly recognized him. The last one then fell back on his rear as his hood came off.

"You are…" Lee said before Fu came over.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Well… This is Karashi." Lee said before the others – including Jugo and Karin – came over.

"The one Sansho-ba-chan was talking about." Tenten said.

"This guy?" Sasuke asked before Karashi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Karashi, was it your own decision to join the Kurosuki Family just like Sansho-ba-chan said it was?" Lee asked.

"So what if it was?" Karashi asked.

""What if it was"? Do you have any idea what those guys are doing to the villagers?" Fu asked.

"Raiga-sama is great! He dethroned the old evil government of the Katabami gold-mine, and he liberated everybody from the village!" Karashi said.

"Karashi-san, did you know that Sansho-ba-chan worries about you every day while cooking curry?" Fu said.

"Fu-san, leave things to me here." Lee said before turning to Karashi "Karashi, you saved my life with your Curry of Life. If you can make such a wonderful curry, how can you stay with the family of a man with no respect for life? Why?"

"Nobody cares to compliment me even if I can make that curry. As a man born in this world, I should gain more power and try to take over the world! Instead of sitting around in that store that no one patronises anymore." Karashi said.

"Nani? I can't take this any more!" Fu yelled before she moved in to punch him, but Lee beat him to it, and Karashi was sent flying a few inches before landing hard on the ground.

"Lee…" Tenten said, surprised at her teammate's action.

"Karashi, not only did you and Sansho-ba-chan's curry save my life, but you also taught me that if you make it from the heart, just one serving of curry could save lives, and that even somebody like me could do anything just by trying hard. You looked much stronger and more dignified then than you do now. Please promise me. Please get out of the Kurosuki Family!" Lee said before Karashi got on his knees and bowed before him.

"You're right. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He said.

"Good. I'm relieved." Fu said as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey! Please get me out of here." They turned towards the voice to see Rokusuke's coffin lying on the ground "It's dark, and I can't breathe."

"I knew there was something we were forgetting." Jugo said before they walked over and opened the coffin.

"Mmm? You guys…" Rokusuke said after he managed to catch his breath.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. It's all right now." Fu said.

"I'm sorry. Thinking that maybe I could save my friend who got buried alive… I just couldn't stay still." Rokusuke said.

"Yeah, I know." Fu said.

"Neji, what is it?" Tenten asked as she noticed that Neji was looking upwards with narrowed eyes.

He looked towards a cliff a little far off, but as he zoomed in, he suddenly saw a pair of red eyes opening, as he felt as though someone was looking at him.

"What is this? This feeling of danger." Neji said.

"What is it, Neji?" Sasuke asked as he and the others came over.

"We are being watched. It's probably Raiga." Neji said.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"On the top of that cliff." Neji said.

"Jugo, since we'll be up against one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, you'll probably have to fight as well." Fu said as she looked at Jugo.

"Right." Jugo said, mentally hoping that he'd manage to suppress his urges during the battle.

"Karin, you'll take Karashi-san and Rokusuke-san back to the village." Fu said as she looked at the red-head.

"Roger." Karin said before turning to the two "You two, come with me, all right?"

She then started walking off as the two followed her.

"Then we'll get moving as well." Fu said before the seven of them jumped off, and they soon after reached the cliff.

"No one's here." Fu said.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke asked before a thick mist suddenly came in.

"What's happening?" Jugo asked.

"This is… The Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

""Kirigakure"?" Fu asked.

"It's the trademark technique of Kiri. All of the Swordsmen know it." Suigetsu said.

"Yes, I remember. Zabuza used this technique when we fought him." Sasuke said.

"Neji-san, can you find the enemy with your Byakugan?" Fu asked.

"I've been trying!" Neji said as he looked around, but he couldn't see anything "Uh… Can't see a thing."

"Wait. Even the Byakugan can't see through it?" Jugo asked.

"The Kirigakure isn't thick enough for that, he must be employing some other technique along-side it." Suigetsu said.

As the mist kept them from seeing anything, Raiga was looking down at them from a cliff.

"What do you think, Ranmaru?" Raiga asked.

"It's amazing, one of them can see through to the Keirakukei. He probably has some sort of Kekkei Genkai power." The voice, now identified as Ranmaru said.

"He can see us?" Raiga asked.

"It's all right, my power is superior to his. So, what are you going to do?" Ranmaru asked.

"Everybody in the Katabami gold-mine is depending on me. I'm the one who has to keep the peace of this village." Raiga said.

"Are you going to hold a funeral?" Ranmaru asked.

"No, even if I hold a funeral, I have no memories of them. I'll just get rid of them. Look! Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba!" Raiga said as he held up two bandaged objects before the bandages came off to reveal a pair of hook-swords that were covered in lightning before two lightning bolts suddenly went into the clouds above, causing Neji to look up.

"What is it?" Fu asked.

"Lightning… drop." Raiga said before a bolt of lightning suddenly shot down towards the shinobi, destroying the cliff they were standing on as it hit.

"What do you think, Ranmaru?" Raiga asked.

"It's great, Raiga." Ranmaru said before Raiga started to laugh like a maniac.

Land of Fire, Konoha, graveyard

Shanks was sitting in front of Kushina's grave at the graveyard as he was looking at said grave. The flowers he had bought earlier were also lying in front of the grave.

"How long has it been now? 13 years? I can hardly believe it's been that long. After you and Minato-san died I swore to myself that I wouldn't let any other family members die." He said before he put his hand on the grave "Kushina-nee-san, I still haven't found him, the man who did this to you. I've been searching all over the world these past 13 years, but there's still no trace of him. Heh. If Gildarts-nii-san was here, he'd probably say that I'm wasting my time searching for someone that I don't even know exists." He then recalled a conversation he had with his older brother, Gildarts shortly after he heard about Kushina.

Flashback

Shanks was at the Magic Guild, Fairy Tail's bar, drinking his worries away after what happened with Kushina.

"Hey, who's that guy?" A young boy with spiky pink hair asked as he looked at Shanks.

"Oh, that's Shanks-san. He's Gildarts' younger brother." A man with black hair said.

"Gildarts'…?" The boy said before pointing at Shanks as he yelled "Hey, you! Fight me!"

"Hmm?" Shanks looked towards where the voice came from out of the corner of his eyes to see the pink-haired boy charging at him. As the boy got closer, however, he suddenly collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"NATSU!" A girl with short silver hair yelled.

"SO WEAK!" Some other people yelled.

"Aye." A small blue cat with wings said.

"Shanks. It's been a while." Gildarts said as he entered the guild, and walked towards the counter, where Shanks was sitting.

"Gildarts-nii-san." Shanks said as Gildarts sat down on the chair next to him "Have you heard?"

"Yeah… word of the Kyubi attack has already spread far. I heard of Kushina's and Minato's fate too." Gildarts said.

"Then you should know that I've decided to go out and look for the one responsible." Shanks said.

"You really think that there's someone behind it?" Gildarts asked.

"You know as well as I do, that Kushina-nee-san was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, so there has to be someone behind the attack. Someone who managed to extract the Kyubi from her." Shanks said.

"A female Jinchuriki's seal weakens as they undergo child-birth. So it's obvious that the Kyubi must've managed to get out of her thanks to that." Gildarts said.

"But there's no question that Minato-san would've been there through the whole thing. Nothing should've gone wrong!" Shanks said as he and Gildarts stared at each other as their killing-intent ran amok, causing everyone in the guild to collapse except for the Master.

"Huh? What happened?" Natsu asked as he finally woke up before noticing Gildarts "Ah! Gildarts, fight me!" But then he suddenly collapsed again as the killing-intent finally hit him.

"As if we didn't have enough people fighting each other in here." The Master mumbled to himself – seemingly not at all affected by the killing-intent – as he drank a cup of sake.

Flashback end

"So this is where you are." Shanks didn't have to turn around, he already knew who it was.

"Tsunade-sama…" He said.

"I heard that you were back in the village. And the fact that you're here must mean that you're…" Tsunade said.

"Yes, that's right." Shanks said as he rose to his feet "I'll be going back to the New World soon."

"Have you told Naruto yet?" Tsunade asked.

"No. I'll head to the Land of Whirlpools on my way back. I'll tell him then." Shanks said.

"That's not what I meant." Tsunade said.

"… No. I still haven't told him about my relationship with his parents. He's probably not even aware that I knew them." Shanks said.

"You should tell him. He has a right to know that he's still got family." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry, I will… someday." Shanks said before deciding to change the topic "Say, I saw some Genin with a few civilians heading out on a mission when I came."

"Well, that'd be Hyuga Neji and his team. They're off to the Katabami gold-mine to take down the Kurosuki Family with some help from a team from Uzushio." Tsunade said.

"Did you say the Kurosuki Family? As in the one led by Kurosuki Raiga of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tsunade asked, and Shanks turned around.

"You really sent Genin to deal with one of the Seven Swordsmen?" He asked.

"Don't worry, they're all at Chunin-Level. Besides, they're getting back-up from Uzushio." Tsunade said.

"That's not the point! Raiga's at Kage-Level! You have to be in order to be one of the Swordsmen! Genin and Chunin won't stand a chance! Even if they have a Jonin who's not Kage-Level with them!" Shanks panicked before adding "Only a Kage-Level can fight a Kage-Level. I'll go help them before I leave."

Land of Rivers, Katabami gold-mine

Karin, Karashi, and Rokusuke were all standing there with all of the other villagers as they all looked up towards the mountain where they knew the fighting was taking place. As everyone else used their eyes to look towards the mountain, however, Karin used her sensory skills to bear witness to the fight.

'_That's strange. I'm sensing two chakra signatures were Raiga should be.'_ Her eyes then snapped open as she started running towards the path up the mountain '_I need to tell the others!'_

Chapter preview

Raiga "We can't hold funerals, but I'll take care of them without leaving any trace."

Fu "Lee-san's in trouble!"…"Nani? Is he still unconscious?"

Neji "Nani? That voice right now?"

Raiga "That sword… Wait, I remember you, you're Mangetsu's younger brother, aren't you?"

Sasuke "Next time on Naruto: Shinobi Hunters: The Curry of Life!"

Raiga "Huh? Who are you?"

Shanks "Your worst nightmare."

Character information

Name: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Age: 13 years.

Affiliations: Konohagakure (formerly), Uzushiogakure.

Affinities: Boil, Cloud, Fire, Ice, Scorch, Water, Wind.

Likes: Ramen, Fu, his Nakama.

Dislikes: Evil, people who look down on Jinchuriki.

Bio: Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, however, they died protecting the village from the Kyubi, but not before sealing it within Naruto's body. Due to this, Naruto grew up with everyone in the village hating him for reasons he didn't know. When he graduated the academy, however, a Chunin broke the law, and told him as he attempted to kill him. Since then, Naruto's only grown stronger as he finally managed to gain friends, but then after succeeding in the mission to retrieve his best friend – Uchiha Sasuke – who was trying to defect from the village, he was banished, and then moved on to find the ruins of Uzushio – the village his mother came from – and he decided to rebuild it as he also became the leader of the new generation of Digi-Destined, a team of seven people with Digimon partners who preserve the peace between the Human and Digital Worlds.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And that's another chapter done. Now, you might have noticed that there wasn't any character status this time, well, that's because I didn't see any point in adding it considering that there wasn't really any fighting going on.


End file.
